The Sailor Moon Saga S1: The Invasion
by Black Sector 5
Summary: A long time ago, The Dark Kingdom defeated the Silver Millennium, and killed its Princess. But before total victory could be theirs, Queen Serenity, sealed them away using the Silver Crystal. Now centuries later, the Dark Kingdom has returned to wage war against Earth in their search for the Crystal. This is The Invasion! For better, more in depth bio, check out my profile page!
1. The Saga Begins

Author's Note: Hey everyone, Black Sector 5 here with another project I hope everyone will enjoy. This an AU retelling of the classic anime Sailor Moon, but before you read let me inform of a few changes that will differ from both the manga and the anime series. Instead of Tokyo, this story takes place in New York City, some characters will have slightly different origins, there will be a lot of OC's, and it will be slightly darker than the original series. If you're fans of the original series and don't like the changes I've made, too bad. Kindly keep your opinions to yourself, and pretend that this is an entirely different story. NO FLAMING TOLERATED! Also I hope to build a universe of several fics, that branch of this original work, that will include characters of Winx Club, Huntik, and W.I.T.C.H, and some original ideas.

Also as usual, I do not own Sailor Moon, or any characters related to Sailor Moon, they are owned by Naoko Takeuchi, Viz Media, Toei Animation and others, but I do own any OC's

Main Hero OC's Introduced in this story

Heroes:

1\. Marcus Thompson: AKA Titan

Powers: Super Strength, Endurance, and Indestructible

2\. Jake Wilson: AKA Damage

Powers: Forces Blasts, Force Fields, Force Punches, and Skilled Street Brawler

3\. Catalina Flores: AKA Lioness

Powers: Cat Like Reflexes, Superhuman Agility, Claws, Teeth, and Skilled Martial Artist, Especially In Capoeira

(Based off Cataline Leone in the Jetix show ATOM and Tigra from Marvel Comics)

4\. Maddy Sullivan: AKA Whisp

Powers: Teleportation, and Shadow Manipulation

5\. Kirk Magnus: NYPD Detective

Powers: Keen Observation Skills, Skilled Detective, Good Marksman, Excellent Interrogator, and Skilled Martial Artist

6\. Agent Zero: Head of CIA's Sector Black Division

Powers: Extremely Skilled Hand to Hand Combatant, Really Good With Any Kind of Blade, Blunt Object, or Firearm, Skilled Spy and Manipulator, Always Planning Three Steps Ahead, Extremely Paranoid, Which Makes Him Dangerous

(Think of him as kind of a neutral towards Serena and the Scouts, doesn't really trust them, but tolerates them because they are good at what they do, sort of like a cross between Nick Fury and the Cigarette Smoking Man from X-Files)

More Notes to Readers: In this story, Darien isn't Tuxedo Mask. To all the people out there who are sharpening their pitch forks, hear me out. I always thought Tuxedo Mask was kind of a lame character and one of the things wrong with the whole Sailor Moon anime series. Who fights evil in a tuxedo and top hat anyway? I would rather he stuck with the white knight character with the sword that he turned into during Sailor Moon R. The formula was always the same, Sailor Moon was about to lose, he shows up, throws a rose, gives a motivational speech, and then she suddenly wins. To people in that era, that might of been exceptable, but now it seems kind of lame. I have never read the manga, so I don't know if Tuxedo Mask is cooler in the manga or not, but this isn't based off the manga. So in this story, Darien is a different kind of vigilante who fights with martial arts and melee weapons instead of roses (I mean come on, roses seriously?) called Wraith. Also in this story, Molly is Sailor Earth. I never liked how Molly was always in the dark about the Sailor Scouts, even though she is supposed to be Serena's closest friend. Melvin also gets his own super hero identity, a gadget based hero called Technoman.

 **SAILOR MOON SAGA S1: THE INVASION**

 **THE SAGA BEGINS PART 1**

 _Serena ducked as the spinning blade whistled in the air where her head had once been, burying itself deep into the wall. "Come on, Princess." the one eyed man taunted as he readied another blade, "There is no where to run, your mother has failed, your kingdom has fallen, your friends are dead, there is no hope for you."_

 _Her friends, dead?_

 _She reached out to them with the mental link that they all shared, but found nothing. Tears came to here eyes._

 _Seeing this the one eyed man laughed cruelly, "Time to die!"_

 _he skillfully threw the blade at her, but before it could plunge itself into her heart, a figure in golden armor leapt into it's path, the blade clanging harmlessly against his shield._

 _The man in the golden armor drew his sword to face the assassin. "Run!" he said, "I'll handle this, GO!"_

 _"No," she said desperately, "I won't leave you."_

 _The man smiled at her, "I'll be fine," he said, "But you need to get out of here, please, for me."_

 _Blades popped out of the assassin's gauntlets as he snarled and leaped forward to meet the golden knight head on._

 _Serena desperately wanted to be with him, but she knew he was right, so she turned and ran deeper into the Palace. There was only one spot she could think of that would be safe, the Throne Room. Her mother would be there, overseeing the battle, she would know what to do. She reached the giant white doors of Throne Room, and pushed them open._

 _Their was someone sitting on her mother's throne, but it wasn't her mother!_

 _"I had a feeling you would come along eventually Princess." sneered the woman who was sitting on the throne, "I am glad too, I get to kill you personally, and end Serenity's line once and for all!"_

 _The woman stood up, clutching her staff tightly, her blood red hair flapping around in the breeze._

 _"You!" Serena said, her eyes wide in horror, "You're the one responsible for all of this!"_

 _The woman laughed, a truly terrifying sound, "Yes, but of course, your mother was foolish to think she could stand before me, and now look, look at what remains of her beloved kingdom." She pointed over to the Throne Room's window over looking the entire kingdom._

 _Serena followed her finger, and gasped in horror, her hands coming to her mouth. The kingdom was on fire, everything burning. There was screaming, shooting, and explosions everywhere, but the worse sight was in the courtyard below. Her friends, who'd always stood by her and protected her, truly were dead. Their bodies lay beaten, and broken at the feet of the enemy who was now beginning to storm the Castle._

 _"My friends." she whispered as tear rolled down her face, the woman behind her laughed again._

 _"Time for you to join them." she said, raising her staff. But before she could do anything, there was a massive explosion that shook the Palace, and caused the ceiling to cave in around them. Serena screamed as the rubble showered onto her, seeming to bury her. There was another explosion, and this time all Serena saw was white, a pure, bright white._

Which immediately snapped fifteen year old Serena Tsukino awake as she sat up with a gasp, the beads of sweat trickling down her face. She sat up, brushing her really long blonde hair out of her eyes, her heavy breathing piercing the darkness of her room. She looked at the digital clock on her lamp stand, it was 1.00 A.M, still a few more hours of sleep ago. She laid down, and tried to doze off, but it was no use. She just couldn't stop thinking about that strange dream she'd just had.

 _I think that was_ _most vivid one yet,_ she thought to herself.

She'd been having strange dreams for the past five months. They'd started around the time her friend Mina had left New York for London, and they'd continue to get stranger, and stranger. They weren't all bad though, some were pleasant, but others, like the one she'd had tonight, were frightening. But they all had two things in common, they were very realistic, and somehow felt familiar.

She couldn't help but laugh at that notion however. _They're just some crazy dreams, she thought to herself,_ _I can't dwell on them, Mina is coming back from London tomorrow, and we've got a big surprise party planned, and no strange dreams are going to put a damper on that!_

Smiling at the thought of seeing her friend again, Serena closed her eyes, and rolled over, trying to get some sleep. She was unaware however of two, small eyes watching her through her room's window. The eye's owner had been following her for the past few days, unsure of the truth, but having a gut feeling that she was the one it had been sent to find.

The clouds parted just a little bit, letting a little moonlight through. The moonlight shined through Serena's window, illuminating her face. To the little creature's astonishment, a bright, crescent moon shaped insignia appeared on her forehead, confirming its thoughts.

"It is you, isn't it." the creature said softly, "I have found you at last, and soon you will embrace your destiny."

 **INSERT SAILOR MOON DIC THEME SONG (Hey it's catchy)**

 ** _The Airspace Above the Moon, Milky Way Galaxy_**

A fleet of at least a million spear shaped battle ships cruised through space like a shark hunting the oceans. The ships were _Marauder Class_ Destroy Cruisers, feared throughout the galaxy for their heavy shielding, and devastating firepower. Each ship was five football fields long, black in color, could go at the speeds of light with ease, and could devastate an entire city in a matter of minutes.

At the back of the fleet however, an even worse vessel followed behind. It wasn't so much a ship, but more of a battle station. It was cylinder like, and surrounded by asteroids that hovered around in a ringed formation. It was the source of nightmares throughout the known systems, the only station of it's kind in existence, _The Metallia's Fist._ Named after the evil entity that the people of the Dark Kingdom worshiped, _The Metallia's Fist_ held entire squadron's of fighters and battle ships, and enough weaponry to take out an entire star fleet.

Admiral Onyx, the station commander of _The Metalia's Fist,_ scowled as he looked down at the remains of the once proud Moon Kingdom, jewel of the Silver Millennium. Thousands of years before, he and the Dark Kingdom's Generals had lead the attack against their sworn enemy in service to their queen and her god, and it had been going so well to. The Moon Kingdom's troops had been no match for his forces, and had been utterly decimated. Even the Queen's elite protectors, The Sailor Scouts, had fallen to their armies.

That was until the Queen and her infernal Silver Crystal, the source of her power, and the Heart of the Moon, had successfully cast a spell that blasted him and everyone else thousands of light years away, sealing them off, and robbing them of total victory. It was there that their queen had discovered a new galaxy, full of planets to conquer and build her empire. Planet after planet had fallen, and now the Dark Kingdom was one of the most dominant powers in the Universe. Now they had the strength to continue their original mission. Though the Moon Kingdom was long gone, the source of it's power wasn't, and it resided somewhere on their original home, Earth.

Onyx was deep in thought, when an aide tapped him on the shoulder.

"Admiral." said the aide, "I have a message."

The admiral turned to him, he was a tall, broad shouldered man, with short silver hair, cold blue eyes, a large nose, and was dressed in a dark blue uniform, golden belt, and a saber, the symbol of his rank, at his hip.

"What is it?" he asked sharply.

The aide gulped nervously, "It's the queen, she requests your presence immediately."

Onyx nodded, "Very well, then."

he walked across the bridge to the large steel door at the other end. He placed his hand against the palm scanner next to it, where it immediately buzzed him in. The door opened and he entered the dark throne room. The Queen sat upon a high throne that overlooked the entire room, and she wasn't alone. There were two more men kneeling before her. One of them was about medium height, with a short brown crew cut, dark blue eyes, and was dressed in a jet black uniform and red belt. His name was Seramis, the head of Military Intelligence for the Dark Kingdom. The other man was taller, with long white hair that fell to his shoulders, green eyes, and was dressed in a pale grey uniform, white cape, with a black belt around his waste. His name was Kunzite, the High General of the Dark Kingdom's armies.

Onyx gave a nod to his colleagues, then he approached the throne, and knelt before his queen, "How may I serve you, your Highness?"

Beryl, monarch of the Dark Kingdom, smiled down at him, "What is our progress, Admiral?"

Onyx looked up to his queen, she was tall, dressed in a dark purple dress, her skin was a pale, grayish color, her eyes were bright gold, her long, blood red hair fell to her waste, her nails were long, and claw like, and she gripped the shaft a long staff with a black orb on the top.

"Our ship's cloaking technology has successfully fooled these pathetic Earth satellites." reported Admiral Onyx, "If you'll allow it, My Queen, we can now begin the search."

"Excellent." crowed the Queen, "Admiral, maintain our cloaking field, and order the ships to take positions around the Moon, we'll set up our base of operations in what is left of the palace, Kunzite, you're in charge."

"Yes, my Queen." answered Kunzite.

"Seramis." Beryl said to her Intelligence chief, "Send your operatives to scout out the planet, and begin the search for the Silver Crystal, also have them collect energy while they are at it, our goddess will need it to keep her strong until the Silver Crystal is ours."

"As you wish, my Queen." said Seramis with a bow, "Maybe we can also discover what became of the Recon Probe I sent out a while, before we lost contact with it two months ago."

A Recon Probe was a vicious war bot with sharp claws, lasers, scanners, and stealth tech. They were used for assassination, and to scout out enemy planets before the conquest for intelligence purposes. They'd never lost contact with one before though, and that had Seramis a little concerned. If they were to lost contact with a Probe, it would mean that it had been disabled or destroyed somehow, and that was no easy task. Seramis hoped Earth didn't have any kind of weapon that could do that, but it was little concern to his queen.

Queen Beryl stood up from her throne, and with a motion from her staff, brought up an image of the Earth.

"The Silver Crystal is down there, I can feel it." she said to her three lackeys, delight in her voice, "And once it is in my possession, we can bring Metallia to her full form, and then this pitiful planet, and all others like it will fall to the Dark Kingdom, and finally, after thousands of years of waiting, we will have our revenge."

With that statement, she let out a laugh, a sound that made the three men in the room nervous.

"We shall get started with our tasks immediately, your Highness." said Kunzite.

"Very well." said the Queen, "Proceed."

The three men hurried out of the throne room leaving Beryl by herself. She didn't move, she just stared at the image of Earth she'd conjured up. She'd once lived there, a lifetime ago, so seeing her old home brought up mixed emotions. All of them were hateful though, she wanted this tiny mud ball destroyed, and laid low at her feet, and once she had possession of the Silver Crystal; the weapon her old enemies the Moon Kingdom had used against her all those years ago; that dream would become a reality.

 ** _Monday, Serena's House, Staten Island, New York City, USA_**

 _"_ Serena!" called Serena's mom, Illene Tsukino, up the stairs, "You need to get ready or you'll be late for school, I have your lunch waiting for you."

There was no answer. Illene shook her head, and smiled to herself, it was going to be one of those days. Illene was a short, petite woman, with long, light brown hair, pretty blue eyes, and was dressed in a white sweater and skirt. She went up the stairs and into Serena's room. Her daughter was still asleep, her deep blue eyes, closed with content. She'd lately been getting into trouble at school for showing up to classes late, and so they'd gotten her a new alarm clock to help her wake up on time. Obviously, though, she'd forgotten to set it.

"Serena, it's time to get up." her mother said softly nudging Serena's sleeping form, not wanting to rouse her daughter too roughly.

Serena stirred a little, her long blond hair covering her face, but didn't get up."

 _Oh, heck with this,_ thought Illene to herself, "SERENA TSUKINO, YOU'D BEST BE GETTING OUT OF THAT BED RIGHT NOW, IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!"

With a cry of surprise, Serena sat up abruptly, her blue eyes scanning her room in surprise.

"Mom, what was that for?" asked Serena surprised, then she glanced at the time on her alarm, which had failed to go off. It was 7:45 in the morning.

"Oh my gosh, I am going to be late!" cried Serena, as she jumped out of bed, "Mom, why didn't you wake me sooner?"

"I've been calling you for the past ten minutes." said Illene dryly, her face in her hand, "Serena, you promised you'd set that alarm clock we got you."

"And you believed me." was Serena's answer, as she pulled on her jeans.

Illene sighed, "Whatever, just be down soon so you can grab a quick bite, the bus arrives in twenty minutes, if you miss it, you're grounded."

With that threat hanging out there, her mother left, allowing Serena to get ready. She hastily put on her clothes, fixed her hair, and glanced at herself in the mirror to make sure she looked good. Serena stood at about 5ft 6in, with deep, blue eyes, and extremely long, blond hair. For school she had chosen a modest pair of jeans, pink T-shirt, and white jacket, and had done her hair up in what her father called an "Odango" style, which was popular in Japan where he was from. It was essentially two tiny buns, with long pigtails trailing out of it. Her friend Raye liked to tease her about it, calling it the "Meatball Head" style, but she just laughed her off. She had worn this style for as long as she could remember, and didn't intend to change it now.

Satisfied with the way she looked, Serena hurried down the stairs, and into the dining area, where her mother, Illene, father, Ken, and younger brother, Sammy, were all sitting around the breakfast table.

"Good morning, everyone." said Serena cheerfully as she waltzed into the dining area. "Sorry I can't stay to chat, but I am running a little behind today."

"So what else is new." said her brother Sammy with a smirk.

Serena shot him a "say another word and your dead" glare in response. Like most brothers and sisters, they tended to have a "love-hate" relationship, often arguing over the littlest of the things. Sammy was shorter than Serena, with messy light brown hair, light green eyes, and liked to wear a tan T-shirt, and sweat pants. He was a big fan of skateboarding, and could often be seen at some of New York's best boarding ramps, practicing tricks.

Serena opened her mouth to say a mean spirited comment back at her brother, but thought better of it when she saw the warning looks from her mother and father. So Instead, she grabbed a piece of toast off the table for breakfast, picked up her backpack which she'd left by the stairs, and turned to leave.

"Serena!" called her mother, just as she was about to walk out the house.

"Yes Mom!" answered Serena.

"Your're forgetting something." said Illene, holding up a brown, paper bag with her name on it. It was her lunch.

"Oh, thanks." said Serena, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment, "I almost forgot."

Sammy snickered, causing Serena to shoot him another death glare. She grabbed her lunch and left the house, heading for the bus stop. As soon as the door shut behind their daughter, Ken and Illene signed in relief, and turned to their son, who was sitting there gobbling his breakfast.

"What?" he asked when noticed the looks they were giving him.

"You need to be nicer to your sister." answered Ken, taking his glasses off, and rubbing his eyes. He was as tall as his wife was short, with oriental features, glasses over his big, deep brown eyes, black hair, and dressed in a white dress shirt, and black slacks. He'd immigrated from Japan to study Business and Accounting with a full ride scholarship to Colombia University in Upper Manhattan. It was there that he'd met his wife, an American Theater major named Illene. It had been love at first sight. Ken now worked as an accountant for Lee Industries, one the largest technology and real estate corporations in the city. While the family wasn't incredibly rich, they were what one would call "well off", which was how they were able to afford their nice house on Staten Island.

"I agree." said Illene in response to her husband's statement, "We are getting tired of you guys always arguing about something, and most of the time its over nothing."

"Hey, she starts most of the time." protested Sammy, his hands up.

"We'll talk to her later." said Ken, "But right now we're talking to you, the mornings would be easier for all of us if you two didn't always find something to fight about, we're only asking you to try to get along with your sister."

"So what do you want me to do?" asked Sammy.

"If you think of something mean spirited, cutting, or mildly amusing to yourself to say to her or her friends, don't say it." answered Illene, "Under threat of eternal grounding."

"Ok, fine, I'll try." grumbled Sammy, then he noticed the newspaper his father was reading, and decided to change the subject, "So what's up with the news?"

"There was other Meta Human incident last night." replied Ken.

"Really, that's the fifth one in two weeks." remarked Illene, "So what happened."

"See for yourself." answered Ken, as he laid out the paper on the dining room table to show the others the front page headline of the morning issue of the _New York Times_.

 **"TAKEDOWN IN TIMES SQUARE: THE LATEST IN META HUMAN VIOLENCE."**

 **by John Evans**

The story went on to describe a violent encounter between a acid throwing Meta Human, and the NYPD at around 11:00 P.M the other night. According the reporter, the Meta Human had been high on cocaine and for some reason decided to attack two police officers sitting in their squad car. The Meta Human had fired balls of what could only be described as acid from his hands at the two officers, melting through the windows and the doors of the car, and burning one of the officers faces. The two cops had fired back, and called for back up, shouting the code for Meta Human into their radios. The NYPD Commissioner had sent in the Meta Human Response Unit (M.H.R.U), an elite group of officers, trained specifically for Meta Human threats. The coked out, acid shooting Meta hadn't gone down without a brief fight, but in the end, the M.H.R.U had stunned him with the newly designed Shock Darts, and had restrained him with handcuffs, and a Power Collar, then had hauled him off to jail. Shock Darts had been designed by the FBI as non lethal, taser like, shooting projectile for non lethal takedowns. The Power Collar was a metal collar that used a small electronic pulse to neutralize a Meta Human's powers. The reporter went on to praise the NYPD's fast response and resolution to what could been an explosive and deadly situation.

"What a story." said Illene, as she sipped her coffee. "I am glad the police handled everything."

"I think Meta Humans are awesome!" exclaimed Sammy, "I hope to meet one someday."

"Oh, no you don't!" warned Illene, her eyes wide, "Those Meta Human's are dangerous, just last week, five people were hospitalized by one, they are all criminals."

"Oh, come on honey, you know that's not true." chided Ken, "A few Meta Humans have actually used their powers to help people, like Starstorm."

Starstorm was a Meta Human who had the ability to draw strength and power from light. He was the self proclaimed defender of several cities on the East Coast, including New York. The President of the United States, the FBI, and even the Senate had endorsed him.

"Starstorm is an exception." admitted Illene, "But still, it seems like the only Meta Humans we read about these days are the ones attacking civilians or fighting with the police."

"How were Meta Humans created, Dad?" asked Sammy.

"Nobody really knows, son." answered Ken, "About three years ago, they started showing up, people with these amazing, strange powers, things you'd normally only see on the pages of a Marvel or DC comic book, scientists tried to study some of them in a lab, but no one could find a definitive explanation for their powers, a few of these Meta Humans were peaceful, but others were violent criminals, the United Nations held an emergency summit to discuss the the astonishing chain of events, but nothing came out of it, and our government allowed the FBI, and local police forces to form their own task forces in response to Meta Humans, the M.H.R.U being an example, I know that Mr. Lee, my boss, has helped both the FBI and the NYPD with work on Meta Human fighting technology."

"Sounds cool, Dad." said Sammy.

"I think this conversation has reached it's end." said Illene firmly, "Now go get ready, or you'll be late for school."

"Yes, Ma'am." answered Sammy reluctantly, and he left the table, heading to his room to go get ready.

"Do you have to encourage him?" Illene asked her husband, "The last thing we need is for our son to go running off in search of Meta Humans."

"Now, now, Illene." said Ken, kissing his wife on the cheek, "Let the kid have his fun, I don't think he'll go off and do anything foolish, nothing strange is going to happen in this family."

That cheered her up a bit, "I sure hope so." she said

 _ **Serena's Bus Stop, Staten Island, New York City, USA**_

"Wait!" shouted Serena as she ran to her bus stop, "Don't go."

After leaving her house, Serena had hoofed it to her bus stop, praying that the bus wouldn't leave without her. If that happened not only would she be late to school (again), but her Mom would ground her forever. When she had arrived at the bus stop, the bus had just finished loading up, and if she had not shouted, the driver probably would of never noticed her. The bus driver heard her shouts, saw her running in his side view mirrors, and chuckled.

 _"There's Serena Tsukino running behind again."_ he thought to himself, " _I guess I'll cut her some slack today."_

He stopped the bus, and opened the door, allowing Serena to board.

"Cutting it close again, aren't you Ms. Tsukino." he said, "But at least you showed up on time today."

"Thank you for stopping sir." she panted, the running had tired her out.

"Don't mention it." grunted the driver, "Now take your seat."

"Yes sir." answered Serena as she walked down the aisles of the bus towards her normal seat.

A couple of the kids who'd seen her plight snickered, and whispered things at her as she walked by.

"Oh, shut up." she muttered, but loud enough so that they could hear.

Finally, she reached her seat, and sat down. Sitting next to her, reading a book, was one of her closest friends, fifteen year old Amy Anderson. Amy was only a little shorter than Serena, dressed in a modest white sweater and blue skirt, with big, bright green eyes, and short cerulean blue hair. The color of her hair was a source of debate among the students of their school. She swore up and down that it was her natural color and not hair dye. Unfortunately for her, most people didn't believe her, not even the teachers. Even their friend Molly had questioned the source of her hair color at first, until one day Amy had smugly shown her baby pictures, and sure enough, Amy Anderson, age six and half months, had bright blue hair. It was well known that Amy never lied about anything, so her friends couldn't help but believe her when she said that blue was her natural hair color, as unnatural as that sounded. Her mother had once tried to convince her to dye it to a more acceptable color, like brown or blond. Now Amy normally listened to her mother on just about everything, much to the chagrin of her friends, but on this topic, she put her foot down and refused. She loved her hair color, and had no desire to change it. Her mother eventually gave up.

What wasn't up for debate however, was Amy's intellect. Without a shadow of a doubt, Amy Anderson was the smartest kid in their entire school. With an IQ of 300, Amy excelled in all subjects, Chemistry, English, History, and especially Math and Algebra. She'd originally gone to an expensive private cram school for burgeoning geniuses, and had done quite well for herself, but her teachers had noticed a problem. Despite her grades, and obvious intellect, Amy was very shy and struggled with connecting with the other students and making friends. Worried, her teachers suggested to her mother that public school might be the best place for Amy, so that she'd be around more outgoing students, who just might break through her shell. Her mother had at first objected, but then eventually relented, which was how Amy had been sent to the John Pearson High School in Brooklyn. At first like always, Amy had gotten good grades, but made no friends. The other students had mistaken her shy nature for arrogance, and kept their distance. That is until she had met Serena and her friends Molly, and Melvin. It was impossible to ignore the bubbly, energetic Serena, who'd taken an immediate liking to the quiet brainiac. In exchange for help with studying, since Serena's grades left a lot to be desired, Serena would teach Amy how to communicate effectively with others. It taken some work, but now Amy was just confident enough to start, and carry on conversations with other teenagers. For that, Amy would forever be grateful to Serena.

Serena glanced over her friends shoulder, curious about the words she was reading. She read the first few lines, but it was about equations, and stars, or something like that, and to someone like Serena it was like reading a foreign language. Amy noticed the look of confusion on Serena's face, and shot her an amused smile.

"Something troubles you." she said, trying not to laugh.

"What are you reading?" asked Serena slowly.

Amy chuckled and showed Serena the cover. Serena went bug eyed.

"An Astrophysics text book, college level!" she rasped, "Why would you read something like that?"

"To prepare the future." answered Amy as if it was obvious, "Mother says that if I read higher level text books everyday, it'll help prepare me for the college classes that I will taking in the future."

Serena groaned as soon as Amy mentioned her mother. Susan Anderson, Amy's mom, was a well known and respected doctor in New York, but pushed Amy to study, study, and more study. She also tried to persuade Amy to stay inside and study, and not hang out with her friends as much. This, and her generally cold, callous, and neglectful nature towards Amy caused Serena and her other friends to not think very highly of their studious friend's mother.

Serena slapped a hand to her face, and shook her head, "College is a ways off Amy, do you even understand what you're reading?"

"Of course." answered Amy cheerfully, as she took her reading glasses off and put them in her case, " _E= MC^2_ , where _E_ is the energy of a physical system, and _m_ is the mass of the ..."

"Forget I asked." snorted Serena, cutting her friend off, "Come on Amy, there has to be a more interesting book out there to read."

"So those comics you read actually qualify as books?" asked Amy, her eyebrows raised mischievously, "Cause If I recall, those are the only books you read."

"Hey they are too books." protested Serena, defending her beloved comics.

"Picture books." replied Amy, her smile growing.

"With storylines." said Serena, though with less gusto this time, "And they're cool."

Amy just shot Serena another amused, raised eyebrow look, and even Serena couldn't help but laugh herself, because her friend did have a point. Comics, for all intents and purposes, were pretty much picture books. But really cool picture books.

"Anyway, who needs comics when you've got the real deal happening these days." said Amy, "With all the Meta Humans running around."

Serena's eyes lit up at the mention of Meta Humans, "I know, they are so amazing, especially Starstorm."

Amy laughed, it was a well known fact that Serena had a huge crush on the celebrity super hero.

"I want to know how he got his abilities." she said, "There has to be a scientific explanation for all these Meta Humans, and I hope to be the one who figures it out."

"Who cares about how." said Serena dreamily, "I just want to know who he is under the mask, I bet he's really cute."

Amy giggled, while Serena stared off dreamily into space out the window while the bus crossed Verrazano-Narrows Bridge that would take them to their school in Brooklyn. Then her eyes changed, taking on a more thoughtful, but concerned look. Amy noticed her friends change in expression.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing serious." answered Serena, "I was just thinking about those weird dreams I've been having."

"More dreams!" exclaimed Amy astonished, "You've been having these strange dreams for how long now?"

She'd told some her friends about her strange dreams at an all girl sleep over about three months back. They'd all been curious, offering up various theories about why they were happening.

"Five months." replied Serena, "And last nights one was the most realistic."

"What was in this one?" asked Amy.

"A burning castle, in the middle of a large, terrible battle." answered Serena, her voice turning into a soft whisper, "A one eyed man was chasing me through it, then a man in gold stops him and tells me to run, I run into this large room, where I meet ** _her._** "

"Her?" asked Amy inquisitively, "Can you elaborate?"

"That's all I can remember." said Serena, her eyes closed. She kept them closed for a few minutes, but then they opened.

"These dreams all feel familiar somehow." she said, "But I just don't know how."

"Maybe it's in one of the comic books you've read in the past." offered Amy, "Maybe you're reliving one of the storylines in your dreams, I always said those things weren't good for your mind."

"Maybe." said Serena uncertainly, "But this time instead of watching it happen, I was actually part of it, and there is something else."

"Whats that?" asked Amy.

"You were there, and you were dead." muttered Serena, "I saw your body, you and everybody else's."

Amy's eyes widened, "Have you told anyone else about these dreams?"

Serena shook her head, "No, only you, Lita, Raye, and Molly know, why?"

"Cause I wanted to know if I could trust you." said Amy, her voice starting to quiver, "Because I too have been having some weird dreams lately."

Serena's eyes widened, "What kind of dreams?"

"The same one every night." replied Amy, "Of me living my own death in a burning castle, all I see is a man with long hair, then a searing pain, then nothing, at first I thought it was just stress from studying, but after what you told me..." her voice trailed off.

"Amy, do you know what this means!" exclaimed Serena, "We could having the same dream."

"Oh don't be unrealistic, Serena." scoffed Amy, "That is scientifically impossible."

"So were Meta Humans once." said Serena with a smirk, "But look what happened."

Amy's cheeks flushed, "Ok, I'll give you one there, but still, let's go through the logical explanations, before we move on to the illogical one."

"Fine." agreed Serena, "But I think we should talk about it later, this is starting to get a little uncomfortable."

"I agree." answered Amy with a nod, "By the way, are you excited about Mina coming back today."

Serena's eyes lit up, "Oh yeah, I can't wait, how long has it been."

"Five months." answered Amy.

Mina Adams, a former teen actress from a superhero show, was one of their closest friends. She'd left New York to study abroad in London for five months, and was returning to school that day. Her friends couldn't wait see her again.

"You ready for the party tomorrow night? asked Amy.

"Yep." answered Serena, "Raye worked it out with Andrew's parents and everything.

They'd planned a welcome back party for Mina at their friend Andrew's parents diner and arcade in Chelsea. It was supposed to be a complete surprise to her.

"We've been planning this party for the past two months." said Serena, "It's going to be great, just remember, don't tell Mina."

"Oh, don't worry Serena." replied Amy with a wave of her hand, "You know me, I can keep a secret like nobody else."

Serena replied with a laugh, but then she looked out the window and groaned, "We're here."

Amy laughed, "School's not that bad, Serena."

Sure enough, the bus driver pulled into the parking lot of John Pearson High School, stopped, and opened the bus's door.

"Everybody off!" he snapped.

Quickly, and trying the best they could to not bowl over each other, the students all hurried off the bus, and into the school, with Serena and Amy among them. The school was a tall, red brick building with three floors, a main office, an attendance office, a gym, over fifty classrooms, a workshop, a library, a cafeteria, a swimming pool, a courtyard, and a football field. The two girls, deep in conversation, entered the school together. But unbeknownst to them, they were being watched. The girl was standing across the street from the school, a little unsure of whether or not to follow the other students inside.

 _"This is worse than the time I left Hollywood."_ she thought herself, _"At least then I didn't know anyone yet, or have special powers."_

She was about medium height, with dark blue eyes, long blonde hair that had a large red bow tied in it. She was wearing dark sunglasses, jeans, an orange T-shirt, and a black cotton jacket, her backpack slung over her shoulder. Her parents had insisted on driving her that morning. She'd wanted to take the bus, but argument was futile, and she'd let them drive. She'd only gotten back from London the other night. Her parents had offered her a chance to take a day off from school to relax, but she was anxious to see her friends again. Now she was worried. What would their reaction be when they saw her. So much had changed in the five months that she'd been away.

"You're worrying about nothing Mina." came a male voice from her backpack, startling her, "I am sure your friend will be delighted to see you again."

She looked around, and seeing that their was no one nearby, quickly ducked into a nearby alley, zipped her backpack open, and pulled out a white, short haired cat with long whiskers, a long tail, and a small, crescent moon shaped mark on its forehead. Mina put the cat on the ground.

"How'd you get in there!" she screeched, "What are you doing here, and how'd you know what I was thinking?"

The cat stretched, scratched itself, and then spoke, "Opening a backpack is easy, I am not letting you venture out alone, and we share a mental link, remember, Mina?"

"Yeah, I guess I forgot." grumbled Mina, "But still, I can't have you riding around in my backpack, Artemis, pets aren't allowed at school, cats included."

"I am not a cat." huffed Artemis insulted, "I am a..."

"Mauan, an intelligent species of feline like humanoids who have can shapeshift into cats, that served in Queen Serenity's court during the glory days of the Silver Millennium." interrupted an annoyed Mina, cutting Artemis off, "You tell me that every single day Artemis, but the rules in New York, are the same as the rules in London."

"I can't let you go in alone." protested Artemis, "The last time I did, that Recon Probe nearly got you."

"Hey, that was late at night while out on patrol." countered Mina, her hands on her hips, "And I kicked that overgrown tin can's butt."

"Barely." snorted Artemis, "I still had to change into my normal form to assist you."

"Like I said, that was late at night." affirmed Mina, "I highly doubt the forces of the Dark Kingdom are going to attack us broad daylight during fifth period."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." came a feminine voice from the shadows of the alley where they were talking.

Mina and Artemis spun towards it, ready for a fight, but relaxed when they saw the voice's owner slink from the shadows. She was a cat like Artemis, but where Artemis was as white as snow, she was black as the night, with even longer whiskers, and a shorter tail, along with the same crescent moon mark on her forehead.

"Luna." said Artemis as she walked towards them.

"Hello Artemis, its good to see you again face to face after all this time." she said, then she turned to Mina, "So this is the Scout you found."

"I found her London." stated Artemis, "She's decent, but still needs some work."

"Hey." protested Mina, "That's it, no more warm milk for you."

Luna laughed at Artemis's sulking, before looking up into Mina's eyes.

"What is your name, child?" she asked.

"Mina." she answered, "Mina Adams."

"I am Luna." said the cat, "Artemis is my partner in our struggle against the Dark Kingdom, do you know what your mission is, why you were reawakened."

Mina's face turned serious, "Yes, Artemis used a Mind Meld on me, in a past life I was member a group of warriors known as the Sailor Scouts, we protected our Queen, and her daughter, the Princess from any threats posed against the Moon Kingdom, we fell in the last battle against Beryl and her forces, but in that last moment, Queen Serenity used the Silver Crystal, the source of her power, and the Heart of the Moon, to seal away Beryl, reincarnate the scouts, and her daughter into future bodies, and she put you and Artemis in an extended state animation and sent you to Earth to be reawakened when the time was right. "

"Excellent." crowed Luna, "And what is your mission now that you've been reawakened?"

"To find and reawaken the other Scouts." answered Mina, "Locate the Silver Crystal and the reincarnated Princess, put a stop to the Dark Kingdom, and any other threats that may come against Earth, and rebuild the Moon Kingdom in hopes of one day restoring the Silver Millennium."

"Good." nodded Luna, "I just had to be sure you were the real deal."

"Hey, I don't make mistakes." growled Artemis.

"Sure you don't Artemis." chided Luna sarcastically, causing Mina to snicker.

"Anyway, I am glad to have found you two." continued Luna, "Cause I think I have located another Scout."

"Really?" said Artemis, "Who and where?"

"She's a student at this high school." answered Luna, "Her name is Serena Tsukino, and she's the Sailor Scout of the Moon."

"WHAT!" shouted Mina, shocked, "REALLY, SERENA, A SCOUT!"

"You know her?" asked Luna.

"She's one of her closest friends." Artemis answered for her, since Mina was too stunned to speak.

"Well, it makes sense." said Luna, "I mean in your past lives, you were all really close friends, so I guess it makes sense you guys would somehow end up as friends."

"But Serena?" asked Mina, finding her voice, "Are you sure, I don't want to get my friends to get involved."

"She'll get involved whether she likes it or not." stated Luna, "I can sense the power radiating off of her, she's having the dreams, just like you did, and if I can sense the power, they will sense it too."

"They?" asked Mina, not sure she'd like the answer.

She was right, she didn't.

"I have seen it through visions, Beryl's forces have punched through the barrier, and have entered this galaxy, the one you humans call The Milky Way." confirmed Luna, "She can sense the power of the Crystal here, her army has gotten even stronger, with entire fleets of battleships, and legions of soldiers, and even a massive battle station, her empire has grown, she has conquered many worlds, defeating their champions and stealing that world's Heart to fuel Metallia, now she has the opportunity to find the Heart that she has always craved the most, they have set their base inside the ruins of the old palace on the Moon, if she finds the Crystal before us, and uses it to bring Metallia to full form."

"Bad things happen." answered Mina, shivering at the mention of the evil goddess known as Metallia, "But what does that have to do with Serena."

"She doesn't know it yet, but she is slowly reawakening, and she radiates power, just like you did when you started having those dreams." said Artemis, "I found you because I could sense the power coming off of you, if Beryl's forces were to sense that power, and get ahold of her."

"They could use it to power Metallia." answered an alarmed Mina, her eyes widening.

"Exactly." stated Artemis, "And while a Scout's power wouldn't restore her to full form the way the Silver Crystal would, it would go a long way to shortening the process."

"Not to mention it would kill Serena." warned Luna, "You must get your friend to us as soon as school is over, and don't waste any time, Seramis's agents are on their way to Earth, and they'll sense the power."

Artemis hissed at that name.

"Who's Seramis?" asked Mina.

"The Head of Intelligence for the Dark Kingdom." answered Artemis angrily, "A real nasty piece of work, I know from personal experience."

Suddenly the bell from the school across the street rang. Mina let out an unladylike curse word, much to the shock of Luna and Artemis. In all the intensity of their conversation, Mina had forgotten about school.

"Sorry about the cursing." apologized a red face Mina, when she saw Mina and Artemis's faces, "But I am late, and I not going to get detention for missing class, I'll get Serena too you after school, I promise."

She picked up her backpack, and dashed out of the alley, and towards the school, desperate to not be late.

"Hey wait...!" shouted Artemis, before Luna put a paw on his shoulder.

"Let her go." she whispered, "We have much work to do."

"She might need help." protested Artemis.

"You'll have to trust her." said Luna softly, "I do."

"I guess I'll have to try." said Artemis reluctantly, as he stared off in the direction that Mina had run off in.

 **To Be Continued in THE SAGA BEGINS PART 2:**

 **Coming in THE SAGA BEGINS PART 2**

 **The introduction of Raye, Lita, Molly, Melvin, Marcus, Jake, Cat, Maddy, Darien/Wraith, and Detective Magnus**

 **Serena getting her powers and fighting her first battle**

 **The introduction of Tyrus, Seramis's best agent**

 **For better summaries, upcoming and ongoing projects, and OC Character reveals, check out my profile page**

 **Comments Appreciated**


	2. Rise of the Moon Warrior

Hello, Black Sector 5 here with an update to **Sailor Moon Saga S1: The Invasion**. Just Remember, I don't own any characters related to Sailor Moon, I do own any OC's, and **FLAMING WILL NOT BE TOLERATED!**

 **SAILOR MOON SAGA S1: THE INVASION**

 **THE SAGA BEGINS PART 2: RISE OF THE MOON WARRIOR**

 _ **5th Street, Brooklyn, New York City, USA**_

The ten men were moving down the sidewalks along 5th Street in Brooklyn, passing bodegas, restaurants, convenience stores, office buildings, and small businesses without a single look. They moved in a single unit, one man in the front, one man in the rear, two men each on the sides, walking with a purpose. The streets were busy, which was typical of a New York afternoon, but the men didn't seem to care. They seemed to ease their way through the crowds, and anyone who got in the way, was brutally shoved out of it. They were a little peculiar to be sure, nine of the men looked almost identical, with their shaved heads, dark sunglasses, black sweatshirts, and jeans. The leader had the same clothing but had ditched the sunglasses to reveal a handsome, but arrogant face with cold, grey eyes without an ounce of emotion in them, and his hair was military style, short, brown and spiky. A few people had given them some funny looks, but were too caught up with whatever it was they were doing to care. An NYPD beat cop noticed them as well, and had considered stopping to talk to them for a minute, but then thought better of it. With all the people videotaping cops these days for supposed abuses of authority, the last thing he needed was to risk his pension on nine lookalikes and their master, maybe the circus was in town or something, so he didn't bother to give them a second thought.

The six men continued to walk, until they finally came to an intersection. Across the intersection sat John Pearson High School, the source of the power signature that they'd been tracking ever since they'd Portaled to Earth from _The_ _Metallia's Fist_ the previous day. They were agents of the Dark Kingdom, among the best of Seramis's operatives. Their Earth clothes were merely holographic projections that hid their uniforms and weapons. They were all well trained in the arts of Espionage, Unarmed Combat, Assassination, and Infiltration, but their leader, Tyrus, was considered the best. He knew it too. When they'd come to Earth, he ordered them to split up across the city to search for the Silver Crystal on Seramis's orders. One of the operative's sensors had immediately picked up on a power signature, a very strong one at that. They'd been tracking it for the past few hours, it leading them in all sorts of weird directions, until it finally stopped at John Pearson High School. Tyrus gave a signal and they walked to a nearby cafe and sat at the tables. A waitress came to take their order, but Tyrus waved her off. Lucky for them, the other tables were empty.

"Are sure this the right spot?" Tyrus asked angrily, "Cause I am tired of going in circles."

"No doubt about it, sir." answered one the operatives as held up the sensor, a small, square device that looked similar to an Nintendo DS. "The source of this power signature is in there."

"But that is what the Earth dwellers call a school." scoffed one the other operatives, "What is the Silver Crystal doing in there."

"Who said it is the Silver Crystal." said Tyrus, "You forget the other part of our mission, the collection of energy, whether it is the the Silver Crystal or not, that power signature will supply Metallia with a lot of power, which is essential to bringing her to full form."

"Hey, hold up, there is something else." said the operative with the sensor as he made a few adjustments on it, his face became puzzled, "Now there is _**two**_ power signatures coming from the school."

"Two?" asked another operative, "How?"

"Doesn't matter." replied Tyrus firmly, "The important thing is that we secure both of them for Queen Beryl."

"What are your orders?" asked an operative.

"We'll separate into groups of two." answered Tyrus, "Surround the school, and conduct surveillance, keep your sensors on, and try to pinpoint the source of the power signatures, remember to keep in contact."

"Yes sir." answered the rest of the operatives.

"Remember, we need that power for our Queen." said Tyrus firmly, "Long Live the Dark Kingdom."

"Long Live Queen Beryl." the men replied in unison.

With that, they split into their groups of two, and went about the dark task set before them.

 **INSERT SAILOR MOON DIC THEME SONG**

 _ **Ms. Haruna's Classroom, John Pearson High School, Brooklyn, New York City, USA**_

Serena frowned, not understanding the Math assignment that was set before her. First period English had been ok, nothing disastrous had happened, but she still had to read boring Robert Frost poems in front of the class. By the time she was done, she could of swore that half the class was asleep. Homeroom had been a breeze for her, though she probably should of been studying, instead of reading the latest issue of DC Comics. However, now it was second period Math. The teacher, Ms. Samantha Haruna, a tall woman, with long brown hair, green eyes, and dressed a red blouse and skirt, had taught a lesson on Probability, and Permutations, then had given them a twenty problem assignment to work on, due the next day. Unfortunately for Serena, she had spent the entire lesson daydreaming about Starstorm, barely paying any attention to the lesson, until the assignment landed on her desk. She was starting to regret that decision now, as her archnemesis Math and its evil sidekick, Ms. Haruna, were putting her mind through the wringer. She didn't dare ask Ms. Haruna for help. That would clue her in that she hadn't paid attention, which might warrant detention. She been given detention before for failing to turn in homework. While Ms. Haruna liked Serena as a person, she wasn't a fan of her lackadaisical attitude towards Math.

Serena looked up from her paper, and glanced around the room. She had two friends in class with her. Sitting in the back was Amy, who working through problems at an almost lightning speed. She usually finished the assignment, and turned it in by the time the class was over. Maybe she could ask her for help with this later? Sitting next to her was one of her other close friends, Raye Hill, who was also working on the problems, though not at the super fast speed that Amy was going. The best way Serena could describe Raye was mysterious, sarcastic, funny, and at times temperamental. She was taller than Serena and Amy, with long, raven black hair that spilled down her back, dark brown eyes, perfect cheek bones, and dressed in jeans, and a red sweatshirt. She was considered attractive by a lot of the more popular guys at the school, but had never had a serious boyfriend before. Raye didn't like jerks, and since a lot of the jocks were nothing more than arrogant jerks, then she had no problem turning their advances down flat. She lived with her Grandfather in Brooklyn, and had originally gone to a private Catholic school in The Bronx before transferring to John Pearson High in order to be closer to him, and get away from her father. Her mother had been dead for several years due to a car accident, and her father, Jerry Hill, was a prominent New York State Senator, but barely knew he had a daughter. Because of this, Raye hated him, and refused to say a kind word about him.

She had met Serena and her friends about a month after Serena had befriended Amy. Raye had taken notice Serena's unique hairstyle and had commented on it's "Meatball Head" like looks. Serena didn't like the comparison, and had gotten mad about it. It had been a rocky start at first, but the two couldn't avoided each other if they had tried. That year, they had the same classes, the same homeroom, and even the same lunch break. Raye also had a fiery temper, that could be set off if she felt slighted in any kind of way. But they'd eventually realized that they had a shared interest in comic books, and had begun trading and exchanging comics with each other. This had led to them becoming close friends. Raye appreciated Serena's kindness and enthusiasm, and Serena liked Raye's quick wit and sense of humor, so Raye had joined her inner circle of friends. Raye still called Serena "Meatball Head" ever so often, but now it was more of a term of affection. Raye had nicknames for all of their friends. Amy was "Brainiac" due to her intellect, Marcus was "Touchdown" due to his football abilities, Lita was "Chef" due to her cooking talents, Molly was "Brooklyn" due to her thick Brooklyn New York accent, Maddy was "Red" due to her bright red hair, Mina was "Hollywood" due to her acting background, Cat was "Dancer" because she practiced dancing and capoeira, Melvin was "Goggles", due to his thick glasses, and Jake was "Mr. Delinquent" due to his past run ins with the law.

Serena couldn't help but giggle as she thought about the creative nicknames Raye had come up for them all, but then she noticed something else at the desk in the corner of the room. Sitting at the desk was a tall, young man, with dark black hair, reading glasses over his deep hazel eyes narrowed in concentration, and dressed in a black shirt, brown sport coat, and black pants. All Serena knew about him was that his name was Darien Shields, he was a senior, and that he'd only transferred to John Pearson High last year. But what she did notice was that he working the Math problems out almost as fast as Amy was, which shocked her. She'd never seen anyone, except maybe Melvin, match Amy when it came to homework. The minutes trickled by and still Serena tried to work on her homework, but eventually gave up, put in her bag and waited. It came down to the last five minutes, and Ms. Haruna looked at the time.

"Alright Class!" announced Ms. Haruna, "Time to get ready for lunch, the assignment is due tommorow, and it must be " **completed**."

She looked at Serena specifically when she said that, making Serena look to the floor. This earned a few snickers and chuckles from the rest of the class, Amy and Raye included.

"Thanks for the support, guys." Serena muttered angrily to herself.

"If you have finished your work, you may turn it in." Ms. Haruna continued, "On the way out, be sure to grab your graded tests from last week."

Serena tensed up. Over the weekend she'd completely forgotten about the Math test they'd taken on Friday. It had been a hard one, and she was sure she'd flunked it.

 _Mom is going to kill me, Dad is going to disown me, and Sammy is never going to let me hear the end of it,_ she thought to herself as she watched Amy and Darien hand in their homework. Darien didn't say a word, and after he was done handing in his work, and walked quietly back to his desk and waited for the bell. Raye had gotten about half way through her work, and had decided to finish it up at home. Finally the bell to go to lunch came.

All the students grabbed their backpacks, and lunch boxes and left the classroom; Ms. Haruna handing them their tests while they left. Serena was the last one to go. She grabbed her test, and without looking at it, turned to leave.

"Hold it, Serena." said Ms. Haruna firmly, "I need to speak to you for a minute."

"Ok." answered a puzzled Serena, "What about?"

"Look at the grade on that test, and you'll know." said Ms. Haruna.

Serena groaned and turned the test over, having a good feeling what the grade was going to be. Sure enough, a large red "F" was stamped in the corner.

"Serena you're progress in this class has been slipping lately." lectured Ms. Haruna, "You barely pay attention, your always late with the homework, if you ever turn it in at all, and if you do, its never complete, your tests reflect that."

"Are you giving me detention?" asked Serena, she'd heard this speech plenty of times.

"No, that hasn't helped you has it." answered a slightly irritated Ms. Haruna, "I don't want to fail you Serena, you're a smart girl, who is liked by almost everyone in this school, I haven't met one person with a bad word to say about you personally, except when it comes to schoolwork."

Serena straightened up, bracing for the worst. Then the worst came.

"I am thinking about scheduling a meeting with your parents next week to discuss alternative options." said Ms. Haruna.

"Alternative options!" shrieked Serena, "What do you mean by that."

"Private tutoring, or a maybe even some special classes." answered Ms. Haruna, "But only if you don't get about a C+ on the next test, and turn in all of your homework on time, I don't want you to fail my class, Serena, so I am giving you one last chance."

Serena breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you, Ms. Haruna, I won't let you down."

Ms. Haruna offered her a small smile, "See that you don't, I actually like having you in class, I think Amy may be able to help you if you are having trouble understanding the content, and don't be afraid to ask me for help, I don't bite."

Now Serena laughed, "Ok, I was little worried you'd give me detention."

"I only do that for people who don't turn their homework on time." Ms. Haruna laughed back, "Helping is part of my job description, now you'd better get going to lunch."

Serena nodded, maybe Ms. Haruna wasn't so bad after all.

"Thank you." she said on her way out.

"Don't mention it." answered Ms. Haruna with a smile, "But do expect better results next time."

"Don't worry." said Serena determinedly, "You'll get them."

Serena left Ms. Haruna's class, heading for the cafeteria for lunch. She'd decided to take Ms. Haruna's words to heart and really study hard for the next test. The last thing she wanted was a tutor, or even worse _**"special classes."**_ The thought sent shivers across her spine. Then another, even uglier thought crossed her mind.

 _The test!_ she thought to herself as she pulled it out and looked it over.

She couldn't show this to her parents, she'd be grounded for a life time. They were already on her case about getting to school on time, and she didn't need to add bad grades to the list of things to ground Serena for. If she was grounded, then she wouldn't be able to attend Mina's Welcome Home Party, even though she'd been responsible for helping plan most of it. She crumbled the test up, and threw it into a nearby trash can. If her parents asked, she'd make up some excuse about why she hadn't received her test yet. She didn't like lying to her parents, and they'd probably discover the truth eventually. But by the time they did, the party for Mina would have come and gone.

She continued walking towards the cafeteria, unaware that someone had seen her throw away her test. Darien Shields had been getting a drink at the water fountain when he'd observed the girl with a weird meatball like hairdo and pigtails toss a crumbled piece of paper into the garbage can. He knew her name was Serena, but that was about it. One thing he did know was that he got weird vibes every time he was around her. Curious, he gave the hallway a quick glance, saw that no one was around, and quickly approached the trash can. He picked the crumbled ball of paper out of it, and unfurled it.

"Serena Tsukino." he muttered, reading the name on the failed test.

 _Tsukino, that's a Japanese name, but she doesn't look Japanese, maybe half Japanese."_ he thought to himself, then he looked at the grade, frowning when he saw it.

 _Someone needs to study more,_ he thought, _She obviously doesn't want her parents to know, but she can't lie to them, not about this, I'll find her house and leave this in their mailbox._

He put the test in his backup, and made his way to the cafeteria for lunch.

 _ **The Cafeteria, John Pearson High School, Brooklyn, New York City, USA**_

Raye and Amy had been waiting for her when Serena entered the cafeteria. Raye waived at her, and she came over to them.

"Hey "Meatball Head" where were you?" asked a slightly annoyed Raye. She hated to be kept waiting

"I failed the test." answered Serena glumly.

Both her friends winced.

"Again!" exclaimed Amy, much to the surprise of Serena since Amy rarely raised her voice, "Serena, I told you needed to study more, I offered to help."

"I know, I know." said Serena sheepishly, "Haruna kept me after class to read me the riot act, and said that one more F, D, or C-, and I'd be looking at a meeting with my parents, which means eternal grounding, a tutor, and maybe even **"special classes."** She twitched her fingers to symbolize quotation marks around special classes.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Raye.

"I going to study, and I mean actually study!" proclaimed Serena, her fist clenched. But then her expression changed, "Uhh, how exactly do you study?"

Amy groaned, while Raye burst out laughing.

"Very funny." retorted Serena, her arms folded.

"I am sorry." chortled Raye, "I can't help it, you always crack me up."

"Come over to my house sometime, and I'll show you how to properly study." said Amy.

"Thanks." thanked Serena.

Since they'd all brought their lunch, they started walking towards their lunch table.

"So what are you going to do about your test?" Raye asked Serena.

"What do you mean?" replied Serena.

"I know your parents "Meatball Head", and if they see that "F", you're grounded." responded Raye, "Which means we'll have to postpone "Hollywood's" Welcome Back Party, we can't have it without you there."

"Thanks, but don't worry, I'll be there." assured Serena, "I threw the test away in the garbage, they'll never find it, and if they ask, I'll think something up."

"You're going to lie to your parents?" asked Amy, horrified at the idea.

"Lighten up, and take a walk on the wild side once in awhile, "Brainiac." approved Raye, putting a hand on Serena's shoulder, "Good idea, Serena."

"Thanks." answered Serena, "They might find out eventually, they always do, but hopefully by then, the party will have been long over, you guys won't tell them, right?"

"My lips are sealed." replied Raye with a knowing smile, then they both looked at Amy.

Amy glared back at them, "I disapprove of deceiving Serena's parents, but I don't want to get her trouble." Then she smiled, "Your secret is safe with me, I'll just have to work extra hard to make sure you stay on top of your studies so that you're never in this situation again."

"Thank you, Amy." said Serena, giving her a small hug.

"Hey guys, over here." called a familiar, Brooklyn accented voice.

The three of them finally got to their lunch table and sat down. It was a large, rectangular table with eleven seats, one for each of their close circle of friends. The other eight were all sitting there, with their lunches out, waiting for them. Surprisingly, there was no sign of Mina. This puzzled the three of them, they'd been expecting to see her at lunch. At school, they were all known as "The Crew" due to their loyalty to each other. Their names were Molly Baker, Melvin Butlers, Lita Keller, Mina Adams, Marcus Thompson, Maddy Sullivan, Jake Wilson, and Catalina "Cat" Flores. They all smiled in greeting at them when the three girls approached their table. Serena smiled back, thinking back to circumstances of how they'd all met, and what had led them here to today.

Serena and Molly had been best friends since pre school. Molly was Serena's height, with big green eyes, shoulder length dark brown hair that had a green ribbon in it, and was dressed in a green skirt, green earrings, and light brown blouse. It was obvious to anyone who talked to her that she was from Brooklyn. She had thick Brooklyn accent, and though it made her a little hard to understand at times, she was one the kindest, sweetest girls at John Pearson High. Her and Serena had hit it right off the bat in pre school. Her father was a lawyer, and her mother owned a jewelry store in the middle of Brooklyn Heights. It had been just the two of them all throughout pre and elementary school.

It was in middle school, that they'd turned their duo into a trio with the addition of Melvin. Melvin was a teen of about medium height, thin, with shaggy brown hair, silver colored, horn rimmed glasses that covered his dark hazel eyes, and was dressed in a blue collared button up shirt, and jeans. When Melvin had arrived at their middle school, he'd immediately set himself apart from the other students due to his intellect, and problem solving ability. He was also a little on the anti social side, and preferring to work on his inventions rather than hang out with people. Where Amy's smarts was centered on Academics, Melvin's smarts was centered around Mechanics and Robotics. He wanted to be an engineer, and was always tinkering with machines, seeing how they worked, and making improvements. His cell phone and lap top were prime examples of that, having been disassembled multiple times, and then rebuilt with more features, and functions than what the manufacturer could come up with, such as holographic imaging, and Artificial Intelligence. It was this, along with his social awkwardness, that had made him a target for bullies. But luckily for him, Molly had stuck up for and befriended him. She introduced him to Serena, who also became his friend. He eventually came out his shell, and was now one of the most confident people they knew, even if he did have a tendency to use tech and machinery terms that no one understood.

It was Serena, Molly, and Melvin all throughout middle school, but it changed in high school when Amy and then Raye joined their group. Then they'd met Lita Keller. Lita was one year older than the rest of them and the tallest girl in the group, with long light brown hair that she put up in a pony tail, dark green eyes, and dressed in a dark green jacket, white T-shirt, blue earrings, and black sweat pants. Lita was known at the school for her strength, fighting skills, cooking abilities, and her love of boys and mystery novels. Lita was an orphan, basically growing up in the roughest parts of Queens, in and out of foster care, till she'd gotten her emancipation, and moved into a small apartment in nicer section of Queens. When she'd come to John Pearson High, a reputation as a fighter and bully had come with her. Since she'd been thrown out of her last three schools for fighting, most of the other students were wary of the tall, silent newcomer, except Serena.

Serena didn't care about Lita's violent reputation, and had taken an interest in befriending her. Lita had pretty much accepted the idea that no one was going to try to talk to her, until Serena did one day at lunch, much to her shock. A couple minutes later, and Serena had a new friend for life. Serena introduced Lita to her other friends, and they all accepted her too. After school let out that day, Serena had invited Lita to come with her to the Diner and Arcade near the school that she and her friends frequented often. On the way there though, a few gangbangers had attempted to mug them with a knife. While Serena had been more than willing to give them her money, Lita wasn't. She'd immediately snapped into action, beating them down with martial arts takedowns and strikes, sending them fleeing into a nearby alley. Stunned, Serena had asked her how she'd done that. Lita then told her the real story about the fights. Growing up in the rough sections of Queens, she'd studied martial arts for years in order to protect herself from the gangs that controlled the streets. Much to the shock of the others, she revealed that she was a Black Belt in Karate, Krav Magra, and Tae Kwon Do. The fights had simply been her protecting weaker students from bullies who were members of gangs. The gang members looked worse than she did after it was over, so she was one who'd gotten expelled. Serena had asked if she could teach her a few moves, and Lita had gladly accepted. Though Serena was certainly no master of unarmed combat, she could now defend herself better on the streets of New York.

The thing that got Lita the most attention though was her cooking skills. Hands down, Lita was the best cook at John Pearson High, maybe in the entire city of New York. She could cook anything be it, pastries, cookies, cakes, pies to even meat and dairy products, if you could eat it, then she could make it. Her friends all loved her food, and she always brought enough for all of them. She hoped to go culinary school one day, and open her own restaurant. She did have one interesting habit though. It seemed the every cute boy she meant somehow reminded her one of her ex-boyfriends, much to Raye's amusement.

It was shortly after Serena and Lita had become friends that news had come to the school that famous child actress, Mina Adams was going to enroll at John Pearson High. Famous for starring in a Disney Channel series, and a few teen Hollywood action movies, Mina had decided to retire from acting in order to pursue a normal life. There had been a ton of excitement for her first day among students, expecting a glamorous entrance with fancy clothes, a limo, and a entourage of paparazzi. Much to their disappointment, Mina had taken the bus, dressed in jeans and t-shirt, and barely announced her arrival. The only thing about her that screamed Hollywood star were the expensive black sunglasses that she liked to wear. She'd actually introduced herself to Serena for once, instead of the other way around. Serena had been expecting an arrogant, egotistical, prima donna. Instead she got a sweet, bubbly girl who was trying to leave her old life behind in exchange for one she thought was better. She befriended the others easily, and became a natural fit for "The Crew."

They had added the final four members of "The Crew" over the summer. Marcus Thompson was a tall, muscular, African American kid, with stormy gray eyes, short dark hair, and dressed in a blue Letterman's jacket, light blue jeans, a black t-shirt, a New York Giants ball cap on his head, and a football state championship ring on his finger. A star running back with the John Pearson High Scouts, Marcus was probably the nicest jock in the school, and had befriended Serena and her friends by defending them from the rude comments of the meaner players. When school started, he'd even started sitting at their table with them. Growing up poor in Harlem, Marcus hoped to one day join the NFL, and play for the Giants.

Maddy Sullivan was a short, slim, Irish American girl from Hell's Kitchen, Manhattan with long, dark red hair, dimples, blue eyes, and was dressed in a blue t-shirt, and jeans. The daughter of a working class Irish family, Maddy had met Serena at the arcade she frequented one day where they'd spent the afternoon hanging out. Maddy was a skilled gamer, on par with Amy and Melvin's skill, and way better than Serena, and had spent the afternoon mopping the floor with her. A friendly, cheerful girl, Maddy was pleasantly surprised to find that they went to the same school together. She later met Serena's other friends.

Jake Wilson's story of his entry into "The Crew" was a little different than the others. Jake was a tall, strapping kid with short, jet black hair, dark blue eyes, a small scar on his forehead that he'd gained about two years ago during a street fight, and was dressed in a grey t-shirt, dark black jeans, a black leather jacket, a crucifix around his neck, and a wallet chain hanging from his pocket attached to his belt. His father was currently serving a life sentence in the Sing Sing Correctional Facility, AKA Sing Sing Prison for murder and armed robbery. He'd been part of a hold up crew back in the late 80's and early 90's that done several bank jobs in New York, New Jersey, Boston, Heatherfield, and Baltimore. At the scene of their last robbery in Manhattan, a teller had been shot and killed, and the NYPD had finally nabbed them. Though the police were unsure of exactly who it was that shot the teller since the robbers refused to talk, and the bank's security footage being down, the law said that they were all responsible for what happened. In a fairly sensational trial, they were all were found guilty on all charges, and sent to prison for life. The end result being that, Jake grew up without a father. His mother tried her best, but at the time Jake was angry with the world, the city, and the police. So he'd joined a street gang, and entered a life of petty crime. He'd been arrested for multiple offences such as shoplifting, assault and battery, and assaulting a police officer. It was that last one that earned him a stint in juvie. When he'd gotten out, his anger had subsided, but not his street smarts and toughness. Despite the concerns of many of the student's parents, John Pearson High had decided to accept him as a student as part of a "Second Chances" program. Lita had been assigned to show him around, and had introduced him to her friends. Some of them, like Serena, and Marcus had immediately accepted him. The others had been a little more wary, given his criminal background. But they eventually came around, appreciating his street skills, wise cracks, and unique insight into things.

Last, but not least was Catalina "Cat" Flores. Cat was a slim, Brazilian girl of medium stature with deep green eyes, long eyelashes, long brown hair that she wore down, her skin a tanned caramel color, and dressed in jeans, and a maroon t-shirt. Cat was from Spanish Harlem and spoke two extra languages, Spanish and Portuguese, and was an accomplished dancer and practitioner of Capoeira, a Brazilian Martial Arts style that incorporates dancing and acrobatics into combat. She'd just earned her green cord (Instructor Rank) when she met Serena and Lita. Serena had been passing by the gym where Cat practiced, when she'd recognized Cat from one of her classes. Having been taught a few things about martial arts from Lita, Serena hadn't recognized the martial arts form that Cat was doing, and had mentioned to Lita the next day at school. Lita recognized it as Capoeira, and had explained it's concepts to Serena. The next day they went to the gym to watch Cat get her green cord. They'd introduced themselves to her, and since two of three being martial arts enthusiasts, struck up a friendly conversation. They found Cat to be a nice, warm girl, with a playful, fun loving personality, with interests in Capoeira, Dancing, and Motor Cycles. She new everything there was to know about motor cycles, and even owned a Harley Davidson that she sometimes drove, despite not having a license. But the police hadn't really cared, as long as she didn't hurt anyone. When she got excited about something, she would often yell "VAMOS!" to get the others to hurry up. She'd met the others shortly afterwards, and had fit right in.

"Hey guys, whats up?" chirped Molly, shaking Serena out of her thoughts.

"Not much, "Brooklyn." replied Raye, then she sniffed the air, an inviting, tasty aroma filled her nostrils, "Hey, what is that, it smells good."

Serena's stomach rumbled, whatever it was, it did indeed smell really good.

"Lita made brownies." responded Molly with a smile as she held one up.

"I made sure to make enough for everyone." said Lita, "Tell me what you think."

She passed them out, and they all proceeded to take a bite. Smiles lit up their faces, as a warm, sweet taste enveloped their taste buds.

"Well?" asked Lita, a hopeful smile on her face.

"This is really good." remarked Jake with a nod of his head.

The others echoed his sentiments with similar compliments on the brownies, making Lita's face light up with a smile. She loved hearing good things about her food, and enjoyed cooking for her friends.

"Hey Marcus." said Maddy, a slight Irish accent in her voice, "I heard that the football team is holding some tryouts next week, whats up with that?"

"Well, as you know, John Arnolds, one of our linebackers, and his back up were injured during the last game." replied Marcus.

The others nodded their heads in remembrance. They'd all been at the game, where they'd watched John take a brutal hit that gave him a concussion. His back up lasted till the last few seconds of the fourth quarter, until he, quite comically, tripped on the football and broke his leg.

"So "Touchdown" any replacement candidates?" asked Raye.

"Coach has been talking to a few of the bigger members of the Basketball and Wrestling teams." answered Marcus, then he looked at Melvin and Jake, "But I was thinking that maybe you two would like to try out."

Melvin choked on his water and nearly fell out his seat, while Jake simply looked up from his food, and stared at Marcus like he was an idiot.

"You're joking right?" he said.

"Yeah." agreed Melvin, "Come on Marcus, you know I don't do sports."

"No joke." confirmed Marcus, "I think you two should do it, you might be better than you think."

"I'll get destroyed out there." complained Melvin.

"He was a point." agreed Molly, "No offense Melvin, but unless I am mistaken, linebackers need to be big and fast, Melvin's not exactly what you'd call big."

"But he is fast, I've seen him run." countered Marcus.

"Yeah, "Goggles" sure blazed by me the other day in the hall." confirmed Raye, "You would of thought that the cops were after him or something."

"That was so I wouldn't get stuffed in the lockers by Marcus's teammates." admitted Marcus, "Sorry Marcus, but I don't need to put into an early grave because I got flattened on the football field, I've got better things to do."

"Like what?" asked Marcus.

"Robotics Cub." answered Melvin proudly.

Every single person at that table gave Melvin blank looks with raised eyebrows, except Amy, who was reading a book.

"Uh, very well then." said Marcus, trying not to laugh, "What about you, Jake?"

"Pass." answered Jake, "The Coach doesn't like me, remember?"

"What do you mean?" asked Serena as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"The "Colter Fight." hinted Jake.

"Oh yes, I forgot about that." said Amy, looking up from her book, and looking at Lita, Jake, Marcus, and Cat. "You four did a real number on them."

A few months back, one of the football team's star receivers, Eric Colter, had picked a fight with Jake, challenging him to a brawl in the famous basketball court known as "The Cage" in Greenwich Village. Knowing that it wouldn't be a fair fight, Jake had asked Lita, Marcus, and Cat, the best fighters in "The Crew" to back him up in case it was a trap. Marcus had never liked Eric, and looked forward to watching Jake beat the tar out of him. Unfortunately it had been a trap, Eric and some of his friends had attempted to jump Jake, but they'd never stood a chance. The four of them spent the next five minutes wiping "The Cage" with them, until the cops showed up, and everyone scattered. Eric wasn't as lucky, and was arrested and charged with fighting and evading arrest. The school expelled him, and the Coach was forced to kick him off the team. No one else was ever charged in the incident, but it was well known that Eric had challenged Jake to a fight. The Coach, a fat, short tempered, slob a man, had hated Jake ever since, for getting one of his star players benched permanently. He often made that clear whenever Jake was in his Health class.

"I heard "Mr. Delinquent" here gave Eric two black eyes, and a broken nose." commented Raye.

"Oh yeah, sorry that I mentioned it." grimaced Marcus, "I think it would be better if you didn't show up after all."

"Good call." nodded Jake.

"Hey what about Lita." suggested Cat, "I think she'd be good at Gridiron."

"Cat, for the last time, its not called Gridiron." groaned Marcus.

"A game that barely involves the foot at all, shouldn't be called Football." insisted Cat.

"Dancer" does have a point, Marcus." admitted Raye.

"So you're taking her side." demanded Marcus.

"No, I just pointing out the truth." answered Raye, "That being said, I think we should stick to just calling it football, renaming it would get too confusing."

The others just snickered, here they went again with the "Great Debate" as they liked to call it. Coming from a Brazilian family, Cat was a humongous Soccer fan, but referred to it by it's more Latino and European name of Football. She called the Americanized version, Gridiron. This drove Marcus crazy, but Cat insisted, saying that it shouldn't be called Football, since you barely ever used your feet in the game.

Before the debate could get really heated to the point of argument, Lita held up her hand to call for silence.

"You two can hash this out later." said Lita firmly, "But to answer your question Cat, why would I try out?"

"There is no rule that says girls can't play." encouraged Cat, "You're strong, you're fast, and you're tall, what do you think Marcus?"

"Hey, I have no problem with it." answered Marcus, "The Coach and a few of the guys might, and if you make it, we'll have to arrange a separate locker room, but I say go for it."

Lita nodded her head, "I'll think about it."

"Great." said Marcus with a smile, "If you decide to come, be at the field by 3:00, Thursday afternoon."

"Ok, thanks." replied Lita.

"So anybody see Mina around?" asked Maddy, "She was supposed to come back today, right?"

"She is supposed to be back, "Red", but I haven't seen her." confirmed Raye, "Any of you?"

The others shook their heads. Serena glanced out among the throng of teenagers in the cafeteria, tuning out the noise, her eyes searching for her friend. It took a few minutes, but eventually her gaze upon a blonde girl of similar height and build to her, with a lunch box in her hand. The girl turned around, and a smile lit up Serena's face. She would recognize those black sunglasses and red bow anywhere, it was Mina. The former actress was glancing around the room, looking for something, or someone. That's when Serena realized their goof. During the five months that Mina had been in England, they had switched lunch tables. No wonder Mina hadn't found them yet.

"Mina, over here!" hollered Serena, as she stood up and waved her hand, trying to get Mina's attention.

The others followed Serena's gaze, saw Mina too, and started following her lead.

Mina spun in the direction of the shouts, her mouth widening into a smile as she saw her friends. She hurried towards their table, and where she was met by a hug from Serena, that she reciprocated. Then she sat down to eat her lunch.

"Hey guys." she said, "Good to see all of you."

"Hey Mina." said Lita, "Glad your back, I made you a brownie."

She handed it to Mina who took a bite, a smile stretching across her face.

"Excellent as always." she said to Lita, who beamed.

"So, how was England?" asked Serena.

"It was really fun." began Mina, "I had so many wonderful experiences, and saw some amazing things."

 _Of course I can't tell you guys everything._ she thought to herself.

"Any cute boys?" asked Lita with a grin.

Mina blushed, "A few, but nobody you should waste your time on."

"So what all did you see?" asked Molly.

"Well, Big Ben was pretty cool." answered Mina, "So was the Tower, but my favorite was The Eye, that was awesome."

"How was the schooling?" asked Amy.

"Ugh, boring." groaned Mina in response, "I thought American schooling was bad, but the Brits take it to a whole different level of snooze fest."

"Remind me not to go school there." replied Serena, "I already suck at grades in this school enough as it is."

"So "Hollywood", did anyone recognize you from the movies?" asked Raye with a smirk.

"Yeah, at first it was kind off problematic." admitted Mina, her cheeks turning red from embarrassing memories, "I kind of had to run and hide a lot from mobs of fans and paparazzi, but I eventually developed a disguise that fooled them every time."

It was because of this running and hiding that she'd stumbled upon Artemis by chance is some London alley. He'd then proceeded to follow her home, and reveal to her his ability to talk and her identity of Sailor Venus. She hadn't believed him at first, thinking that she was dreaming or hallucinating, but boy had she been wrong. She had been having weird dreams at the time, dreams she couldn't explain. The talking white cat had casually mentioned them, saying that she was experiencing memory flashes of her past life. He then gave her a small pen with a weird symbol on top, telling her to say the words, Venus Prism Power. Playing along, she said the words, and instantly was engulfed in a quick flash of bright white light, and instantly everything made sense. Her memories of her old life slowly came back, and she'd spent the next few months training with Artemis at nights, and fighting crime, fueling reports of Meta Human activity in the area in the process. She had been told about the impending threat of the Dark Kingdom, but her battle with Seramis's Recon Probe had been her first official battle with Queen Beryl's forces. It was after the fight was over, that she knew that it was time to seek out the other Scouts, wherever they may be, and apparently one of them was Serena, but she had her doubts and had yet to sense any kind of power signature. She looked at Serena, and focused, her mind searching. Artemis had told her that all the Scouts shared a mental link, and that once she established it, the reawakening process would be easier and smoother. It was only limited telepathy however, Sailor Mars was supposed the real telepath of the group and she had yet to be located. She was about to give it up, when all of a sudden she felt an image flash into her head.

 _The dreams_. she thought, _She has been having the dreams, Luna was right, she is a Scout!_

Redoubling her focus, Mina put all the power she had into trying to reestablish the dormant mental link. Serena was chatting happily with Amy and Maddy, when suddenly her eyes widened. She was suddenly in a large room, illuminated by a bright white light. Her clothes had replaced by a white, armored uniform of some kind, and a small tiara was set on her head. Her friends were still there, but she couldn't hear what they were saying, and their clothes had changed too. Amy, Molly, Raye, Mina, and Lita were wearing different colored versions of her uniform, Marcus was wearing a sleek, blue tank top that exposed his muscled arms, and shades, Maddy's hair had turned a dark color, and she was wearing a hooded sweatshirt, Cat had blond fur and claws, Jake was enveloped by some kind of blue energy, and Melvin was wearing an armored suit that looked like a cross between Iron Man and Mega Man.

 _What is going on?_ she wondered, looking at her new clothes with wonder, _Where am I, what am I wearing, why are my friends different, and why can't I understand what they are saying?_ Despite the weirdness of the situation, she couldn't help feel as if it was familiar somehow, like she'd seen all of this before.

 _My dreams!_ she realized to herself, her eyes widening in surprise, _These clothes were in my dreams, but what do they mean?_

There was a loud snap, and suddenly Serena was back in the John Pearson High cafeteria, her friends were all staring at her, concern in their eyes. Raye had leaned over the table, and snapped her fingers in front of Serena's face.

"Hey earth to "Meatball Head." she said, "Are you ok, you looked totally out it for a minute."

Serena rubbed her head, trying to get rid of the cobwebs, "Yeah, I am fine, just sort blanked for a minute."

"You sure?" asked Cat, "Because you were kind off muttering to yourself."

"I swear I am ok, Cat." insisted Serena, "Like I said, I just blanked."

"Hey, no bother, it happens to all of us." stated Amy.

"Since when do you blank out?" asked Maddy, eyebrows raised.

"When Serena and Raye go on and on about comic books." divulged Amy.

"Oh, and speaking of comic books!" said an excited Raye as she dug into her backpack, and pulled something out, it was a comic book, "Hey Serena, catch!"

She tossed the comic book across the table, and Serena caught it. She turned it over to read the cover, and as soon as she did, her eyes lit up in delight, and a bright smile stretched across her face, her previous weird experience immediately forgotten.

"The recent issue of the latest Starstorm comic!" she burst out, "I forgot that these came out today, thank you Raye!"

"Don't mention it, "Meatball Head." answered her raven haired friend with a smile, "I came across the last two issues at Barnes and Noble on my way to school this morning, thought you might like it."

"Ow, she definitely likes it alright." commented Molly with a smile, happy for her friend, "You know how much she loves Starstorm."

"Hey did you guys hear about the latest Meta Human incident?" asked Lita.

"You mean the one the shot acid at the police last night." answered Melvin.

"No, the other one." replied Lita.

"You mean "The Wraith." replied Jake.

"Yeah, "The Wraith." confirmed Lita with a nod, "The one they say moves through the shadows."

"What's the Wraith?" asked Serena, "Cause whoever he is, he is not better than Starstorm."

"You've seriously never heard of The Wraith?" asked Jake incredously, "You need to come down to the hood someday, the local dope dealers hide in dumpsters at the mere mention of The Wraith."

"I think he was page three of the paper this morning." said Maddy, "Some kind of boogeyman that beats up criminals."

"Is he even real?" asked Amy.

"Well if Meta Humans are real." said Marcus in reply, "I don't see any reason why he wouldn't be."

"Hey Mina?" asked Melvin, "I heard about some possible Meta Human activity in London, did you ever see any of it."

Mina, who'd zoned out for a minute, thinking about what had just transpired, shook her head, "The Brits don't really tolerate that sort of thing over there, so I never saw any Meta Humans."

That was only technically true, since most of the people she'd fought were ordinary criminals and a really powerful assassin droid. While there were a few Meta Human super heroes in London, they liked to keep a low profile. Most of the reported Meta Human activity that Melvin was referring to most likely was about her in her Sailor Venus guise. It was time to change the subject.

"Since "The Crew" is all back together, I think we should celebrate at the arcade after school." suggested Mina, "So who's in?"

Her friends gave each other uncertain looks. The arcade was were their friend Andrew was decorating for Mina's Welcome Back Party. If they took her there after school, it would ruin the surprise. They had no choice, it was excuse time.

"Gee, that sounds like a lot of fun, Mina, but I don't think going to the arcade would be a good idea today." began Amy, her cheeks turning red. She hated lying and was notoriously terrible at it.

"Why not?" asked Mina.

"Well, uhh." stammered Amy, unable to think of any good reason of the top of her head. She gave her friends a desperate look, begging for help.

"They had a fire." blurted out Melvin, "Yeah, that's right, they had a small fire that did some damage in the kitchen area, so they shut it down till repairs could be made."

Mina raised her left eyebrow to indicate disbelief. Everybody else gave Melvin a look. A fire, seriously, that was the best he could come up with? But lucky for them, Mina just said, "Oh well, I guess we'll just have to think of something else to do."

But she didn't buy the fire story, not one bit. She'd gotten a look at the arcade on her way to school this morning, and the open sign was up, and it looked fine. Her friends were lying to her, but why? It was almost as if, they didn't want her to go the arcade, and that's when it hit her.

 _They're planning a Welcome Back Party at the arcade and they don't want to ruin the surprise._ she thought to herself with a smile, _That's really sweet of them, but they can't fool this Hollywood actress, but don't worry I'll play along._

"Hey I was thinking that maybe you could come over after school, and hang out?" Serena asked Mina, "My parents wouldn't mind, and it would be just like before you left, the rest of you are invited as well."

"That sounds like a great idea." agreed Mina with a smile, "I know my parents wouldn't mind, what do you guys think."

Unfortunately, the rest of their friends had other things going on, but that was all right. After all, they would see each other the party tommorow night. They spent the rest of the lunch period chatting, but Serena just couldn't forget about the weird experience she'd just had. Did it have something to do with her dreams? Amy said that she'd been having weird dreams too, did she just see what she saw? What about the clothes they were all wearing, what was that all about, and why did all feel so familiar?

Mina was also deep in thought. Her attempts at reestablishing the dormant mental link had resulted in giving Serena a vision. Mina had seen the vision as well, and she too was puzzled by what she saw. But that wasn't the important thing at the moment. She could now sense the power signature radiating off Serena, and if Luna and Artemis were right about the Dark Kingdom's forces being close, then they would sense it too, and come for her. Her encounter with the Recon Probe in London had happened because it had sensed her power signature, and she knew that Beryl's agents would sense Serena as well. Another thing she could be sure of was that Serena was very powerful, and her memories were slowly starting to come back. There wasn't any time to waste. As soon as school was over, they wouldn't be going over to Serena's house. Instead she would take Serena to Artemis and Luna at their secret base in the city for a Mind Meld, even if she had to knock her out and drag her there. The Mind Meld would instantly restore her memories, the Sailor Scout of the Moon would be reborn, and the hunt for the other Scouts and the Silver Crystal would be revitalized . She could mention what she saw in the vision to them later.

Finally the bell rang to signal the end of lunch, and "The Crew" got up from their table to dump their trash and say their goodbyes. Serena, Molly, Mina, and Raye had the next class together. The four girls went off one direction, while the others went off in the other direction. From a table not far away from theirs, Darien Shields watched them go. He'd been sitting at the table to eat his lunch, and do some studying when he overheard their conversation about The Wraith. Intrigued, he used his carefully trained ears to listen in their conversation, hearing everything they knew.

 _So, The Wraith's activities are catching some minor media attention._ he thought with a smirk, _Can't have that, too risky, maybe I can get Detective Phillips to take care of it._

Detective Bobby Phillips was a member of the NYPD's Narcotics Division, and had one of the best informant networks in the city. If anyone could influence the media, he could. This wasn't the only thing that bothered him though. There was something about Serena Tsukino, the blonde girl with the pigtails who had thrown her failed test paper in the trash. A paper he'd retrieved. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it was almost as if there was some sort of power coming off of her. He could briefly see it in flashes, but he still couldn't understand what it was.

 _Might be best to keep on an eye on her,_ he thought, _Can't explain it, be there is something about that girl that I just can't explain._

He got up, and headed for his class. Then another though popped into his head, and he came to realization. A Deja Vu like realization. Somewhere, somehow, he'd seen Serena Tsukino before.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

 ** _The Top of an Office Building Across From the School, Brooklyn, New York City, USA_**

Tyrus frowned in puzzlement when got a look at the source of the two power signatures that he and his agents had been tracking. He and his partner were on the rooftop of an office building, scanning the school for the power signatures with their Electro Binocs. Electro Binocs were high tech binoculars that could scan out to great distances and see through just about any surface. He had been scanning during one of the lunch periods, when the his sensors flared up again, indicating the source of the power signatures was nearby. He'd immediately honed in on it with his Electro Binocs and what he saw surprised him.

"They're girls." he spat.

"Girls?" asked his partner, "What do you mean, sir?"

"The source of the two power signatures we have detected." answered Tyrus, "Two teenaged girls."

"Really, how is that possible." doubted his partner.

"Somehow, they must have some sort of power source within them." deducted Tyrus, "Or they must be the power source themselves."

"What are your orders then?" asked his partner.

"We can't let an opportunity to bring more power to the Dark Kingdom go to waste!" commanded Tyrus, "We'll capture them, and take them to the Queen, she'll know how to extract the power out of them."

"Yes sir!" thundered his partner.

Tyrus turned on the communicator on his wrist.

"This is Tyrus, I have located the source of the power signatures." he said to the other surveillance teams through the communicator, "They're two human females, I repeat, two human females, here are my orders..."

 _ **The Entrance of John Pearson High School, Brooklyn, New York City, USA**_

"Ugh, I thought the day would never end." complained Serena as she and Mina walked out of the school together.

The go home bell had just rung and the students, Serena and Mina included, had rushed out of their as fast as possible, only stopping when they got outside. Mina had convinced Serena that instead heading straight home by the bus, to instead go shopping with her in Manhattan first. Serena's mom had ok'd, as long as they got home before dark. They told her that they were going to shop for a couple of hours, and then take the Staten Island ferry home.

"I just hope we can get a cab to take us into Manhattan." stated Mina, as she looked around.

She didn't really plan on going shopping, for once in her life. The shopping was just a ruse to get Serena to the secret base in the Diamond District. While they walked down 5th Street, looking for a cab, two men with shaved heads, dark sunglasses, black sweatshirts, and jeans followed them from a distance. The two Dark Kingdom agents had been given a general description by Tyrus of what the two girls looked like, and had been ordered to follow them. According to Tyrus, they were the sources of the two power signatures they were searching for. They had waited in an alley near the school, observing the students leaving the school at the end of day, until finally Serena and Mina walked out. The two girls matched the description to a tee, so they now proceeded to follow them. Their sensors were going crazy, confirming that these two were in fact responsible for the power signatures.

It had taken a couple of minutes, but the two men didn't go unnoticed by Mina, whose sense of awareness was now more keen. At first she'd just brushed them off, but after they'd trailed them for the past couple of block, warning bells were starting to go off in her head. Were they muggers? It was New York after all, and she'd been mugged before. Luckily, a beat cop had stumbled upon the scene and put a stop to it before anything bad could of happened. It was then that she noticed that the clothes they were wearing were not only identical in appearance, but if you squinted at them a certain way, it almost looked like they shimmered in the light. They continued walking along, and the two men continued to follow them, but not to close.

"Mina." whispered Serena. "The two twins in the back have been following us since we left school."

"So you noticed them too." Mina whispered back, "Good, I thought I was the only one"

"So what do you want to do?" asked Serena, slightly nervous.

"Keep walking, and find a cab." replied Mina.

But for some reason, they couldn't find a cab, which was odd in New York City. A growing sense of dread came to Mina, almost like they were being watched from all sides. Their two stalkers were conversing to each other, and nodding. One of them whispered something into the watch on his wrist. That's when it dawned on her.

 _They're agents of the Dark Kingdom!_ she realized, _They've found us, but how? Wait, our power signatures, they must be tracking them, no time to lose, there is bound to be more in the area, we've got to move._

They came to a crosswalk. The light was red, so they stopped and waited for the ok to walk across. The two Dark Kingdom agents were about ten feet away, but their walk had turned into a hustle, and they'd be on them soon. Noticing this, Mina came to a quick decision. She looked both ways, and luckily they had a brief opening.

"Serena, go." she whispered, "I am right behind, lets go."

"But the light hasn't changed yet." complained Serena.

"Do you want the Chrome Domes to catch you?" Mina asked sarcastically, Serena shook her head, "Didn't think so, go go!"

They hurried across the still crosswalk, hoping that they weren't turned to street paste by some speeding driver. They barely made it as traffic picked up in the intersection again. The two agents, just missing the two girls, stopped at the crosswalk. The two girls were walking away from them on the other side of the street. Mina turned her head to glance back at them briefly, and a bus drove through the intersection, briefly blocking the agent's view of the girls. The agents looked at each other, did she somehow see them? Their answer came when the bus departed the intersection, and the agents spotted the two girls running away from them as fast as they could. Cursing under their breaths, the two agents gave chase, running through the still busy intersection. A couple of cars barely avoided hitting them. The drivers honked at them, gave them the finger, and let out a torrent of ugly curse words in their direction. The two agents didn't care as they pursued the girls down the street. One of them activated his communicator while he was running.

"They spotted us and ran." he said into it in between breathes as he knocked over a couple of bystanders, "We are in pursuit."

"WHAT!" came Tyrus's sharp voice through the communicator, "How could you two idiots give them reason to run."

"We don't know sir." answered the agent, "But we will still finish the mission."

"Don't lose them." ordered Tyrus's voice, "Set weapons to stun, I want them alive, the others will converge on your position, and help with the pursuit."

"Yes sir!" said the agent, as he bowled over a street corner beggar, "What if they resist."

"I said alive." commented Tyrus's voice, "I don't care what condition they are in, as long as they are alive, they are Earthlings after all."

"Of course sir." answered the agent sadistically, and he pushed another button on his communicator, "All agents converge on my position, we are in pursuit of the targets, and request back up, I repeat, we request back up, set weapons to stun."

 _ **64th Avenue, Red Hook Section, Brooklyn, New York City, USA**_

"Keep running!" shouted Mina, as they dashed down the streets of Red Hook, "They're gaining on us."

"I guess we're missing the Ferry home." commented Serena who was starting to get tired, "We need to find a cop!"

 _Yeah, like a cop is going to be a big help against trained assassins from another world._ thought Mina sarcastically.

She'd sent out a mental distress beacon to Artemis and Luna, detailing where they were what their situation was, and it was quickly becoming hopeless. They were tired, there was nowhere to hide, they'd eventually run out of street to run on, and even if they somehow shook the two Dark Kingdom agents, it would soon get dark, and they'd be lost in Red Hook. The Red Hook Section of Brooklyn, New York was one of the seediest and most crime ridden places in the city with gang bangers, dope dealers, and the homeless wandering the streets at night. As they continued to run, she noticed the agent's hand's reach behind their backs.

"They're going for weapons." she shouted at Serena.

"WHAT!" Serena shouted back, her eyes widening in terror.

One of the agents stopped running, brought up his weapon, took aim, and fired.

"Down!" cried Mina, and she tackled Serena into a nearby alley.

Serena had been expecting to hear the familiar loud crack of a gun, but instead heard a crackle as a green bolt pierced the air where they'd just been, and slammed into the wall, burning the bricks into ash.

"What kind of gun is that?" she asked in both wonder and horror.

"A Killex Mark V Blaster Pistol." answered Mina without thinking, Artemis's numerous weapons lessons kicking in, "Easily concealed, and small, but packs a heavy punch, has both a stun and kill feature."

Serena's head snapped toward her, a very disturbed look in her eyes, "How do you know that?"

Mina blinked, realizing what she'd just done. She cursed Artemis mentally for drilling that so far into her mind, she'd couldn't help but respond when asked about a weapon.

"Uhh, lucky guess." she answered with a shrug.

Serena opened her mouth to reply, but the two agents were almost upon them again, so they got up and and ran again. Only to come smack dab into a dead end brick wall, too high to climb.

"Let's go back." suggested Mina. "Maybe they didn't see us come this way."

Serena shook her head, and pointed back the way they'd come, "Too late."

The two agents advanced on them, smiles on their faces, and blasters in hand. The blasters were a dull, metallic gray color, with a ribbed handle, a clip in front of of the trigger guard, a small, but powerful energy cell on the top, and a medium length barrel and muzzle. The muzzles were pointed at them.

"End of the line girlies." snarled one of the agents. "You're fast, but not fast enough."

"Just come with us." threatened the other, "And no one will get hurt."

Serena gave Mina a desperate look. Mina looked around, and seeing no other option, simple raised her hands and stepped forward.

"I guess we surrender then." she said coming close to one of the agents, who'd dropped his guard.

"Mina, what are you doing?" protested Serena, not believing what she was seeing. What was Mina thinking?

Mina gave Serena a brave look, and turned to face the agent in front of her, "Before you try and take us away, I just have one thing I would like to say."

"Yeah, and what is that?" asked the agent.

Mina gave him a sly smile, "Tell your Queen, that the Earth will never bow to her tyranny!"

As quick as a flash, Mina drove her knee into the agent's solar plexus. With a grunt, the agent dropped his blaster, and doubled over, rubbing his now painful torso. Not letting up for a minute, Mina smashed her elbow into the side of the agent's head, sending him to the ground. She didn't have time to admire her victory though, as she was forced to duck to the side as his partner fired at her, his shot barely missing her head. The agent took aim again, but Serena came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his head, her fingernails digging into his eyes.

"Agh." the agent cried in pain, "Get off me."

He drove his elbow into her stomach. Serena cried out and let go, falling to the dirt. Mina jumped up, and lashed out with a roundhouse kick that tore the blaster from the agent's hand. She followed it up with a swift strike, aiming for agent's chin, but he countered with a block, and a quick punch that dazed her. He then planted a side kick into her stomach that sent her to the ground. She rubbed her head, trying to get the stars out of her eyes. These agents were clearly very well trained, and she'd only gotten lucky by surprising the first one, who was now getting back to his feet.

"You're going to regret that." he snarled, pulling a wicked looking combat knife from his belt.

"She knows who we are." stated his partner, as he picked up his blaster, "So I guess we can drop the disguises."

They pressed a button on their belts, and their sweatshirts and jeans faded, to reveal jet black, stealth suits, with the emblem of the Dark Kingdom, a swirling mass with two dark eyes and a mouth, emblazoned on their uniforms, a couple small, metallic orbs, grenades probably, in their belts, and holsters and sheaths for their knives and blasters.

"Who are you people?" cried Serena, as she got to her feet.

"Doesn't matter, Earth scum!" growled the agent with the knife as he wrapped his thick arms around Serena's neck and placed the knife at her throat.

"Please, don't hurt her." gasped Mina, "She doesn't know anything."

"You think we care, orders are orders." stated the agent with the blaster.

"I say we kill her." said his knife wielding partner pointing at Mina. He was still sore about being taken down so easily.

"No." said his partner with a shake of his head, "He said he wants them alive."

Then he smiled sadistically, "But having no legs is still alive." he finished, clicking his blaster onto kill, and turning his aim downwards towards Mina's legs, "Feel free to carve the other ones face up."

"My pleasure." crowed the agent, bringing the blade of the knife closer to Serena's face.

"Mina!" cried out Serena in terror.

Mina had no choice now. Artemis had told her to only use her powers if necessary, and now was a pretty necessary time. She hadn't wanted Serena to find out this way, but if she didn't, they would both be as good as dead. She knew Artemis and Luna were on their way, but there looked to be no sign of them yet. She had to act now. Mina fumbled in her pockets, breathing a sigh of relief when she found it, and whipped it out just as the agent was about to fire. The agent fired, intending to blow Mina's legs off, and Mina swung the object in her hands downwards at it. The shot deflected off it, and was sent hurtling towards side, crashing into the sidewall with a miniature explosion, stunning the two agents.

"What the." said the agent with the blaster, not believing what had just happened.

Mina stood before them, an angry, but determined look in her eyes. In her right hand, she held an orange rod, about the size of a pen, but thicker, and with a star on the top. On the star was an insignia of a circle, with a cross beneath.

"The mark of Venus." said one the agents with realization, "But that means..."

"Mina, what's going on?" asked a scared Serena.

Mina eyes narrowed, "VENUS!" she shouted as she swung the rod to the side, "PRISM!" she swung the rod to other side, and then thrusted it hard upwards, "POWER!"

 **INSERT SAILOR VENUS DIC TRANSFORMATION MUSIC**

There was a bright flash that blinded the two agents and Serena as Mina was consumed by the transformation. Mina closed her eyes, as she felt her clothes be replaced by the uniform of the Sailor Scout of Venus, and her power levels being raised to superhuman. It was over in less than five minutes. The flash subsided, and standing before them was a whole new Mina. Gone were her normal clothes, but she was now dressed in an a short orange battle skirt with a large orange bow tied in the front, a white, slightly armored, blouse with a blue bow tied across her neckline, white armored gloves, and orange combat boots. She'd also gained a few inches in height, and looked to be a few years older than she actually was

She glared at the two agents, "Let my friend go!"

"Sailor Venus." snarled the knife wielding agent in both surprise and disgust, "But that's impossible."

He was so shocked that he accidentally loosened the hold he had on Serena. As soon as he did, Serena used one the moves that Lita had taught her about getting out of holds. She pulled his arm downwards, coming down with it, and using the space that created, drove her elbow upwards into his chin. The agent grunted in pain, and stumbled back, releasing Serena.

"Serena, get down!" ordered Sailor Venus, as she turned to face the knife wielding agent.

Serena, despite being shocked at her friends appearance, complied, and dove into the dirt. Sailor Venus made a finger gun, and pointed it at the agent.

"CRESCENT BEAM!" she shouted, and a light orange beam of energy shot out of her finger and slammed into the agent's chest, sending him soaring into a dumpster where he crashed with an ugly thud.

The other agent with the blaster was desperately fiddling with his communicator.

"Sir we have a situation!" he yelled into it, firing a couple shots at the Sailor Scout. Sailor Venus put up an energy shield to keep both her and Serena safe from the blaster bolts.

Tyrus's voice laughed through the other end, "You two seriously can't handle two teenage girls."

"It's actually a little more complicated than that, sir." protested the agent, as he continued to fire, "You're not going to believe this."

He was going to say more, but before he could, a white gloved hand appeared, and crushed his communicator. In the brief moment that he'd tried to explain the situation to Tyrus, he'd stopped shooting at Sailor Venus, allowing her to get close to him.

"Can't have you calling for back up." she said with a grin.

The agent snarled, and tried to bring his blaster up to fire, but she knocked it out his hands with a backfist, and then planted her other fist in the agent's chin. The agent staggered back, but came at her again, lashing out with a side kick. Sailor Venus blocked it, and hit him in the left shoulder with a swift knife chop, breaking it. The agent howled in pain, his left arm immediately becoming useless. He drew his knife with his right hand, and tried to skewer Venus with it. Sailor Venus, seeing the blade coming, spun to the side, and nailed a high side kick that caught the agent in back of the head. The agent, stumbling around like a drunk, his left arm hanging limp at his side, and blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth, glared venom at Sailor Venus. Deciding to end the fight, before reinforcements could arrive, Sailor Venus focused, concentrating all her power into her leg. Seeing this, the agent roared incoherently and charged, the blade of his knife coming at her in a high side chop, sacrificing precision for brute strength, but it was too late.

"VENUS POWER KICK!" yelled Sailor Venus, bright orange energy coalescing around her leg.

She jumped, and lashed out with a jump kick, the super charged limb connecting with the agent's chin. The agent's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he fell the ground unconscious. With the fight over, Sailor Venus turned to look at Serena. The expression on her friends face was priceless, a weird of mixture of surprise, shock, horror, and fascination.

"Are you ok?" asked a concerned Sailor Venus, "Are you hurt."

"I, I, uhh, yes I am ok." stammered Serena, "But Mina, as awesome as that was, what is going on, how'd you do that, and what is with the getup."

"It's a long story, and I didn't intend for you to find out this way." answered Sailor Venus, "Let's just say I learned a lot more than Math while in London, but we can discuss it later, we have to get out here fast before more of these guys show up."

"Wait, there are more of these guys?" choked Serena.

"Tons, and they are more powerful in groups." confirmed Sailor Venus, she stretched out her hand. "Grab on to me."

"How to do you know all this?" asked Serena as she grabbed on to her friend's hand. "Are you a Meta Human?"

"All will be revealed in a matter of minutes." answered Sailor Venus. "By the way, I have to ask, do you trust me?"

"I have so many questions." admitted Serena, "But you're still my friend, so of course I trust you, why would you ask that?"

"Because I didn't want to surprise you by doing this." confided Sailor Venus, and she levitated both herself and Serena off the ground slowly.

Serena gasped out in surprise and a little fear as her feet parted ways with the ground.

"You can fly?" she asked in shock.

Sailor Venus gave her a small smile, "There are many things that I can do."

 _And soon you'll be able to them too, that and so much more._ she thought to herself as they they flew over the streets of New York. She sent a mental message to Artemis and Luna, explaining the situation to them. Apparently, due their running, it had been hard for Artemis to focus in on her mental signal. They apologized for not showing up to help, but Mina just told them to meet her and Serena in the the old plastics factory in Red Hook in order to begin the Mind Meld process. The sooner Serena knew, the better it would be for her.

"Ugh, I think I am going to be sick." groaned Serena, turning a dark shade of green as they glided through the air.

"If you throw up on me, I'll drop you." warned Sailor Venus.

Serena looked down at streets below, and turned pale when saw how tiny the cars were, "No thanks."

Finally, they got to the plastics factory. Sailor Venus set both of them on the roof, opened the skylight, and taking Serena's hand, both dropped onto the factory floor together.

"So now will you tell me what's going on?" demanded Serena, "I think I am owed an explanation."

"You'll get it." answered Sailor Venus, "But not from me." She pointed into the shadows, "From them."

Two small shapes slinked out of the darkness. It was Artemis and Luna.

"Hello Serena." said Luna with a warm smile, "My name is Luna, and this is Artemis, we've been expecting you."

 _ **An Alley Near 64th Avenue, Red Hook Section, Brooklyn, New York City, USA**_

The agent opened his eyes from his position on the ground. The first thing he saw were a pair of boots, a pair of familiar boots. He glanced upwards to see Agent Tyrus glaring down at him, his arms folded. Tyrus, and the seven other men had arrived in the alley to find the two agents unconscious. They too had deactivated their holographic projectors to reveal their uniforms. Tyrus's uniform was slightly different than those of men. Instead of black, it was a dark grey, and on his hands he had graved metal gauntlets with small spikes poking out. They were known as the Energy Gauntlets, his signature weapon, capable of powering his strikes with enough energy to smash through most solid surfaces, or firing the energy outwards in a disintegrating blast. While his men woke the one near the demolished dumpster up, he'd gone over and nudged the other one awake with his boot.

"Care to explain yourself?" he sneered.

The agent came to his feet, cursing in pain as his broken shoulder protested his every movement, "There is something you need to know, sir."

"All I know is that I found two of my men, two highly trained agents of the galaxy's greatest power, beaten unconscious in alley." snarled Tyrus angrily, giving the two now conscious agents looks of disgust, "Do you mean to tell me that you two were beaten by some Earth scum teenage girls."

"One of those girls was Sailor Venus." confessed the other agent.

"That's impossible." objected one of the other agents.

"Yeah, the Scouts are all dead." stated another one, "We saw their bodies, remember?"

"I am telling you, it was Sailor Venus." insisted the agent. "She even used two of her signature attacks."

Tyrus looked at the two beleaguered agents, unsure of what to believe. Being a Scout might explain the power signatures, but he'd been their all those years ago during the fall of the Moon Kingdom, he'd fought the Scouts in combat personally. He'd watched as they fell defending the palace. They couldn't be alive, it was impossible. There had to be another explanation for the power signatures.

"I don't care who you think it was!" he commanded, "We still need that power for our Queen, we will continue the pursuit, and track their power signatures."

"Yes sir!" thundered his men.

"What about these two?" asked one of them, motioning to the two beaten agents.

Tyrus regarded them for a minute, before shooting them an ugly sneer, "Failures."

He made a fist, raised one of his Energy Gauntlets, and a harsh green energy beam streamed out, disintegrating one the agents so fast, he didn't have time to cry out. The agent with the broken shoulder tried to hobble to safety as fast as he could, but he didn't get far before Tyrus's next blast caught him in the back, turning him to ash.

"Good riddance." muttered Tyrus as he lowered his smoking fist, he didn't tolerate incompetence, "Lets move, call HQ for reinforcements."

 _Just in case,_ he thought to himself.

The Dark Kingdom agents moved out, following the energy signatures in pursuit of their quarry. They didn't know it, but they were being watched, they had been since they'd come into the area. The figure watching them was tall, dressed in a black leather trench coat, black combat pants, a black Kevlar vest with a two bandoleer's full of throwing knives strapped across the front, black combat boots with spiked soles, and black, steel knuckled, biker gloves. His face was hidden behind a black balaclava and specially modified goggles that allowed him to see better at night, and strapped to his back was a steel bo staff. He was feared throughout the criminal underworld, a boogeyman, a shadow that came for them at night. They had only one name for him, and one name only, **_The Wraith!_**

The Wraith had been on patrol in Red Hook, when he'd stumbled onto the gathering of the Dark Kingdom agents. Curious, he'd listened in on them, coming to the conclusion that they must up to no good. This suspicion had been confirmed when he'd witnessed Tyrus execute the two agents with some kind of energy weapon. The Wraith had never seen a weapon like that before, but it didn't surprise him. With all the Meta Human activity going on around the world, it was only a matter of time before someone came up with a weapon like that, and already it was out on the street, being put to nefarious uses. He decided to follow the agents, and see where they were heading.

"This could end up to be a very interesting night." he muttered quietly to himself as he ran across the rooftops, quietly following the Dark Kingdom operatives.

 _ **Abandoned Plastics Factory, Red Hook Section, Brooklyn, New York City, USA**_

"It's official, I am dreaming!" declared Serena after she heard Luna's words, "There is no way that just happened."

"I had the same reaction when the white one first approached me." remarked Sailor Venus, "The worst part is that he hasn't shut up since."

"Mina, they are TALKING CATS!" shouted Serena, "You are some sort of Meta Human, there is no way you can describe this situation as normal."

"Don't call him a cat." joked Sailor Venus, "He hates that."

"Now's not the time Mina." growled Artemis, "This is serious."

"Let's back on track, now." chided Luna, she turned to face the puzzled Serena, "Now I am sure you have some questions."

"Yeah, that's an understatement." retorted Serena, "All I know is that everything is normal until two lookalikes chased us into Red Hook, then pulled out laser blasters like it was Stars Wars, my friend turns out to be a Meta Human, we fly across the rooftops, and now I am talking to two cats, who can talk back, so I'll ask again, WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!"

"Easy, no need to get angry." said Luna calmly, walking over to Serena, "We didn't mean for you to find out like this, but the appearance of the Dark Kingdom's agents forced our hand."

"Dark Kingdom?" asked Serena.

"A race of evil intergalactic conquerors, bent on the domination of galaxies, and the acquisition of planetary Hearts." said Artemis matter of factly, "They worship the destruction goddess Metallia, and are led by Queen Beryl, a powerful sorceress with dark goals."

As soon as Artemis said Beryl's name, the image of the red haired woman from her dream flashed into Serena's mind. She groaned and rubbed her head, trying to make the sudden pain go away.

Luna took notice of this, "The memories are coming back to you, aren't they, you've seen them in her dreams."

Her dreams! She'd forgotten all about them in the excitement. Come to think of it, the costume that Mina was wearing was the same one from both her dream and the vision she'd had at lunch.

"Mina, your costume, I've seen it before." Serena commented to her friend.

"Yes, I know." answered Sailor Venus with a nod, she turned to Luna, "Go ahead and explain it to her."

Luna nodded and said, "Serena, those dreams aren't actually dreams but repressed memories of another life."

"Another life?" asked Serena, shocked, "What are you talking about?"

"In that other life, you were a warrior, a Sailor Scout." said Luna, then she motioned to Sailor Venus, "Like Mina over here."

"A Sailor Scout?" scoffed Serena, "What the heck is a Sailor Scout?"

"Let me start from the beginning." clarified Luna, beginning her tale, "Thousands of years ago, a mighty kingdom existed on the Moon. The kingdom was much beloved throughout the galaxy, and under the leadership of the wise and powerful Queen Serenity, a long era of peace flourished. The source of her power was the Heart of the Moon, the Silver Crystal. An object of great power, the Crystal served as a guiding light for all, and was considered one of the galaxy's most powerful objects. For years, the Moon Kingdom, as it was known, was called upon to settle quarrels between planets and races diplomatically, and established peace treatises with nations that had been at war for decades. To maintain that peace, the Moon Kingdom created an alliance among several of the galaxy's most powerful planets and nations, the Silver Millennium. It did have its enemies though, and when the need arose, the Moon Kingdom was not afraid to fight. Not only was the military capable, but they also had Sailor Scouts, an elite unit of warriors, each from the planets of the Millennium who drew their power from the Silver Crystal and were responsible for the defense of the Silver Millennium and the protection of the royal family. The kingdoms on the planets of Venus, Saturn, Jupiter, Mercury, Mars, and even faraway planets like Magix and Kandrakar were all among the founding members."

Luna had a dreamy look in her eye as she recalled all these things. Serena meanwhile, looked mortified, unable to truly understand or believe what she was hearing.

"Now I know I am dreaming." groaned Serena, "I must of fallen asleep in class again, and any moment the teacher is going shake me awake, and give a reprimand, like they always do."

"You aren't dreaming, Serena!" protested Sailor Venus, "Let Luna continue."

"Thank you, Mina." nodded Luna, and she continued her story, "Alas, all good things must come to an end. Princess Serenity, the Queen's daughter, fell in love with a young Earth prince, Endymion. Unfortunately, the timing couldn't of been any worse since a the time tensions were high between the Moon Kingdom and the nations of Earth. Earth was going through what Earth history calls the Dark Ages, and the kingdoms were very suspicious of the Moon Kingdom's intentions. They had never formally joined the Silver Millennium, and were several decades behind the other planetary kingdoms in terms of technology. This made them jealous and fearful. The young couple would often sneak to each other's planets to see each other. Queen Serenity even allowed them to secretly wed on the Moon, but when this was found out, tensions reached a boiling point. Endymion's father was a powerful king, and threatened war on the Moon Kingdom if the Princess ever set foot in his territory again. The Queen tried to reason with him, but he was a stubborn, cruel man, and refused. It was at this time, that a ambitious priestess and sorceress named Beryl got in his ear. Beryl led a cult that worshiped the ancient destruction goddess Metallia, and hated the peaceful Moon Kingdom with a passion. She also coveted the Silver Crystal for her own, and was determined to have it. Using her sorcery, she convinced Endymion's father to gather support for a war against the Silver Millennium. She also contacted the several of the more high tech enemies that the Kingdom had accumulated over the years, and hired them to build warships and weapons for her forces, for a war that would engulf the galaxies in chaos. It took ten years of planning, but finally she was ready."

Serena went wide eyed as she listened to the tale, "So what happened next."

"First she murdered the leaders of the nations she had gathered, Endymion's father included, took control of their armies, and outfitted them with the high tech weapons she had acquired." answered Luna solemnly, "Endymion escaped the massacre, and took what loyal troops he had to the Moon, in order to warn the Queen, and prepare a defense, but it was too late. Beryl crowned herself Queen of what she called, her "Dark Kingdom" and ordered her soldiers to attack, and attack they did. The kingdoms of Mercury and Venus were the first to fall, entire populations wiped out, the kingdoms Jupiter and Saturn lasted a little longer, but were defeated and enslaved. We lost contact with the kingdoms Mars, not sure what became of them, and Saturn was forced to surrender. Uranus and Neptune, never allies of the Moon Kingdom, pledged support for Beryl and were absorbed into the Dark Kingdom. When Beryl conquered a planet, she also took that planet's Heart, increasing her powers. The Moon Kingdom was finished, the military and the palace guards fought bravely, but it was no use. They just didn't have the power to fight off such a force. One by one, the Sailor Scouts, Endymion, and even the Princess fell the merciless Dark Kingdom soldiers. Mortally Wounded, and watching her friends, family, and subjects die and seeing her kingdom crumbling around her, Queen Serenity did the only thing she could. Not having much time, she channeled her power into the Silver Crystal and transported all the Dark Kingdom's forces away to another galaxy far away, and sealed them off. But she they'd return one day, so before she died, she turned the bodies of the Scouts, the Princess, and her Prince into energy and sent them to Earth to be reincarnated one day, when the time was right, and then she hid the Crystal on Earth, we don't know where. Overtime, the people of Earth gradually forgot about the Silver Millennium, with very few records of it surviving, and it gradually turned into a legend, until one day disappearing entirely. But now the time has come for the Scouts to rise again, Beryl has finally broken through the barrier that Queen Serenity created all those years ago, and the Dark Kingdom is descending on Earth. They are stronger now than they were then, for in the years since the fall of the Silver Millennium, Beryl has built a mighty empire that is feared throughout the galaxies. She knows that the Crystal is here, and once she adds it the collection of her other planetary Hearts, Earth and the remaining free worlds will be powerless to stop her."

"What is a Heart?" asked Serena, slightly confused.

"Objects of great power, usually tied to that host planet." answered Artemis, "The Heart of a planet is very powerful and can grant the wielder many abilities, and the Silver Crystal was considered among the greatest, Beryl uses the Hearts to give power to her goddess, Metallia, if she were to get the Silver Crystal and give it to Metallia, together the both of them would unstoppable."

"Who's Metallia?" asked Serena.

"An ancient goddess of destruction." answered Luna, "We thought she was just a myth, but she is real, I saw her form for my own eyes the day the Moon Kingdom fell."

"Assuming I believe you." demanded Serena, "How do you two know all these things anyway."

"Because we were there." answered Luna with a smile, "I was a personal advisor to the Queen, while Artemis was a member of the Royal Intelligence Service, before she died, Queen Serenity sent us to Earth in suspended animation, we were to awaken when the time was right to begin the search to the reincarnated Scouts, we awoke five years ago and have been searching ever since."

"You were a spy!" Serena gasped at Artemis, "But you guys are cats!"

Sailor Venus groaned and put her face in her hands, "Here we go."

"We are not cats." huffed Artemis, "We are Mauans, an intelligent species of feline like humanoids from the planet Mau, who happen to shapeshift into cats when out in public, since our normal forms would cause quite a stir if seen."

"Okay, I guess that explains a few things." guessed Serena, still confused, "But why do you need me."

"Like Luna said, you are a reincarnated Sailor Scout, the most powerful one in fact, Sailor Moon, the leader of the Scouts." insisted Sailor Venus, "You have been having dreams, those dreams are actually memories of your previous life, I know because I too was having dreams, before Artemis found me."

"I found her in London, and right of the bat I knew she was Scout." disclosed Artemis, "Not only had she been having dreams of her past life, but she was radiating a power signature, a telltale sign of a Scout, I used a Mind Meld to unlock her memories and gave her the rod that activates her powers."

"And I've been kicking butt ever since." gloated Sailor Venus, "Not only did I fight crime in London for a couple months, but I also took down a Dark Kingdom Recon Probe."

"With my help." muttered Artemis.

"But those were just silly dreams." protested Serena, "I am last person that you'd want for this kind of thing, I am not a very good fighter, and I am a little clumsy, you've probably made a mistake."

"We don't make mistakes, kid." replied Artemis, "You are the Sailor Scout of the Moon, and your mission is to located the reincarnated Princess, and the Silver Crystal, and to defend the Earth and the Moon from all threats."

"They didn't make a mistake Serena." stated Sailor Venus, "Not only are you having the dreams, but you too are radiating a power signature, just like I was."

"I've been watching you for a long time, and I've got no doubts to your identity, but just to be sure, I can do a Mind Meld on you to hasten the memory reawakening process." divulged Luna, "The process is painless, and if we've truly made a mistake, I can do a memory wipe so that you won't remember a thing about what we've just told you."

"Come on, Serena, it can't hurt to know for sure." encouraged Sailor Venus.

Serena stood there, unsure of what to make of her situation. Though the story, she'd just been told was outrageous, she couldn't deny what she'd witnessed in that alley. There was something else too. Almost like an invisible force, telling her that they were all telling the truth. While she'd always loved comic books, and adored listening to news about Meta Humans, she'd never actually imagined being one, and now one of her best friends, and two alien talking cats were telling her that she was the reincarnation of some member of a long lost warrior group. It was a bit overwhelming. Then another thought struck her.

"Hey if the dreams are a tell tale sign of being a Scout." she said all of a sudden, "Then you should also talk to my friend Amy, because..." That was as far as she got before they all heard the ear rattling sound of a glass window shattering, and watching a silver sphere rolling at there feet.

"GRENADE!" shouted Artemis.

They all dove in different directions as the grenade went off, deafening their ears, damaging the walls of the factory, and smashing the other windows.

"It the Dark Kingdom's agents!" shouted Sailor Venus, "They've found us."

"But how!?" asked Serena, terrified.

"They must of tracked your power signatures again." growled Artemis. "We can't stay here, we'll be sitting ducks, we'll have to engage them out in the open."

A few more grenades came hurtling through the windows, causing the four of them to dive to another side of the factory, hoping the explosions wouldn't tear them to ribbons. Sailor Venus put up an energy field, that successfully protected them from the blasts.

"We have to get out of here!" rasped Artemis, "Mina, you and me can engage them outside, Luna, you're not combat trained, but try to do the Mind Meld, the sooner we have her in the fight the better."

He concentrated hard, and immediately changed his shape from a cat to a tall, thin man, with grey skin, a scar on his cheek, snow white hair, cat ears, solid yellow eyes, whiskers on his lip, and retractable claws. He was dressed in a white uniform, with a blaster holstered to his hip.

"Wow!" was all Serena could say, as Artemis and Sailor Venus rushed outside to confront the enemy. Blaster fire immediately erupted, distracting Serena.

"Serena." ordered Luna, "Look at me!"

Serena, mostly out of fear, complied with Luna's request looked into the feline like Mauan's eyes. A white beam shot from the crescent moon spot on Luna's forehead, and into Serena's head. A crescent moon insignia appeared on Serena's forehead, but something was wrong. To Luna's shock, her Mind Meld was being rejected. Luna and Serena grimaced as the memories refused to be unlocked, almost as if a shield had been placed around them. Finally the effort became too much, and Luna was forced to quit the Mind Meld. Both of them stood there, panting, and trying to rub the aches and pains out their heads.

"I though you said that wouldn't hurt?" growled Serena, angry, rubbing her head, "I don't remember any of the things that you just told me about, I told you I am not what you say I am, this was a waste of time."

"I don't understand." gasped a shocked Luna, this had never happened before, "You've got all the signs, the dreams, the power signature, even the insignia, I know you are Sailor Moon, your memories are there, slowly reawakening, but they are shielded from my Mind Meld somehow."

"I don't know now what you're talking about, the dreams are just that, DREAMS!" ranted Serena, "Nothing more and nothing less, I am not a Scout, if you can wipe my mind then do it, because I want to go home, the sooner I forget about all of this the better!"

A large explosion cut off her tirade as a shape came smashing through the wall, sending Serena and Luna diving to the ground. It was Sailor Venus, beaten, bruised, and and with a cut of her forehead.

"Mina!" cried Serena, as she knelt by her friend, "Are you ok?!"

"I am fine." growled Sailor Venus as she sat up, "But Artemis will be a cooked cat soon if I don't get back out there."

She turned to Luna, "Have you done the Mind Meld yet?"

"I tried." disclosed Luna, "But her memories are shielded from my me."

"What, how?" demanded Sailor Venus.

"I don't know." answered Luna staring at the ground, "But without the Mind Meld, it'll be awhile before Serena gets all of her memories back."

"Or maybe I never had any memories to begin with!" yelled Serena, tired of this, "I am sorry Mina, but I am not what you are, I think that what you are doing is cool and all, but I can't be a part of it, I would probably suck as a Scout anyway."

"That's not true." protested Sailor Venus, "You'd be a great Scout, and I didn't show you all of this for nothing."

She was about to continue when Luna held her paw up, "There is something else we could try, but it is a long shot."

"Whatever it is, do it!" snapped Sailor Venus, turning to back to the fight, "And, hurry because we need all the help we can get!"

She rushed back outside, leaving Serena and Luna alone again.

"Get out there and help them!" ordered Luna, pointing with her paw.

Serena went goggle eyed, "How am I supposed to do that!?"

"With this." answered Luna, she slid something to Serena's feet. Serena reached down and picked it up, studying it with curiosity. It looked like a round , pink and yellow, compact mirror of sorts, but flatter with a star and circle on top. The star was surrounded by five gems, one red, one blue, one green, one brown, one orange, and in the center was even larger pink gem. While staring at it, Serena felt a mysterious attraction to it, almost as if it was calling to her.

"What is this?" she breathed.

"Its Sailor Moon's Transformation Compact, she used to activate her powers." answered Luna urgently, "If you are indeed Sailor Moon, it will only respond to you, all you have to do is say Moon Prism Power, and let it do the rest."

"What if it doesn't work!" protested Serena, still doubting what they were telling her.

"You have to try." insisted Luna, "For Mina!"

That seemed to the trick, Serena held the compact in her hands, looking at it uncertainly. But then, she thrusted it upwards and shouted at the top of her lungs, "MOON PRISM POWER!" To her shock, the the Compact exploded into ribbons bright pink light, that enveloped her.

 **INSERT SAILOR MOON DIC TRANSFORMATION MUSIC**

"Luna, what's going on?" she asked, scared.

"Yes, it is working!" shouted Luna in triumph, "Be calm, Serena, let the transformation take you."

Serena nodded, and closed her eyes as the ribbons of light swirled around her head, arms, legs, and body. She felt her clothes be replaced by some soft, but tough material, and something solid form around her forehead. She also felt something else, like power and confidence was being infused into her. It felt good too, the process was over in about five minutes, but Serena could of done it for a millennium. When it was over, she looked herself over in wonder. She walked over to the only window that wasn't demolished, and stared at her reflection, not believing what she was seeing. Staring back at her was the legendary Sailor Scout, Sailor Moon! The uniform was similar to Sailor Venus's, but it had some noticeable differences. Her jacket had been replaced with an armored white blouse, and a short blue battle skirt that had a light red bow tied in the back. Her hands were covered by small white gauntlets, and on her feet were long light red boots.

The compact was now attached to a light red bow that hung around her neckline, two light red gems covered the blond Odangos in her hair and on her forehead was a small, golden tiara. Serena put her hands to her face to be sure what she saw in the window was for real, and sure enough, she could feel the tiara. Not only that, she looked, well older. Her already really long hair had grown a few inches, and she'd also grown a few inches taller as well.

"I knew it, you are Sailor Moon!" crowed Luna in triumph, "How do you feel."

Sailor Moon blinked a few times before answering, "I feel...Powerful."

"That's because you've activated your powers." confirmed Luna, "You have the ability to not only deal out energy attacks, but also to heal injuries to yourself and others."

Sailor Moon closed her eyes and put a finger to her head as some reawakened memories flowed int her mind.

She opened them, eyes wide, "I remember attacks, tactics, and martial arts styles, I can fight!"

"Yes you can!" cheered Luna, "Now get out there and held Artemis and Sailor Venus."

Sailor Moon nodded, "Right!"

She turned and ran outside to join the fight.

 _ **Outside Abandoned Plastics Factory, Red Hook Section, Brooklyn, New York City, USA**_

 **A Few Minutes Earlier**

"Sir, we've tracked their power signatures to this location." said the Dark Kingdom trooper pointing at the abandoned plastics factory.

"Excellent!" crowed Tyrus, "Surround the building, no one gets out."

"Yes sir!" answered the trooper, "You heard the man, move it."

The agents and the troopers fanned out, and began to make a circle around the factory. Tyrus smiled smugly to himself. He didn't really believe the two, now deceased, agent's claim that Sailor Venus was somehow back from the dead, but he decided to call in reinforcements just to be sure. Those reinforcements were a platoon of Dark Kingdom regulars. Dressed in dark body armor that had the insignia on their chest plates, and circular helmets with only narrow slits for eye holes made them a terrifying site for sure. Some of them were armed with Hecton Series IV Blaster Assault Rifles, which they fired with deadly accuracy, while others wielded swords made of Lunar Steel, the toughest metal in the universe, and Energy Shields. Calling these reinforcements in was risky though. If someone noticed, they might call the police. To prevent that, he'd ordered jamming devices to be placed in the area. These sophisticated machines would jam any attempts at communication in the surrounding area. Most wouldn't of gone through the trouble, but Tyrus was willing to risk it in order to secure those power sources for his Queen.

"Sir, we are in position." whispered the agent next to him.

"We'll start with grenades through the windows." Agent Tyrus whispered back, "That ought to shake em up."

The agent nodded, and relayed the orders through his communicator. A couple of troopers stepped forward, pulled the metallic, spherical, grenades from their belts, pressed the detonation button, and lobbed them through the windows of the factory. There were a few muffled shouts from the inside, followed by the explosions which shook the factory and shattered the rest of windows.

"Again!" ordered Tyrus.

A few more grenades were hurled into the factory through the smashed windows, followed by more muffled shouts, then another round of explosions. Tyrus narrowed his eyes in concentration. Someone was bound to of heard that, so they'd need to be fast. The police would no doubt be one their way soon, and Agent Tyrus had intention of revealing the Dark Kingdom's operations to Earth authorities. Not yet anyway.

"Move in!" he ordered, "Remember we want those girls alive, if anyone else is in there, kill em."

"Yes sir!" thundered his men together.

They moved in on the factory's entrance, blasters, rifles, and swords at the ready. The agent in the lead was just about to open the door, when they heard a loud cry from the other side of it.

"CRESCENT BEAM!" and an orange energy beam came smashing through the door, sending the agent and a couple of soldiers behind him flying, creating an opening. Sailor Venus and Artemis rushed out, only to be met by barrage of blaster fire. Sailor Venus threw up an energy shield to protect them, while Artemis fired back with his blaster, taking a few troopers down. He then leaped high into the air, landing right in the middle of a squad of Dark Kingdom soldiers. He spun around, firing his blaster while he did, killing two of them. Two agents came at him with knives, but he was too skilled for them. He avoided their slashes and stabs, and as quick as a bolt of lightning, planted two, sharp elbows into their temples, knocking them unconscious. A trooper took a swing at him with a sword from behind, but Artemis had seen it coming. He ducked under the strike, lashed out with a sharp kick to the trooper's groin, knocking him back, and then finished him with a point blank blaster shot. Two more troopers, one armed with a rifle, the other with a sword and shield, spotted him, and charged, weapons at the ready.

Artemis reloaded his blaster, and faced them, "Come and get me!" he taunted, taking aim.

Sailor Venus on the other hand was dealing with two sword wielding troopers, who obviously had more skill than the average trooper, and were intent on cutting her to ribbons. They had blocked her numerous punches, kicks, strikes, and Crescent Beams with their energy absorbing shields, forcing her on the defensive. She was starting to tire, not only from avoiding the two trooper's sword slashes, but also from dodging blaster bolts, fired by nearby troopers and agents who had decided to take pot shots at her. Finally, she was able to create some separation, back flipping away from the two sword wielding troopers.

"It's time to even the odds." she muttered, "VENUS CHAIN ATTACK!"

With a brief bright flash, a long, heavy, segmented, steel chain appeared in her hands, but she swung it around like an expert.

"Now this is more like it!" she yelled in triumph.

One of the troopers growled, and surged forward, sword high. Before he could get close enough to cut her down, Sailor Venus let her chain fly out, the chain wrapping tight around the blade of the trooper's sword. With a hard tug, she wrenched it out of the troopers hand, and flung it off to the side, and out of the fight. The trooper roared in anger, and charged at her, looking to bash her with his Energy Shield. Sailor Venus leapfrogged right over the charging trooper, landing behind, spun around, and struck out with her chain, hitting the trooper in the back. To his partner's surprise, he fell over unconscious. Her chain was obviously no ordinary chain. She swung her chain around, this time aiming for his partner, but he was quick enough to block it with his shield. She tried this several more times, but he wasn't going to let her get an opening, holding his shield up to block the strikes while slowly advancing. Deciding to try a different tactic, Sailor Venus wrapped the chain around her fist, and to her opponents surprise charged at him with a loud war cry. He raised his sword, aiming to chop her down when she got close enough, but as he brought his sword down, she raised her chain covered fist up, blocking the blade on it. She lashed out with a high, straight kick to his chin, making him drop the sword. She brought her chain fist back and unloaded a mighty haymaker onto the side of the trooper's jaw, flattening him for good despite his helmet. She breathed a sigh of relief, a sigh of relief that was quickly cut off by blaster rifle bolt that slammed into her back. She knocked to the ground, the air leaving her lungs, and her chain vanishing in a flash of light.

A squad of Dark Kingdom troopers and a couple of agents had been watching the chain vs sword fight. When Sailor Venus finished off the last trooper, one of them had used the brief moment with her back turn to fire his blaster rifle, hitting her in the back, and knocking her down. Now they advanced on their fallen adversary, ready to finish her off. The agent in the front, approached the fallen Sailor Venus, blaster in hand, aiming for her head at almost point blank range. Before he could fire though, they all of sudden heard a light whistling noise, followed by sickening wet slap. The agent stiffened, his eyes going wide, then they rolled into the back of his head, and he went to the ground, dead, with a throwing knife sticking out of his back. The other Dark Kingdom troopers looked at each other in surprise, but before they could react, a figure dressed in black suddenly landed in front of them. He drew the steel bo staff off of his back, and ran at them, nimbly avoiding their blaster bolts. With a kick, he knocked the rifle out of the first troopers hand, slammed the staff into his gut, doubling him over, and finished him off with a well placed strike to the back of the neck. Another agent took a swing at him, but he caught it, and with his other hand, wrenched the elbow out of socket. The agent howled in pain, clutching arm, but he was shut up as the shadowy figure's fist connected with his jaw. Two more agents came at him, he blocked their strikes, but one of them was able to connect with a hard kick inside his guard, winding him. His partner got in a few punches, the last one a powerful uppercut that knocked him to the ground.

"I don't who you are." sneered the agent, drawing his knife, "But you picked the wrong fight."

He raised his knife to plunge it into the man's back, but from his spot on the floor, the shadow brought his staff in low sweep, targeting the agent's ankles, and taking him off his feet. The man kipped up, and finished the agent off with a hard slamming of his staff into the agent's abdomen. The other agent brought his blaster pistol up, but the man was ready for it. He knocked the blaster out his hands with his staff, and took him down with an elbow to the jaw. A trooped ran at him, bringing his sword down in a two handed vertical slash. The man saw it coming, and blocked with the middle part of his staff. He then struck out in a quick two finger strike, aiming for the weak armor protecting the trooper's throat. The trooper gurgled, dropped his sword, and began coughing while clutching his throat. With separation created, the man took a baseball bat swing with his staff, connecting with the side of the trooper's head, knocking him unconscious. Another trooper and an agent fired at him with their blasters, but the man leapt away from their fire, and responded with two throwing knives, killing them.

Sailor Venus, who'd gotten back up, was observing all of this in awe, when she noticed two troopers nearby taking aim at the mysterious combatant. Narrowing her eyes, she made two finger guns, and pointed them at the two troopers.

"DOUBLE CRESCENT BEAM!" she shouted, taking the two troopers down in an instant.

She turned around, only to find herself staring into a pair of dark combat goggles, and the tip of a steel bo staff at her throat. Her savior was tall, dressed in a black leather trench coat, dark balaclava, and dark clothes. He had two bandoleers full of throwing knives strapped to his chest, what looked like flash bangs clipped to his belt.

"Who are you!?" he demanded in a deep, but very raspy voice, probably designed to hide his real one.

"You first." she sneered back.

The masked man cocked his head to the side as if he was looking her over, then he answered.

"I am called "The Wraith." he rasped. "Now answer my question."

 _This is the vigilante Lita was talking about,_ Mina realized, _The boogeyman that all the criminals fear!_

He'd been following the Dark Kingdom's agents from the alley, determined to find out what they were up to. He'd been surprised by the heavily armed reinforcements that had joined them, before storming the factory. When the fighting began, he'd held back, quietly observing the two powerful, well trained combatants dispatch the soldiers, until the numbers became too much for the girl, forcing him to intervene.

"Look, I am Sailor Venus." she began, "And I am not the enemy here, but these guys are."

She motioned to unconscious or dead Dark Kingdom soldiers around them. The Wraith looked into her eyes for a few minutes, before taking the staff off her throat.

"I still have questions." he said, "But let's deal with the threats first."

"Good idea." agreed Sailor Venus, "My friend Artemis could probably use some back up."

The Wraith just nodded, and followed her to go assist Artemis. They found him a few meters away taking on five Dark Kingdom troopers. His blaster had been knocked away from him, so he had resorted to using his claws. He jumped back to avoid the swing of a sword, and countered by raking the throat of the trooper with his claws. Blood poured out of the wound, making the trooper put his hands to his throat to stop the bleeding. As soon as he did that, Artemis jumped forward, planting his knee into the trooper's chin, and knocking him out. Another trooper slammed his shield into him while his back was turned. Artemis was knocked to the ground, looking up to see the trooper's blade coming down at him. He rolled to the side, barely avoiding it. The trooper growled, and tried again, but Artemis just rolled out of the way again, and again, and again.

"On Earth I am told that the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over again and expecting different results." taunted Artemis.

The trooper just glared at him, but before he could try anything, a flying boot sent him hurdling into the dirt. It was Sailor Venus. She helped Artemis to his feet.

"You ok? she asked.

"Fine." growled Artemis, "But I had it covered."

"Sure you did." countered Sailor Venus sarcastically, "Almost getting impaled is the very definition of having it covered."

"Now's not the time for this." retorted The Wraith, "Here come more of them."

"Who's this guy?" asked Artemis suspiciously.

"Oh, him, this is The Wraith." answered Sailor Venus with a wave of her hand, "Don't worry he's on our side...I think."

Artemis gave her a look, but before he could say anything a mass of troopers and agents formed lines in front of them, rifles and blasters raised, prepared to fire. Artemis picked his blaster up from the dirt, and cocked it, while Sailor Venus struck a fighting stance, ready for action, and The Wraith simply unscrewed his staff into two halves, pressed two buttons on the ends, revealing two three foot long blades that popped out of the ends. He twirled them around, showing his skill, ready for the fight. But before anything could happen...

"Wait, hold your fire." called a calm, but arrogant voice, "I'll deal with them personally."

The troopers made a hole in the middle of their lines, allowing Agent Tyrus to walk through. Artemis's eyes narrowed in recognition. When the fighting began, he'd held back, not quite believing what he was seeing. Sailor Venus, alive? It wasn't possible, yet here she was, he would of recognized the uniform and attacks style anywhere. He'd also been surprised to see one of the Moon Kingdom's best spies, Artemis, alive as well. He didn't know who the guy in black was, but he'd soon regret getting involved in this. Tyrus had decided to wait and see the outcome of his men against the two, and then the three of them. He was disappointed, but to be fair, his men hadn't had a proper challenge in awhile, so in a sense it was good for them to get beaten up. But now it was time to finish them.

"Well, well, well, I see the Moon Kingdom isn't as dead as we'd like." he began, "Artemis, long time no see, still fighting for Serenity's pathetic cause huh, how's that scar doing."

Artemis traced the scar on his cheek with his finger, a scar left by Tyrus's Energy Gauntlets during their last encounter, "Come close and you can enjoy it as much as I do." he growled, popping out his claws.

Tyrus chuckled, "Tempting, but no thanks, I'll just kill you from a distance."

He turned his attention to Sailor Venus, "For the first time in the long time, I am actually shocked." he said, "Sailor Venus, back from the dead, last time I saw you was when your broken corpse was put on display in front of the Palace steps; I don't know how you came back, but when my two now deceased agents that you left lying in that alley told me you were alive, I didn't believe it, but I guess they were right after all, I guess I shouldn't of vaporized them, oh well."

Sailor Venus didn't recognize the man at first, but then her memories flashed back to man with golden fists, pounding away at her and her friends. Now she remembered who he was.

"Agent Tyrus." she said angrily, "I owe you beat down for what you did."

Tyrus just laughed, then turned his attention to The Wraith, who had just stood there observing the interactions.

"I don't know who you are." he sneered, "But you're obviously stupid, arrogant, or both to challenge us, you're all going to die for interfering in the affairs of the Dark Kingdom!"

His Energy Gauntlets began surging with yellow energy as they powered up. He roared and fired a powerful blast at the three of them.

"SCATTER!" shouted Artemis.

He, and Sailor Venus dove to the side, while The Wraith raised his fist, a grappling line shooting out of the device on his wrist, allowing him to grapple out of the way. The blast hit where they were originally standing, and detonated with a loud and impressive explosion. Sailor Venus was up in instance, and turned to face the Dark Kingdom agent.

"What are you waiting for Venus?" he taunted, "Scared of dying just like the last time."

The memories of her death and the death of her friends flashed through her mind, angering her. Tyrus was going to pay. With a loud yell, she charged at him, leaping forward with a flying kick.

"VENUS POWER KICK!" she shouted, her kick charging up.

Tyrus crossed his glowing Energy Gauntlets in front of him to block. The two powerful moves collided in a miniature explosion. Sailor Venus followed it up with two quick punches and a side kick, but Tyrus was ready for it. He blocked every single attack, and countered with two quick, hard punches to the guts, followed by a backhand across the face, snapping her head to the side, and finally a swift kick to the midsection. Sailor Venus saw stars, struggled to keep her balance and not black out. Not once since her reawakening had she ever been hit this hard, in fact she was just now remembering how it felt to be the one taking the beating. Needless to say, they weren't pleasant memories, and he wasn't done. Tyrus lift her off her feet with a powerful uppercut, and while she was in the air, jumped up with her, grabbing the back of her head, and slamming it forcefully into the concrete. He raised his fist to deliver a finishing blow to the back of her neck, only to be interrupted by Artemis's boot in his mouth.

Tyrus was flung back, and onto the ground, but he was up quickly to find Artemis standing before him, taking aim with his blaster. Tyrus wiped his mouth, snarled, and fired another energy shot that the Mauan somersaulted to dodge. Artemis fired two quick blaster shots at Tyrus, who avoided them, and punched the blaster out Artemis's hands.

"Surely you don't need a gun to face me, oh mighty warrior of Mau, agent of the Moon Kingdom." mocked the Dark Kingdom operative.

Artemis bared his claws and got up to face Tyrus. He peppered in two quick shots, bruising Tyrus's cheeks, ducked under the counter punch, and came up with an elbow that rattled Tyrus's chin, and then hit a a spin kick to the chest, that sent the arrogant agent to his knees.

"Is that better? mocked Artemis, and he reared back and unleashed a powerful punch, designed to lay out Tyrus for good.

But to his surprise, Tyrus's Energy Gauntlet suddenly came up, stopping the punch with his hand, the other one hitting the Mauan in the stomach. Tyrus stood up, dodging the swipes from Artemis's claws, and unleashed three quick strikes, two the solar plexus, one to the face. He then connected with a roundhouse kick that knocked the Mauan for a loop. Artemis fell to the ground, stunned, and Tyrus began to charge up another blast, intending to vaporize Artemis. Before he could, he noticed a shadow coming up from above, and barely got his Gauntlets up in time to block the two sword blades that came up him from above. He came face to face with the goggle covered eyes of The Wraith. He'd grappled to the safety of the buildings above after Tyrus's first blast, picking the best moment to strike.

"Your're fast." commended Tyrus, "But not fast enough."

"We'll see." The Wraith said calmly, before delivering a hard headbutt to Tyrus face. He came at him with back to back slashes. Tyrus blocked the first two with his Energy Gauntlets, but the third one got inside his guard and opened a gash on his forearm. Tyrus howled in pain, a howl that was quickly silenced as The Wraith connected with a roundhouse kick to the jaw. Tyrus hit the dirt, but rolled out the way just in time to avoid The Wraith's swords, and was quickly back to his feet.

"Your good, I'll give you that." admitted Tyrus angrily as the two opponents circled each other, "But why help these two, your not involved in this, why help them?"

"You threaten the Earth, my home." rasped The Wraith quietly, "I can see clearly that your not of this world, you're an invader, and I will drive you off this planet, I don't know these two, I may not even like them, but I will help them defeat you and drive evil out of this world."

Tyrus just sneered, "So be it, Earth scum."

He fired an energy blast from his Gauntlets at him, but The Wraith quickly cartwheeled out of the way. The Wraith tossed three throwing knives at Tyrus, who just batted them away. The two combatants charged at each others, Tyrus ducking under The Wraith's swing, and power a fist into his guts forcing him back and making him drop his two staff blades, and following with three more quick, hard punches to the face and body. The Wraith somehow shrugged them off, and was able to clip the side of Tyrus's head with an elbow. With Tyrus briefly rattled, Wraith somersaulted away, leaving a flash bang at the agent's feet. The flash bang went off, and Tyrus yelled in surprise and pain as he was briefly blinded.

Tyrus shook his head to clear up his vision, angrily looking around. His men were standing off to the side, waiting for his order to intervene, The Wraith had retrieved his staff blades and stood before him in a fighting stance, Artemis had gotten to his feet, and was circling in from behind, and Sailor Venus was up, and running towards him, a look of pure anger on her face. Tyrus couldn't help but smirk.

"Pathetic." he said while raising his Energy Gauntlet, and firing at the charging Sailor Venus. She threw up a shield to cover her, and while it did lessen the impact some, it didn't do nearly enough. The force of the blast blew her through the air, and through the wall of the factory.

"NO!" shouted Artemis, then he turned and with a roar charged Tyrus, looking to tear him limb from limb. Artemis's claws raked across the Energy Gauntlets, but Artemis ducked under the counter punch, and got in a good swipe from underneath, leaving a long bloody scratch on Tyrus's shoulder. The agent yelled in pain, and exploded with two hard punches, and a brutal double hammer fist strike that sent Artemis flying. Artemis hit the ground, but got up in an instant, and charged Tyrus again. Tyrus was ready for him, but didn't see The Wraith coming at him from behind. The Wraith's kick to the spine sent Tyrus stumbling forward, right into Artemis's waiting claws. With a hard swipe, Artemis opened a long cut that started at the bottom on Tyrus's left cheek went all the way up of the bridge of his nose. It was going to leave a nasty scar.

"Now we're even." said Artemis.

Tyrus wiped the blood from his face, his fingers tracing the new scar that split his face in half. His handsome face, ruined. Tyrus promptly lost it.

"I'M GOING TO KILL BOTH YOU!" he screamed, his Energy Gauntlets surging up.

He fired a blast into Artemis, this one designed to hurt, rather than vaporize. He wanted to make him suffer. Artemis was sent flying back into the crowd of Dark Kingdom troopers. The Wraith leapt at him, but Tyrus caught him by the throat and slammed him hard into the earth. He pinned him down with one hand, and with other began to rain down blows, one after the other. He drew his energy powered fist back far for one final strike, when suddenly he heard, "VENUS CHAIN ATTACK!" and a chain wrapped around his fist. Sailor Venus was back, and with a hard tug of her chain, she pulled Tyrus off of Wraith, and towards her. Tyrus's face met the bottom of Sailor Venus's boot, bloodying his face up even more. He snarled and swung at her, but she back peddled and responded with a solid right cross that spun him around. She wrapped her chain around his throat, and pulled tight. Tyrus gargled, his vision going red as he struggled to breath. Wraith was up and started unloading hard punches to Tyrus's face and body while Venus held him still. Artemis fought his way out of the crowd of Dark Kingdom troopers and ran to assist them. Unfortunately though, Tyrus had had enough. Channeling his power before he could black out, Tyrus unleashed a massive energy wave, blowing his three opponents away, and where they crashed to the ground hard. The Dark Kingdom troopers cheered, thinking victory was at hand.

"You three can beat me!" he snarled approaching their bodies, "Now you die, this time for GOOD!" He raised his Energy Gauntlets, preparing to vaporize them.

"MOON TWILIGHT BLAST!" a loud shout came from behind.

Tyrus spun around just in time to see a a large, pure white beam of energy lance towards him, hitting him full in the chest, and knocking him into the air into a row of his own men, taking them all down. Sailor Moon emerged from the factory, the gem on her tiara glowing white from where the attack had come from. A couple of troopers came at her, raising their rifles to fire. Sailor Moon saw this, and quickly removed the tiara from her forehead.

"MOON TIARA BOOMERANG!" she called out, and the tiara immediately flattened into a glowing yellow disk. She hurled the disk at the troopers with pin point accuracy. The projectile bounced from trooper to trooper taking them down, before returning to Sailor Moon, where it became a tiara again.

Tyrus got back to his feet, his angry eyes searching for his attacker. Those same eyes narrowed in both anger and shock when he saw who it was.

"Sailor Moon." he said angrily, "The most powerful Scout of them all, we always did suspect you somehow lived, not that it matters now, because now, you'll die."

"Leave my friends alone, and face me." growled Sailor Moon.

"Gladly!" roared Tyrus, and he charged, his Energy Gauntlets powering up.

At first Sailor Moon reverted to being scared, little Serena, unsure of what to do next. Then her memories of different fighting styles and attacks kicked in, and she struck a stance. She knew what to do. Tyrus swung with two crosses and followed with a roundhouse. To his surprise, Sailor Moon nimbly dodged them all. She attacked with a side kick that hit him in the kidney. He growled in pain, and responded with a hard jab that made her see red lights.

 _Ok, got to be more careful,_ she thought to herself.

He came at her again, this time with a wide knife chop. She ducked under it, and countered with a hard jab to his chin. She blocked his next two strikes, and nailed him with an elbow to the nose, and then a jumping spin kick that knocked him down. She tried to press her advantage, but she left herself open because as soon as she was in range, Tyrus knocked her legs out from underneath with a low sweep, and was back on his feet. He approached the prone Sailor Moon, and began charging his Energy Gauntlets again.

"You can't win, you little brat." he sneered, raising both his fists over his head, looking to bash Sailor Moon to death.

He brought both fists down, but to his surprise, Sailor Moon quickly brought up one of her arms, successfully blocking both fists on her forearm.

She got to her knees, flattening the palm of her free hand, while holding off Tyrus's fists with the other.

"I believe I have." she said with a small smile, "FORCE PALM!"

The palm of her hand glowed bright white, and she slammed it hard into Tyrus's chest. With a pained and angry yell, he was sent bouncing away, back towards his men. Sailor Moon rushed over to where her friends had been knocked down. She helped Sailor Venus to her feet. Sailor Venus shook the cobwebs out, rubbing her bruised back. As soon as she got a good look at their rescuer, her face lit up in a smile, and she gave her friend a hug.

"I knew it!" she said in triumph, "I knew you were the one, you are Sailor Moon, our leader, and by the way you look great."

Sailor Moon smiled and chuckled. She may be Sailor Venus, but beneath the costume was the same old Mina, just as she was the same old Serena.

"Thank you, this is awesome, just like Starstorm." she said smiling, "I may not remember everything yet, but I do feel like this is who I am and who I was born to be."

Artemis had also gotten up. He gave Sailor Moon an encouraging nod and retrieved his blaster, checking to make sure it was loaded. The Wraith got up as well, inspecting the newcomer while picking up his staff blades.

"Sailor Moon, huh." he muttered to himself, "So now there is two of them."

This was strange. Two Meta Humans, with similar costumes. Not to mention the army of aliens they were currently dealing with. To think that just last week he'd been busy beating up drug dealers. There was something peculiar about Sailor Moon though, something that was almost familiar. Wraith didn't have time to dwell on it long, as with an angry roar, Tyrus emerged from the crowd of Dark Kingdom soldiers, bloody, beaten, bruised, but angry and determined.

"This isn't over yet!" he yelled, "I will have that power for the Queen, the Dark Kingdom will rule over this planet, you can't stop us."

"Wanna bet!" taunted Sailor Moon.

Tyrus turned to his men, "Troopers, support me, get ready to fire!"

"Yes sir!" thundered his men, bringing their rifles and blasters up.

Artemis raised his blaster preparing to fire back, Wraith brought his staff blades up in a stance, Sailor Moon got ready to throw her tiara, and Sailor Venus got ready to unleash a Crescent Beam. But before anyone could make a move, a familiar sound pierced the air. Police sirens, a lot of them.

"The NYPD are on their way." rasped The Wraith.

"About time." groaned Sailor Venus.

Tyrus looked uncertain of what to do, fight and claim the power, or expose themselves to the Earth authorities, risking Queen Beryl's wrath. A wrath he wouldn't likely survive. Artemis noticed this, and understood.

"You have a choice, Tyrus." he said, "Fight us and the police, exposing the Dark Kingdom, and ruining your chances for a surprise invasion, or run to fight another day, it's your choice, but I will tell you, that we won't give up."

Tyrus looked ready to explode, but he understood the position he was in. He made his call.

"Fall back." he said, glowering at his enemies, "We can't risk exposure."

"Yes sir." answered one of his agents, "Activate Portals."

"What about the dead, sir?" asked one of the troopers.

Tyrus pressed button on his belt and instantly all of the dead troopers and agents were vaporized in flashes of light.

"What dead?" he asked sarcastically, the trooper nodding in understanding.

There were miniature incinerator bombs surgically put into every single member of the Dark Kingdom's armed services that could be activated by superior officers at any time. Discouraged mutiny and made clean up after battles a little easier. Once you attained a certain rank, and loyalty was all but assured, the devices were usually removed. After all, Beryl preferred to vaporize incompetent officers with her staff personally. All of the Dark Kingdom troopers and agents, Tyrus included, activated the Portal generators on their belts that would take them back to the _The_ _Metallia's Fist._ Before he stepped through the Portal, Tyrus turned to look at his enemies one last time, his eyes full of hate.

"This isn't over." he sneered, "I will destroy you all, and your planet will die."

With that threat hanging out there, he vanished into the Portal, leaving the the four of them there by themselves, the Police sirens getting closer. Actually now there were only three of them. Sailor Moon spun around, noticing that The Wraith had vanished.

"Where the trench coat guy go?" she asked in wonder, "And who was he anyway."

"That was The Wraith." answered Sailor Venus. "And I think he split."

"The guy that Lita mentioned?" inquired Sailor Moon.

"Yep." confirmed Sailor Venus with a nod of her head.

"Guys, we've got to get out of here before the police see us." urged Artemis, he turned towards the factory, "Luna, you can come out, it is safe, but we've got to go."

"Right!" Luna yelled back, running out of the factory, "Sailor Moon, good job on your first battle, you did excellent, but now you must fly out of here."

"Fly!?" screeched Sailor Moon, "I don't know how to do that."

"Yes you can." insisted Artemis, changing back to his cat form, and hopping into Sailor Venus's arms, "You're great at it too."

"Just look into your memories." coached Luna, "And you'll remember."

The Police sirens were really close now, in fact Sailor Venus could hear the heavy footfalls of the running cops approaching.

"If you don't, we'll all be spending the night in the lock up." warned Sailor Venus, "I don't know about you, but I ain't comfortable with throwing down with the cops tonight, especially if they call in the Meta Human Response Unit."

That seemed to work, as Sailor Moon closed her eyes, searching through what memories she did have. Finally she found the one she was looking for, and when she opened her eyes, she was surprised to find herself levitating off the ground."

"I did it!" she yelled in triumph.

"Yes you did, good job." congratulated Sailor Venus who was in the air with her, "Now lets go before you and me are outfitted for a pair of shiny bracelets."

Sailor Moon nodded, picked up Luna in her arms, and the two Sailor Scouts flew out of their together, just as a group of uniformed NYPD cops arrived at the scene, with guns drawn, and ready for trouble. They surveyed the scene in wonder. They'd gotten various calls about explosions in this area from the outside, but communication near it was surprisingly challenging. A couple of squads had arrived, to find what looked like a war zone. they rummaged around the rubble and trash, wondering what could of caused this much damage. While they did that, The Wraith observed them from above. He'd grappled up to the taller buildings while the others weren't looking, and had watched as they'd flown out. It had been a strange night for sure, the days were probably about to get stranger. The man with the gauntlets, Tyrus he believed they'd called him, had promised to return, and if that was true, he'd be ready. He'd made a vow to protect this city, no matter what, and so that's he'd do. It was also apparent that he would probably be seeing more of those girls in the battle armor. They had fought well, but he still didn't know much about them, he guessed he would just have to learn.

 _See you around, Sailor Scouts._ he thought, as he ran off into the night.

Before he went home though, he had one last stop to make. It wasn't personal, it was more for personal entertainment, and his desire to make sure people do the right thing. He pulled a paper out of his pocket. It was a failed school test paper that he'd found in the trash. He planned on sticking it in the owners mail box. He had pretty good idea where she lived, and was on his way right now. He looked at the name at the top of the paper, and immediately thought of the hyperactive, lazy girl it belonged too. This was probably for her own good. The name at the top of that paper was "Serena Tsukino."

 _ **The Empire State Building, Manhattan,**_ _ **New York City, USA**_

"I can't believe this!" shouted Sailor Moon excitedly while looking over herself, "I can fly, I can fight, I've got powers, I can..."

"Serena, breath." cautioned Luna, cutting her off, "You did good, but just calm down."

They'd flown far, leaving Brooklyn behind, until deciding to rest at the top of the famous Empire State Building in Manhattan.

"Right." said Sailor Moon, trying to calm down, "But tell me, who was that creep."

"That was Tyrus." informed Luna. "He is an agent of the Dark Kingdom, he works under Seramis, their head of intelligence."

"We got lucky tonight." said Sailor Venus, "Tyrus is considered one their best trained operatives, and we were barely holding our own."

"Tyrus gave me my scar." growled Artemis, "You two need more training if you are to beat him in the future."

"And that's why we are here." said Luna, "To train, and guide you in this fight."

"What was with his hands?" asked Sailor Moon, "Why did they glow."

"Tyrus wields a powerful weapon called the Energy Gauntlets." answered Artemis, "They store infinite amounts of damaging energy allowing him to fight for hours and power his attacks."

"Tomorrow we shall you our secret headquarters and training center in the Diamond District." declared Luna, "It shall serve as our base of operation."

"Why can't we see it tonight?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Because it is late, you're tired, and you have school tomorrow." numbered off Luna on her paw, "Not to mention that you're probably past curfew."

The look on Sailor Moon's face was comically hysterical. She'd completely forgotten.

"OH MY GOSH!" she panicked, running around in a circle, "I AM DEAD, I AM SO DEAD, MY DAD'S PROBABLY CALLED THE POLICE, AND THEN THEY'LL HAVE TO ARREST HIM BECAUSE HE'S GOING TO KILL ME, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, I AM SO LATE..."

Sailor Venus reared back, howling with laughter, while Artemis just shook his head in exasperation. Luna put her paw down hard.

"Serena calm down." she ordered, "If you take me home with you, I can guarantee you won't get get in trouble."

Sailor Moon stopped panicking, and stared down at the Mauan.

"You can?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yes I can." confirmed Luna, "Now lets go."

"Ok." answered Sailor Moon uncertainly, "But if this doesn't work, you get to die with me."

Luna just rolled her eyes as she got in Sailor Moon's arms. They lifted off the ground, and flew off for her house. Sailor Venus's and Artemis watched them go.

"Don't worry." said Artemis, "I've got you covered with your parents."

"Oh, I know." said Sailor Venus, "I was just thinking how fun this going to be now that one of my closest friends is going to fighting along side me."

"She's got spunk, and she can remember how to fight." grumped Artemis, "But she's a little hyper active and childish, hard to believe she is actually Sailor Moon."

"Oh, come one, she's perfect." countered Sailor Venus, "Luna will be guiding her, and not everyone can be the ultra serious spy like you, Artemis."

"Oh whatever." groaned Artemis, "Personally I just hope that none of your other friends turn out to be the other dormant Scouts, I find them noisy, except the blue haired one, she's too quiet."

"I am pretty sure the odds of that are slim, hey, how do you know so much about my friend's personality?" asked Sailor Venus, her eyebrows raised in suspicion.

Artemis just shrugged his shoulders, "I was hiding in the ceiling over your table during lunch."

"You were what!" shouted Sailor Venus.

"I was doing what I am good at." said Artemis, "Spying."

"That's it, we're going home." growled Sailor Venus, scooping Artemis up. "Tomorrow I am buying a cat carrier and sticking you it during the school hours."

Artemis just chuckled, "Sure you will." he said as they flew home.

 ** _Serena's House, Staten Island, New York City, USA_**

An untransformed Serena slipped in through the window of her room, Luna in her arms. The moment her feet touched the carpet, the lights flipped on, nearly blinding her. Her Mom, her Dad, and much to her annoyance, her little brother Sammy were standing there. Serena was pretty sure she'd never seen her Dad look for angry, while Mom just looked bitterly disappointed. Sammy on the other hand was just smirking at her, delighted to see his older sister get in trouble.

"Hey guys." said Serena uncertainly, "I thought you'd be in bed."

"Well since you like to stay up so late, we thought we'd give it a try." began Illene.

Ken was less nice, "Where were you young lady!" he railed, "Do you know how late it is, the city is dangerous this time of night, and you know that."

 _Don't I know it._ Serena thought to herself.

"I was about to call the Police to look for you!" Ken continued to rant, "I am just relieved that you weren't knifed in some alley, or kidnapped!"

"So where were you?" asked Illene angrily, "What were you doing, and where did you get that cat."

Luna simply meowed and scratched herself.

 _I lot of help you're being,_ she thought angrily, _I don't lying is going to work, and I can't tell them "Hey Mom, Dad, I am actually a reincarnated member of some warrior sect who is trying to prevent aliens from taking over the world, and getting the Silver Crystal, expect me home this late all the time, and this cat is actually an alien and can talk, her name is Luna." Come on Luna, do something, your all that stands between me and eternal grounding._

Luna leapt out of Serena's arms and walked toward the three Tsukinos. They stared back down at her uncertain of what to make. Then, all of a sudden, A Mind Meld beam flashed out of the moon shaped spot on Luna's forehead and into the Tsukinos.

"What are you doing?" asked Serena, alarmed.

Luna didn't answer until she was done. When she was, Ken, Illene, and Sammy just stood there, blinking their eyes as if they didn't really know what was going on.

"Honey, what are we doing in Serena's room?" asked Ken, confused.

"I don't know, Dear." answered Illene, equally confused.

They turned to look at Serena, but instead of anger, they smiled.

"Hey Serena, you might wanna get ready for bed." said Ken, "Its late."

Luna meowed again and began rubbing against Illene's leg, purring.

"Ah, you're such a sweet kitty." cooed Illene, rubbing Luna's chin, "Aren't you Luna, yes you're a good kitty, aren't you."

"Sammy, you best get off to bed too." ordered Ken, pointing to his son's room.

"Yes Dad." answered Sammy, "Night Mom, Dad, Serena."

He lumbered off to his room, rubbing his head. Ken and Illene followed after him, Ken shutting the door behind him. That just left Serena and Luna left in the room.

"What did you do?" asked Serena.

"A Mind Meld." said Luna proudly, "I simply made them forget that you were late, and planted a few memories that I've been you family pet for years."

"That was awesome." squealed Serena, "Can you make my teachers forget my grades?"

"As much as they would probably like that." answered Luna, "The Mind Meld is not to be used for selfish reasons."

"Darn." pouted Serena.

"Now off to bed." ordered Luna, '"You have a big day full of school and training tomorrow and you'll need your sleep."

"Sure, whatever you say." said Serena, as she pulled on her pajamas, "This is still going to be awesome though."

Luna laughed,"Indeed it shall."

 _ **Outside Abandoned Plastics Factory, Red Hook Section, Brooklyn, New York City, USA**_

The Police had put up yellow crime scene tape up to cordon off the area. The Crime Scene Unit was currently picking through the rubble, collecting whatever they considered viable evidence to determine what had happened here tonight. A few uniforms were still around, making sure no one wandered too close to the tape. A couple of them had thrown their own theories about what happened the prominent being that it was terrorists, anarchists, teenagers, and even Meta Humans. All they could say for certain though was that there had been some explosions, and that whoever caused them was gone. A black car pulled up to the crime scene, and stopped. An officer approached it to tell the driver to leave, but pulled back when the driver got out. He knew this guy. It was a man, tall, slight build, muscled, with a strong jaw. He had dark, straight hair, hazel eyes, and was dressed in a long brown rain coat, blue dress shirt, black slacks, and had an NYPD Detective's badge clipped to his belt. He was Detective Kirk Magnus of the NYPD's 89th Precinct.

"Detective, over here." called one the officers.

Detective Magnus ducked under the tape and approached the officer, "So what you've got."

"A lot of rubble." answered the officer, "We get a call about a large of number of explosions right were we are standing, next we have trouble have relaying communications in this area, so we go in full force, and find a lot of wreckage, but no perps, and no obvious explanations."

"Possible Meta Human?" asked Detective Magnus. "There seem to be lot of those lurking around these days."

"Maybe." agreed the officer, "But CSU is still processing the scene, we'll all know more when they are done."

"Yeah" agreed Detective Magnus, then noticed the gaping hole in the wall of the factory, "Anyone check in there, yet?"

"Haven't gotten to it yet, I don't think." replied the officer.

"Mind if I take look?" asked Detective Magnus.

"Knock yourself out." said the officer with a shrug, "You outrank me so you don't have to ask, here take my light."

"Thanks." said the detective taking the flashlight from the officer.

He flipped it on, and entered the abandoned factory, the light illuminating everything. He shined it on all the old conveyor belts and abandoned equipment. Then he saw the damage. There had obviously been some kind of the explosion, as shrapnel as sticking out out of the walls. He noticed something weird also. It look like it one spot, the shrapnel had failed to hit it when it should of. In fact in like the shrapnel had been bounced off something and into the opposing wall on the other side of the room. But that defied the laws of physics. Detective Magnus then shined his light on the windows. He'd noticed that glass was on the outside of the building when he first walked up, sparking his curiosity about the old factory. If the explosions had all been on the outside then the glass would of fallen on the inside of the building, not on the outside. Furthermore, while some glass had fallen on the inside, it was nothing compared to the glass scattered on the outside. Knowing what he did about explosives, Detective Magnus made a conclusion.

"A grenade." he muttered to himself, "Multiple grenades if you look at the amount of shrapnel, tossed through the glass window, the explosions spreading the glass all over the outside, that would indicate that someone out there was trying to kill someone in here, but they somehow protected themselves, but how?"

That was the true riddle. How did the people in here protect themselves from the grenades? The door was too far away, the windows were too high, so they must of shielded themselves. But how? There was nothing here that would offer good cover, and there was certainly nothing that would repel the shrapnel the way it was. There was something about the shrapnel too. Detective Magnus put on some rubber gloves, and wrenched a piece of it out of the wall, bringing the light close to it so that he could get a good look. It wasn't steel, at least not a form that'd he'd ever seen. It was smoother, sharper, and was almost a pure white color. What kind of metal was this?

Before he could do anything else though, he heard a rustle near the floor next to him, then a groan. He wasn't alone. As quick as a flash, he drew his Glock 17 pistol from the shoulder holster under his jacket and using the flashlight to see, he trained the gun on the room around him, but he didn't see anyone. Was his mind playing tricks on him?

"NYPD!" he called out, "If anyone is there, show yourself!"

He was answered by almost tripping on the wounded man was soon as he took his first step. It was one of Tyrus's agents. One of Artemis's blaster shots had entered his stomach spilling its contents on the ground. He was slowly bleeding out. He'd been unconscious when the others had Portaled away, and awoken to find himself left behind and dying. He'd crawled into the factory to avoid being seen by the Police, but his luck had run out. He groaned again and tried to crawling away. Detective Magnus stopped him by placing his foot on the wounded man's back to stop him, and then flipped him over, shining the flash light in his eyes.

"Who are you?" asked the detective.

The Dark Kingdom agent just sneered at him. Even though he was left behind and dying, he was still going to be loyal to Queen Beryl to the end.

"You're world is doomed." he whispered.

"You're dying." said Detective Magnus, noticing the wound for the first time, chalking up the agent's statement to delirium.

Then he happened to catch a glance at the Dark Kingdom insignia on the man's uniform. His eyes went wide in recognition. There were very, very few people on Earth who knew what the emblem stood for, but Detective Magnus was one of those few people. He glared down at the sneering agent. This man wasn't a dying victim, he was an enemy. The detective stood up, holstering his pistol, and put his foot right underneath the agent's throat, softly applying pressure, just enough to make him gargle.

"Feel that, its what we Earthlings call your larynx." threatened Detective Magnus, "This can go one or two ways, you tell me what your Queen is planning voluntarily, or I keep applying pressure, making you tell me everything in agonizing pain until your throat snaps, you'll die a lot more painful way than what you already are, so I suggest you talk."

The agent's eyes widened. How did this mere Earthling know about his Queen, or even the Dark Kingdom for that matter. He wasn't supposed to know that, he wasn't.

"It doesn't matter, Earth scum, how I die." choked out the agent, "I will never betray my Queen, Long Live the Dark Kingdom, may they blow your world into ash."

Detective Magnus chuckled darkly, "Let me tell you something, we Earth dwellers don't give up easily, and some of us aren't as stupid as you think we are, some of us have prepared for this day for a long time, and I will tell you that whether you tell me anything or not, your Queen will not win, and the Dark Kingdom will fall."

"In your dreams, Earth scum." the agent gasped out, and then life left his body, finally bleeding out.

Detective Magnus just shook his head in disgust, "We'll see about that." He turned towards the hole he'd walked in from, "We've got a body!" he hollered.

A few officers and CSU techs rushed in to find the dead Dark Kingdom agent, with Detective Kirk Magnus kneeling by him to take a pulse. He shook his head to confirm no pulse.

"Well this is officially even stranger." said an officer, "First explosions, then communication static, then more explosions, no cause for the explosions found, and now a body, maybe I should retire early."

"What is this stiff wearing?" asked another officer, glancing down at the dead agent's uniform, "Never seen clothes like that, looks straight out of Star Trek something."

"Or something." agreed Detective Magnus, "Doesn't matter what he was dressed as though, he's dead, obviously murdered, and that's all we need to know, call a bus for pick up, and call the ME's office, they'll want to get a look at this, I've got a phone call to make real quick."

"Yes, Detective." answered one of the officers and he rushed to do that, the others following him, leaving the detective alone with the body.

He looked around to make sure that no one else was there, then pulled out his cell phone, dialed a number, put the receiver next to his ear and waited as the phone rang, knowing the man who was calling always answered on the fourth ring.

"Yes, Detective?" came the cold, deep voice on the other end after the fourth ring.

Detective Magnus took a deep breath before he spoke. He didn't really like working with this man, but he had no choice in the matter.

"The Dark Kingdom has made it to Earth." he said into the phone.

"Are you sure?" asked the voice, "My people haven't detected anything."

"100% sure" replied Detective Magnus, "I am currently standing over the body of one of their agents, before he died of a blaster bolt wound, he confirmed to me who he was, the Invasion has begun."

There was silence at the end. Most would of hung up, but Detective Magnus knew what the man at the other end of the phone was weighing the various options and scenarios through his ultra intelligent, photographic mind, before coming to a conclusion.

"We've prepared for this, we'll start counter measures, so where's the body?" asked the voice at the other end.

"Still at the crime scene, but we'll pick it up soon." answered Detective Magnus.

"That won't be necessary, Detective." said the voice at the other end, "I will have my own people take the body, we'll do our own personal autopsy and when we're done, all useful information will be yours, that's all for now."

Detective Magnus just shook his head, wishing for a day when he wouldn't have to do this. He didn't like the idea of someone basically stealing a body from the Police morgue, but this man was extremely effective at what he did and was feared because of this and the power he wielded. He just sighed and waited for the ME to come pick up the body, that he knew by daybreak would've disappeared from the Morgue without a trace.

 **Finally, we've come to the end of the chapter, I had no idea that this one going to take this long. Plan on this story continuing and other projects being set in the same universe as I have come to love this project.**

 **Coming in CHAPTER 3: THE MIND OF MERCURY**

 **Darien begins to investigate the Sailor Scout's real identities**

 **Mina and Serena train under Drill Sgt. Artemis and fight crime**

 **Mina's Welcome Back Party kicks off**

 **Amy begins to experience dreams, and eventually awakens, becoming Sailor Mercury**

 **Marcus is exposed to the Sailor Moon's energy by accident**

 **Detective Magnus gets suspicious of the recent surge in Meta Human incidents**

 **The introduction of Dark Kingdom Generals Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoisite**

 **The introduction of the monster, Morga**

 **The introduction of NYPD Detectives Bobby Phillips, Cornelius Fillmore, and Ingrid Third (shout out to anyone who remembers that old Disney Cartoon) along with Sergeant Billy Randall**

 **Please Comment and tell me of what you think so far**


	3. The Mind of Mercury (Part 1)

**Hello, Black Sector 5 here with another Update. Here is Chapter 3: The Mind of Mercury. As usual, I don't own any of the characters, except the OC's. No Flaming allowed. Please feel free to review and comment to tell me how I am doing, what I can work on. Be sure to check out my Bio Page for the Summaries of the Future Seasons! By the way if you're wondering, characters from Winx Club, WITCH, Huntik, and even Death Note will be appearing later on. I've been gone for three months to Marine Corps Boot Camp, and while I was away, I decided to introduce a couple of new characters in this chapter, Detective Laura Kelly, Kirk's partner, another Detective named Oscar Alvers, a hard nosed, old school style cop, and I've decided to rename Melvin's future alter ego from Technoman to Cyber**

 **THE SAILOR MOON SAGA S1: THE INVASION**

 **CHAPTER 3: THE MIND OF MERCURY PART 1**

* * *

 _ **Queen Beryl's Throne Room, The Metallia's Fist, the Space above the Moon, Milky Way Galaxy**_

Agent Tyrus knelt before Queen Beryl, avoiding her gaze for fear of being obliterated. A few hours had passed since he'd returned from Earth with his men, beaten, broken, humiliated. At first he'd refused to answer any questions as he and his men were attended to by the medical staff. But now the Queen had summoned him for a debriefing, and she didn't looked pleased. He'd changed into a fresh uniform, and most of his numerous cuts, and bruises had healed, but Artemis's claws had left an ugly scar that now split his face in half like a cracked mirror.

 _You're going to pay for that, Artemis._ he swore in his mind, his eyes narrowing as he thought about the Mauan and the mark his claws had left on his face, _Mark my words you will pay._

Queen Beryl sat on her throne, staring down at the kneeling agent, an unreadable expression on her face. She wasn't alone either. Admiral Onyx, Seramis, and Kunzite were there, along three other men, Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoisite. Jadeite and Nephrite were both Generals in the Dark Kingdom's Armies under Kunzite's command. Jadeite was short, dressed in a white military uniform, a sword sheathed to his hip, with short blond hair, and cold blue eyes. Nephrite was tall, really tall, with long, shoulder length brown hair, piercing green eyes, and was dressed in a jet black military uniform, and gray belt and boots. Both of them were considered brilliant strategists and had won many battles for Queen Beryl and were part of her inner circle. Zoisite was shorter than Nephrite, but taller than Jadeite with long blonde hair tied in a pony tail, brown eyes, and was dressed in a black uniform and white lab coat. He was the Chief War Scientist for the Dark Kingdom, in charge of developing new, more devastating weapons, and brutal monsters called Youma for the Dark Kingdoms Armies. He was a genius, but also a total zealot for Queen Beryl's cause, and had a sadistic nature. Seramis, the Head of Intelligence, and his commanding officer, began the debriefing.

"Agent Tyrus." he began, "You've been one of our most effective operatives in the past, never once had you failed a mission, and you always went above and beyond in your service to the Dark Kingdom."

"Thank you, sir." replied Tyrus quietly, bracing for the worst.

"So then tell me." accused Seramis, his tone changing, "How is it that one of my best agents not only failed a simple energy gathering mission, but came back with him and most of his men in need of medical services, not to mention the causalities you were forced to vaporize, so what happened down there?"

Tyrus took a deep breath, and began explaining the battle with the Scouts. He made double sure not to leave anything out, even mentioning the appearance of the Earth vigilante known as The Wraith who'd interfered in the fight. He ended with the police showing up, forcing him to retreat in order to avoid exposure. When he was done, he gathered enough courage to steal a glance up. Queen Beryl stared down at him, her fingers on her chin, a thoughtful look on her face. The others however, didn't believe him.

"Sailor Venus alive?!" shouted Kunzite, "Impossible, I killed her personally, and if Sailor Moon had survived, we would of seen it sooner."

"Yeah." agreed Jadeite, "We finished those Scouts off a long time ago."

"You're going to have to come up with a better excuse than that." remarked Nephrite.

"You expect me to believe a mere Earth scum beat a Dark Kingdom warrior." scoffed Onyx

Zoisite just shook his head at him.

Seramis glared down at him, deadly intentions evident, "I ought to kill you where you stand, such is the punishment for lying to me."

Tyrus felt his anger growing as the others began to hurl accusations and rebuttals at him. How dare they doubt him? After all the things he'd done for them, after all their success because of him. He opened his mouth to fire off a violent retort, but a sharp, loud voice made him think twice.

"SILENCE!" shouted Queen Beryl, tapping the bottom of her staff into the floor, shutting her generals up.

She stood up, her staff glowing, and walked to the center of the throne room. She raised her hands, palms outward, and with her magic, brought an image of Earth. A ton of yellow circles dotted the globe now, all over the World.

"What do those yellow circles symbolize, my Queen?" asked Nephrite.

"Active Meta Humans." answered Queen Beryl with a sly smile, "It seems that some humans, when exposed to certain kinds of energy, develop abilities some would call abnormal."

"Like fairy magic?" asked Jadeite.

"No, not fairy magic." rebuked Zoisite, stepping forward to get a better look at the image, "Its genetic, some humans are born with latent abilities that just need the right circumstances to be activated."

"Exactly." agreed Queen Beryl, "And the energy stored inside these Meta Humans is extremely potent, and more would be ideal to reawakening Metallia."

"That's a good idea my Queen." said Seramis, "But what does this have to do with Agent Tyrus's story."

"I to have my doubts about the Sailor Scouts truly being alive." answered Queen Beryl, "It is more likely that he had a run in with Meta Humans and simply got beaten."

"No, my Queen." protested Agent Tyrus, "That is not what happened, AHHHHHH!"

He hollered in pain as bolt of lightning fired from Queen Beryl's staff hammered into his chest, and sent him to the floor.

"Don't stand up to challenge me, Agent Tyrus!" threatened Queen Beryl, "You failed your mission, you were defeated, Sailor Scouts and Mauans or not, you're not trained to lose, for this you must be punished."

Her mouth twisted in an evil smile, and more lightning blasted out of her staff, and into the agent. She tortured him with it for what seemed like forever. Tyrus screamed, cursed, and yelled in pain, writhing on the ground, while Beryl stood there, a look of pleasure on her face, as she continued to trailing conduct lightning through Tyrus's body. Onyx adverted his eyes, Zoisite stared in morbid fascination, while the others looked on, though getting more uncomfortable as the torture continued and the screams got louder. Finally, after a solid fifteen minutes of slow torture, Queen Beryl stopped. Tyrus groaned and coughed, his uniform burned, his hair charred, and his skin blackened. The scar on his face had turned a bright red.

"I should kill you." said Queen Beryl softly, staring down at him, "But you are among the best of my agents, and replacing you would be too difficult, so I'll let you live, but fail me again, and next time, there will be no next time."

She looked up and signaled to the two troopers standing guard by the entrance, "Take Agent Tyrus to the Medical Bay, make sure he is fixed up."

"Yes, my Queen." answered the troopers in unison, and they dragged Agent Tyrus's unconscious body out of the Throne Room.

"Do you think there could be any truth to his story at all, my Queen?" inquired Onyx.

"No Admiral, I don't." responded Queen Beryl, as she sat back down on her throne, "We made good and sure that all of Serenity's forces and subjects were destroyed in that battle, all that remains of them is their legacy, the Silver Crystal, which will soon become mind, Agent Tyrus just got defeated by a bunch of Earth scum Meta Humans and won't admit it, that is all."

"What are your orders then, my Queen?" asked Kunzite with a bow.

"How does the operation on the Moon's surface.?" asked the Queen.

"Prepared to proceed, my Queen." answered Kunzite, "Our scouting parties are in position, I am personally going to lead."

"Excellent!" crowed Queen Beryl, "You may proceed."

Kunzite smiled, bowed, and left the throne room, Jadeite, and Nephrite behind him.

"Seramis." ordered Queen Beryl, "Double the search for the Silver Crystal, leave no stones unturned, also tell your agents to bring me any Meta Humans they come across, I'll drain their energy for Metallia personally."

"Of course, my Queen." answered Seramis.

"Zoisite!" commanded Queen Beryl with a smile, "It seems that the Earth city of New York is proving to be a hassle for our agents, so I am going to try a new approach, release Morga into the city, that ought to draw out Agent Tyrus's attackers."

Zoisite smiled, "Yes my Queen, at once."

He practically dashed from the Throne Room excitement. The others however, were less enthusiastic. Morga was a monstrous creature, one of the worst of all Zoisite's Youma. Youma were monsters, genetic nightmares created in Zoisite's labs, and were normally used to create shock and chaos. They were not ideal for searching for the Silver Crystal They were once ordinary Dark Kingdom troopers, until they were mutated, tortured, and then reprogrammed to think of nothing but violence, savagery, and absolute loyalty to the Dark Kingdom's cause. They were also always hungry, and had attacked and eaten troopers that had gotten carelessly too close to their confinements. This made them unpredictable in battle, but they normally didn't attack friendlies.

"Are you sure about this my Queen?" asked Admiral Onyx, his eyes wide, "Morga's a monster, her inevitable rampage will no doubt attract attention of the Earth authorities, we could risk exposure."

"I know that, Admiral!" snapped Queen Beryl, "Which is why Kunzite will be on the ground as well, to control her, to make sure she doesn't attract too much attention."

"Of course my Queen." agreed the Admiral, "Good plan."

"Thank you, Admiral." replied Queen Beryl, then she laughed, "Soon, those fools who to dared interfere will regret the day they crossed paths with the Dark Kingdom!"

She turned away from her underlings, walked up to the large Throne Room window, staring down at the planet Earth below, her eyes deep in thought.

* * *

 **INSERT SAILOR MOON DIC THEME**

* * *

 _Instrumental Music_

" **Fighting evil by the moonlight."**

 **"winning love by daylight."**

 **"Never running from a real fight."**

 **"She's the one named Sailor Moon."**

 **"She'll never turn her back on her friends."**

 **"She's always there to defend."**

 **"She's the one on whom you can depend."**

 **"She's the one named Sailor..."**

 **"Sailor Venus!"**

 **"Sailor Mercury!"**

 **"Sailor Mars!"**

 **"Sailor Jupiter!"**

 **"Secret powers all so new to her."**

 **"S** **he's the one named Sailor Moon."**

 _Instrumental Music_

 **"Fighting evil by the moonlight."**

 **"Winning love by daylight."**

 **"With the Sailor Scouts to help fight."**

 **"She's the one named Sailor Moon."**

 **"She's the one named Sailor Moon."**

 **"She's the one, SAILOR MOON!"**

* * *

 _ **Tuesday Afternoon, Manhattan Avenue, Manhattan, New York City, USA, Planet Earth**_

"Hurry it up, Frank." shouted the masked man in the shotgun seat of the speeding car, "They're gaining on us."

"Don't worry, Leo." assured Frank, the driver, "The stupid pigs will never catch us in those glaciers they call cars."

The two men were dressed in denim jackets, sweat pants, black ski masks, and were armed with sawed off shotguns and handguns. Frank was short, and squat with a bald head and beady brown eyes, while Leo was tall, thin and had dull looking gray eyes and stringy blond hair. They had just finished robbing the Bank of America Financial Center, making off with over 3 Million in cash, and were currently speeding away in their getaway car, a Ford Mustang, with the Police, sirens blazing, in hot pursuit. The car sped around a corner, going almost 110 miles an hour, a couple of Police Cruisers nearly crashing into the corner to keep up. Leo snickered, and picked something off the floorboards of the car. It was a pipe bomb, with a separate detonator.

"This ought to stop em!" he declared as he chucked it out the back window of the car.

He waited till the lead cruiser's hood was over the bomb, and then pressed the button on the detonator. The pipe bomb went off, the small explosion tearing through the cruiser's under carriage, and turning it over on it's back. The drivers of cruisers next to it were also disoriented by the explosion and side swiped the injured cruiser, coming to a complete stop, and the one coming in from behind failed to slow down in time, rear ending the injured cruiser. Frank and Leo laughed as they saw the chaos unfolding behind them. That should slow the Police down long enough for them to escape.

"We need to ditch the car soon." said Leo, putting his hands on the Duffel Bags where they'd pet the money, making sure they were secure, "And get back to the hideout."

"Yeah, I can't wait to divide the loot." agreed Frank, his driving starting to slow down, "I think this the biggest score I've ever had."

"I know it is for me." cheered Leo.

They continued to drive, looking for a place to ditch the car. They didn't know that they were still being pursued, not from the ground, but from the roof.

"There they are, Serena." called Sailor Venus, as she ran across the rooftops, looking down at the bank robbers's car, "If we hurry, we can take them down."

"Alright, just slow down a little, please." panted Sailor Moon, as she struggled to keep up with her more athletic friend, "I am still not very good at this running thing."

School had just let out, and although a few people had heard about the "Explosions" in Red Hook from the previous night, no one had gotten even close to the truth. At lunch, their friends had sat at their normal table talking about it, each one hurling out various explanations, while Serena and Mina had just looked at each other knowingly. After school, they'd been on their way to the secret headquarters in the Diamond District, when the bandit's car had come speeding past, Police hot on its tail. Deciding to stop the robbery, the two of them had climbed to the rooftops, transformed, and had pursued.

"If we slow down any, they'll get away." argued Sailor Venus, annoyed, "So suck it up, and keep running, you do know that you have the ability to tap into your powers for speed, don't you?"

"Really, I guess I forgot." answered Sailor Moon sheepishly, causing Sailor Venus to groan, "You have to remember that I still don't remember everything just like you, just bits and pieces."

She concentrated hard while she was running, focusing on transferring power to her legs, and then to her surprise, her fatigue went away, and her speed increased. Now she was keeping up with Sailor Venus, which had never happened before.

"This is amazing." she marvelled, "I can't believe this."

"It is really cool, isn't it." agreed Sailor Venus, "Now stay focused, we're almost on them."

"I thought I was supposed be the leader?" asked Sailor Moon.

"You are." responded Sailor Venus, "Just stop complaining, and start acting like one."

"Right, ok, sure." said Sailor Moon as they ran.

They ran for about another five minutes until they came to the edge of a wide rooftop. They looked down to the bank robber's car driving underneath of their feet. While it was going past, Sailor Moon came up with an idea.

"Mina, take out their back tires." she said, "Once they're stopped, I'll take the passenger, you take the driver."

"Sound like a plan." answered Sailor Venus with a nod.

She took flight and lowered herself to the streets below. She made a finger gun, and took aim at the car speeding away from her.

"CRESCENT BEAM!" she shouted, and fired the orange energy beam which sliced into the car's back tire, completely destroying it. Frank lost complete control of the car, weaving through lanes, the car's breaks screeching, the axle kicking up sparks, before finally crashing into a brick wall, flattening the hood, and smoke coming out from underneath. Frank stumbled out, shotgun in hand, walking around like a drunk on St. Patrick's Day, while Leo crawled out of the other side, one hand rubbing the bruise on his face, the other tightly gripping the handle of his pistol.

"What happened, Frank!" yelled Leo, as he stood up.

"I don't know know!" Frank roared back, "Something hit us from behind."

Leo opened his mouth to reply, only for another voice to cut him off.

"I think it's time you returned that money." cut in a female voice.

The two bandits turned around to see Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus standing before them, determined looks on their faces.

"What is this." sneered Frank, not quite believing his eyes, "Attack of the middle school fashion models?"

"Go home girlies, before I get angry." growled Leo, cocking his pistol, "Bad things happen to good people when I am angry."

"I don't think they get it." said Sailor Moon with a sigh, taking the tiara off her forehead, "I guess we'll just have to show them."

"Go for it." encourage Sailor Venus.

Sailor Moon stepped forward, tiara in hand, and shouted "MOON TIARA BOOMERANG!"

The tiara turned into a flat, glowing disk, much to the shock of the two goons, and she threw it at Leo, knocking the pistol from his hand, and the tiara bounced off the pavement before coming back to her."

"They're Metas!' shouted Leo, clutching his hand.

Sailor Moon then ran towards Leo, and jumped, coming around with a spin kick that connected with his chin and took him to the ground. Sailor Venus charged at Frank who fired a burst of shotgun at her. She put up a shield to block the blast.

"I don't think you'll be needing that anymore." taunted Sailor Venus, "VENUS CHAIN ATTACK!"

Her chain appearing in her hands, she let it fly like a lasso, wrapping around Frank's shotgun, and snatching it away from him and into her hands. She dismantled it into two pieces and tossed them aside. Frank growled and charged at her, fists swinging. But his punches were uneven haymakers, leaving him open to counter attack. Sailor Venus dodged his punches, catching the last one, and unleashed a knife chop to the side of his head, and quick knee to the groin. Frank wheezed as all the air left his body, and his voice went into the Soprano range. He doubled over, where Sailor Venus planted her elbow into the back of his head, knocking him out.

Sailor Moon meanwhile avoided Leo's two punches with ease. He yelled in frustration, and charged at her, arms wide, looking to squeeze her to death in a bear hug. Sailor Moon just leapfrogged over where his own momentum sent him plowing face first into a brick wall. Leo shouted in pain, and turned to face Sailor Moon.

"That the best you got!" laughed Sailor Moon.

Leo sneered at her, and charged again with a haymaker. This time, Sailor Moon braced herself for it, ducking under the haymaker, grabbing Leo's arm, and using his own momentum, lifted him off his feet, slamming him into ground hard, and planted her fist into his jaw. Leo was out. She dragged him to where Sailor Venus had placed Frank's unconscious body, underneath a nearby light pole.

"Where should we leave them for the Police?" asked Sailor Moon.

"I was thinking that right here would work." answered Sailor Venus with a smile, pointing up at the light pole.

Sailor Moon grinned giddily, catching on to what Sailor Venus's was thinking, "This is so awesome, just like Spider Man and Batman, we beat up the crooks and leave them hanging for the police to find."

Sailor Venus shook her head with a smile, "Oh you and your comic books."

They wrapped Sailor Venus's chain around the two unconscious bandits making sure they were tight and secure, hoisted them into the air, and left them hanging upside down for the cops to find.

"That should do it." said Sailor Venus, "Now lets get out of there, Artemis expected us to be at HQ hours ago."

"Right." responded Sailor Moon with a nod.

The two Sailor Scouts took flight, and headed for their secret headquarters, leaving the two chained up robbers behind. The Police arrived about ten minutes later, having finally cleared away all the wrecked cruisers that held up traffic the entire afternoon. They were surprised to find the robbers's car wrecked, and the two robbers chained upside down from a light pole. They recovered the stolen money from the wrecked car, took the two bandits down, woke them up, and informed them that they were under arrest. To men gladly accepted, telling wild stories about girls in sailor costumes beating them up.

"Sure, and I am the Queen of England's long lost son." snarked one of the officers as he put a handcuffed Frank into the back of the Police car.

One strange thing did happen though, that none of the officers on scene could understand. When they tried to take the chain the robbers were tied with into evidence, it vanished with a quick flash. The cops were stumped, they'd never seen anything like that before. After a quick debate, they decided that they had actually seen nothing, and that there had never been a chain. Quickly, faster then what most would consider normal, they left the scene, hauling the two prisoners off with them.

* * *

 _ **Amy's House, Staten Island, New York City, USA, Planet Earth**_

Amy came in the door of her house, walked into the living room, and promptly collapsed on the nearest sofa. Her Mom was still at the office, and wouldn't be home for a while, which was fine with Amy. While she loved her mother, she wasn't the nicest of people, even on a good day. Amy was tired, very tired. Long nights of studying, plus bad dreams, equaled almost no sleep. She had basically sleepwalked through school that day, even falling asleep in class, and at lunch. Raye had flicked her ear to wake her up. They had asked her if she was okay, saying that she was unusually lethargic today. She had said that she was fine, and had just stayed up too late studying, which was partly true. Lita suggested going to bed early tonight, hinting that maybe she should even skip the Mina's Welcome Back Party. Amy caught the double meaning, and had insisted that she was fine. Raye then ordered her to lay off the studying and focus on sleeping, which for once in her life she was inclined to agree. Serena had given her a concerned look, and asked if studying was all it was. Amy knew what she meant since Serena was the only one who knew about her dreams, but still continued to insist she was fine. While she was laying on the sofa, her tired eyes began to get heavy. She knew what was coming, and tried to fight the drowsiness, because if she slept, then she might dream, but it was no use. With a final yawn, Amy's eyelids closed, and she was fast asleep. Ten minutes later, the dreams came.

 _"Where am I?" Amy said aloud as she awoke to find herself surrounded by stone walls._

 _She looked around, seeing nothing but a long, solid, white stone corridor, illuminated by some kind of high tech lights. Seeing no other options available, she gingerly began walking down the corridor. She kept her head on a swivel, alert for any threats. She didn't know why, but she somehow sensed as if there were a dozen invisible enemies around her. As she walked along, she looked up to the walls, and noticed a line of fancy portraits hanging on them._

 _"Odd." she stated, coming to a portrait in the middle, "This one looks almost exactly like Serena."_

 _It sure did, it even had here hair and eye color down to a tee. But she was dressed in a bright white dress, and looked a few years older. She then came to the last one in the line, and this one startled her more than the other one. It showed what looked like Serena, herself, Raye, Lita, Mina, and a dark haired girl they didn't recognize, all a few years older, and all dressed in some kind of uniform. It creeped Amy out a little, but she shook it off, and continued on down the corridor. She walked along, but her feelings of a dozen invisible enemies around was getting stronger, quickening her pace. She only paused once while getting a glance at her reflection in a wall mirror. For a brief moment it looked like she was wearing the same kind of uniform from the portrait she'd left back up the wall, but when she backed up for a second look, it showed her still wearing the same clothes from before. She shivered, and shook her head._

 _"I need to get out of here." she muttered to herself, and continued her walk down the hall._

 _But this time, she heard another sound. It was low, and quiet at first, but it was slowly getting louder. She couldn't understand it at first, but as it got louder, her eyes widened in terror. It was a laugh, not a happy or joyful one, but a deep, sadistic, laugh. Deciding to not waste anymore time, Amy took off down the hall, running as fast as she could, the always growing laugh chasing behind her. Now the laugh was almost bouncing off the stone walls around her, filling her mind with the sound of evil laughter, and almost deafening her. She didn't dare look behind her, but instead decided to speed up her run in order to get away from the laughter's owner, whoever it was._

 _Finally, she came to a set of large wooden doors, hopefully leading out. With the evil laughter coming in behind her, Amy didn't hesitate to push open the large door, dash through the opening, and slam door behind her, leaving the long corridor, and evil laughter behind. But when she saw what was now in front of her, the corridor was suddenly the more attractive option, evil laugh and all. She was standing outside what looked like a grand castle, made of pure white stone. But the castle was on fire, and pieces were crumbling off as machines of unknown design swarmed in from the air, nailing it with laser fire and bombs. Before her was a burning city under attack, and at the castle steps were the crumbled, beaten bodies of her friends._

 _"NO!" she cried running down the steps, and to the bodies, tears running down her face._

 _She got to Raye's broken form, knelt down, and felt for a pulse, but to her great sadness, there was none. Amy looked at the bodies of her other friends, knowing deep down they would have no pulses either. The tears came in even greater torrents now, as she now realized that her friends were gone. She heard the laugh again, but this time it was right behind her. She spun around, and realized that she wasn't alone. He wasn't incredibly tall, but he was still intimidating with long blond hair in a ponytail, cold brown eyes, a mocking smile on his face, and was dressed in a dark uniform of some kind._

 _"A real tragedy isn't it." he said, his voice dripping with false sincerity, "That your friends died fighting, and yet here you still stand, but I can fix that."_

 _Before she could react, he suddenly lunged forward, and Amy felt a sharp pain in her torso. She looked down to see the hilt of a knife sticking out of her stomach, blood flowing from the wound. The man sneered in her face, and pulled the knife out out her, the blade glowing white with some kind of energy. The blood now came gushing out of the wound, and she felt her knees grow weak. She collapsed to the ground, right next the bodies of her friends, her vision turning black, and the man standing over her, leering down at her._

 _"Time for you to join them." he sneered._

 _With the color black replacing her sight, Amy couldn't help but smile despite knowing she was dying._

 _"At least I'll get to die alongside them." she muttered, referring to her friends._

 _As she lay there bleeding out, Amy thought she heard another voice, this one in her head. This one was feminine, and it only uttered one phrase._

 _"Remember Who You Are." it whispered, and with that, Amy closed her eyes, and allowed her life to end._

Amy's eyes snapped open, and she sat up as if she'd been stuck with a pin. Her breathing came out in tired gasps, and a cold sweat had broken out over face. She signed in despair. Another dream, this one even worse than the last. Now she was experiencing her own death, instead of witnessing it. She'd felt the pain of the blade as it pierced her body, the loss of strength as the blood showered from the wound, and the fear and uncertainty of dying. She didn't want to admit it, but it seemed like the dreams were getting worse. But what could she do? She didn't dare tell her mother, she wouldn't believe or understand it.

 _Maybe I should talk to Serena again,_ Amy thought to herself, _I should ask her if her dreams have changed any._

That made her feel a little better. She leaned back in the sofa, using her photographic memory to analyze every detail she could recall about her dream. For some strange reason, it all felt familiar, almost more like a memory than a dream. But she laughed and shook her head at that thought, that was ridiculous. Then she remembered something else, something that frightened. She lifted up her shirt and peered down at her torso. She gulped when she saw it, a long, silver scar, right where the blade had entered her body in the dream. Like her blue hair, she'd been born with it, and the doctors were never able to determine the cause of it. They'd theorized that it was just a scar like birthmark, but after that dream, she was now having second thoughts. What if, though the ever logical and scientific Amy hated to admit it, she'd gotten the scar in another life? It was very far fetched but it was the only way she could think of that would explain why the dreams felt so familiar. But as soon as the idea crossed her mind, she laughed out loud.

"Yeah, right, reincarnation, other lives, get real." she muttered to herself, "Meta Humans are one thing, but this is entirely impossible, My friends are right, I just probably need to lay off the studying."

Satisfied with that explanation, she got up from the sofa, and went to her room to get ready for the party in a few hours, unaware that a light blue form of a heart, with a cross connected beneath, and two lines sticking out of the top had mysteriously appeared on her forehead.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 _ **Entrance to Scouts's HQ, A & L Diamond Exchange, Diamond District, Manhattan, New York City, USA, Planet Earth**_

The A & L Diamond Exchange was located on 5th Avenue in the Diamond District. With Manhattan's Diamond District being a major hub of the global diamond trade, it wasn't surprising to see a diamond exchange within it. The A & L Diamond Exchange was different from all the other exchanges though, way different. It had no employees, no business hours, kept the curtains drawn on the windows at all times, and always had the closed sign up. In fact, during most times it seemed nothing ever happened in there, and no one never saw anyone go in or come out. A few people had wondered about this, but no off them expected it to be the New York Headquarters for two extra terrestrial beings. Except for the two girls approaching that is.

Serena and Mina had flown to the Diamond District after stopping the robbery, found a nice alley to un transform, and had walked all the rest of the way using the directions Artemis had given Mina. Unfortunately, they had gotten lost twice, one time being chased out a store by the owner who'd been annoyed at the presence of two teenage girls in his diamond exchange, coincidentally, the name of his business was also A & L Diamond Exchange.

"You sure this it?" asked Serena as they stood at the A & L Diamond Exchange's entrance.

"I am positive this time." insisted Mina, pointing at the sign, "A & L Diamond Exchange, A being Artemis, L being Luna, and look there is even the crescent moon insignia under the sign."

Serena followed Mina's finger, and sure enough, there was the crescent moon symbol.

"Well, I hope so." said Serena, "I mean who would of thought there would two A & L Diamond Exchanges?"

"I know, right." agreed Mina, "Now lets get in there, Artemis is going to be mad at us for being late, he said to use the topside entrance."

The two girls walked into the right side alley next to the building, and used the fire escape ladders to climb to the top of the building. Once they got up there, they were stunned to find nothing that looked like any kind of entrance. There was no door, no window, no skylight, nothing.

"Are you sure Artemis said the entrance was up here?" asked a puzzled Serena, scratching her head.

"Positive." insisted Mina, "I know he said the entrance is up here, but where is it?"

"A good question." came a voice from behind them, "But here's another one, where were you?"

The two blondes spun around to find Artemis in his cat form walking towards them, his tail swishing from side to side. He stopped at their feet, and glared at them.

"You two are late." he growled, "What happened, did you decide to go shopping on your way to training?"

"No, we decided to stop two bank robbers who were about to get away." replied Mina angrily.

Artemis groaned, and put his paw to his forehead, "Mina, how many times to I have to tell you to leave stuff like that to the police, not only did you let Earthlings see you, now the Dark Kingdom will be able to better track you down based on sightings."

"So what were we supposed to do?" asked Serena angrily, "Ignore the bank robbers."

"All I am saying is to let the police handle matters like that." answered Artemis as he slinked by them, "I am positive they can handle two normal hoods without any help from two super powered Sailor Scouts, now I suggest we start training, we can talk about this later."

He was walking to the center of the floor, changing into his Mauan form while he did. Once the transformation was complete, he pressed a button on his belt, and a section of the floor suddenly rose up to reveal an elevator door made out of white metal that promptly slid open.

"Wow, Awesome." said Serena in awe.

"Really Cool." agreed Mina.

"Stop drooling over it, and get in." said Artemis grumpily, still irritated about the girl's tardiness despite their explanation.

The three of them entered the elevator, the doors sliding shut behind them, descended downwards into the building. It took about ten seconds, but finally the elevator stopped and the door slid open. The three of them walked out of the elevator, and into a massive, cave-like room, lit up with high tech blue lights. The room was almost the size of an aircraft hangar with concrete floors, a large, computer terminal and screen in the center, a gym and training center off to the left, a blaster and gun range off the right. There were several doors leading out of the room, each labeled differently in big white letters. One was labeled "LABORATORY", another one was labeled "GARAGE", and others were "ARMORY", "RELICS ROOM", "LIBRARY", and "KITCHEN."

"Whoa, how were you able to fit all of this inside that tiny building?" asked Serena.

"It's not actually in the building, Serena." answered Mina with a chuckle, "We are actually beneath it, several feet beneath the surface actually, we had a similar base set up in London."

"Really?" said Serena, surprised, "How come you couldn't find the entrance at first then."

"Well, it was in a secret complex in the forests outside of London." replied Mina, "And it wasn't nearly this big."

"This is our largest safehouse." explained Artemis, "It has technology, weapons, and defense systems light years beyond the Earth's tech, it's computer is tapped into all the Earth systems and satellites, and it has a fully stocked laboratory, now follow me, it is time to start your training."

The two girls followed Artemis to the computer terminal. The screen was larger than most Earth super computers, with a blue monitor, and bright white keys. Sitting at the computer was a Mauan woman of medium height, and build with long dark hair, mischievous blue eyes, a small nose, long whiskers, pointed ears, and was dressed in a black blouse, skirt, and shoes. She rolled the chair around to face three of them.

"You're finally here." she said with a smile, "Good, now we can begin."

Serena blinked, recognizing the voice, "Luna?"

Luna laughed, "You seriously didn't think Artemis was the only Mauan who could change shape, did you?."

"I guess I never thought about it." admitted Serena with an embarrassed blush, "Can all Mauans do this?"

"Yes, it is one of our most famous abilities." answered Luna with a nod, "We are also known as "Feline Shifters."

"How about we stop talking about biology and move on to training." grumbled Artemis, "Because of your tardiness, we'll have to do the tour of the facility tomorrow, and jump right into the routine I've planned."

"Yes, of course." said Luna with a nod, "Now girls, please follow Artemis to the training room."

Serena and Mina followed Artemis off to the left where the gym and training center had been set up. A Plexiglass wall and door separated the gym from the rest of room. Inside was a large room with a high ceiling, hard, grey floors, and cold, steel walls. Artemis opened the door to the training center and motioned for the girls to enter, shutting it behind them once they did.

"The computer has a long list of scenarios and training simulations that can be run through this room." came Luna's voice over an intercom.

"So like "The Danger Room" off of X-Men?" asked Serena.

"Sure, whatever." Artemis's voice called through the intercom, "Now listen up, the scenarios I have prepared for you today is a simple test of your combat prowess, ingenuity and power levels, you'll be engaging combatants inside that room. Teamwork and strategy is recommended because the combatants will get smarter and more powerful with every wave, I'll monitor your progress from outside, while Luna runs the scenario from the computer."

"Remember." warned Luna's voice, "While this is just a training scenario, if you get hit, it will still hurt, if we see injuries, we will stop it, and if you call for it to be stopped for whatever reason, we will stop it, no use fighting the Dark Kingdom if you're hurt in training, you understand?"

"Yes." answered Mina, determination in her voice, she looked to Serena, "We can do this."

"Right." answered Serena with a nod, she looked to the ceiling, "We are ready!"

"Then here we go!" called Luna's voice.

The walls in front of them opened up, and out of the darkness marched ten, human like, robots. At least seven feet tall with thick silver bodies, round heads, no eyes, mouth, or ears, and long limbs, the robots did nothing at first, just stood there, as if waiting for something.

"They don't look so tough." Serena said optimistically.

Then they shimmered, and with a brief, bright flash, changed shape to resemble Dark Kingdom Troopers. The same kind they'd fought the night before.

"You were saying." groaned Mina, pulling her Transformation Rod out of her pocket.

"Holographic projectors, so cool!" marveled Serena in awe, she looked up to where the intercom was, "Hey, can you change them into Batman villains?"

"Serena, focus!" exclaimed Mina, "Now's really not the time for this."

"I know, sorry," admitted Serena, pulling out her Transformation Compact.

Mina sighed, "Ready, then?"

"Ready!" declared Serena, she held her Compact over her head, "MOON PRISM POWER!"

Mina followed suit, "VENUS PRISM POWER!"

* * *

 **INSERT SAILOR MOON DIC TRANSFORMATION MUSIC**

* * *

Two extremely bright lights, one orange, the other white, illuminated the room for about three minutes as the two girl's Sailor Scout uniforms covered their bodies. When it was over, Serena and Mina were gone. In their places were Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus, Guardians of the Moon Kingdom. The ten robotic Dark Kingdom troopers drew their swords, and with their shields up, advanced upon the two Sailor Scouts. The first two came at Sailor Moon, with quick horizontal slashes that she barely avoided.

"Whoa, these guys are fast!" she called out as she jumped over one swing while simultaneously side stepping another.

"Gee, thanks for the info, Captain Obvious." Sailor Venus retorted as she avoided a couple sword slashes of her own.

The two Sailor Scouts performed simultaneous back flips, landing back to back to each other. The ten, sword wielding robots circled around them, ready to hack them to bits.

"Time to go on the offensive!" declared Sailor Moon.

She ran towards one of the robots, ducking under its swing, and came up with a strong knee lift to the chin that knocked it on its back.

"FORCE PALM!" shouted Sailor Moon, the palm of her hand glowing white as she drove it into the down robot's chest cavity.

There was a loud crunch of broken metal and wires as the robot's chest caved in from the strike. The robot shuddered, and the holographic image surrounding it faded to reveal the robot's true form.

"Nice one, Serena." praised Sailor Venus, "Now it's my turn, VENUS CHAIN ATTACK!"

Her chain appearing in her hands, Sailor Venus swung it in a wide arc over her head, and knocking the head off the first robot within striking distance. The now headless robot stumbled around for about a minute, before coming to its knees, and then onto the ground. Another robot thrusted it's blade towards Sailor Venus's waste, missing her by a hair. Sailor Venus ducked under its follow up swing, and came up with a spin kick to its metal chin, twisting its head to the side. The robot stumbled but was able to regain its footing and came at her again with a high vertical chop. Sailor Venus blocked the sword blade with her chain, and with a smile, plunged her hand hard into the robot's metallic chest.

"CRESCENT BEAM!" she cried, and the orange energy beam exploded out the robots back, creating a gaping hole.

The robot's smoking shell crumbled to the ground, but from behind, another robot readied its sword to cut her down, its target completely unaware. Before it could do any damage, there was a loud, "MOON TIARA BOOMERANG!" and Sailor Venus turned around as a glowing disk cut the robot in half, before returning to the hand of Sailor Moon. She'd been engaging the other robots when she'd noticed one of the robots sneaking behind her friend.

"Thanks for the save, Serena." thanked Sailor Venus as she ran over to join her friend.

"Your welcome, Mina." answered Sailor Moon, turning to face the final six robots, her eyes narrowed in concentration, "I have an idea to finish off the rest of them." She whispered the idea to Sailor Venus, who gave her a puzzled, slightly worried expression.

"Are you sure?" she asked, "I haven't done that one since The Silver Millennium."

"Well, we might as well try." replied Sailor Moon pointing, "Because here come the rest of them."

The two girls stood still as the robots advanced on them again, willing the robots closer. When they were in range, Sailor Moon shouted "Now, Mina!" and Sailor Venus made a finger gun and pointed it to the sky.

"BEAM SHOWER!" she yelled, and numerous ribbons of orange energy shot out from the tip of her finger, going up and then down on top of the robots, blowing them to bits. One robot was able to avoid the energy beams, but Sailor Moon saw this, and jumped in front of it to intercept.

"MOON TWILIGHT BLAST!" she yelled, vaporizing the robot with one, clear shot from her tiara's gem.

"We did it!" yelled Sailor Venus in triumph, pumping her fist.

"That wasn't so bad." agreed Sailor Moon, "I think we did pretty well."

"Well!?" exclaimed Sailor Venus incredously, "Serena, that was awesome. You remembered an attack power that I haven't used since the reincarnation, and I have my memories of the Silver Millennium that you don't. How did you know anyway?"

"The truth is that I remember more things when I am transformed, than when I am not?" admitted Sailor Moon, "But I do remember a little more every day, but its just little things, like that attack for instance, I think you used it during the final attack by Beryl's forces."

A laugh from above cut off their celebration.

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet, girls." Luna's voice chimed in over the intercom, " You've done well so far, and we are getting excellent readings, but remember what Artemis told you, that was only the first wave, the next wave is now coming up, and expect it to be more challenging than the first."

The two blonde headed Sailor Scouts groaned. In all the fighting, they'd completely forgotten. The steel walls towards the back opened up, and this time _**twenty**_ robots marched out, bigger, taller, and bulkier, standing at about fifteen feet tall and the width of a semi truck's front end, with cannons for arms, and rockets protruding from their shoulders. The two girls looked at each other, and then at the robots, their expressions a combination of worry, surprise, and incredulation. What had they gotten themselves into?

"It's official." stated Sailor Venus, "Artemis and Luna are trying to kill us."

"If this is only Wave 2." whispered Sailor Moon, worry evident in her voice, "I'd hate to see Waves 3, 4, and 5."

The next few minutes were filled with chaos as the two Sailor Scouts ran around the training center, trying not to look like targets as the colossal robots fired at them. Sailor Venus took a direct hit from a cannon shot that blew her into a wall, her body making a small crater in it. Sailor Moon on the other hand was blown off her feet by a rocket, and hit her head hard on the floor. Seeing this, Luna had wanted to stop the training, but Artemis told her to wait, wanting to see how the girls would handle getting knocked around a bit. Eventually, they discovered a solution.

Despite their firepower, these new robots were slower, and as a result were easy targets for ranged attacks. A few Crescent Beams, Moon Tiara Boomerangs, and Moon Twilight Blasts later, and Wave 2 was reduced to rubble. It was a small victory though. Sailor Venus was cut up, and bleeding, while Sailor Moon had a black eye and bloody nose. Wave 3 was even worse. These ten robots didn't have any weapons, and relied on hard strikes, but they were even quicker than Wave 1 and were equipped with cloaking generators that hid them from the naked eye. After a few minutes of getting pummeled by invisible punches, the two girls decided to stand back to back, and both Sailor Scouts put their energy into a shield to protect themselves. The strategy they came up for this one was to wait for one of the robots to hit the shield and open a small hole in it just enough to blast the robot to kingdom come. The strategy worked, but it took awhile, and a couple of times they were too slow and the robot got a hit in on one or both of them. When they were done, they dropped their shield, and turned to prepare for the next wave. The two girls were beat up, cut up, bruised, and exhausted, but they refused to end the scenario.

"How are you holding up?" asked Sailor Venus.

"Great." answered Sailor Moon in between breaths of air, "I can go all day."

"Sure you can." replied Sailor Venus sarcastically, "After this Wave lets call it quits, agreed?"

"Oh, thank goodness." breathed Sailor Moon, relieved, "I thought it was just me who was struggling, Artemis ever do anything like this to you back in England?"

"Actually, no." admitted Sailor Venus with a shake of her head, "I mean, sure some of the training sessions were rough, but nothing like this."

Luna was impressed. The two girls working well together, and their power levels and skill were simple off the charts. She was about to send in the next Wave, when all of a sudden a "Power Signature Detected" sign flashed across her screen. Barely able to avoid falling out of her chair in surprise, Luna tapped a few keys on her keyboard, zeroing in on the Power Signature location. Could it be the next Scout? When she saw who it was, she was stunned. Reacting immediately, she pressed clicked the "End Scenario" icon on her screen and rushed over to where Artemis was standing, just outside the training center.

"You're never going to believe this." she said to him.

She told him what she'd found, and he immediately snapped into action.

"I'll get them out of there." he said, opening the door to the training center, "We've got to jump on this while we can before the Dark Kingdom catches on as well.

He walked into the training center, the two Sailor Scouts turning to face him.

"Is something wrong?" asked Sailor Venus, seeing the look on his face,

"Nothing wrong, per say." answered the Mauan, "You've both done well, we've got some excellent readings, but training is over, Luna's located one of the missing Scouts."

"Really, who?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Mercury." Luna chimed in as she entered the training center, "She was the Sailor Scout of Mercury, and the team's strategist and scientist back in the Silver Millennium days, hands down one of the most intelligent people in the galaxy."

"And you've found her?" asked Sailor Moon.

"I think so." nodded Luna, "From what I can tell the girl in question has been having the dreams for quite some time, including a pretty vivid one this afternoon that has activated her Power Signature."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before continuing, "You both her both know her very well, as a matter of fact."

"Wait does this mean..." inquired Sailor Moon, her eyes widened.

Artemis confirmed it with a nod, "Yes, Amy Anderson is Sailor Mercury."

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 _ **NYPD's 89th Precinct, Detectives Squad Room, Brooklyn, New York City, USA**_

The 89th Precinct of the NYPD was bustling with activity. In addition to the mysterious explosions in Red Hook from the previous night and the body that had disappeared from the morgue afterwards, there had been the usual murders, robberies, and assaults in the following hours that the Detectives of the 89th Precinct were tasked with investigating. The crime rate in New York City had been climbing in the past few months after years of decline. Ten years ago, crime had almost disappeared entirely overnight as criminals in fear of their lives were too busy hiding instead of committing crimes. The cause of this was the rise of the vigilante serial killer, Kira. Kira was really the alias of a young, Japanese Detective named Light Yagami. Using a magical notebook called The Death Note, which killed any whose name was written on its pages, Light had killed criminals on a global scale, all with just a few twitches of a pen in hopes of creating a global utopia with him as its god. It wasn't too be however, as Light was eventually discovered, defeated, and killed with his own Death Note thanks to the efforts of internationally recognized private detective "L", and later his protege, and successor "Near." "Near" had later taken on "L"'s old identity and had later gone on to form his own detective agency and was kept on as a consultant with Interpol, the CIA, the FBI, the NSA, and several large city police departments, including the NYPD. After the death of Light Yagami, the criminals came out of hiding, and became emboldened. The crime rates soared, and hadn't come back down since. Some people even clamored for Kira's return, saying that the Japanese Task Force should of left Kira alone since he handled criminals even better than they could.

That wasn't the only problem either. Driven to near extinction thanks to Kira, many organized crime syndicates began to restructure and rebuild their previously shattered empires after his death. The Italian Cosa Nostra in particular began to rebound, the New York Mafia reaching heights previously unseen since the 1970's and 80's under the leadership of a mysterious new boss who never allowed himself to be seen in public. Along with this, the emergence of Meta Humans, or to be specifically, Meta Human criminals caused crime rates even more, along with property destruction caused by encounters between Meta Human criminals, Meta Human heroes like Starstorm, and the Police. Though the existence of both The Death Note and the Shinigamis were kept a secret from the public, officials started to wonder what else was out there. They got their answer in the form of Meta Humans, Monsters, and Aliens.

Detective Kirk Magnus entered the detective's squad room, walked up to his desk, put his gun in drawer, and promptly collapsed into the chair at his desk. He'd just gotten back from a working a crime scene, a murder in some dirty alley in one of the worst parts of Brooklyn where a poor soul had been beaten and shot to death, most likely for his drugs and his money. As usual, there were no witnesses, at least ones who were willing to talk, little physical evidence, and too many suspects. Murders like this were known as "Stone Whodunnits" and were extremely challenging to solve, even for experienced investigators. Detective Magnus sighed and got started on his paperwork. He'd been working cases like this for past few months, and while he'd successfully solved the majority of them, there were a large number of case files sitting in his desk that were still open. None had compared to what he'd encountered last night. The Dark Kingdom was actually here! He'd known this day would happen eventually, but he'd been ordered under threat of death if he revealed to any who wasn't in the know. He knew the the body of the Dark Kingdom trooper had disappeared on its way to the city morgue, and would be exhumed by his part time employers. He would hear from them when they were done. He knew they had a plan in motion, but he doubted they'd tell him. His job was just to wait and report any new developments on the ground. As he worked, he thought about the moments in his life that had led up to this. Ever since he'd left the Army Rangers, it had been one strange moment after the next.

 _Maybe I should start thinking about an early retirement,_ he thought to himself.

He briefly looked up from his paperwork, and glanced around the squad room. It was a medium sized room with brick walls, and green tile floors, with multiple desks lined up in rows for the detectives, a marker board showing shift times, and each case that that particular detective had worked that month, written in black if solved, red if unsolved, a couple holding cells off to the side, a door leading into the Sergeant's office, and another door leading into the Interrogation Room. Phones were ringing non stop, and detectives and uniformed officers were busy talking on the phone, bringing in suspects and witness, and hustling in and out. He heard a familiar voice, and smiled to himself as three new people, two men, and a woman, two of whom he recognized, entered the squad room.

One of the men was a tall, bald headed, African American man, with bright blue eyes covered by circle framed, horned rim glasses, thick, muscled arms, a small beard and mustache combination and was dressed in a green sweatshirt, jeans, and blue tennis shoes, an NYPD Detectives badge hanging on a chain around his neck, and a pistol holstered to his hip. The woman was shorter than the two men with really pale skin, dark green eyes, black lipstick, shoulder length black hair, small dark earrings, and was dressed in a black jacket, black t-shirt underneath, with dark jeans, and dark combat boots, her gun and NYPD Detectives badge clipped to her belt. The third man was their prisoner, a banger with saggy sweats, a beanie, a blue t- shirt with a profane message on it, and his hands cuffed behind his back. The two officers were the two most recent additions to the NYPD's 89th Precinct, Detectives Cornelius Fillmore and Ingrid Third.

"Oh, come on!" complained the prisoner as the two detectives dragged him towards a gray, steel barred holding cell, "Why you two hassling me again, I didn't do anything?"

"That T.V. and stereo system set we found in the trunk of your car say otherwise, Andre." answered Detective Fillmore, "They came back stolen, so that means back to jail for you."

"You have no proof, and no warrant!" insisted the man angrily.

"Ever hear of probably cause, this isn't the first time we've collared you for larceny and possession of stolen property." countered Detective Third as she casually took the cuffs off of Andre's hands, "An electronics store in your hood was broken into three days ago and a T.V. and stereo set stolen, who'd you'd think we'd suspect."

Andre just cursed as Detective Fillmore shoved him into the holding cell, slamming the cell door shut behind him with a bang.

"See you at arraignment." he said with smile, "And please do that lame crying for sympathy act you pulled in front of judge you did last time again, it was the best comedy act I'd seen in years, you even made the judge laugh ."

Andre shook his head and muttered another curse word as he sat down on the cell's bench.

The two detectives just snickered and gave each other high fives as they turned away from the sulky Andre. Andre "Sticky" Martin was the neighborhood kleptomaniac and low level drug dealer with a rap sheet longer than the Police Commissioner's tie. The two officers who'd arrested him the most were Fillmore and Third, who took delight in spoiling his criminal endeavors. Cornelius Fillmore and Ingrid Third had been partners for years, even during their days in their Middle and High School Safety Patrols, busting bullies, cheaters, petty weed dealers, cigarette smokers, and pranksters. They'd graduated to heroin dealers, and armed robbers when they joined the NYPD, being partnered together in Patrol, then plain clothes Anti Crime Unit, and they were later both promoted to Detective Third Grade and later sent to the 89th Precinct. The two were naturals and together, they were nearly unstoppable. Detective Magnus got up from his desk and went to address the two younger detectives.

"Nice work." he said with a smile and a nod of his head, "So what was the probable cause?"

"Burning marijuana cigarette on the dashboard." answered Detective Third with a smirk, "We were positive it was Andre who committed the break in at the electronics store, so we just went from there."

"Ah, a classic." chuckled Detective Magnus, "Man I miss the days of simple cases like that, the only thing I get are near unsolvable homicides, and Meta Human related incidents."

"Like those explosions in Red Hook the other night?" asked Detective Fillmore, his eyebrows arched, "Seriously, what happened out there."

Kirk's mouth formed a thin line, "The investigation is ongoing, but nothing concrete as of the moment." he lied.

Detective Third folded her arms, and stared at him with her head cocked her head to the side. Kirk knew that meant she didn't believe him. Detective Kirk Magnus was better at lying than most, but Ingrid Third was known for her abilities as a lie detector.

"I heard a body was discovered in the rubble." she pressed, "Only the M.E. later said that no corpse made its way to her office that night, which is kind of strange, cops all over the force are offering up various theories, what do you think about that?"

Kirk shrugged and shook his head. Cornelius opened his mouth to speak, but a loud bark from the back of the room cut him off.

"MAGNUS!" yelled the voice of NYPD Sergeant Billy Randall, the squad commander of the afternoon shift, "I need you in my office on the double."

"Yes sir." answered Detective Magnus, turning to Fillmore and Third as he walked away, "See you two later, good work out there."

He walked, into Sergeant Randall's office, closing the door behind. It wasn't incredibly big, just a desk piled high with papers, an ugly tan paint job on the walls, and news papers detailing old cases tacked all over the place. The man behind the desk was just as unimpressive. Sergeant Billy Randall, a short, hefty, man with thinning gray hair, a big nose, small blue eyes, and dressed in a gray suit, was a fifteen year veteran of the NYPD with tons of solved cases on his resume. He would of been promoted even further up the chain, but his foul temper, sad appearance, weight, made it hard for him to ever go above Sergeant despite his abilities. He wasn't alone in the room either. Standing in front of the desk was a young woman of medium height, with bright, intelligent, green eyes, light, auburn hair, a small nose, bright red lipstick, and was dressed in a grey blouse and pants, with black shoes. Kirk could tell just by looking at her that she was cop. It wasn't the badge clipped to her belt either. It was the way she carried herself, the way she spoke. Only a cop would talk like that.

"Ah, Magnus, good, you're here." said Sergeant Randall as soon as Detective Magnus walked into the office, "I would like you to meet the newest addition to the 8 9." He motioned to the woman who stood before his desk, "This is Detective Laura Kelly from Manhattan, spent three years in the Gang Unit, four in Homicide, set records for collars and cleared cases in her last two Precincts, and graduated top of her class back at the Academy, we've got ourselves a real All Star here."

"Thanks, Sarge, I'm flattered." replied Detective Laura Kelly, she had a soft, milky voice, "But I'm just here to do my job, just like everyone else."

"And very humble as well as a good detective." declared Sergeant Randall proudly, "Which is why I am partnering her with you, Magnus."

Kirk groaned, the last thing he needed or wanted was a partner, "You know how I feel about partners, Sarge." he protested, "I work better alone."

"Yeah, I know that!" snapped Sergeant Randall, "But I also don't care, but you're the only detective in the entire squad, maybe in the entire department, who doesn't have a partner, Kelly here deserves the best, and you're the best I got, I want you to to be my All-Star team, and that is an order."

"Yes sir." sighed Detective Magnus, knowing any further argument was pointless.

"Good, now that business is over with, where are you on the case?" asked Sergeant Randall.

"Well, we are looking for witnesses, but with lack of physical evidence..." began Detective Magnus, before his Sarge cut him off with a loud, "Not that case, the case from last night, you know, the incident in Red Hook!"

"Oh yeah, right, that case." stuttered Detective Magnus as he scratched the back of his neck. He'd hoped he would be able to avoid this topic, but luckily he'd already prepared a cover story. "Well, we're still looking at all possibilities, but the popular theory among the rank and file is that it could of been a battle between Meta Humans, the lab reports on that weird metal found at scene haven't come back yet."

Sgt. Randall shook his head and cursed, "All it ever is is Meta Humans these days." he growled, "I remember the days of simple police work, with normal perps, but ever since the Kira case was closed, all sorts of weirdos have running around."

Detective Magnus grimaced at the mention of the Kira case. That was one case he wished he could forget. The mere idea that you could kill someone by writing their name in a notebook gave him the creeps.

"I thought most of the work on the Kira case was done in Japan by "L" and the Task Force?" asked Detective Kelly.

"Oh yeah, that's right, you're new." chuckled Sgt. Randall, "Well, that case was worked in secret by several officers and FBI agents here in the states, mostly doing research and analysis work, Magnus here was one of those officers."

Kirk grimaced again. He'd actually been doing way more than research and analysis, but he wasn't allowed to talk about it. Luckily, Sgt. Randall changed the subject.

"According to some of the uniforms at the scene at Red Hook, a body was found." said Sgt. Randall, as he read the report, "But the ME's office has sworn up and down that no body was delivered to their office for autopsy."

"So I've heard." muttered Detective Magnus.

"Which means that somewhere out in Brooklyn, there lies a body." said Sgt. Randall. "I want you two to find that body, question the officers, medical personnel, the BUS drivers, everyone, find that body, it could tell us what happened at that abandoned factory last night."

"Yes sir." answered Detective Kelly. She looked at Kirk and smiled, "This is going to be fun."

"Yeah, sure." groaned Detective Magnus. He knew very well that the body was nowhere near Brooklyn. Heck, it wasn't even in the state of New York. All this was going to be was a wild goose chase. What a waste of an afternoon.

"Well you two had better get going." said Sgt. Randall with a wave of his hand, "If you find anything, report back to me ASAP."

"Yes sir." said Detective Kelly, as she turned to leave, motioning to Kirk with her hand, "Come on partner lets go."

The two detectives left the office, and headed for the elevator to take them to the parking garage where the Precinct kept their unmarked squad cars.

"Hey Magnus, wait up." called a gruff, familiar voice as the two detectives stepped in the elevator.

Detective Magnus turned to see a big, muscular figure hurrying towards them, trying not to miss the elevator. He recognized the man as he got closer and joined them in the elevator. His name was Detective Oscar Alvers, a tall, burly man with short brown hair, a brown stubble splashed across his cheeks and chin, big brown eyes, ham like hands, and dressed in a white dress shirt, black slacks, a long, brown, battered trench coat, his NYPD Detective's badge clipped to his belt, and a floppy brown fedora. With over a decade long career in the NYPD with service in several different units, Detective Alvers was as old school as they came. On the streets you'd often see him smoking a cigarette, while spouting sarcastic one liners at scene of homicides. While he did have tendencies to abuse suspects in order to get information, he was well regarded by his peers as a skilled detective, and experienced veteran. As a weapon, he wielded a Colt Detective Special ; a double action, short barreled, six shot revolver. A throwback to the detectives of the 1970's and 80's New York.

"Hey Alvers." greeted Kirk with a smile, "Where you heading?"

"Picked up a call about a homicide, a man was found torn apart, parts of the body look as if they have been snacked on." replied Detective Alvers, "Couldn't understand everything they were saying, but I heard something about a "Monster Woman."

"Monster Woman?" asked Kirk, his eyebrows arched, "Meta Human or we talking actual monsters now?"

"Probably." replied Detective Alvers, "It seems like these incidents are getting worse."

"Huh, never encountered any these Meta Humans in Manhattan." said Detective Kelly thoughtfully.

Oscar tilted his head, and looked at her, as if noticing her for the first, "Who are you again?"

"Detective Laura Kelly, Magnus's new partner." replied Laura, sticking out her hand for a handshake, "I am the new transfer from Manhattan."

Oscar laughed and shook her hand, "The name's Alvers, Detective Oscar Alvers." he said, "Welcome to the 8-9, can't believe the Sarge finally did it."

"Did what?" asked Kirk.

Oscar grinned at **him,** "Gave you partner." he crowed, "Previously you'd always refused a partner, you were the Precinct's resident "Lone Wolf."

"Really now?" said Laura, looking at her partner with an amused smile.

"Yep, you can ask him all about it." laughed Oscar, "So where you two heading?"

"Red Hook." answered Laura, "The Sarge wants to find that missing body everyone's been talking about."

"Ah, so you're going body hunting, huh." chuckled Detective Alvers as the elevator arrived at the parking garage, "Have fun with that."

As Detective Alvers walked away from them, Laura cocked her head towards Kirk and asked, "The Lone Wolf?"

"What can I say." replied Kirk with a shrug, "I have never really needed or cared about having a partner."

"Until now." said Laura with a smile.

"Whatever." growled Kirk as he turned and walked towards their car, "Come on, we've got a case to work."

 _A case I won't be able to solve,_ he thought to himself as opened the door and slid into the driver's seat. Laura got into shotgun, and they drove off, to look for a body that they wouldn't be able to find.

 **To be continued in CHAPTER 3: THE MIND OF MERCURY PART 2**

 **A note from the author**

 **I've decided to divide each chapter of this story into two parts. That way, I'll be able to publish more material faster for the readers. All the things that I said were coming in this chapter that haven't happened yet are definitely coming in part 2. So stay tuned. Comments appreciated.**


	4. The Mind of Mercury (Part 2)

**Hello readers, Black Sector 5 here with Part 2 of Chapter 3. As usual I don't anything related to Sailor Moon, but I do own all OCs. Feel free to comment and review. No Flaming allowed.**

 **SAILOR MOON SAGA S1: THE INVASION**

 **CHAPTER 3: THE MIND OF MERCURY PART 2**

* * *

 ** _Tuesday Evening, An Alley Near Washington Avenue, Brooklyn, New York City, New York, USA, Planet Earth_**

She could see the fear in his eyes. The man screamed in terror and turned to run as she appeared out of the shadows with a snarl, her sharp claws and teeth looking to tear him apart. But it was no use. The youma known and feared throughout the galaxies as Morga descended upon the man with almost lightning speed, her claws tearing through his body like paper. Standing at around 9 feet tall with long, stringy pink hair, slanted yellow eyes, black, leathery skin, two small holes where her nose should of been, long, sharp claws, a mouth full of pointy teeth, and two large, bat-like wings protruding from her shoulder blades; Morga was a fearsome sight to behold. Her current victim was the seventh one that day, a low life derelict who just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. She plunge her right claw into his midsection, turning his scream into a gurgle, blood pooling from his mouth, and with her strength, she tore him in half. The man's blood and guts splattered the walls of the alley, and with a roar of triumph, Morga preceded to feast on the man's remains.

"Very good, my pet." complimented Zoisite as he stepped out from behind a dumpster, and observed the carnage that his "pet" had inflicted.

Morga just growled softly, but did nothing as her creator put his hand on her head and began to softly stroke her hair. The Dark Kingdom's Chief War Scientist had traded his lab coat, for a white, armored uniform, with a blaster holstered to his thigh, and two, long, fighting knives sheathed to his belt. He was flanked two Dark Kingdom troopers, who were doing their best to keep their bearing, despite the grisly sight before them. They knew they would be next if they didn't. Zoisite continued to softly stroke Morga's hair, but in reality, he was concerned. He been observing Morga's actions ever since he'd released her into the city, hoping that his creation's actions would get the attention of whomever had thrashed Agent Tyrus and his men. So far, the only response he'd gotten was from local Earthling authorities. If he didn't find anything soon, he'd have no choice but to pull Morga out and report to Queen Beryl that Agent Tyrus must of been lying. While Zoisite had no great love for Tyrus, he was effective and it would be a shame if the Queen vaporized him for dishonesty. Zoisite wasn't completely sold on the return of the Sailor Scouts, but the theory was sound, and required more investigation. Suddenly, the Mini Sensor in his belt started beeping. Pulling it and gazing at the screen, Zoisite's eyes widened in shock when he saw the result.

POWER SIGNATURE DETECTED

"What is it, sir?" asked one the troopers.

Zoisite smiled slyly and showed the troopers the screen. The troopers nodded in understanding, and charged up their blaster rifles. During Agent Tyrus's debrief, he'd mentioned their sensors detecting power signatures prior to the battle. Zoisite turned to Morga and smiled again.

"Come Morga." he cooed, "We have located our target, your next meal awaits."

Morga didn't make a sound, but her eyes portrayed her thoughts. Hunger, a constant need to eat and feast, a need that would never be quenched. With Zoisite's signal, she followed them, eagerly anticipating her next hunt.

* * *

 ** _Serena's House, Staten Island, New York City, New York, USA, Planet Earth_**

Serena ran up to the porch of her house, her long blond pigtails trailing behind her, and her mind a clutter of thoughts.

 _Amy, a Scout?!,_ she thought as she ran, _I mean I always suspected with her dreams and all, but still..._

"Serena, please slow down!" huffed Luna in her feline form, as she bounded to catch up.

Serena stopped and turned around to let the Mauan catch up.

"Stop running, there is no need to rush this." panted Luna as she approached Serena, "We must proceed with caution."

"First Artemis, then Mina, and now you, caution, caution, caution." complained Serena, "What's with it and all this caution."

Back at the HQ, as soon as they'd confirmed that Amy was indeed the most likely candidate for Sailor Mercury, Serena had wanted to call her right away and tell her. She'd even pulled her phone out and went into her contacts. Mina had immediately taken her phone away.

"Sure, that'll work, "Meatball Head." Mina had said sarcastically, using Raye's nickname for her, "Hi Amy, guess what, you have powers, you're a reincarnation of a galactic warrior, and the people who killed you in your old life are back and trying to take over the world; we have to be cautious Serena, remember, you didn't believe in it at first either."

Artemis then said basically the same thing, but more blunt, and threatened to destroy her phone if she tried anything. They had then spent the next ten minutes debating their next step, knowing that if they had detected a Power Signature, then the Dark Kingdom had most likely as well. Then Mina had suggested that they get Amy alone at her Welcome Back Party, so that Luna could do a Mind Meld on her. Shocked, Serena had asked her friend how she knew about what was supposed to be a surprise party, and promising to kill Melvin later after hearing it was because of his lame fire explanation. But luckily, Mina said she would dust off her acting skills and "pretend" to be surprised for her her friends benefit.

"Man, I can't wait for tonight." declared Serena as she and Luna approached the steps of her house.

"Yes." agreed the Mauan, "Locating another Scout, one that is a close friend no less, has to be pretty exciting."

"Oh, well there is that." said Serena with a guilty smile, "But I was referring to the party, its going to be a blast, We've been planning it ever since Mina left and ..."

"Serena focus!" cut in Luna, "You have get Amy alone at that party so I can do a Mind Meld, once that is done, then you can party all night, but you must focus on the task at hand."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Serena said nonchalantly with a shrug, "How hard can it be?"

With that sentence she opened the door to her house and the two of them stepped in. Her parents were waiting for her in the living room, and right off the bat, Serena could tell something was wrong. Ken was standing next to the coffee table, her eyes burning holes in her through his glasses, and his arms were folded. Illene was sitting on the couch, her glare even more terrifying than here husbands.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad!" said Serena happily with a smile, "I'm home."

Her parents didn't say anything. But their angry expressions darkened.

 _They're mad at me,_ she realized, _But about what?_

She took a deep breath, "All right, what I'd do this time."

"You really don't know?" asked her father sarcastically, "Guess what I found in the mailbox when I got home from work today."

He picked a piece of paper off the coffee table and showed it to Serena. Her eyes nearly bugged out of her skull when she saw it. It was her test paper from the other day. Her **failed** test that she'd tossed in the trash back at school. But now here it was, and in the hands of her parents.

 _Ms. Haruna, or some other teacher must of gone through the trash and found it,_ she thought to herself glumly, _Then mailed to my parents._

She mentally cursed herself for not tearing it up, eating it, or at least flushing it down the toilet. It didn't matter now, because her parents had it, which meant that she was screwed with a capital S.

"Care to explain yourself, missy!" snapped Illene as she stood up, "Because I thought we made it pretty clear what would happen if you failed another test!"

"Yes, well, uhhhhhh" Serena stuttered as she struggled to come up with an explanation.

She looked down at Luna, her eyes pleading for some kind of help, but the feline like Mauan just stretched and meowed.

"Serena this is just unacceptable!" continued her father in a disappointed tone, "Your grades have been slipping more than usual lately, and this time I am afraid we are going to have to punish you."

"Mom, Dad, I am sorry." insisted Serena, seeing where this was going, "I promise I will try harder, and study more."

"You said that last time." groaned Illene, "And this is the result of that promise, so your father is right, we are going to have to punish you."

"But..." began Serena, before she was cut off by her parents.

"We debated the severity, but we decided that you are grounded until your grades improve." said Ken sternly, pointing at her to emphasize the point, "Which means no sleep overs, no hanging out after school with your friends, no staying out late, and you are to head straight home after school and you will study and get your homework done."

Serena's eyes widened in horror as she realized the implications of what her parents where saying, "But tonight is Mina's Welcome Back Party at the arcade, and I helped plan it!" she whined

"I guess you're going to have to miss it." said her father with a glare.

""But that's so not fair.!" cried Serena.

"I'd watch that tone of yours, if I were you young lady!" warned her father, "I can make this a lot worse if you want me too."

Serena gritted her teeth and shut her mouth, but her parents weren't done.

"On the weekends there will be no TV, no video games, and no cell phone." growled her mother.

"What!" cried Serena, shocked, "How will I entertain myself, then?"

"Try reading a book." her father said sarcastically, "And no, I don't mean comics, an actual book."

Her mother held out her hand, "Hand it over."

Reluctantly, Serena handed her mom her cell phone. It was an I-Phone 23, the latest model with holographic imaging, and unlimited memory.

"What if I need to make a phone call?" asked Serena, as she handed Illene the phone

"Use the landline." answered her mother, as she pocketed it and turned to go into the kitchen.

"What's that?" asked Serena, much to her parents shock.

Her father slapped his forehead, and muttered a coupe curse words in Japanese, while her mother groaned.

"Open a book and look it up." growled a now exasperated Ken Tsukino.

Her mother, shaking her head in disappointment and anger, pointed pointed upstairs.

"Just go to your room." she sighed, "I'll call for you when dinner is ready."

"Fine!" snapped Serena as she turned and sulked her way upstairs to her room with Luna followed close behind her. Serena slammed the door of her room close with a loud THUD!

"Ugh, they are being so unfair." Serena complained as she plopped down on her bed.

"You brought this on yourself." chided Luna, hopping up on the bed to join Serena. "But you do realize that the severity of this situation, since you have been grounded you won't be able to come to Headquarters for training, or go out on out on patrols with Mina, not without sneaking out anyway, and your parents will be watching you 24/7."

"Yeah, they never did forget about the last time I snuck out." mumbled Serena, "So, I can't go out and be Sailor Moon, search for the Silver Crystal and the other missing Scouts, fight crime, and stop the Dark Kingdom until I get an A or B on the next round of tests, which is probably never going to happen."

"Not with that attitude you're not." reprimanded Luna, "Serena, how many times have you been told to buckle down and study, this is totally unacceptable!?"

"I know, I know." answered Serena, annoyed.

 _Its like I have three parents living in the same house, and ones a CAT!,_ she thought to herself, "So what are we going to do?"

"You are going to study." answered Luna, "I am going to that party to assist Artemis and Mina in awakening Sailor Mercury."

"WHAT!" protested Serena, "You can't do that, I am supposed to be the leader of The Scouts, and Amy's my friend, I need to be there tonight to tell her in person, can't you just do a Mind Meld and make them forget about my grades and them grounding me like you did on them the other day!"

"That was a one time thing, and cannot be abused or taken lightly." replied Luna angrily, "I needed a reason to plant memories of why the Tuskinos all of sudden had a cat and you getting caught sneaking in provided the perfect opportunity, but what I will not do is use my abilities so you can take shortcuts, get out of school work, or be lazy; that's not our way, and it is not the way of The Sailor Scout!"

"Then what am I supposed to do?" demanded Serena, getting angrier, "I can't just sit here in the house for who knows how long while you guys risk your lives to fight the Dark Kingdom."

Luna sighed and nodded her head, "I know, I know, but I don't want you to get in trouble with your parents because of us; you'll risk an even worse, more strict punishment if you're caught."

"Well, I don't care." declared Serena as she stood up, "I am Sailor Moon, and this is my fight, so I need to be at that party to see this through, punishment or no punishment."

"So what are you going do?" asked Luna.

"I have a plan, a last resort, but right not it may be my only option." answered Serena with a sly smile as she walked up to her door.

She opened it, very slowly so as to not draw her parents attention, and quietly snuck across the hall to the door of her brother's room, a curious Luna following close behind her. When she got to it, Serena took a deep breath and knocked softly on her brother's door. It took about five seconds, but the door opened, and Sammy poked his head out.

"Hey bro." said Serena, a wide smile on her face, "I need to ask you something."

"You're not supposed to come out of your room until dinner time." he said with a sinister grin, "All right, you've got about five minutes to tell me what you want before I call Mom and Dad."

"Five minutes." protested Serena, "Seriously, that's all I get?"

Sammy sighed and checked his phone, "Four minutes, forty seconds.'

"Ok, ok, just hear me out." sighed Serena in exasperation, "How would you like to make twenty bucks?"

One of Sammy's eyebrow went up, "I am listening."

She went on to explain her plan to her brother; a plan that shocked both Sammy and Luna with its cleverness, and the fact that it was Serena of all people who came up with it.

She was done, the look on her brother's face was priceless.

"Wow." he said, "I am shocked that you actually thought of this all by yourself." Then he grinned, "Sounds like fun, I am in."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you." squealed a happy Serena as she planted a kiss on her brother's cheek, "You're the best little brother in the whole wide world."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." groaned Sammy as he wiped the kiss of his cheek, "You won't be thinking that once you hear my terms."

Serena frowned, "What terms?"

"Two things, I want fifty up front." he said, holding his hand out, "Not twenty, fifty."

"Heck no." protested Serena.

"Mom." Sammy called softly so only they two of them could hear, "Serena's trying to sneak out."

"All right fine!" hissed Serena, she pulled a fifty, part of her monthly allowance, out her wallet, and handed it to Sammy, "What else do you want, you little con artist."

Sammy pocketed the money, "Annnnd, I want to go the party."

"What!" hissed Serena, "Absolutely not, heck no, no way, not happening, over my dead body."

Sammy shrugged, "I guess I'd better show Mom and Dad the money you gave me, and tell how I got it and why, and I could also tell them about some other things they might find interesting."

"Other things?" asked Serena nervously. How much did this kid know, and how much did he have on her?

"How about that time you snuck out to go to that house party Raye threw when her Grandpa was out of town, and from what I hear, what a wild party it was." began Sammy, "And then there was the time you, Molly, Mina, Lita, and Raye skipped school to go shopping in Manhattan."

"How do you know about all that?" asked a horrified Serena.

Sammy smiled at her wickedly, "I ain't revealing my secrets and sources."

A vein started bulging in Serena's forehead, and her face turned comically red from anger. Luna stared at her, wondering at she was going to do. She wanted to strangle right here and now, but she needed his help. Finally, she took a deep breath, relented, and nodded her head.

"Sweet!" crowed Sammy, pumping his fist, "Now I can finally get that autograph from Mina, you know, the one you always prevent me from getting every time she comes over."

Serena smiled wryly, _Enjoy your moment while you can, little brother, but don't think I won't forget this._

"I take what I said earlier back." she said, "You are hands down the worst, most devious little brother in the world."

Sammy just smiled slyly back at her, "Thanks for the compliment, sis."

Luna just rolled her eyes and shook her head in embarrassment. Seriously, this was the reincarnation of Sailor Moon?

 _Humans,_ she thought to herself, _Such a childish, immature, species, If the other Scouts are anything like Serena, then Selene help us all._

* * *

 _ **NYPD's 89th Precinct, Gangs-Narcotics Strike Force Underground Parking Garage, Brooklyn, New York City, USA, Planet Earth**_

The man tightened his grip on the handle of the pistol, watching, waiting for his target to enter the garage, where his life would come to end from a bullet from the man who'd been paid to kill him. The hitman didn't know the name of person, or persons who'd hired him for this job, nor did he care. At the end of the day, money was money, and he didn't care who it was, as long as they paid. In the past, he'd mostly done jobs for mobsters and drug dealers, until Kira had wiped them all out, forcing him to go into hiding. He'd bided timed, waiting for the massacre to end, and going back to business once it did. Last week, he'd received an email on his "work" server from an untraceable address asking him to kill the head of the NYPD's elite Gangs-Narcotics Strike Force. The email had told him when he wanted the job done, and had offered three million to wired into his private overseas account once the deed was done, along two million up front. The man had accepted, and proceeded to learn everything he could about his target.

The target's name was Robert Victor Phillips, called Bobby by his friends, and he was a detective with the NYPD's Narcotics Division. a former Marine Corps Staff Sergeant from the Infantry, who'd served with distinction in Iraq, Afghanistan,Syria, Russia, and Iran. Detective Phillips was the leader of an elite anti drug, anti gang, unit known as the GNSF (Gangs-Narcotics Strike Force), specializing in gang raids, high level drug busts, and racketeering investigations in regards to drug trafficking. When they were first created it had been thought they would be another run of mil, anti crime unit that on paper looks like it was getting things done, but in reality accomplishing little. But lately, the GNSF had been making waves in the underworld as they made bust, after bust and arrest after arrest. It was rumored that the GNSF had an informant who could get anything and everything. Times were tense in the city, with crime on the rise, and Meta Human activity more prevalent. People were looking for heroes, people who could stand up to the filth left in the aftermath of Kira's downfall, and it had been suggested that the GNSF could be among these heroes. The GNSF weren't without controversy however. They had a reputation as cowboys, more likely to shoot first and ask questions later. There were also the excessive force lawsuits, and allegations of police brutality, and the leader, Bobby Phillips, was at the forefront of it all.

Speaking of Phillips, he was entering the underground garage now, heading for one the vans the GNSF used in field when they went out. Every afternoon, he would check the van to make sure all the gear was ready to go, and that it was in good operating condition. This information hadn't been easy for the hitman to obtain, but he decided to use this little habit to kill Phillips. The garage was dark, and the cameras were in poor condition. The hitman was wearing a Patrol officers uniform, that he'd stolen, and had a silenced pistol and a knife on him. When Detective Phillips got in the driver's seat to start the van, that was when he'd approach the window and fire. Now all he had to do was be patient.

Detective Phillips stepped out of the elevator and into the underground parking garage. He was a tall, broad shouldered man, with chiseled arms, dark blue eyes, a brown crew cut, and was dressed in blue jeans, a black shirt, a black leather jacket, with his Glock 17 pistol in a brown shoulder holster under his left arm, and his NYPD Detectives Shield on a chain around his neck. He strode into the garage, whistling ** "Bawitdaba" **by Kid Rock as he did, heading for the van that they would use in tomorrows op. The hitman, smiling while he did it, checked the chamber on his pistol and got ready to make his move. That's when it happened.

The hitman stood up, getting ready to approach the detective, when something small, but fast buried itself into his hand. It was a throwing knife! The hitman dropped the pistol, and opened his mouth to scream as clutched his bloody, useless hand, but a gloved fist entered his open mouth from almost out of nowhere, quick as a flash, and knocking out a few teeth. The masked, trench coat clad figure planted his knee into the hitman's groin, and finished him with an elbow to the side of the side. The hitman crumpled to the concrete like a sack of potatoes, and the figure turned, only to stare straight into the muzzle of a pistol.

"Oh, its you." said Detective Phillips, holstering his gun, "I heard the noise, but had trouble seeing in this dim light."

"It's understandable Detective." answered the figure, AKA The Wraith.

Detective Phillips had met the mysterious vigilante about two months ago. Ever since then the two of them had been working to bring down the mysterious criminals responsible for the upsurge in the crime rates. It was due to Wraith's intel that the GNSF had been having the success it had been having lately. Only Detective Phillips was in on the arrangement.

The Wraith knelt down by the unconscious hitman and examined his falsified police badge, "Someone wants you dead, these credentials are fake, I caught him in the dark with a gun, waiting for you."

"I guess I'd better double lock my doors tonight then." quipped Detective Phillips as placed cuffs on the hitman's bloody hands, "Who do you think hired him?"

"The same person responsible for the recent drug shipments you intercepted." answered The Wraith. "It seems you got under his or her skin which is good, it means he'll be sloppy which we can use to identify and bring him or her to justice."

"Speaking of that." remembered Detective Phillips, "We're all set for that raid next week, it looks you were right again."

"Good." said The Wraith, "This one is bigger than all the others, this time I'll be on sight to assist."

"You sure about that." asked Detective Phillips, his eyebrows raised,"The others might shoot at you if they see you."

"They'll miss." said The Wraith matter of factly, "I came to ask you something."

"Like what?" answered the detective.

"I want you to reach out to your contacts in the press." growled The Wraith, "Tell them I don't see my name in the paper, the last thing I need is the Starstorm treatment, or a Salem style Witch hunt."

"Alright." agreed Detective Phillips, "Consider it done." He motioned to the still unconscious hitman, "What about him?"

"He's all yours, Detective." said The Wraith, "I've come and told you what I wanted, see if you can get any information out of him, I've got other matters to attend to tonight."

"You've got it." said Detective Phillips with a grin, then he frowned, "One more thing, that incident in Red Hook the other night?"

The Wraith cocked his head to the side, staring at him, "What about it?"

"I know you were there." stated Detective Phillips, "Don't bother denying it, what happened? Because the Sergeant in charge of the 8-9's Investigative Squad has allegedly sent two detectives to search for a body that went missing at the scene?"

Bobby didn't know it, but this was news to The Wraith. A body?, found at the scene? Then it goes missing? This was strange. He wondered what it meant, and if it had anything to do with this "Dark Kingdom's" invasion or those strange warriors he'd met.

"It's best you don't know." he said in answer to the detective's question, "Not till I know more."

Detective Phillips just shrugged, "All right whatever, I've got enough problems as it is."

As The Wraith turned to go, Detective Phillips knelt down and slapped the hitman's cheeks, and waking him up. The hitman shook his head and looked up to see the glaring gaze of Detective Bobby Phillips.

"Alright, slimeball, here's how this is going to go." the detective snarled, cracking his knuckles, "You're going to tell me who hired who, and where I can find him." He kicked the hitman in the ribs hard, making the hitman groan in pain, "And if I don't like your answer, or If I think you're lying, let's just say you're going to be sucking your meals through a straw for a long, long, time."

"Do your worse." taunted the hitman, spitting out blood and teeth as he talked, "You won't get nothing out me, you filthy, pig"There's nothing you can do to me that can compare to what will happen if I say anything to you." he growled through the pain caused by the knife in his hand.

Detective Phillips smiled wryly, "I really wish you hadn't said that." he said, as he cocked his fist back, "Cause now I am going to do a little experiment on a man's pain tolerance, you'll do nicely as a test subject."

He knelt down, and twisted the throwing knife that was still embedded in the hitman's hand. The hitman howled in pain, but refused to give information.

"That's just a taste of what you're in for." snarled the detective.

Outside, as The Wraith ran across the rooftops away from the Precinct, he could hear the screams of pain as the hitman paid for his sins.

* * *

 _ **Amy's House, Staten Island, New York City, USA, Planet Earth**_

Amy looked herself over in the mirror, trying to ignore the splitting headache she had. She had tried several outfits, before ultimately deciding on a blue skirt, white shirt, and blue vest. She tried the forget about the strange dream she'd had that afternoon, but the headache, and her weariness from the lack of sleep made it difficult. She sighed, and after deciding she looked good enough for the party, she exited her room and headed for the door. Her Mom had called her earlier to say that she'd be working late, which didn't really surprise Amy as calls like this were more commonplace since her Mom had been promoted at the hospital. She'd also reminded her to do her homework and study. Amy had scowled when she'd heard that. For once, she was tired of studying. She'd helped plan this party, so she was going to be there even if it killed her!

She left her house, locking the door behind her, approached the street, and waited. Amy checked her watch, it was 7:00. The party started at 8:30, but all the planners agreed to be there early in order to help set up. Amy craned her neck, looking the down street, hoping to see her ride approaching. She'd promised to be there, but where was she. Then Amy heard a loud, VROOOM!, and she smiled as a sleek, green, motorcycle sped down the road, heading for her house. The motorcycle stopped in front of her house, and its driver, wearing a green jacket, white shirt, jeans, and green and white helmet, got off. The motorcycle was one sweet ride, small, but big thrusters built for speed, and a comfortable leather suit. The driver had added a few custom touches herself to make it even faster. The driver removed her helmet to reveal the smiling face of Cat.

"Hey Amy." she said, tossing another helmet to her, "Get on, lets go, VAMOS!"

Amy smiled and took a step towards her friend, but then her headache suddenly became worse, almost like someone had stuck a spike into her brain and was slowly twisting it. Amy winced in pain, and began to softly rub the sides of her head as image flashed into her mind.

 _She was standing in a courtyard of a large castle. She walked forward, trying to ignore the growing pain in her head, and also trying to figure out where the heck she was at! The castle from a distance looked like something out of medieval times, but upon closer inspection, she discovered it was actually a more advanced building. More advanced than anything than she'd ever seen._

 _"Impressive isn't it." came a voice from behind her, a very familiar voice. "You should know, you're the one who helped design it."  
_

 _Amy spun around, and to her shock came face with, well, herself. The figure standing before her looked almost exactly like her, except she looked to be a few years older, and was wearing, to Amy's horror, a blue version of the uniform she'd seen her friends wearing in her previous dream from that afternoon._

 _"Who are you?" demanded Amy, "What are you?"_

 _The other Amy smiled, and then giggled as if the answer was obvious, "You are supposed to be smart, why I am **YOU!,** silly." the other Amy said in a voice that matched hers perfectly, "And it is time for you to wake up, because tonight you will set me free!"_

 _"What are you talking about?" asked Amy, "Wait, what I am saying, there is no way this is real, it is scientifically impossible, I must be hallucinating."_

 _The other Amy laughed, "Now you are being dumb, why deny what is in front of you." she said, "Haven't the other visions convinced you?"_

 _Amy's eyes widened in horror, "These dreams I am having, that because of you?"_

 _The other Amy nodded, "It's the only way to get you to remember, Serena mentioned her dreams to you, did she not?"_

 _"Yes." replied Amy, "But I don't see how her dreams have anything to do with this?"_

 _"It has everything to do with it." countered the other Amy, "The dreams both you, Serena, and Mina had were memories of this place."_

 _"Mina had these kinds of dreams too?" asked Amy._

 _The other Amy nodded, "In another time, another life, you and your friends were warriors who protected this place from evil."_

 _"Reincarnation?" Amy asked, her eyebrows arched to reveal her disbelief, "That is scientifically impossible, there is no such thing as spirits or magic, or anything of that nature."_

 _The other Amy just smiled and shook her head, "I guess you'll just have to find out for yourself, expect Serena and Mina to approach you tonight, then all will be made clear, it's time for me to go now, my Lady calls me."_

 _With that cryptic statement, the world suddenly started to spin and all Amy could do was cover her face with her hands and wait for it to end._

"Amy, hey Amy, you alright?" asked a concerned Cat, "She looked out of it for a minute."

Amy blinked a few times, her eyesight adjusting to see Cat standing in front of her, a concerned look in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm good, Cat." assured Amy, "Just a little tired, that's all, but I'll be fine."

Cat didn't look convinced, "Girl, you've been acting like a zombie at school, your friends and teachers are starting to worry about you and sometime you get this weird look you in your eye and just space out; honestly it looks like you need to skip the party, skip the studying, and get some sleep."

"I am not skipping this party, Cat!" snapped Amy, to Cat's surprise, "I'm been waiting for this night ever since Mina left for London, now that she's back, I plan on celebrating her return, will everyone please stop telling me that I should skip, does everyone want me to always be the anti social bookworm that never has fun, I am just a little tired, that is all!"

"Whoa, take it easy there." said a startled Cat, holding her hands, "I was just trying to help, no need to get mad, didn't even know you knew how to get mad."

That much was true. Amy had reputation for being probably the nicest, most sweetest person in the school. Nicer than even Serena and Maddy.

Amy took a deep breath, horrified by her outburst, "Cat, I am so sorry." she pleaded, "I don't know what came over me, don't be mad."

Cat laughed, and gave Amy a hug, "Girl, I could never be mad you." she said, "You're way too nice, I should be apologizing for saying she should stay home, If you're good to go, then I should take your word for it, now hop on, and lets GO!, VAMOS!"

Cat put her helmet on, hopped on her motorcycle, and revved it up. Amy put the other helmet on, got on the motorcycle, and wrapped her hands around Cat's waist. One the things that none of their parents knew was that Cat often gave her friends rides on her motorcycle, and they planned to keep it that way. Amy had ridden on it twice, and despite having fun, there were a few concerns.

"Please follow the speed limits this time." she pleaded.

Cat laughed, and smiled devilishly, "Heck to the No!" she crowed, "Now hang on!"

With an excited yell, Cat sped off, with Amy holding on for dear life.

* * *

 ** _About an hour and a half later_**

 _ **Foreman's Arcade of Family Fun, Chelsea, Manhattan, New York City, New York, USA, Planet Earth**_

Raye looked out the window and sighed in irritation.

 _"Where is that "Meatball Head?"_ she thought to herself, _"She should of been here thirty minutes ago."_

The other members of "The Crew" had gathered at the Arcade for Mina's surprise "Welcome Back Party." Serena had been tasked with getting Mina to the party, but so far she'd failed to show. For the moment, they were gathered in the Arcade's diner, waiting for a signal from Raye to get into their hiding spots. Andrew Foreman, the son of Louis and Anna Foreman, the owners and operators of the Arcade, stood behind the lunch counter, wearing jeans, a blue t-shirt, and a white apron, ready to start serving food. The Arcade wasn't incredibly large, but it was a good enough size to do its purpose. When you walked in, you came into a diner like area with booths, tables, and a lunch counter with stools. The diner was known for its tasty, homemade hamburgers, hot dogs, fries, nachos, pizza, corn dogs, sandwiches, hand spun shakes, ice cream, and all sorts of other good food. Off the to other side was impressive array of arcade games, and even a ski ball machine, and pool table. Andrew was a few years older than the others, tall, lanky, with shaggy blond hair, bright green eyes, freckles around the nose, and an infectious smile. He'd been working at the Arcade for the past few years to help pay for the college classes he was taking at Colombia University in Broadway. He'd known "The Crew" since they'd been in Middle School and knew all their usual orders whenever they came in. When Raye, Lita, Molly, and Serena had come to him about helping plan Mina's "Welcome Back Party", he'd been more than happy to help.

Raye, Lita, Molly, and Marcus had arrived after school to help set up, and the others slowly trickled afterwards with Melvin coming with Maddy, and Jake, and lastly Cat bringing in a slightly disoriented Amy who'd practically begged Cat to never, ever ride like that again, at least with her riding along. Now all that was left was for Serena to arrive with the guest of honor. But in typical Serena fashion, she was fashionably late.

"Maybe something happened and they got delayed?" suggested Lita, as she joined Raye at the window.

"More likely Serena got distracted." growled Raye, then she perked, "On second thought, never mind, here they come."

"Oh great, Sammy's with them." observed Lita angrily.

That got a groan out of everyone, including Andrew. Sammy Tsukino was not exactly a joy to be around.

"Why the heck would Serena bring that brat here of all places? wondered Molly aloud.

"Prepare for a game of fifty questions." groaned Maddy.

"Man that punk gets on my nerves." growled Jake.

"Doesn't matter now, better hurry up, hide, before Mina sees us!" urged Marcus as he ducked into his hiding spot.

The others quickly complied, except for Amy who just sat in her seat, not moving. She seemed dazed with a faraway look in her eyes as she stared into the glass of water she'd been drinking She'd heard been thinking about her vision from earlier and was trying to make sense of it. As hard as she tried, she could not find a logical, scientific reason for it. The old theory that she was too tired and fatigued from studying all the time with no sleep was out. For some strange reason, as soon as she took a drink of water, all the energy she'd been lacking the past few days came rushing back. It was sort of like the caffeine high you got from coffee, but multiplied by ten. She wasn't on any kind of drug or pill that had hallucinations as a side effect, and she was one hundred percent sure she didn't have Schizophrenia. The other option, one that frightened here, was that she was developing some kind of Meta Human abilities. She really hoped that wasn't it.

She felt a hard tap on her shoulder that brought her back to reality.

"Hey"Brainiac, come back to reality." chastised Raye, "Get into your hiding spot, or you'll blow the surprise."

"Oh, right, sorry." apologized Amy, her cheeks turning red from embarrassment, "I'm on it."

She quickly ducked down, waiting for her friends to enter the Arcade.

Meanwhile outside, the two blonde, teenage girls were getting increasingly annoyed with the obnoxious Sammy as they approached the Arcade, with Sammy wheeling alongside them on his skateboard. Serena was especially annoyed with the situation. Not only had her bratty brother blackmailed her into letting him come, he was going to potentially ruin the party. Her friends didn't really like him, and he was completely oblivious too it. When they'd picked up Mina, she'd given her a death glare as Sammy had immediately asked for an autograph, sand began peppering her with various questions about her movies and TV shows. Mina had answered as nicely and the best she could manage, but was slowly becoming frustrated.

 _"Remind me, why did we have to bring Mr. Motor Mouth?"_ she asked Serena through their mental link. It allowed them to communicate through their thoughts. It was ability that all the Scouts had.

Serena sighed, _"Because I got grounded."_

 _"Again!?"_ Mina half screamed into her mind, _"Gosh, Serena, what'd you do this time?"_

 _"Failed another test."_ came Serena's answer, _"I didn't want to sneak out and risk getting caught, and Luna refused to help me, so I bribed Mr. Pest here to talk Mom and Dad into taking him to the skate park tonight."_

 _"And your parents went for it?"_ asked Mina's thoughts.

 _"He once convinced our parents to drive to the Heatherfield Comic Con and back in one day, and to buy a $3,000 skate board as soon as it hit the shelf."_ replied Serena, _"He may be annoying, but when it comes to talking parents into doing things, he's practically a Meta Human, heck, he even convinced them to give me my cell phone back, oh here we are, just remember to act surprised."_

Mina laughed in her head, _"Hey remember, you're talking to a Golden Globe nominated, Emmy Award winning actress here, I've got this."_

They arrived at the front of the Arcade, and looked in through the the glass door. They saw Andrew behind the counter, wiping it with a rag, but that was it.

"Where is everyone?" asked Mina, beginning her act, "I thought everyone would be here by now."

"Should we tell her?" asked Sammy.

"Shut up you blackmailing, crooked, little troll." growled Serena.

Sammy snickered, "Again with the compliments, what'd I do to deserve these."

Serena just groaned and ignored him, while Mina continued to act puzzled.

"Huh, I guess we'll just have to go in and and wait for everyone." she said, scratching her chin, "Ugh, people are so rude these days, showing up late."

The three of them entered the Arcade, and as soon as Mina's foot hit the tiled floor; Raye, Molly, Lita, Amy, Melvin, Jake, Marcus, Maddy, and Cat all jumped out from behind whatever they were hiding behind and shouted at the top their lungs, "SURPRISE!"

Mina put on her best surprised face, saying how she loved everyone and thanking everyone over and over again. Her friends were none the wiser, completely believing that they'd pulled off the perfect surprise party. Only Serena knew the truth. Once the pleasantries, greetings, and hugs (Mina gave everyone a hug, including a completely unprepared Melvin, who'd never been hugged by a girl before, who promptly fainted, getting a good laugh from everyone) had been exchanged, Andrew began taking orders, and handing out game tokens for the arcade's video games. The snacks and drinks were broken out and the party began, everyone talking, laughing, and having a good time, despite the annoying presence of one Sammy Tsukino. Sammy was trying to get everyone's attention be peppering them with constant questions, but everyone ignored him. He finally gave up, went to the lunch counter, and ordered a hamburger.

"Why'd you bring "Brat Boy" here of all places?" Raye asked Serena having pulled here aside, and using her nickname for the younger Tsukino sibling. "I don't remember putting him on the invite list, in fact it was you who said no way when Amy suggested we bring him as sort of courtesy.

Serena sighed and explained the situation. When she was done, Raye rolled her eyes, shook her head, and swore.

"I thought you threw that test in the garbage?" she asked.

"So did I." replied Serena, "But I guess Ms. Haruna saw me, dug it out, and mailed to my parents."

"Dumpster diving?" wondered Raye, "Huh, that's a new one, next time your best bet would be to tear it up and flush it, so how long you grounded."

"Until I get an A, or B on a test." said Serena, "I guess I'll just have to do that."

Raye stared at her a few seconds, then her lips parted into a grin, that turned into a laugh. Raye laughed so hard that tears were now flowing form her eyes, and she was clutching her side. This earned her a death glare from Serena.

"Oh ha, ha, laugh it up, and rub it in, will you." she growled. "You're a real comedian."

Raye shook her head and stopped laughing, but just barely.

"I am sorry." she giggled, tears still in her eyes, "But I that I heard you say you were going to get an A or B on a, ha, ha, ha."

She started laughing again, drawing the attention of Maddy, Molly, and Jake, who'd been chatting in the corner.

"What's so funny, Raye?" asked Molly.

"Yeah, you're about to collapse." seconded Maddy, whose slight Irish brogue pierced her voice, "Whatever is it that you find so hilarious?"

"She finds humor in everything." pointed out Jake with a shrug as he took a sip of his root beer.

"Raye here thinks that the idea of me getting an A or a B on a Math test is funny." stated Serena, slightly annoyed with her friend's antics.

Jake did a spit take as soon as she said that, while Molly and Maddy joined Raye in laughing their heads off. Serena was infuriated.

"Ugh, I hate all of you." she growled as she turned and stormed off.

When she was gone, the laughter stopped, and the four friends looked at each other.

"Maybe we were a little mean." admitted Maddy, "I mean its not that she's stupid or anything."

"Oh everyone knows that." agreed Molly, "We were just having a little bit of fun with her."

"Oh she knows that, I know for fact that Serena isn't stupid." said Raye, as she wiped her eyes, "We pick at each other all the time, its all in good fun, but you know how "Meatball Head" can be when it comes to school work."

"Serena could surprise us." said Jake, "I mean we all know how she is when she puts her mind to something, this party never would of happened if it wasn't for her."

The four friends nodded in agreement with that statement.

Across the room Mina had been happily chatting with Melvin, Lita, Cat, and Marcus when the mental message came to her. It was Artemis; he and Luna had arrived and were ready for Amy. She noticed a slightly angry looking Serena walking towards them.

"Is everything ok?" she asked.

"Yeah Serena, you look pissed." agreed Cat.

"What'd Raye say this time?" asked Lita.

"Oh don't worry, they'll be best friends again in like, I don't know, twenty seconds." stated Melvin.

Serena sighed and shook her head, "Its nothing, no big deal." She looked to Mina, and with her head motioned to Amy who was sitting by herself at the lunch counter. She was the only one who'd been unfortunately pinned down by Sammy's questions and the only one nice enough to take the time to answer. Mina understood and nodded her head.

"If you'll excuse me guys." she said to her friends, "I have to go rescue Amy from the evil clutches of Motor Mouth over there."

"Better get to it Venus Girl." laughed Cat, referencing one the super hero from Mina's film, "She won't last much longer against that barrage."

That got a laugh from everyone, including Serena, who found her spirits lifted. She knew that if she tried, she could make an A or a B on the next test. She'd prove everyone wrong. Then the joke would be on them. Serena and Mina walked over to where Amy was sitting. Sammy had opened his mouth to ask Amy about Mina's love life when a sudden look from Serena silenced him.

"Beat it!" she snarled, putting a little bit of her power into her voice.

For some strange reason, Sammy suddenly began very afraid for his health, and quickly walked away.

"Thank you." breathed a relieved Amy, "He was beginning to test even my patience."

"Really?" asked Serena, looking at her sideways, "I didn't even know that was possible."

"Anyway." said Mina, "Amy, I need you to come with me and Serena, there is something you need to know."

"What is it?" asked a puzzled Amy.

"Not here." said Serena, "But in the alley out back, this is for your ears only."

They lead Amy out the back door of the Arcade and into the alley between the Arcade and the Pawn Shop next door. They stopped in the middle to talk

"So what's this all about?" asked Amy, her hands on her hips.

Mina pursed her lips, thinking about the best way to start, before deciding to go with, "It's about your dreams."

Amy's body suddenly tensed up, and her eyes were full of fear and worry.

"No, no, no." she said, "Not this, whatever this is, whatever you two are a part of, I want none of it, I don't care what she said."

"Who?" asked Mina.

"Some other version of me appeared in a vision, wearing some kind of armor." replied Amy quietly.

 _"Sailor Mercury!",_ realized Serena and Mina at the same time, but they said nothing and allowed the blue haired genius to continue.

"She said that I was some kind of warrior, some kind of protector in another life." whispered Amy, "Some reincarnation, hocus pocus baloney, I want none of it."

"Its much more than that." said Serena, "I didn't believe at first myself, but this is the only way you're questions will get answer."

"What if I don't like the answers?" asked a horrified Amy, "I don't believe this, you actually believe in all of this don't you."

"We really didn't have much of a choice." admitted Mina.

"Well I do." said Amy indignantly, "And I say that I want no part of whatever is going on, believe in real things, things that can be proven scientifically, I want be a doctor, I want to heal people, and I am not fighter."

"Actually Sailor Mercury was a very talented fighter who specialty was water, and she always found ways to exploit an enemy's weakness, hands down one the best military strategists at Queen Serenity's disposal."came the voice of Luna as she and Artemis walked out the shadows.

The two Mauans were in their feline forms, shocking the ever logical Amy who started hyper ventilating, on the verge of collapse.

"Guys, you're going to break her mind." complained Mina, "She's the scientific, logical, genius one of the group, talking cats are the complete opposite of that."

"I see." agreed Luna, "In hind site, this probably wasn't the best of ideas."

"You think." snarked Artemis, "I told you."

"Oh, shut up." muttered Luna as she and Artemis assumed their more humanoid forms, "There, is this not better, dear."

Calming herself, Amy nodded, "Who are you, and what are you?"

"My name is Luna." replied Luna with a smile, "And the grumpy one Artemis, and we are Mauans from the planet Mau, and we once served Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom."

"Moon Kingdom?, Mau, Queen Serenity?" asked Amy in disbelief, "Sounds like a lot of nonsense from a video game, very funny Serena, you got me."

"I believe we are what you Earthlings call, aliens." said Artemis, "Or Extra Terrestrials, but I prefer just Mauan."

"There is no scientific evidence that aliens exist." scoffed Amy. "This has to be some kind of practical joke, very funny Serena, you got me."

"No it isn't." insisted Serena, "Just please, hear what they have to say, Amy."

"This isn't a joke, kid." said Artemis, "You'll be surprised to learn that Earth science isn't the most advanced in the galaxy, heck it isn't even close."

Amy turned to Serena and Mina who were standing behind her, "This is for real isn't it?"

Her friends both nodded.

"They have the answers to your dreams." said Mina, "They are here to help you, just trust them."

Amy sighed and turned back to face the two Mauans, "Well lets hear it then, I do have a few questions."

"And hopefully we can answer them." said Luna, "But first, I need to tell you a story."

* * *

 _ **The Rooftops, Chelsea, Manhattan, New York City, New York, USA, Planet Earth**_

The sensor beeped even louder, indicating that they were getting closer. Zoisite smiled when he saw this. As he and the two troopers had tracked the signal across the city, the power signature's signal increased, until it was showing six different power signatures at once, all at various strengths. Two were more significantly more powerful than the others, but another was close behind them. Zoisite didn't care though, because once he found their location, he'd unleash Morga upon them, and eliminate this potential threat to the Dark Kingdom's plans once and for all.

"Sir, I think that's it." reported one of the troopers, pointing down across the streets at Foreman's Arcade of Family Fun.

Zoisite held up the sensors to confirm what the trooper is saying.

"It is." he said with a grin, "We have located our targets."

He turned to Morga, who was breathing heavily, awaiting the commands.

"No survivors." he said, "Kill them all."

The youma roared in delight, a sound that pierced the night, and flew down off the rooftop, heading for the Arcade. Zoisite watched her go.

"What should we do, sir?" asked one the troopers.

"We'll hold back until and observe." commanded Zoisite, "An essential part of any experiment is an observation, if these are indeed the famed Sailor Scouts of the Moon Kingdom, I need to see how my Youma will fare against this new threat, and fix any problems that I notice, set up scanners, we will watch every angle of this spectacle."

"Yes sir." replied the trooper and he went about his task.

They didn't know it, but about three miles away, on another rooftop, they'd been spotted. The Wraith had been on patrol, when he'd come upon the mysterious man and the two Dark Kingdom troopers. Feeling that they were up to no good, he'd tailed them from a safe distance, and that's when he got a look at the monster who was with them.

 _What the heck is that thing!,_ he'd thought to himself, _And what could they possibly be using it for._

There were a few times, were the monster had stopped moving, and had started sniffing the air. Wraith, sure the monster had his scent, went a wide circle around them by running along the adjacent rooftops. His suspicions had been confirmed when the uniformed man had sent the troopers to investigate each time that happened Once, one of them had gotten close to his hiding spot. Close enough, that it allowed him to plant a tiny listening bug on the trooper. When they'd finally stopped, he'd taken the opportunity to start listening in. What he'd heard shocked him, and when he saw the monster roar descent towards its target, he'd leapt off the rooftop after it, ready to do combat once again.

 _ **About Thirty Minutes Earlier**_

As soon as Luna finished her story about the Silver Millennium, The Dark Kingdom, The Silver Crystal, Who the Sailor Scouts were, and why she was having dreams, the look on Amy's face told the whole story. It was a mixture of fear, awe, disbelief, and wonder.

"Ok so let me get this straight." she said, "You two were once members of a great ancient, galactic confederation of planet kingdoms that was destroyed by some evil queen and her minions."

"Right." said Luna.

"And your Queen used some ancient magical Crystal to seal the evil queen away, and reincarnate her best warriors, her daughter, and her daughter's boyfriend into other bodies here on Earth." continued Amy.

"Pretty much." confirmed Artemis.

"And now the evil queen has returned to invade the planet, and the reincarnated warriors are supposed to awaken, and fight her, prevent her god from being unleashed, while searching for the magic Crystal, and the reincarnate princess and her lover." continued Amy.

"Yep." replied Mina.

"And you two." said Amy, pointing at her friends, "Are two of these ancient, reincarnated warriors."

"We are called The Sailor Scouts." said Serena as she held up her Transformation Compact, "I am Sailor Moon, the Sailor Scout of Justice and Healing."

Not be outdone, Mina pulled out her Transformation Rod, and said "And I am Sailor Venus, the Sailor Scout of Love, and Energy."

"What does any of this have to do with me?" asked Amy.

"Isn't it obvious." said Artemis bluntly, "You are the next Sailor Scout, those dreams you've been having, those visions, those are old memories that are trying to surface."

"You are Sailor Mercury." declared Luna, "The smartest, most intelligent Scout that ever lived, the team's strategist and scientist, The Sailor Scout of Intelligence and Water."

"You've got the wrong girl." pleaded Amy, "There is no way I could any part of this, I don't even know how to fight."

"That's why we are here." said Luna.

"What do you mean?" asked Amy.

"We Mauans have the ability to reawaken repressed memories through a technique called the Mind Meld." explained Luna, "Just hold still, allow us to do all the work, and all be revealed, you'll be able to remember everything, including how to fight."

"Are you sure?" asked Amy, still unconvinced, "Am I really this Sailor Mercury, what if you made a mistake, I mean what makes you so sure that I am one."

Artemis cocked his head, his eyes scanning her from head to toe before he asked, "Do you dye your hair?"

Amy sighed in annoyance, she hated it when people asked her this question, "No this is my natural hair color, don't ask me how, but I don't see how that has anything to do with..."

"Just as I thought." interrupted Artemis, "Here's a fun fact, Sailor Mercury, or Ami as she was was known in her civilian identity was a native from the planet Mercury back when Mercury still had a population, since you're supposed be such a science whiz, guess what was dominant trait in the Mercurian gene pool."

Amy's eyes widened as she understood, "Blue hair!"

"Exactly." confirmed Artemis, "And besides you fit Ami's description down to a T; if I was a betting man, I'd put my entire life savings on you being Sailor Mercury."

"I didn't believe it at first either, Amy." said Mina softly, as she put a hand on her friends shoulder to calm her, "But after the Mind Meld, everything just made sense, it will reveal everything, all you have to do is trust Luna and Artemis."

"You've always talked about how much you want to help people, to save lives." encouraged Serena, "Well, the Earth is in grave danger, and we are its only hope of stopping this enemy, and we need your help, your skills, and above all we need our friend."

Serena and Mina had decided not to tell Amy about the Mind Meld not working on Serena for fear of making Amy even more skeptical and suspicious, but they're combined efforts seemed to do the trick as Amy's eyes narrowed, and she nodded her head

"I'll do it." she said, "If what you're saying is true and the Earth is truly endangered, then I must do my part to help, besides I have to admit it, all of this is kind of cool, and maybe I'll have an opportunity to learn new things and broaden my studies."

"Excellent, that's the spirit!" cheered Luna, "Alright just close your eyes, and hold still, if you feel any kind of pain at all, don't be afraid to say something."

Amy nodded and closed her eyes, while Luna's narrowed in concentration. Suddenly, the familiar Crescent Moon insignia appeared on Luna's forehead, her eyes glowed white, and a white beam of light shot out of it and into Amy. As it did, an insignia of blue light appeared on Amy's forehead. It was a heart, with two lines stick out of the top, and a cross connected underneath.

"The symbol of Mercury." glowed Artemis in awe, "So she is the one."

A blue seemed to envelop Amy as Luna's Mind Meld process began its work, forcing Serena, Mina, and Artemis to shield their eyes. Amy gasped in surprised as the memories suddenly came flooding into her mind. Now everything made so much more sense, she could remember everything. All the scientific accomplishments, all the battles, her friends, her family, and above all she remembered her primary mission, the reason she'd been chosen as the next Sailor Mercury. It took all of about five minutes, but eventually the light dimmed, and then shut off completely as beam went back into Luna's head, the Crescent Moon insignia disappearing.

"That should be it." said Luna, as she finished.

The four of them stared at Amy, whose eyes flashed blue, along with the symbol of Mercury shining on her forehead. After a few seconds, the glow subsided and Amy closed her eyes, before opening them, a new look coming upon her face. It was a look that Serena and Mina had never seen upon their blue haired brainiac friend's face before. It was a look of determination, but above all it was a look of confidence.

She grinned at them, "Thank you." she said, "I can remember everything, now I can finally get back into the fight."

Luna smiled, pulled something out of her pocket, and tossed it to Amy, who caught it.

"I bet you'll be happy to have that back now." said Luna with a nod.

Amy studied the object in her hands. It was a Transformation Rod, almost identical to Mina's except that it was blue and had the symbol of Mercury in the center of the star. Amy pocketed it, and turned to her friends.

"So what do we do now?" she asked.

"We are going to go back inside and enjoy my party." answered Mina with a smile, "Tomorrow we'll bring to the HQ and show you around."

"She can also start her training." beamed Artemis with a dark smile, "We can see how much she really remembers."

Amy leaned over and whispered into Serena's ear, "I don't like the sound of that."

"Trust me." assured Serena with a grim nod, "It's actually much worse."

Amy gulped, "Are you sure there isn't a way out of this."

"Not really." answered Serena, "I've already tried, but its no use."

Amy sighed, resigning to her fate, "I guess I'd better start working out."

That's when Artemis suddenly perked up, hearing the growls of the monstrous beast that was hurtling towards them.

"DOWN!" he yelled, and they all hit the deck as Morga's claws swiped the air where they'd been. Morga roared and hovered above them, glaring down.

"What is that thing!?" yelled Amy as she got to her feet and got a look at Morga's form.

"Morga!" cried Luna, the fear evident in her voice.

"Morga?" asked Mina.

"Morga is ones of the worst scourges of the Moon Kingdom, a beast so dangerous nothing can sate her endless hunger for flesh, I've seen her rip through entire armies with ease." said Artemis as he drew his blaster, "Morga is a Youma, a vicious race of monsters that the Dark Kingdom use as living weapons, they were created by Zoisite, the Dark Kingdom's Chief War Scientist."

As soon as Artemis mentioned Zoisite, a series of images flashed into Amy's head, giving her a headache. She groaned and rubbed her temple, trying to alleviate the pain.

"You ok, Amy?" asked Serena as she noticed her friend's plight.

Amy nodded her head, "I am fine, something just came back to me."

"Well worry about later!" declared Mina, her fist clenched, her voice determined, "We've got a monster to fight."

Morga growled and dive bombed them again, attempting to grab them with her talons. The group scattered again, and Artemis fired three shots from his blaster at her, causing her to break off the attack in order avoid getting shot. Luna ducked behind a dumpster with Amy to get out of the way.

"Enough of this!" shouted Mina. She pulled out her Transformation Rod and held up high "VENUS PRISM POWER!"

Serena nodded and held up her Transformation Compact, "MOON PRISM POWER!"

* * *

 **INSERT SAILOR MOON DIC TRANSFORMATION MUSIC**

* * *

Instantly, the two girls were bathed in light, one White, the other Orange as the transformation process begun. When it was done, Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus stood in their place, and turned to face Morga who roared and charged at them again. As the Youma attempted to spear them with her razor sharp claws, the two Sailor Scouts jumped high, and vaulted over her. Frustrated, the monster landed, turned to face them, and charged them on foot, roaring while she did. Seizing the opportunity, Artemis fired at her again while she charged, this time scoring two direct hits to Morga's abdomen. The monster howled in pain, but kept coming at them. Artemis tried to jump out of the way, but Morga was too fast and got backhanded hard to the side. Artemis hit the brick wall hard, and crumpled, out cold, with a nasty, bloody gash in the back of his head. Smelling the blood, Morga advanced on his prone form, claws outstretched and saliva dripping from her fangs as she prepared to take a bite out off the fallen Mauan agent.

"Artemis!" cried Luna in horror.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Sailor Venus, pointing her finger at the monster, "CRESCENT BEAM!"

The orange colored beam slammed into the monster, sending her flying out of the alley and into the street. The monster was only annoyed however, as the two Sailor Scouts and Amy rushed into the streets to confront it. Luna stayed in the alley to tend to the unconscious Artemis.

"Hey, whats going on out here!" yelled a familiar voice.

The three girls turned and saw their friends, led by Raye who'd shouted, all gathered on the sidewalk. Sailor Moon squeaked in alarm, while Sailor Venus cursed under her breath. Their friends had heard the noise from the fight, and had gotten curious as to what was up. What they weren't prepared for however was two armored girls in battle skirts fighting an ugly monster in the middle of Manhattan.

"What is that thing!?" cried a very surprised, very scared Melvin, pointing at Morga.

"Whoa, Cool!" cried Sammy in awe

"What's with the getup?" asked Jake in regards to the Sailor Scout's uniforms.

"Where's Serena and Mina!" called a concerned Molly.

"What are you doing out here, Amy?" wondered Cat aloud.

The numerous questions were cut off by Morga's roar who turned her attentions to the friends.

"That thing looks hungry." observed Marcus.

"And its looking at us!" cried Maddy.

"Let it try to eat me, I'll show it a few things!" declared Lita, throwing her fists up, "Let it come."

The monster charged, only for Sailor Moon to cut her off by stepping in front of her and drawing her hand back.

"FORCE PALM!" she yelled, and slammed her glowing hand into the charging monster. The force of the impact created an energy wave sent both of them hurtling back. Sailor Moon landed on her feet, planting her fist on the ground to steady herself. Morga was sent smashing into a car that crumpled under the monster's weight. The impact also set off the car alarm which rang through out the neighborhood. Morga wasn't done however, and she arose, even more angrier than ever.

"Whoa, who are you people?" asked Lita, "And what the heck is going on?"

Seeing the need for action, Amy sprinted over to her friends, "We have to get out of here before someone gets hurt."

"Who are those people, and where is Serena and Mina!" demanded Raye.

"They already ran." lied Amy, even though she hated it, "And I think these are Meta Humans, we have to get out of here, I'll be right behind you."

"I never run from anything!" argued Lita.

"Me neither." agreed Jake.

"Speak for yourself." muttered Melvin.

Morga came at Sailor Venus this time, who fired another Crescent Beam at her. The monster dodged the attack; the beam barely missing Lita's head, and burning a clean through and through hole in a nearby wall.

"Sorry!" called an embarrassed, red faced, Sailor Venus, before she was sent flying by hard punch from Morga.

"On second thought, I think a tactical retreat is in order before we get killed." said a now scared Lita.

"Good idea." agreed Jake.

"Later!" called Sammy as he skated away on his skateboard

"What are we waiting on, LETS GET OUT HERE!" yelled a terrified Melvin as he grabbed Molly's hand and took off running down the street.

"Melvin has the right idea." nodded Cat, "Come on, VAMOS!"

She took off after them, the rest of their friends running after them as well, except for Amy who stayed back to face Morga, and Marcus who ran for a little ways and then ducked into a nearby alley, sticking his head out to watch the fight.

"No way I am missing this." he muttered to himself, then he noticed Amy, "What the heck is she doing?"

"I don't know." replied Sammy from his position beside him, surprising Marcus.

"What are doing here?" he cried, "You need to get out of here."

"You can't tell me what to do." Sammy shot back, until his face faltered a bit, "And I don't know the way home, Serena brought me here, but she's gone, and the others ran off, leaving only you."

Marcus sighed, "Fine, but stay down, and don't say anything, we don't what that monster coming over here finding us."

"Agreed." nodded Sammy as they turned their attention back to the fight, "I am to young to end up something's dinner."

Marcus just rolled his eyes.

 _Leave my friends alone, you monster,_ Sailor Moon thought to herself as she removed the tiara from her head, "MOON TIARA BOOMERANG!" she called and hurled the glowing disk at the monster.

The monster took the skies to avoid, but the disk sliced into the car, hitting its fuel tank,and igniting an explosion that sent fire into the sky and shattered every single window on the block. Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, Luna, and Amy groaned in annoyance. That explosion was sure going to attract some attention now. The glowing disk continued its journey, bouncing off the sidewalk, off the wall, and finally cutting across Morga's back, and back to Sailor Moon's outstretched hand. Morga roared in pain, and dive bombed the Scouts again, this time at super sonic speed. Unable to avoid it this time, the monster slammed into Sailor Moon at high speeds. Sailor Moon went flying into a wall, leaving her vulnerable. Sailor Moon shook the cobwebs out, only to look up to Morga's maw coming down at her to take a large bite. Suddenly a shadow landed on her back. It was Wraith, he'd been hanging back into the shadows, watching the fight, waiting for the right moment to step in. That moment was now. Morga roared and tried to shake him off, but he held on. He drew a knife, and plunged it into the Youma's back. Morga roared in pain, and with a great show of strength, reached back, grabbed the back of The Wraith's trench coat and hurled him off her back. Wraith somersaulted through the air, before pulling his legs in, and landing on his feet.

"Wraith!" breathed Sailor Moon in surprise as she ran over to the masked vigilante, "What are you doing here."

"Saving your ass, that's what." rasped The Wraith in reply, "Where's the other one."

As if to answer that question, they suddenly heard a familiar shout of "VENUS CHAIN ATTACK!" and watched as Sailor Venus's chain suddenly wrapped itself around Morga's throat. Standing behind the monster, Sailor Venus pulled hard, trying to choke the Youma into unconsciousness. Morga struggled to breath for a few seconds, but her strength was too much. With a hard tug, she pulled Sailor Venus in close to her and lashed out with her claws. Sailor Venus cried out in pain as the monster's claws tore into her side, opening a nice cut. She let go of her chain and jumped backwards to avoid the follow up swipe. Morga went to pursue, only to catch Wraith's boot in the back of her head, planting her face into the ground. But it only made her angrier.

"Venus, are you ok?" asked a concerned Sailor Moon as she and Amy ran to check on their friend.

"I am fine, just scratch." groaned Sailor Venus as she held her painful side, "Hey Luna, how's Artemis?"

"Still unconscious, I think he has a concussion!" replied Luna, "Amy, now's the time, you must transform and assist, the mind of Sailor Mercury is the only advantage we have at the moment, without all the Scouts found, we have no chance against an unstoppable monster like Morga."

Amy nodded her head and drew her Transformation Rod, "Right, well here it goes."

She took a deep breath, before thrusting her Rod to the sky and shouting, "MERCURY PRISM POWER!"

* * *

 **INSERT SAILOR MERCURY DIC TRANSFORMATION MUSIC**

* * *

Instantly, their was a bright flash of blue light that made everyone, Morga included, shield their eyes. Amy closed her eyes as the transformation took control of her made, her clothes changing into the uniform of a Sailor Scout, her body changing into that of a warrior. When it was over, Amy was now a few feet taller, a little more muscled, with slightly longer blue hair. Her uniform was similar to other Scouts with the armored battle skirt, blouse, and gauntlets. Her skirt was blue, along with her boots, and bow, and the rest of her uniform was white. She also had a blue holographic visor around her eyes, a gold circlet on her head, and a high tech, blue laptop strapped to her back. She opened her eyes and smiled, glad for the opportunity to fight evil once again.

"No way." Marcus muttered to himself from his hiding place in the alley, "Amy, a Meta Human?"

"Whoa double cool, she's officially no longer Serena's loser, geeky friend." agreed Sammy, his eyes lighting up, but his comment earning a look from Marcus, "I wonder what kind of powers she has."

Wraith was equally shocked, "Another one!?" he said aloud, _And Amy no less,_ he thought to himself.

Sailor Mercury looked at Morga, who was staring at her curiously, trying to make sense of what had just happened. "I am Sailor Mercury, Scout of Water and Intelligence." she said, "And you're rampage ends tonight, monster."

She crossed her arms over her chest, twirled on her heel, and shouted "SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"

Instantly her arms glowed blue, and she chopped out. An orb of high pressure water shot out and slammed into the monster at high speeds, sending her hurtling back into the pavement.

"Whoa." said Sailor Moon in amazement, "You rock Amy."

"That was so cool." agreed Sailor Venus, "Welcome to the team, Sailor Mercury."

"Glad to be here." said Sailor Mercury, slightly blushing from the praise. She drew her computer, a light blue, slim, pulsing, highly advanced looking thing that probably had more processing power than anything Apple could produce, and immediately got to work typing on it.

"I am going to perform a scan on the Youma in order to hopefully find some kind of weakness." she said, her eyes never leaving the screen, "I need you three to keep that thing off me."

"You got it." said Sailor Moon.

"Good to go." agreed Sailor Venus.

Wraith said nothing, just nodded and drew his staff, ready for the fight.

More angry than ever, Morga roared and charged the four warriors, seeking to tear them to pieces and devour what was left.

"Keep her off of Mercury!" shouted Sailor Venus, "VENUS POWER KICK!"

She lashed out in a superkick, the charged limb connecting with the creature's jaw and sending back. Barely fazed however, Morga swatted the Sailor Scout of Love aside. Sailor Venus somersaulted, landed on her feet, eager to continue the assault.

"If we unleash simultaneous attacks, that should slow her down long enough for Mercury to find a weakness!" yelled Sailor Venus as she made a finger gun and pointed it at Morga, "CRESCENT BEAM!"

"MOON TWILIGHT BLAST!" shouted Sailor Moon, the white laser attack firing from her tiara's gem.

Wraith produced two frag grenades from his coat, pulled the pins, and tossed them at monster.

The resulting explosion ripped through Manhattan and was enough to send Morga flying through the air, before making a crater in the sidewalk.

"Hey!" shouted the angry, sleepy voice of a man from a nearby window, "That's it, you've shattered my windows, you ruined my sleep, and you've destroyed my car, I am calling the police."

"Sorry!" apologized Sailor Moon, "We are trying to stop an evil, rampaging monster!"

"I don't care if you're fighting an alien invasion!" the man snapped back, "You woke me up, now you'll have to answer to the police!"

"New Yorkers!" snorted Wraith derisively, "We need to end this before the cops come and complicate."

"Agreed." said Sailor Venus.

"But how?" asked Sailor Moon, "No matter how many times we hit her, she just keeps coming."

"Here it comes again." stated Wraith as Morga arose from the crater, her anger growing. He let fly three throwing knives that embedded themselves into her chest earning a pain crazed roar from the monster.

Sailor Mercury noticed a power level spike within Morga on her laptop. She'd been scanning the Youma power levels and features, attempting and failing to find a weakness. She'd recognized the complex genetic workmanship that had gone into creating Morga.

 _"Its no doubt this is Zoisite's work."_ she thought to herself, _"When it came to creating near perfect monsters and weapons, no one ever came close to him, but he always did leave one weakness, something that ensured him complete control."_

It was obvious that smacking the Youma around wasn't going to work. Her two friends and the vigilante had been doing that for that past hour and a half and it only seemed to make Morga ever more angry. In fact, if her scans were accurate, then Morga's power was actually increasing the more angry she got. She tapped a few buttons on her computer, to get an X-Ray internal scan of the monster. She scanned every single internal layer of the Youma, and just like that, the solution presented itself!

"Guys, I've got it!" she called out to her friends excitedly, as they dove out of the way yet another rage crazed, Youma charge.

"Great!" yelled Sailor Moon in reply as she turned to face the blue haired genius, then her eyes widened, "Mercury, watch out!"

Sailor Mercury suddenly felt a presence behind her, yelped and spun quickly to the side, just barely avoiding the glowing blade pierced the air where she had been. She lashed out with a side kick, aiming for her attackers chin, but he jumped back, barely avoiding it.

"I anticipated several different outcomes from tonights experiment." her attacker said, pointing one of his knives at her, "But you I did not expect, hello Sailor Mercury, Its been too long."

Sailor Mercury's eyes narrowed in fury, "Zoisite." she growled.

The mad scientist laughed and said "Who else, fate as brought us together once again, this time when I kill you, it shall be permanent, no Silver Crystal reincarnation, no second chances, you still have the scar from our last encounter, don't you?"

Sailor Mercury just growled in response, as Wraith, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Moon ran to support her.

The two Dark Kingdom troopers jumped down behind Zoisite and aimed their blaster rifles at her.

"Surrender!" yelled one of them.

"Its over, Lunarian filth." growled the other.

"Yeah right." retorted Sailor Mercury as she extended her arms, crossing her palms in front of her, "HYDRO SHOT!"

A beam of water shot out of her palms and nailed an unexpected Zoisite in the chest sending him hurtling back. The two trooper immediately opened fire, causing Sailor Mercury to dive to the aside, barely avoiding the blaster bolts as her friends arrived to assist.

"VENUS CHAIN ATTACK!" cried Sailor Venus, and she threw her chain out towards one of the troopers, the chain wrapping itself around his rifle. With a hard yank, she pulled the rifle out of his hands, and tossed it to the side. The trooper cursed and went for his sidearm, only for Sailor Venus to hit him a flying kick, and knock him out with an elbow drop.

The other trooper fired at Sailor Moon, who put up a shield of energy to block the bolts. With the trooper's attention diverted, Wraith came from the side and kicked the weapon away the trooper. The trooper swung at him, but The Wraith ducked and knocked the trooper off his feet with a low sweep from his staff, and finishing him with a brutal thrust the staff's pole end to to his abdomen.

"You ok?" asked Sailor Moon as Sailor Mercury stood up and dusted herself off.

"I am fine." answered Sailor Mercury, then she grinned, "I know how to stop Morga."

"That's great." answered Sailor Venus, "Well, don't keep us in suspense, girl, how do we stop that monster."

Sailor Mercury opened her mouth to reply, but a laugh cut them off as Zoisite stood up smiling wickedly, Morga appearing at his side.

"You peons might of taken out the pawns!" he said, "But you don't stand a chance against me and my beautiful Youma, you've yet to slow her down, and her power and hunger will only grow the longer you struggle against us!"

"You're wrong, Zoisite!" Sailor Mercury yelled back, "I know that monster's weakness, you've put a device in her head designed to cut off the neurological impulses in her brain, in effect shutting her off, just in case you ever lost control of her, I know you Zoisite, you always put a weakness in your creations just in case you lost control of them or they were turned against you, and now I've found Morga's!"

Zoisite's arrogant smile disappeared, only to be replaced with an ugly snarl, "Even if that's so, you'll never be able to activate it!" he yelled, "My Morga's skin is too tough for penetration and only I've got the controls for the device!"

Sailor Mercury smiled slyly, held up her laptop, and said to her allies, "If you three will them busy, I think can hack into his controls and shut Morga down."

"WHAT!" cried Zoisite, "NEVER, NO, MORGA!" "ATTACK, RIP THEM LIMB FROM LIMB!"

The monster roared in response and charged the four warriors.

"We'v got to stop her!" shouted Sailor Moon as the blue haired genius got to work, typing away at her laptop.

"On it!" replied Sailor Venus with a grin as she made a fist and pointed it at Morga, "Time to try out a new attack, "SHOCKING HEART ATTACK!"

A heart shaped ring appeared in Sailor Venus's fist. She tossed it at Morga and it struck the monster dead on in the chest, but instead of exploding, it just stuck there. It took a few seconds, but suddenly Morga began shuddering as the ring began administering painful, stunning, shocks. It wasn't enough to stop her completely but it slowed her down enough to allow her allies to move in. Sailor Moon ran in and hit Morga's chin with a rising knee strike, while Wraith came in from the side and smacked her in the side of the head with his staff. The blows knocked her down, but it take long for Morga to rise again, ready for more. She lunged forward, knocking Wraith to the side with a powerful swipe of her arms, and cutting into Sailor Moon's side with her claws. Sailor Moon cried out in pain, but didn't have time to do anything as Morga suddenly barreled over her with her shoulder, took to the sky, and streamed downward, heading for the still working Sailor Mercury.

"Mercury watch out!" called Sailor Venus as she took flight as well.

Sailor Mercury look up to see Morga coming at her and dove out of the way, Morga's fist barely missing her, and creating a large hole in the ground where she'd been. Sailor Mercury somersaulted away from Morga, and came to her feet, facing the monster.

"You can't attack what you can't see." she said, a new strategy forming in her mind, concentrating as a blue orb formed in her hand, "Lets try this one, MERCURY MIST!"

She tossed the orb at Morga, and it exploded upon contact, blanketing the entire area with a thick, white, watery mist. The mist clogged Morga's nose and her usual sharp eyes couldn't see through it. She roared in frustration, allowing the others to hone in on her position. Sailor Venus flew in from above, hitting the Youma with a flying Superman punch. Sailor Moon came in from behind, from an elbow strike to back of Morga's head, while The Wraith came in from side, first stunning Morga even more with a flash bang, and then striking her in the chin with spin kick. Morga tried to counter strike with slashes and punches, but her opponents kept disappearing into the mist, using a hit and run strategy. Wraith would toss a throwing knife, or strike her with his staff then disappear, Sailor Venus would attack from above with a Crescent Beam or Shocking Heart Attack then vanish, and Sailor Moon would hit from all sides, usually with a kick, punch, or a Moon Tiara Boomerang before using the mist as a cover to avoid Morga powerful counter attack. While this was going on, Sailor Mercury continued to type away at her computer, working to hack into Zoisite's shutdown program to end this fight, before it got even more out of control.

 _Just a little bit longer,_ she said to herself, _I've almost got it._

"Hey Mercury!" called Sailor Venus as she avoided Morga's claws, "You know I never mean to rush you, but we can't keep this up all day."

"She has point!" agreed Sailor Moon as she was sent flying into a wall from a Youma powered punch.

"Hurry it up!" growled The Wraith as he tossed a throwing knife into the monster.

"I've almost got it, just be patient!" replied Sailor Mercury.

She was so busy, she didn't notice Zoisite, having taken advantage of the fog she'd created, sneaking up behind her, with his blaster drawn. He slid a power charge into the hilt, making sure it would kill in one shot. She was completely unaware, but unknown to Zoisite, someone else spotted him. Squinting his eyes to try to see better through the fog, Marcus could just make out the form of Zoisite sneaking up behind Amy. He could also see the strange looking gun in his hand!

"Amy!" he shouted, "Behind you, look out!"

But his cries went unheard as the sounds of the battle drone him out. He had to think quickly, or else Amy was going to be killed. There was only one thing he could think of to do at the moment. It was crazy, it was stupid, yet right now, he didn't care. The only thing that mattered was Amy's safety. Without warning, he rushed out his hiding spot at fast he could, ignoring Sammy's protests, and brought his shoulders and head low, aiming for the Dark Kingdom scientist. Sailor Mercury was just about done hacking into Zoisite's controls, when suddenly she heard the familiar sound of blaster powering up to full charge. She snapped her head around to see Zoisite standing behind her, his blaster raised, ready to blow her head off.

"You lose sailor scum." he sneered, "No one can stand before the Dark Kingdom!"

Just as he was about to fire, there was a shout, and the form of Marcus Thompson slammed into him at full speed in one of his famous football tackles. Zoisite was lifted off his feet, the blaster shot firing into the dirt, and hit the ground hard, Marcus on top of him.

"Marcus!?" cried Sailor Mercury both in surprise and fear.

"Get off me, you dumb Neanderthal!" screamed Zoisite as he pushed Marcus off of him.

Both of them were immediately on their feet, facing each other. Having lost his blaster, Zoisite drew his fighting knives, the blades growing bright white with energy, and pointed one of them at Marcus.

"Who do you think you are to challenge me?" asked Zoisite scornfully once he looked Marcus over, "There's nothing special about you, this affair is none of your concern."

"It's my concern when I see you about to ice one of my friends, space freak." snarled Marcus.

"What?" asked Sailor Mercury, her eyes widened as she looked at Marcus, who shot her a grin.

"Hey Amy." he said, "Nice outfit."

"Marcus." she said, "You saw?"

Marcus nodded, "And I have a pretty good idea who the other two are, not sure on The Wraith dude though, I don't know what all of this is about, but none my friends are getting hurt with me standing around doing nothing."

"How touching." sneered Zoisite, "Too bad that last mistake is going to cost you your life."

"Bring it on." challenged Marcus, putting his fists up, "Time for you to get a New York style beating."

"Marcus no!" cried Sailor Mercury.

But Marcus didn't follow her advice as he charged forward, swinging at Zoisite's face. Zoisite backed up to avoid his first punch, ducked under the second, and thrusted one of his knives forward, stabbing it into Marcus's stomach.

"NO, MARCUS!" cried Sailor Mercury.

Her cry drew the attention of Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, Wraith, and even Morga who all stopped fighting and looked over towards their position. Sammy left his hiding spot to get a better look. What they saw horrified them.

"No, please no." whispered Sailor Moon, tears streaming down her face.

"Please tell that didn't happen." said Sailor Venus softly as she also failed to hold back tears.

The Wraith didn't say say anything, and never did Sammy, who just stood there stunned. Zoisite laughed maniacally as he pulled the knife out of Marcus's stomach. Marcus his eyes wide, his mouth open, collapsed to the ground, blood pooling out of his would. Luna left the alley were she'd been tending to the still out cold Artemis to see what the commotion was.

"Oh my." she whispered when she saw what was, "No."

The two Dark Kingdom troopers who'd been taken out earlier, but had now regained bother conscious and their rifles took that opportunity to take aim at them. Wraith noticed this.

"Down!" he shouted as he let two throwing knives fly. The throwing knives struck both troopers in the weak part of their armor under the necks, killing them instantly.

Zoisite saw this and shook his head, "Too slow."

He looked down at Marcus's twitching body, and raised his knife for the finishing blow, "After I'm done, I going to take your body back to the ship for a thorough dissection." he said with a sadistic smile, "The anatomy of Earthlings has always interested me."

Before he could bring the knife down, a white boot suddenly nailed him in the mouth, knocking him to the ground. He got up to see Sailor Mercury, her eyes glowing blue with anger, standing in between him and Marcus.

"YOU"RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" she screamed, "YOU MONSTER!"

"My dear, Sailor Mercury." replied Zoisite as he twirled his knives, "I thought you were smarter than that, you know that I just make monsters, I am not one myself, Morga deal with the other three, Its time I acquaint Sailor Mercury with death."

Sailor Mercury just screamed in reply, her fists glowing blue with energy.

She charged at Zoisite and hit him in the stomach with a quick punch, and then jumped, her knee connecting with his chin. She spun her leg around, spinning on her other heel, nailing him in the side of the head, forcing him back. He came at her with his knives with a series of hacks, cuts, stabs, and kicks. She avoided and blocked most of them, only taking a hard kick to the guts that knocked her on her butt. She quickly jumped back up, only to take a cut to her arm from one of Zoisite's knives. She cried out in pain, but sidestepped as he attempted to skewer her, and countered with an elbow strike to the side of the head.

"AQUA UPPERCUT!" she yelled, her fist coalescing with blue energy.

Her uppercut connected perfectly with Zoisite's chin and actually knocked the knives out of his hands and lifted him off his feet. While he was in the air, Sailor Mercury stretched her hand out towards a red fire hydrant that had miraculously not been damaged in the fight and concentrated. Using her powers, the hydrant broke as she pulled the water out of it. Zoisite was now standing up, shaking out the cobwebs, trying to rub out the headache caused by Sailor Mercury's uppercut. A shadow fell over him and he looked up to see Sailor Mercury hovering above him, her eyes glowing blue, and a wall of water formed behind her.

"Oh dear." he muttered, wincing for the incoming impact.

"This is for Marcus." she sneered, as she pointed her outstretched fingers at Zoisite.

The water suddenly shot forward, slamming into Zoisite at high speeds, and sending him through a brick wall.

Sailor Mercury breathed a sigh of relief and landed, only for a cry to get her attention.

"AMY!" cried the choking voice of Sailor Moon.

Sailor Mercury turned around to see Morga squeezing the life out of her friends, one girl in each hand. The Wraith was nowhere to be seen. The shutdown program! She'd nearly forgotten. As quick as she could, she retrieved her laptop and got to work, the lines of code on her computer coming up. She did some rearranging and there it was, the shutdown command! She took a deep breath and clicked it.

Sailor Moon tried to turn her head away as Morga brought her in closer, growling with delight as she opened her mouth to take a bite. Ugh, her breath stunk. Just as she closed her eyes, and waited for a searing pain that would end her life, something strange happened. Morga suddenly let them go, and went rigid, her eyes glassy. The two battered Sailor Scouts stared at the monster, waiting for her to make a move, but she didn't. She just stood there.

"Amy did it." realized Sailor Venus, "She activated Morga's shutdown command."

"Yes." agreed Sailor Moon, then it hit them.

"MARCUS!" they both cried, and ran towards where they'd seen their friend fall.

They found Sailor Mercury kneeling by his body, feeling for a pulse. Sammy was there too, much to Sailor Moon's surprise, also kneeling by Marcus, but she didn't have time to ask questions right now.

"How is he?" asked Sailor Venus, fearing the worst.

"Not good." replied Sailor Mercury sadly, tears welling up in her eyes, she held up a scanner. It was high tech model, that was attached to her laptop "The blade tore through several vital organs, and he's lost a lot of blood, he's going to die."

"We've got to get him to a hospital." said Sailor Moon, "Or the medical bay back at HQ or..."

"There's no time." cried Sailor Mercury, "He'll die faster if we move him, he's lost too much blood, this all my fault, if only I hadn't let Zoisite get the drop on me."

"Don't blame yourself." urged Sailor Venus, "If it wasn't for you, we all would've of died today."

"But he's our friend." sniffled Sailor Mercury.

Marcus coughed and tried to sit up, but the girls urged not do.

"Marcus, don't move." urged Sailor Mercury.

"Just relax." comforted Sailor Moon

"Everything is going to be okay." said Sailor Venus.

Marcus chuckled and coughed, "Hey Amy." he said with a smile, "Serena, Mina, you all look different."

Sammy was gobsmacked, "Serena?" he said in shock, staring at Sailor Moon, "I don't believe it."

Sailor Moon ignored him, "I am so sorry you got involved with this, we told you run with the others."

Marcus just smiled, "Guess I didn't listen." He said as he closed his eyes.

"No, stay with us Marcus." urged Sailor Mercury, tears streaming down her face, "Focus on my voice."

They heard a small laugh and looked up to see Zoisite stumble out the hole in the wall that his body had made. His hair was wet, undone, and hanging in strings around his face. His nose was broken, as well as his arm and a couple ribs, and he had two black eyes. But it was nothing the Dark Kingdom's advanced medical technology couldn't fix.

"This isn't over Sailor Scouts." he wheezed, tapping a button his belt, vaporizing the dead Dark Kingdom troopers instantly, "I'll be back, the Silver Crystal, the Earth, will be ours."

He tapped another button and He and Morga disappeared in a quick flash of blue light, illuminating the area briefly.

Luna was watching this scene from afar, wondering whether or not to step in, when she heard a groan behind her. She turned to see a now awake Artemis walking towards, rubbing the back of his head. He probably had a concussion from the impact he'd taken, but he'd had worse.

"What I'd miss?" he asked.

"They won." answered Luna sadly as she looked away towards Marcus's body that was quickly fading, "But the cost I fear is too great for them."

Artemis's eyes widened when he saw the situation, "Damn that girl, what is she waiting for!"

"Artemis, what do you mean?" asked a puzzled Luna.

"The Moon Healer technique." replied Artemis.

Luna's eyes widened, "It's risky, but it might be his only chance."

They ran towards the group, startling them.

"Luna." cried Sailor Moon, "Artemis, you have to help him."

"We can't help him, Serena." replied Luna, "But you can."

"Me!" protested Sailor Moon, "But what can I do!?"

"The Moon Healer technique." said Artemis firmly, "It allows you to pour your power into healing life threatening injuries."

"But I don't know how do to do that." said Sailor Moon, "I have no memory of that move."

"You've got to try." urged Sailor Mercury, "Marcus life is fading fast, he won't last much longer."

"You can do it." encouraged Sailor Venus, "For Marcus."

"Yeah." agreed Sammy "What she said."

Sailor Moon took a deep breath, and nodded her head, "I'll do it."

"Good." said Luna, "Now stand over your friend, put your hand on his wound, concentrate, and say Moon Healer's Light.

Sailor Moon nodded again, sat next to Marcus's body, put her hand on his bloody wound, narrowed her eyes in concentration, and shouted at the top of her lungs, "MOON HEALER'S LIGHT!"

Nothing happened, as Marcus moaned softly, his breathing starting to slow down.

"Again!" urged Luna, "You must concentrate."

"Right!" agreed Sailor Moon, she concentrated even hard, "MOON HEALER'S LIGHT!"

Instantly Sailor Moon's eyes flashed white, as did her body, nearly blinding the others as her energy flowed into Marcus's body.

 **About Thirty Seconds Later**

Marcus opened his eyes to see Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Moon, Sammy, and two human like creatures he didn't recognize standing over him smiling.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." said Sailor Venus smiling.

"I'm alive." he said legitimately surprised, "But how?"

"Thank Sailor Moon." said Luna, gesturing to Sailor Moon who just nodded with a smile.

"Oh Marcus, thank you for what you did." thanked Sailor Mercury, "I'll never forget it, I'll never forgive myself for putting you in a situation where you thought you had to do that."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up." comforted Marcus, "I made my choice, it wasn't your fault."

"I still don't understand whats going on." said Sammy.

Sailor Moon groaned. Of all the people to find out, it had to be Sammy. Suddenly they heard a sound that stopped their blood cold. The familiar noise of police sirens racing towards their position.

"Now they choose to come." Sailor Venus said sarcastically, "Typical NYPD!"

"We got to get out of here." said Artemis, "All of us, they'll ask way too many questions."

"We'll have to them back to base." said Luna.

"No way." argued Artemis, pointing at Marcus and Sammy, "We're not letting civilians into the headquarters, and we should probably give them a mind wipe while we're at it."

"Hey!" protested Marcus, "Heck no, no one's doing anything to my head."

"Yeah." agreed Sammy.

"We can talk about this later." urged Luna, "But now we need to leave."

"Two of us can carry Marcus back to HQ." said Sailor Moon, "One can grab Sammy."

"We'll slip out of here in cat form." agreed Luna. "And meet you back at base."

The two Mauans immediately changed into cat form and slipped back into the alley. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus grabbed onto Marcus and slowly lifted him up off the ground as they flew away, much to his surprise. Sailor Moon grabbed her brother, who looked at her fearfully.

"I am sorry for everything I ever did to you." he said, "Please don't drop me, or vaporize me, or pound into a pulp."

"Tempting, but apology accepted." said Sailor Moon as she lifted her brother off the ground and flew away, "But breath a word of this to anyone, and I'll turn you inside out."

"I understand." said Sammy fearfully.

Sailor Moon smiled to herself as she flew through the New York skyline. Maybe having her brother know her secret wouldn't be such a bad thing after all. What she didn't know was that The Wraith had been watching them as they'd saved Marcus's life, and as they'd flown off to escape the police. He'd also overheard their entire conversation. He'd been knocked unconscious into a dumpster, and had only come to once Sailor Mercury had finally taken down Zoisite and Morga, and had thought it best to wait in the shadows as Sailor Moon had successfully healed Marcus. He'd then waited until the NYPD swarmed in, guns drawn, marveling at the massive damage the fight had caused, comparing it to what had happened in Red Hook previously. He'd then grappled away, heading for home in Brooklyn. It took a little while on foot across rooftops, but eventually he made it back to his apartment in Bushwick.

He came in through the window into his room, shut it, and sat down on his bed. He pondered the events that had just occurred. He was still having trouble comprehending this whole alien invasion thing he'd stumbled upon. Previously all it had been were drug dealers, gangbangers, and the occasional rouge Meta Human. He'd also been helping Detective Phillips and the GNSF try to find out who'd been behind the recent drug and arms shipments into the city. After Kira's death, new players had emerged in the underworld, and he'd been determined to bring them to justice. But now these "Dark Kingdom" aliens and these "Sailor Scouts" had been drawing his attention. Not to mention who these Sailor Scouts were.

"Amy Anderson." he muttered, "Mina Adams, and Serena Tsukino, I wonder if their other friends are involved, or know anything."

He decided that it was best to get some sleep for now. He had a test tomorrow, and he could resume his investigation at school. He peeled off his sweaty mask and combat goggles, revealing his jet black, scraggly hair and handsome face. He walked over to the mirror to check himself over, to reveal the face of Darien Shields staring back!

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 _ **Foreman's Arcade of Family Fun, Chelsea, Manhattan, New York City, New York, USA, Planet Earth**_

Detective Oscar Alvers had seen a lot in his very long career as a New York cop, but this took the cake. He'd received a call about a riot in Chelsea and had responded. When he'd arrived, he'd been stunned to see the amount of property damage that had been caused. Craters in the street, smashed windows, broken cars, holes in walls, a busted fire hydrant, and numerous reports of shouting, smashing, blasting, explosions, and weirdest of all growling and snarling. CSI and Forensics and were currently going over the area.

"My money is on Meta Humans." remarked a patrol officer as he cordoned off the area, "Nothing else could caused this level of damage."

Oscar scratched the brim of his fedora and shook his head, "Damn, this job used to be so much simpler." he muttered, "I need a smoke."

He pulled a pack of Marlboro whites out of his coat, his favorite brand, and lit up. The smoke curled around his head as he thought of what to do next. No doubt FDNY Arson Investigators, the NYPD Bomb Squad and Arson Unit, and not to mention the M.H.R.U and the FBI would all over this thing in about a couple minutes. This incident, along with the one in Red Hook from the previous night would probably result in a wide spread investigation and panic among the civilians.

"Hey Detective Alvers." called a familiar voice that snapped Oscar out of his thoughts.

He turned to see Detective Kirk Magnus, wearing a sweat shirt and jeans, his badge on a chain around his neck, and his gun on his hip, walking up to him, ducking under the crime scene tape as he did.

"What up Kirk." said Oscar when Detective Magnus approached him, "Thought you and that smoking new partner of yours were looking for that missing body."

"Came up empty." answered Kirk, just as he knew they would, his contact had yet to get back to him, "So I was in the area and heard the report over the radio, what happened here?"

"Nobody knows yet." admitted Detective Alvers as he stuck his hands in his pockets, "Some say riot, others say Meta Humans, but nothing is confirmed."

"Just like Red Hook." muttered Kirk.

He shook his head and swore. The Dark Kingdom had been here, he was sure of it. But what did they want, and who were they fighting. Suddenly his cell phone rang. He checked the number, and did double take when he saw unregistered number sign flash on the screen. It was his contact.

"Its me." he answered once he was back in his car.

 _"We've finished the autopsy."_ came the man's familiar cold voice, _"Just like you suspected, definitely extra terrestrial, and if the suit and weapons are anything to go by I'd say we are indeed looking at a Dark Kingdom incursion, I'll start preparing defensive measures, Project Overwatch is a go."  
_

"Yes sir, but that's not all." reported Detective Magnus, "The Dark Kingdom struck again tonight, and somebody fought them, either Meta Humans or someone else, or..."

 _"I see."_ answered the man, _"So the legends were true."_

"What legends?" asked the detective.

 _"Detective, remember when you split from "Them" and came to us with all that information."_ said the man at the other end of line, _"Information that not only led to us shutting down one of "Their" operations but resulted in us finding that informant who tipped us of the incoming invasion in the first place."_

"How could I forget." said Detective Magnus.

 _"Well he told me something that I will now share with you."_ answered his contact, _"A legend that all of the surviving Lunarians believe, have you ever heard of "The Legend of Sailor Moon?"_

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 _ **Sailor Scout HQ, A & L Diamond Exchange, Diamond District, Manhattan, New York City, New York, USA, Planet Earth**_

"Whoa, hang on, time out, absolutely no way." scoffed Marcus, "Ain't no way that is happening.

"Yeah." agreed Sammy.

They'd met back up at the base as planned. At first Marcus and Sammy had marveled at all the technology and gadgets around them, completely fascinated. Amy too was in awe, as it was her first time in the headquarters. The girls had untransformed now back into their civilian identities. Then Artemis had ruined the moment by bringing up the idea of mind wiping Marcus and Sammy of any memory of what had just transpired. Marcus and Sammy had immediately rebuffed him.

"No way am I letting you mess around in my head." he snarled.

"It would be for the best." coaxed Luna, "You'd have no memory of tonight, you wouldn't remember almost dying, and you'd be just like you were before you saw Amy transform."

"Good job, by the way." Artemis sneered at her, "Transforming in front of a civilian, that's a mistake I'd mistake I'd expect from these two." He pointed at Serena and Mina, "But not from the team strategist."

"Hey she had no choice." argued Mina, "I'd done the same in her position."

"Me too." growled Serena, "And I am not really down with this whole mind wiping idea, and as leader of the Scouts, I order you not too."

"Can she do that?" asked Artemis.

Luna sighed, "Yes she can, very well, but I still think mind wiping is the best idea, you don't want Sammy here blabbing your secret to his friends, do you?"

"Oh trust me, he won't." replied Serena, giving Sammy a death look that should of killed him on the spot, "Will he."

Sammy nodded his head up and down as fast as he could.

"I'll even talk Mom and Dad out of lowering your grounding." he added.

"Ah thank **you."** said Serena sweetly, "See Luna, having him know isn't such a bad idea."

"Yeah, I see you got you brother living in fear of you now." groaned Luna, "What about you Marcus?"

"I can handle this." replied Marcus with a shrug, "Whatever this is, but what exactly is going on, who was that guy, what about that monster, or the guy in the mask that helped us."

"Very Well." conceded Luna, "I suggest you sit down then Marcus, Sammy, because I have a story to tell you that'll explain everything."

The two guys sat down as Luna began the tale of Silver Millennium.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 _ **Bunker X, CIA Headquarters, Langley, Virginia, USA, Planet Earth**_

The man looked down at the files on the desk in front of him, chewing on the toothpick in his mouth as he did. He'd just gotten the report on the incident in New York from Detective Magnus. After carefully combing through it, he'd used a pen to circle a few details that stuck out in his mind. He then looked over a few other reports from other incidents all over the globe. He leaned back in his chair when he was done, thinking about all options, counters, and contingencies that he could think off, narrowed down to two options, and then followed through with the decision making process. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a half dollar, flipped it with his thumb, caught it with his right hand, and smacked over onto his left. The coin read heads up. Nodding in satisfaction, the man spoke.

"Colonel Ryder." he said, "Call "L" and tell him to come to Langley, we might need his expertise on this, when you are done, give our informant on Dark Kingdom matters another call, tell him his legend is coming true and that he should expect me soon."

 **To be in continued in CLASH OF THE TITAN PART 1**

 **Whoa that chapter took a lot longer than expected. Well now that Marcus and Sammy know the truth, will they be able to keep quiet? Will his exposure to Sailor Moon's power have any side effects? Who is Detective Magnus's contact? Who is the next Sailor Scout? Find out when the Sailor Scouts, Luna, and Artemis battle a Cold Hearted criminal who plans to bring an early winter to New York City. Will they be able to stop him? Find out in CLASH OF THE TITAN PART 1.**


	5. Clash of the Titans (Part 1)

**And I am back with the next update in my Sailor Moon Saga S1 project. Thanks for the support, reviews, and reads both on this project and in my WINX CLUB HEROES OF MAGIX project set in the same continuity. Its been sometime since I've updated anything but I recently had a bad case of writer's block as this chapter was hard to write and I've also been busy at work. In this chapter we take a break from the main Dark Kingdom Invasion storyline. As usual reviews appreciated, but NO FLAMING, and I don't own anything Sailor Moon, Death Note, Winx Club or otherwise, unless its an OC.**

 **SAILOR MOON SAGA S1: THE INVASION**

 **CHAPTER 4: CLASH OF THE TITANS (PART 1)**

* * *

 ** _About a Week Later, Bunker X, CIA Headquarters, Langley, Virginia, USA, Planet Earth_**

Located in the small, Virginian town of Langley; the George Bush Center of Intelligence, named after the former Director and U.S. President, had long been a source of mystery and intrigue for anybody that dared to even look at it. Standing about six stories high, and occupying 258 acres of land; the headquarters of the Central Intelligence Agency (CIA), also known as "The Company" was a sprawling complex where some of the most powerful men and women in the world worked to keep their country safe from all threats foreign and domestic. At least that's what they wanted you to think. Sure, the CIA's main HQ did have a lot going on inside its main building, such as the Anti Terrorism, Counter Intel, and Espionage Divisions that worked within. Sometimes though, it was more for the betterment of the United States government at the expense of the common man. It was beneath the headquarters however, that different decisions were being made. The kind of decisions that toppled governments, disrupted the social order, and made any kind of what _**he**_ deemed potential threats disappear without a trace.

Beneath the CIA's main headquarters building, about forty feet down, was a massive, three floor bunker, known only by the code name of Bunker X. Bunker X had been built back in the fifties at the height of the Cold War as a sort of underground command center for the CIA's top brass in the event of nuclear war. Very few knew about its existence, which made it perfect for its current function as the main operating station of the CIA's most secretive, covert group. A group so secret, that there were even those who worked above them that had no idea of what went on below. They were called The Sector Black Division or SBD. Formed near the end of the second World War, The Sector Black Division has lurked in the shadows for decades first behind the OSS during World War II, then later the CIA. They handled situations the other groups couldn't such as secret criminal cabals, Meta Humans, aliens, and international terrorists.

One man had been in command from the beginning. He worked out of a darkened office on the bottom floor with black carpet, and black paint. He sat behind an old wooden desk, that he'd used since day one, and behind him was a series of computer screens and monitors that showed every time zone on the planet, and detailed the situations in numerous hot zones such as the Middle East, Russia, North Korea, China, the Markovian Empire, Sudan, Somalia, and many others. As for the man himself, little to nothing was known about him. His own personnel files detailed a long career in intelligence ranging all the way back to World War I, but that was it. Few knew that he'd been leading OSS operations during WWII, had coordinated secret missions during the Cold War, had been present at the Roswell UFO crash site, been involved in the Kennedy assassination cover up, had helped run the Vietnam War, had given FBI Deputy Director Mark Felt aka Deep Throat, secret information with instructions to leak it to the press during the Watergate Scandal, and had planned the wars in Iraq and Afghanistan.

How he'd lived as long as he had was anyone's guess, and what his files didn't have on him was a name. They had numerous nicknames, codenames and aliases, but no real name. He did use one codename more than others however, **Zero** , the Agent in Charge (AIC) and he was Sector Black. His appearance didn't answer a lot of questions either. He stood at about six foot three inches, with a muscled build, darkened hair, and a small nose, but that was it. His eyes were always hidden by dark, military style sunglasses that he never took off, even in the darkened gloom of his office, or at night, and he was always dressed in black dress slacks, polished black shoes, a white dress shirt, black tie, a dark, wide brim, Borsalino fedora that he pulled low over his face, black, leather gloves, and a huge black, leather trench coat that hid numerous weapons, and often flapped behind him on a windy day if he chose to go outside. He often had a toothpick dangling from his lip, that he'd chew on when he was thinking, and when he spoke, he had a tendency to grind his teeth together, his words coming out in a laconic, monotone snarl. He had a reputation for being, among other things, cold, cruel, secretive, paranoid, and manipulative, which made him the perfect man to lead a program like the Sector Black Division.

As much a mystery as Zero was, what wasn't in question was his skills. Hands down, Zero was probably the most dangerous man on the planet. Extremely skilled in unarmed combat, a crack shot with any kind of firearm, good with a blade, spoke multiple languages, a tactical and strategic genius, and above all, he was a master of espionage and infiltration. It was also rumored by those who knew of his existence that he had leverage over the entire the United States government, in effect, making him the most powerful man in the world. A world that was currently trying to tear itself apart. Never in all his years at the helm of the SBD did he have so many ongoing cases at once, and that was if you didn't take Meta Human incidents into account. The death of Kira had been the catalyst. With his death, the criminals, and dictators of the world had decided to make up for lost time.

Russia had been taken over by radical communists who desired to build an empire greater than the Soviet Union at its peak. China and North Korea were currently locked into a brutal war over China's perceived siding with the West when it came to UN sanctions on the "Hermit Kingdom." The Middle East was an even bigger mess now than it had been during the ISIS conflict. ISIS and Al Quaeda were long gone, but new groups like the Brotherhood of Jihad had taken their place and had carved out a massive swath of territory in the lands that had once been Iraq, Iran, and Syria. In South America, drug cartels had completely overrun some of the local governments and had formed Narco States. In Europe, north of Russia in the land known as the Markovian Empire, tensions were boiling. The Empire had long been an ally of the United States, but after the previous emperor's death, things had changed. The new emperor was a mere boy and naïve in the ways of politics and prone to corrupt influence. Greedy nobles and the prime minister, a corrupt, immoral man who was at the top of Interpol's Corruption Watch List, had taken advantage of that. The world had watched in horror as the Markovian Empire slowly decayed as the nobles did as they pleased and abused the common folk without a care in the world. Reporters who dared to go in, came back with stories of some of the worst, most depraved crimes against humanity since the Holocaust. People were even comparing the Empire to Nazi Germany and demanding instant action against the them. Numerous rebel factions had emerged, and it was a group related to one of these factions that had caused a major stir in world news. The group was a small, but well trained group of assassins who called themselves Night Raid. They specialized in targeted assassinations of high ranking military officers, corrupt nobles, and anyone else who was viewed as contributing to Markovian Empire's decline. Zero had his eye on all of these ongoing conflicts, but when he first heard about the incoming threat of the Dark Kingdom, he'd put all these in his Save for Later file. They'd be dealt with another time. This matter needed urgent attention.

Currently, he was behind the desk in his office having a meeting with another man, who was his visual opposite. This man was younger, shorter and thin, with slender arms, bright white hair, and brown eyes. He was dressed in an immaculate white suit, tie, and slacks. He held in his hand an Rubik's cube that he'd just got done solving. He'd been attempting to beat his record of 4.72 seconds, but was visibly disappointed that he was only a millisecond short. His name was Nathaniel River, but he never used that name. He was better known to the world as "L", the boy genius detective who'd taken down the mysterious, god-like, vigilante serial killer Kira. That had been years ago, back when he was simply called Near, and he was a boy no longer. He was know running a world wide private detectives service that only took the most complex cases. "L" was a deductive genius, with a photographic memory, and was considered the world's best detective. He also had a fondness for puzzles, said they kept his mind sharp.

After the death of Near's mentor, a legendary detective who'd first used the name "L", during his investigation into Kira; he'd met Zero and been introduced to Sector Black. It turned out that Zero had used "L" as a consultant on some of the cases that came his way, and had even helped "L" investigate Kira from the American side. Since he'd considered "L" one of the closest things he had to a friend, he'd offered the same courtesy to Near as he took over "L"'s investigation. Near had accepted, and with Zero's input, had formed the Special Provision for Kira (SPK). Zero had been in the area the night Kira, AKA Light Yagami, had died. He'd been there with a CIA Sector Black operations team as backup in case Kira somehow got a chance to write all their names down in his Death Note. He later helped recover Yagami's body and had take possession of the Death Note, albeit without touching it with his hands, and had stored it under heavy security at a CIA black site. Ever since then the two had agreed to help each other out if the situation called for it. After he'd heard that last report from Detective Magnus about the events happening in New York City, Zero had summoned Near to Langley at Bunker X, to ask for his opinions on the situation. He'd given the former Near the reports from both Detective Magnus's accounts, and the results of their autopsy on the dead Dark Kingdom trooper that his agents had retrieved from the NYPD.

"I have to say." remarked "L", as he went through the files that he'd been handed, quickly memorizing every detail, "This is unlike any case I've ever been handed before."

"We've been anticipating the incoming threat for awhile." replied Zero who sat across from him, chewing on a toothpick, "We just didn't know how they'd attack, but it seems like they're relying on recon and hit and run missions for now, holding back the bulk of their armies, if Detective Magnus's reports are accurate."

"How'd about you find out about them?" asked "L".

"A confidential informant." answered Zero, "Whose name shall remain anonymous, but his intel has been credible so far, so what do you make of all this."

"Well, it seems like from the evidence gathered so far." "L" began as he maneuvered a few parts of the Rubik's Cube, "That you indeed have an incursion of Extra Terrestrial forces, but that sounds like something you should take to the military or to your President, why do you need me?"

Zero flicked his toothpick into a nearby trashcan, "Because there's something else." he growled, "In his last reports, Detective Magnus discovered evidence that the Dark Kingdom invaders might have gotten into a skirmish with something that was able to beat them back, it could be some Meta Human vigilantes, but I have an alternate theory."

"Care to share it?" asked "L".

"When I first met this informant, he told several stories." began Zero, "Some were outlandish, but there was one that he seemed the most passionate about, a myth involving the return of a great hero, they call it _"The Legend of Sailor Moon,"_ Sailor Moon was supposed to be a great warrior and hero who protected the galaxy with a team of other warriors; the informant believes that this warrior has been reincarnated and will return one day to fight evil once again."

"Do you believe these stories?" asked a skeptical "L".

"I believe that this world is changing." replied Zero, "And that after Kira, that something, somewhere, has allowed strange things like Meta Humans, magicians, and aliens to infest this world, and I intend to control it, you're probably the best detective alive and the reason I brought you in is so that you can put your deductive skills to use and look into these incidents and discover the cause, maybe even gain some insight into the alien's plans."

"Now that sounds like something more up my alley." admitted "L" as he fiddled with a lock of his hair, "Ok, Zero, you've peaked my interest, I accept, but this one will cost you extra."

"As I expected." said Zero with a grin, "You really didn't have much of a choice anyway, but I am glad you see things my way, I'll have Agents Bishop and Sharp accompany you and your team to New York; make contact with NYPD Detective Kirk Magnus who works out the 89th Precinct in Brooklyn, he's an asset who was also on my team for the Kira investigation, he'll assist you."

"What are you going to do?" asked Near.

"I have a personnel file to go through." replied Zero, "Since we are facing an alien invasion, I feel the need to stock my war chest, so I've activated "Project Overwatch", after I'm done, I'll be heading to the city myself to speak to the informant that I mentioned."

"Wouldn't you need Congressional approval for a move like that?" asked a critical "L", his eyebrows raised.

"Oh trust me." growled Zero, "Once they hear that my name is involved they'll let me do whatever I want, now I believe its time for you to leave, _Nathaniel_."

"L" grimaced as Zero said his birth name, but he knew better than to raise an issue. There were few people his mentor had been wary of, and the shadowy CIA operative had been one of those people, so "L" knew he'd better be on his guard around Zero. He simply stood up, nodded, and left the room, planning the next movements for his investigation in New York. Meanwhile, Zero just sat at his desk, waiting patiently, until she arrived.

United States Air Force Colonel Valerie Ryder was about medium height with shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes, a small nose, and was dressed in a conservative business suit, slacks, pistol holstered to her hip, and a long coat over it. After majoring in intelligence while in college, she'd gone to OTS school in the United States Air Force. She'd stood out for her analytical abilities and after becoming a commissioned 2nd Lieutenant she'd been assigned to the Air Force's top secret Battlefield Intelligence Wing (BIW), which specialized in battlefield analysis of enemy strategies and developing counter moves and contingencies. Lieutenant Ryder then proved to be a strategic genius after developing several strategies that the U.S. Marines in the Middle East later used to successfully defeat Russian backed insurgents. Lieutenant Ryder was promoted to Captain for her work and was given command of her own team. She'd continued to thrive, and eventually came to attention of Zero. Zero had been looking for someone to be his second in command as well as his liaison to the military and Captain Ryder was the perfect candidate.

So behind the scenes, he'd made sure she got promotion after promotion, until she achieved history by becoming the youngest person in the history of the United States Armed Force to become a Colonel. After that, he'd approached her about working for him. The always ambitious Colonel Ryder had accepted and had been Zero's right hand for the past five years. At the moment she was carrying a personnel file that Zero had personally asked for.

"Here's the file you requested." she said as she handed a thick manila folder to Zero.

Zero nodded at her and took the file. It was the file of his chosen candidate to lead Overwatch in the field. Major Jack Morrison, United States Army, a decorated veteran with several combat tours, and a former Army Ranger. What made Major Morrison stand out was his Meta Human abilities. After his last deployment, Major Morrison had agreed to take part in a military funded, super soldier experiment. The experiment had been a success and had given Jack super human strength, enhanced speed, stamina, and senses, in effect making him the perfect soldier. Jack had later gone AWOL in Europe after an incident involving one of his fellow soldiers, Gabriel Reyes, who'd also been subjected to the same experiment. Reyes however had been selling secrets to the enemy for money, and when Morrison had found out, the traitor had vanished. Reyes used his Meta Human abilities to carve out a name for himself as an assassin and mercenary, known and feared as "The Reaper". Morrison had vowed revenge and disappeared. He remerged months later in Europe as a vigilante, but had surrendered to American authorities in Belgium about two months ago. Charged with a variety of crimes, Jack Morrison had been put in the federal prison at Leavenworth.

"Colonel Ryder." he said as he closed Morrison's file, and folded his hands in front of him, "I need you to take a little road trip to Leavenworth, and convince Major Jack Morrison to sign on to Overwatch, bring him here once you're done, and tell Agent Six and Agent Hawk to join you."

"Are your sure about that?" asked Colonel Ryder, a skeptical eyebrow raised, "You know as well as I do that Morrison only wants one thing and that's revenge, convincing him to work for us will be difficult."

Zero grinned at her, a truly foreboding sign to those who knew him.

"Oh he'll work for us." he said as he flipped a half dollar, catching it in his hand, and showing the result to Ryder, "All he needs is a push in our direction.

* * *

 **INSERT SAILOR MOON DIC THEME**

* * *

 _Instrumental Music_

" **Fighting evil by the moonlight."**

 **"winning love by daylight."**

 **"Never running from a real fight."**

 **"She's the one named Sailor Moon."**

 **"She'll never turn her back on her friends."**

 **"She's always there to defend."**

 **"She's the one on whom you can depend."**

 **"She's the one named Sailor..."**

 **"Sailor Venus!"**

 **"Sailor Mercury!"**

 **"Sailor Mars!"**

 **"Sailor Jupiter!"**

 **"Secret powers all so new to her."**

 **"S** **he's the one named Sailor Moon."**

 _Instrumental Music_

 **"Fighting evil by the moonlight."**

 **"Winning love by daylight."**

 **"With the Sailor Scouts to help fight."**

 **"She's the one named Sailor Moon."**

 **"She's the one named Sailor Moon."**

 **"She's the one, SAILOR MOON!"**

* * *

 _ **Friday Night, Marcus's House, 7th Street, Harlem, Manhattan, New York City, New York, USA, Planet Earth**_

"What is happening to me." Marcus groaned aloud as he rolled out bed in only his grey boxers. It was almost 2.00 in the morning and he'd been asleep when all of a sudden a searing pain had come over him. He huddled on the floor of his room, groaning as the pain made it nearly impossible to stand up. It had been almost a week since he'd almost been killed and had learned Serena, Amy, and Mina's secret. Since then he'd been interview by the police after they'd found out he'd been at Andrew's arcade which had been damaged during the fight and would be closed for repairs along with every other business on the block. They'd grilled him hard, but he'd never revealed his friend's secret.

The pain was severe. Never in his entire life had he ever felt anything like this, not even when he'd been stabbed by that creep Zoisite. It felt like his muscles were contracting and growing out of his skin. He growled as the pain kept growing, wondering if he was about to die right there. But then, just as he thought it was the end, the pain stopped to his surprise. He slowly got to his feet, taking deep breaths as he did. He stumbled into his bathroom, and flipped on the lights. He went to the sink and began to splash cold water in his face. This was the worst one yet. Every night since he'd been healed, at exactly the same time, these pain spells had come over him, lasting about twenty seconds, before going away as if nothing had happened.

 _Am I dying?_ he thought to himself, _Was the magic that healed me now starting to kill me?_

He didn't want to bug his friends with his troubles. They had enough on their plate already with them being super powered warriors and all, but he didn't have any other option.

 _Tomorrow, I'll tell them._ he thought to himself _,_ _I need their help!_

He crawled back into bed, praying another bout of pain wouldn't afflict him. Little did he know about the role he was about to play in the legacy of the Sailor Scouts!

* * *

 ** _Saturday,_** _ **Sailor Scout HQ, A & L Diamond Exchange, Diamond District, Manhattan, New York City, New York, USA, Planet Earth **_

"I have to say." scolded Artemis as he paced before Serena, Mina, and Amy in the training room, "I am very disappointed, I expected better."

The three Sailor Scouts, all three of them dressed in t-shirts and basketball shorts, had just gotten done with a training exercise and were pretty bruised up. Artemis and Luna had just entered to evaluate the results, and they weren't good.

Serena bristled from the criticism, "Seriously!" she snapped in reply, "How do you expect us to beat it if we can't use our powers!"

"That's not the point." growled Artemis.

It was Saturday, the weekend, and while most teenagers were out shopping, partying, playing video games, the Sailor Scouts were busy training. It wasn't really their choice though, as Artemis had kind of forced them.

"The Dark Kingdom _trains_ everyday and is always thinking of new, more horrific ways to crush their enemies." he had said, "So you girls need to be prepared."

 _I agree that we need to be prepared,_ thought Serena to herself, _But this is overkill!_

Artemis had them on a strict training regimen that included calisthenics, running, obstacle courses, various styles of martial arts/hand to hand combat, weapons, marksmanship, and tactics/strategy. Luna also pitched in, teaching them about the history of the Silver Millennium, and about different alien cultures. The thing that sucked though was that sometimes they were made to train in human, not Scout, form. Artemis reasoned that while they had access to the memories and the skills of their past lives when they transformed; their human forms were, Serena and Amy in particular, lacking combat skills. So he wanted to remedy that. His solution however, was for them to step into the training room and test what they'd been learning with a humanoid combat bot, about a foot taller than any of them, made of a silvery metal, along with a glass visor where the eyes should be, and programmed into its memory banks were all known and several unknown types martial arts styles. Apparently they'd trained against the same kind of model in their previous lives, and it had been used to test the soldiers of the Moon Kingdom's Army. Needless to say, the combat bot wiped the floor with them, every single time. The funny thing was that they'd just been getting the hand of fighting it, even damaging it a time or two. But today the bot had a counter for every move, and hold they'd attempted. The bot had just gotten done stomping the three of them until they were black and blue. Amy had even tried shorting it out by fooling it into striking a power cord, but the Artemis had activated a counter. The fight hadn't lasted long after that.

"The previous version of you three would of figured out to beat the bot already." continued Artemis, "Especially you, Amy, you're the Scout of Intelligence, you're supposed to be the strategist, the Scout with the Plan, at least I thought so!"

Amy sniffled and withered at that, causing Serena's temper to flare. She opened her mouth to retort, but Luna beat her to it.

"Artemis that's enough!" she scolded, the venom in her voice silencing her colleague, "You're upsetting her, they did their best, now leave them alone!"

Artemis scowled, "Fine, if you're ok with failure, then the Earth is doomed."

With that comment, he stormed out of the training room. Luna shook her head in exasperation and face palmed.

"Good riddance." spat Serena, "How do you put up with that guy, Mina?"

"Good question." replied Mina, "He wasn't like this when it was just us, but lately he's become almost unbearable."

"He feels humiliated after that fight with Zoisite and Morga." answered Luna shaking her head, "This is his way of dealing with it, I am sorry I allowed this to happen, I never should of let him throw you against the Combat Droid V5 until you'd completely regained all memories, but he just wants us to be ready for the next attack."

"What do you mean?" asked Mina, "I remember almost everything from my time in the Silver Millennium."

"So do I." said Amy softly.

"Mine's a little fuzzy." admitted Serena, "But sometimes I get glimpses."

Luna sighed then began to explain, "Artemis's hope is with all this training that you'd be able to tap into the combat skills of the Scouts while in human form, the Sailor Scouts were some of the greatest warriors in the Universe, but the fact that you rely on your Rods to transform makes you vulnerable if it ever gets taken away from you."

"But if we have the ability to fight like the Scouts in human form." began Mina.

"Then you'd be able to hold your own against any threat should you lose your Rod." finished Luna, "That's why Artemis is getting frustrated, he's never been the most patient person when it came to this sort of thing."

"Even so he doesn't need to be such a jerk about it." growled Serena, "Are you going to be ok, Amy."

"I'm fine." said Amy, "I just need to get better."

"That's the spirit." said Luna, "But its obvious getting your butts kicked by the Combat Droid every day is counter productive, tonight I'll work on a new training curriculum for you."

"Oh thank you, Luna." said Mina, "You're the best!"

Luna nodded at that, and then suddenly perked up, "Someone's been listening in on our conversation." she said with a sly smile, "Care to show yourself, Marcus."

With a chuckle, Marcus stepped into the training room, "Never can get past your ears can I." he said, "Hey girls, just stopping by to say hi, so how's training to save the world going?"

Ever since his brush with death, and him learning their secret, Marcus had stopped by the Headquarters quite often to lend moral support. Artemis still thought they should of wiped his memory, but he had been out voted multiple times by the others. He and Sammy had kept their secret, much to everyone's relief. The battle with Zoisite was still being investigated by the police and the FBI who were at odds of what could of caused the kind of damage they'd seen. The theory being thrown around in the news the most was Meta Humans, but no obvious culprits came to mind. Their friends, who'd seen them, had all been interviewed by the police, but had all told different versions of the story that no one was sure what the truth was. Sammy had also kept his promise and had talked their parents into lowering Serena's punishment to a more bearable level. He did that mostly out of fear however.

"Well, we kind of got thrashed by giant robot today." admitted Mina, blushing with embarrassment, "Artemis got pissed about it, and went off to sulk somewhere."

"Again." groaned Marcus, "Seriously, that guy needs to loosen up."

"He's just being a sour puss, I'll talk to him, so what really brings you here, Marcus?" asked a serious Luna, her expression firm.

"What do you mean?" asked Marcus his face heating up, a troubled expression coming over it.

"As a Mauan I have to the ability to read the emotions of others." replied Luna, "And I see the fear and uncertainty floating around you, so spit it out."

"Marcus, are you ok?" asked a concerned Serena, "You can tell us."

"Yeah." agreed Amy, "If you need help, just ask."

Marcus sighed and explained his situation to them. When he was done, the looks of horror and concern on their faces pained him.

"Oh Marcus, why didn't you tell us sooner?" asked an upset Amy "We could of helped you."

"Yeah, why not?" agreed Mina.

"I didn't want to bother you guys with my problems." answered Marcus, "I mean you guys are busy trying to save the world, you shouldn't have to worry about me too."

"Oh Marcus, we are never too busy to help a friend." said Serena.

"Yes." agreed Luna, a troubled look in her eye, "I am glad you came to us, Marcus, if this is what I fear it is, then you'll need our help."

"Wait what?" asked a horrified Marcus, "You mean, something is wrong with me?"

"I can't say for certain." answered Luna, "But you need to be examined, if you'll follow me."

Luna took his hand and lead him out the training room, his concerned friends following close behind him.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 _ **Heatley Avenue, Bedford-Stuyvesant Brooklyn, New York City, New York, USA, Planet Earth**_

The street was usually quiet, with no cars or people passing by, and condemned buildings dotting the entire side of the road. In the middle of the street stood a lone figure, dressed in a long grey coat, and dark baseball cap. What was really noticeable about him however was his face. He had no hair, dark blue skin, and soulless, black eyes. You could see his breathing too, as if the air around him was stuck in a perpetual winter. His name was Jamie Snow, and up until a month ago, he'd been nothing more than a low level hood struggling to survive of the streets of New York. He'd always been considered a smart, clever criminal, but just didn't have the connections necessary to make it in the New York underworld that it took these days. That was until his Meta Human powers had kicked in, and now he was determined to be someone important. Today's job was the start. He'd been planning it for weeks after learning about the outgoing shipment, and had paid good money to find out where the route was. His crew was in place; all they had to do was wait. The patience was about to pay off as their target approached. The target was a Brinks armored car carrying a haul of cash and diamonds. The only thing standing in their way were the two guards in the front seat of the car, another guard in the back, and two NYPD patrol cruisers that had been sent as additional protection. The guard driving had seen Snow from a distance and had assumed he'd move by the time he drove close. When he didn't, the guards had gotten suspicious and reached for his radio to notify the NYPD officers trailing behind him. But it was too late.

Snow balled up his hand and slammed it into the ground. A massive layer of ice suddenly shot out from his fist and covered the street, heading for the armored car's tires. The driver tried to hit the brakes, but the car lost traction on the ice, and skidded into the wall of an abandoned building. The NYPD cruisers also lost control on Snow's icy new surface, one flipping over on its top, shattering the windows, and injuring the officers inside, and the other slamming into the building on the other side of the street.

 _Too easy,_ Snow thought to himself with a smirk.

He made his way to the armored car, unafraid of the cops nearby. His crew also moved in from their hiding spots in the nearby alleys. There were six of them, all dressed in heavy winter coats that hid the bullet proof vests beneath them, thick gloves, ski masks, and were armed with fully automatic AK-47 assault rifles. One of the cops, bleeding and unaware of what was going on, crawled out of the overturned cruiser and stood up to assist his trapped partner. The robbery crew immediately cut him down with a burst of gunfire. He didn't know what hit him as he went down with grunt and wet thud. The man who shot him didn't stop there, walking to his downed body and fired several more rounds into it, the cop's body flopping like a fish. Another robber walked over to the other side the overturned cop car, stuck his rifle barrel through the shattered window where the now dead cop's unconscious partner was, and unloaded into his head. Snow nodded while his crew slaughtered the two cops, and approached the disabled armored car. The driver stumbled out, reaching for his weapon, but Snow didn't let him near it as he raised his hand, his eyes narrowed in concentration. A bluish-white beam shot of his hand and hit the guard in the chest, immediately freezing him in a solid block of ice. Death would follow soon after. The other guard drew his pistol and got out the other door but was immediately hit over the head by the butt of an AK-47 and collapsed the ground. The robber kicked the guard's gun away, and shot the guard multiple times in the head. Snow made his way to the back of the armored car, and put his hand on the locked handles of the car's doors. It was a new design with a coded lock to deter thieves, but locks were now no problem to Jamie Snow. He simply focused his powers into the locks, freezing them solid. He then used his newly found strength to shatter them and throw the doors wide open. The guard inside the car had been knocked loopy by the armored car's crash and was a little slow brining up his shotgun, too slow. Snow immediately leapt into the back of the armored, grabbing the barrel of the shotgun, freezing it, and slammed the guard up against the side of the car. The guard, stunned by Snow's strength, could do little fight back as Snow put his hand over the guard's heart and with a sick smile sent an icicle shooting through the guard's chest, and out his back, pinning his body to the wall of the armored car. The guard's body stiffened, a shocked expression on his face as blood began flowing from his mouth. Snow turned away and signaled to his crew.

"Start loading the loot." he ordered in a raspy, hissing voice, "Then we need to bail before more 5-0 get here."

"Yes boss." replied one the goons as he produced a burlap bag, "What about the cops over there?"

He motioned to the other side of the street where the other NYPD cruiser had crashed.

"I'll take care of it." replied Snow, "Just focus on gathering the haul, meet me back at the agreed safe house once you are done."

"Ok, you heard the man." ordered Snow's second in command, a thug named Scotty "Little" Biggs. A career criminal from The Bronx, Scotty Biggs was big and beefy with dark, pockmarked skin, multiple gang tattoos, grey eyes, and was a violent hothead. He 'd been running with Snow for years and had been the muscle to Snow's brains. That was until Snow had developed his "condition". While the robbers started scooping the cash and diamonds into the burlap bags, Snow strode across the street towards the wrecked police cruiser. The two officers inside had been knocked unconscious when their cruiser crashed, but were now starting to awaken. Aware that something was wrong, both drew their guns and got out of the cruiser. They never stood a chance as Snow immediately froze one in a block of ice on the spot, a look of horror forever etched onto his face. His partner cried out in terror and raised his pistol at the frozen criminal. With a shout, Snow sent a ball of freezing, frigid energy towards the officer, freezing his hands and pistol in ice. The officer cried out in pain, but his cry turned into a choked gurgle as Snow calmly walked over the officer and lifted him off his feet with his strength. Snow stared into the fear ridden eyes of the officer, enjoying every second of the power he now wielded. The officer stared back, seeing no hesitation, no remorse in the cold, black eyes.

"Who are you?" the officer choked out, "What are you?"

Snow was about to tell the doomed officer his name, but stopped short of it when another idea popped into his head. Jamie Snow had always been a weak, spineless person who relied on others for protection. But after his powers had emerged, a new attitude had come with it, and this new Jamie Snow needed a new name, a new identity. His nickname on the streets had always been "Snowflake" but now a colder name came to mind.

"Call me "Frostbite." he hissed, "The last name you'll ever hear."

He then froze the officers neck, and crushed it into tiny pieces. The officers head hit the ground first, followed by his body. By this time, his gang had scrammed with the loot, heading for their safehouse a few miles away. Snow calmly walked away from the scene of the crime, thinking things over to himself.

 _Yeah, Frostbite._ he thought to himself with a nod, _I like it, its a name people can fear, a name that will be feared._

With the new name in mind, Jamie Frost, now calling himself Frostbite, disappeared into the shadows of New York City. When his crime wave was done, the city would know a new meaning to the phrase "Frozen with Fear."

* * *

 ** _Manhattan Mall, Manhattan, New York City, New York, USA, Planet Earth_**

"I just don't understand it." complained Marcus as he, Serena, Mina, and Amy walked through the entrance of the famous Manhattan Mall, "If tests show that I am fine, why do I keep having these pain spells?"

"The tests say that you're ok medically." clarified Amy, "But Luna said that your blood has irregularities in it that require further study."

"Yeah, what she said." added Serena with a bright smile that earned a groan from Mina.

After conducting x-rays, body scans, and blood work, Luna had confirmed that Marcus was the picture of perfect health. However she'd also said that his blood was uniquely different than a normal humans and that she would need to look into it. It was that moment that Serena had realize they were late meeting the rest of their friends at the Manhattan mall for lunch like they'd planned. So the four of them had left the HQ, transformed, and flew to the Manhattan Mall carrying Marcus with them. When they'd arrived, they assumed human form and hurried through the entrance for the food court.

"Where are they?" Mina asked allowed as she removed her sunglasses to scan the crowd people that were crammed into the food court.

"I don't see them." said Amy.

Serena looked for her friends, but only heard the sounds of the crowd. Then suddenly, a loud, familiar voice cut through it.

"HEY MEATBALL HEAD, HOLLYWOOD, BRAINIAC, TOUCHDOWN!" called Raye's voice, "OVER HERE!"

Smiling, the four of them made their way to where Raye, Lita, Molly, Jake, Melvin, Cat, and Maddy were sitting.

"Hey guys." said Serena as she sit down, "What's up."

"Just waiting on you four." replied Raye with a smirk, "So what held you up this time?"

"Uhh, traffic." stammered Amy turning red, "Yeah, that's it, traffic."

"Sure." said Jake, sounding very unconvinced, he turned to Marcus, "So what about you, how are you doing, I hear the cops really grilled you about what happened at the Arcade."

"I am doing ok." answered Marcus with a nod, "But you'd think I'd committed a serious crime or something by the way they were talking to me."

"Tell me about it." agreed Lita, "They questioned me for hours."

"I wonder how they find out we were there anyway?" wondered Melvin aloud.

"Andrew." replied Cat, "I spoke to him, he said he'd mentioned that we were at Arcade in his statement to the detectives, but he never imagined we'd get grilled over it."

"I feel bad for him." said Molly sadly, "The Arcade was badly damaged by that monster and whoever it was fighting, he told me it was going to cost a lot of money to fix."

Serena, Amy, and Mina looked at each other guiltily at that statement. Since they'd been the ones fighting Morga and Zoisite that night, they were in part responsible for the damage to their longtime friend's business.

 _I wonder if there is anything we can do to help?_ Mina asked her fellow Scouts through their mental link.

 _I could go to my Dad._ offered Serena, _Mr. Lee recently gave him a big raise, and he knows Andrew, so I'm sure he wouldn't mind chipping in a little._

 _I'll ask my mom._ added Amy, _But don't get your hopes up, she'll only help if it makes her look good._

The other two nodded grimly at that statement. Dr. Susan Anderson was rich, successful, and talented. But generosity was a trait she didn't have. Sometimes Serena wondered how someone so sweet and caring as Amy could have a mother so cold and callous.

"So anyway." said Mina, wanting to change the subject, "How about we get some food, I'm starving."

"You said it "Hollywood." agreed Raye, "There's a burrito calling my name."

"I also brought homemade snacks." added Lita, a bright smile on her face, "Who likes cookies!"

"ME!" yelled Serena.

"Hey guys." interrupted Maddy as she pointed the TV monitor that overlooked the entire food court, "Look at this."

The "Crew" turned and saw that a "Breaking News" bulletin had just flashed across the scene. The whole mall went silent as the headline came up. Marcus's eyes widened when he saw it, "METAHUMAN TRUCK ROBBERY CLAIMS LIVES OF FOUR NYPD OFFICERS AND TWO BANK GUARDS." The news report went on to describe an eyewitness account of the crime. The witness, a homeless person living in a box nearby had seen the whole crime, and had describe seven men, six armed with guns, and their leader an apparent Meta Human who shot ice out of his hands! While Meta Human crimes were becoming more and more common place, this was the first time a cop had been killed. The three Sailor Scouts looked each other in stunned silence.

 _Do you think its The Dark Kingdom?_ asked Serena mentally.

 _No._ replied Mina with a shake of her head, _This is way too sloppy for them, and they have no use for Earth money._

 _Agreed,_ added Amy, _This looks like nothing more than a robbery, albeit a brutal, heartless crime, with a sadistic culprit._

 _I know Artemis said we shouldn't,_ said Serena, _But I feel like whoever did this needs to go down, and we should be the ones do it_

 _Who cares what that cat says._ replied Mina, _I've been blowing him off since the day we met._

While they had their mental conversation, the rest of "The Crew" discussed the crime, wondering what it could mean. Marcus was about to put in his two cents, when all of a sudden a familiar, unpleasant sensation came over him.

 _No!_ he thought to himself desperately as the pain started to form in his stomach and arms, _Not now!_

He groaned, his eyes closed, and slumped over the table. His friends, scared looks on their faces, turned to him.

"Marcus?" asked a concerned Melvin, "Are you ok."

"Yeah man." added Jake, "You look like you're about to pass out."

"I'm ffffine." stammered Marcus as the pain continued to build, "I just need to, to, use the restroom."

He got up from the table, and stumbled away towards the bathroom. His friends were left in total shock.

"What was that?" asked Raye, her eyes wide.

"Somethings wrong with him." said Cat worriedly, "He's been different lately."

"I've noticed it too." nodded Lita.

Serena stood up from the table, "I'll follow him." she said, "Make sure he's ok."

"You need help?" asked Amy.

Serena shook her head, "I'll be fine." she answered, "Marcus is our friend."

She took off after Marcus, hoping her friend was ok. She forced her way through the crowd in the direction he'd stumbled off in. She walked until she came to the men's restroom. She knocked on the door.

"Marcus." she said, "Its Serena, are you ok."

"Serena." she heard a pained response from within, "Stay back, something's wrong with me, AHHHHH!"

Serena gasped as she heard Marcus cry out in pain, and noticed bright white light coming from underneath the door of the restroom. Her eyes widened as she recognized her own energy signature.

 _Girls come quick!_ she shouted through the Scout's mental link, _Something's happening to Marcus!_

Despite going against everything she'd ever been taught and the law, she took a deep breath and entered the men's restroom. What she saw horrified her. Marcus was curled up on the floor moaning in pain. He was glowing as white energy billowed out of him, lighting up the room. The door of the restroom burst open as Mina and Amy dashed in behind her.

"Woah Marcus!" cried Mina as soon as she saw him, "What's happening to him!"

Amy meanwhile had produced her laptop, the same laptop she used as Sailor Mercury, and was typing away furiously at it.

"Amy what are you doing?" asked Serena as Marcus began glowing even brighter, and his groans turned to screams.

"I am conducting a energy scan on Marcus." replied Amy as she put her glasses on to see the results better, her eyes widened behind the lenses, "There it is, oh my, this isn't good!"

"What is it?" asked Mina.

"It seems when Serena healed him after his stabbing, she accidently left a large amount of energy inside of his body." answered Amy, "More specifically his blood which no doubt caused the irregularities that Luna found and his pain spells, now the energy is building inside of him, and if we don't contain it, the energy will continue to build until Marcus explodes like a bomb!"

"That'll kill him!" exclaimed Serena.

"Not to mention take out half of Manhattan!" added Mina, "So how do we contain it?"

"That's what I am trying to figure out!" shouted Amy as she typed furiously on her laptop.

Marcus meanwhile continued to glow and scream, and was started to attract attention from outside the restroom. Someone pounded on the door, "Hey!" a man's voice called, "What's going on in there!"

"Nothing!" shouted Mina back in reply, "Nothing is going on."

"Is that a girl!" the man shouted, "What the heck are you doing in there, I'm getting security you weirdo!"

The three girls looked at each other in panic. Now they really needed to contain this quick.

"I think I've got it!" exclaimed Amy in triumph as she smiled over her computer.

"What've you got?" asked Mina, "Cause I'm open to anything."

"According to my data, if Serena were to reabsorb the excess energy that Marcus has within him." speculated Amy, "It should stabilize him, in theory "disarming" the time bomb within him."

"Will that work?" asked Serena as she looked on in horror as her friend withered in pain.

"Like I said, in theory." replied Amy, "To do it, you'll need to transform into Sailor Moon, but I have to warn you, absorb too much energy, and you'll negate the effects of your healing technique, and his stab wound will return."

Serena sighed and nodded her head, her eyes narrowed in determination. "Lets do it then." she said as she produced her Transformation Compact. She held it over her head and at the top of her lungs shouted, "MOON PRISM POWER!"

 **INSERT SAILOR MOON DIC TRANSFORMATION MUSIC**

A bright, white light lit up the room, briefly blinding Mina and Amy as Serena transformed into Sailor Moon. When she was done, Sailor Moon turned to face her friends, "Ok Amy." she said, "What do I do?"

Amy studied her computer, "It looks like if you were to grab onto Marcus." she said, "Your body would act as a conduit and take in the energy he's giving off, and since your powers are related to this kind of energy, you'd be safe from the exposure."

"Got it." replied Sailor Moon, as she turned to the Marcus who was now thrashing on the ground, "Ok Marcus, just hold still, it'll all be over soon."

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was Marcus's reply, the pain unbearable.

Sailor Moon forcibly took hold of the thrashing Marcus, and as soon as she did, she began to share his pain as the excess energy swarmed into to her. They screamed in pain together as Sailor Moon absorbed the energy. It felt like she was being stabbed with multiple knives.

"What's happening to her?" demanded Mina.

Amy gulped as she observed the scene before her, "I guess I should of warned her that the process wouldn't be pleasant." she said guiltily, "You might want to stand back."

The two girls slowly backed away as they watched their two friends scream in pain together. Sailor Moon tightened her grip, desperate not to let go. Even though the pain was great, she could handle it. All she really wanted to do was save her friend. As she absorbed the energy, Sailor Moon gasped as a vision flashed into her mind. It showed a man, tall with chiseled muscles wearing shades, a blue suit with a stylized "T" on the front, black pants, and blue boots. It was Marcus, but in a different form. The vision smiled and nodded at her. Sailor Moon's eyes widened as she realized the meaning, and with a gasp she let go of Marcus. As soon as she did, the pain stopped and Marcus stopped screaming. He collapsed unconscious, and Sailor Moon's transformation was deactivated, turning her back into Serena. Her friends rushed to her as she sat up, clutching her head.

"Serena!" cried Mina as she hugged her, "Are you ok."

"I'll be fine." answered Serena in between breaths, "But how's Marcus?"

Amy looked at the readings on her laptop, her face lighting up into a smile.

"He's ok." she said triumphantly, "His energy levels have stabilized, but I do notice you left something inside of him, why?"

"Because I had to." replied Serena, her eyes narrowing, "I had a vision, I think it revealed Marcus's true purpose, girls you're not going to believe what I've discovered."

* * *

 _ **Undisclosed Location**_

"I have to say." declared Scotty "Little" Biggs as he held up a fist full of one hundred dollar bills, "This is the biggest score of our career boys!"

The other five men in the room cheered in agreement as they say around the table dividing the loot between them. They all would get an equal share of the stolen cash and jewels with an agreement not to spend or sell anything until the heat died down. After the robbery, they'd all fled to their secret safehouse, an abandoned building just outside the city. Their boss, Jamie Snow, had been the last to arrive. Without a word, he'd ignored them and had gone to his room upstairs where he often went to think. Jamie Snow had always been a clever crook, but had little hope of moving beyond petty crime the way things had been. That was until his Meta Human powers, a blessing from the crime gods above, had emerged and now he could practically steal whatever he wanted and the police had been powerless to stop him.

After dividing the loot, the thieves started a game of cards. They were about five minutes in, when they suddenly noticed a chill in the air, and heard the footsteps of their leader coming down the stairs. When he emerged, his appearance stunned them into silence. He was now wearing a long, blue coat with white, armored trousers, a white and blue armored bodysuit with a stylize "F" on the chest, white armored gloves with holes in the palms, and black, spiked combat boots. His gang took in their leader's new appearance, all of them too afraid to speak as the air temperature dropped around them. Pretty soon they were all shivering from the cold and in fear. Finally, Biggs spoke first.

"A successful haul today." he said, a nervous grin on his face, "Huh boss?"

Snow didn't speak, causing Biggs to gulp.

"Uhh, nice costume." he tried.

"Thanks." hissed Snow in reply as he stared at his gloves, "A little project I had "The Engineer" start as soon as this gift came upon me, wasn't sure if I would be able to wear it, but after today I am confident in who I am."

The Engineer was a mysterious inventor who designed weapons for criminals at a hefty price. It was rumored that he had connections to several organized crime figures.

"And uh, who is that?" Biggs dared to ask in response to Snow's statement.

"Jamie Snow was weak." the man in question said, his eyes narrowing, "For now on call me "Frostbite," a name that'll strike cold fear into all who hear it."

"Sound great boss." replied Biggs, unsure of what to make of his leader's declaration, "So what do we do now?"

Frostbite smiled as he held up a picture cut from a newspaper. It showed a picture of the Roosevelt Savings Bank in Brooklyn.

"For years we have barely scraped a living off the scraps that The Syndicate tossed to us." he rasped, "But now it is our time, it is time for us to announce our presence to the world, first we'll raid the bank clean of everything of value, then we'll use the cash to fund an army to take down The Syndicate, we'll be the new kings of New York's underworld."

His men looked at each other with uncertainty. The Syndicate was a power sharing council made up of the ruling heads of New York's crime families. Together they controlled almost all the drug trafficking, racketeering, loan sharking, gambling, arms smuggling, bid rigging, and prostitution not only in New York, but in a large section of the United States. They even had politicians and law enforcement in their pockets. Only someone with a death wish would dare go against them. But that didn't scare Frostbite. With his new power, he felt untouchable.

"I know you're all scared." said Frostbite, "And if I was still normal this would sound like insanity, but these powers have made me unstoppable, think about it, if we took out The Syndicate, the whole city would be ours, we could take whatever we wanted, do as we pleased, but it all starts with this bank job."

His gang liked that sound of that, and one by one, each man nodded. They'd do it.

"So the bank then?" asked Biggs, "This we'll be tricky, the cops are already looking for us."

Frostbite grinned at them in reply, "Oh don't worry about them." he hissed, "I have a plan that'll put them on ice, permanently."

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN CLASH OF THE TITANS (PART 2)**

 **Note to Readers**

 **And that's the end to Part 1, hopefully Part 2 won't take as long. I know this probably isn't my strongest chapter, but I feel like this is the best version I've got after several rewrites. Agent Zero was a character I'd planned since the beginning of this project, as was Frostbite and I am glad I finally got to introduce them and Near into this story. Near and Marcus will provide prominent roles going forward and in case you're wondering where Darien/Wraith was, expect to see him in Part 2. By the way, Yes I plan to introduce the characters from Overwatch at some point, eventually splitting off into its own series. The Markovian Empire that I mentioned is this world's version of the Empire from Akame Ga Kill which will get its own series and no, I am not going to kill off main characters left and right like the anime (What Were They Thinking?) I mean following the manga is one thing, but to deviate from it and kill off characters that early on and some who didn't even die in the manga is just insanity. Opinions about that aside, I hope to write it better. With my writer's block out of the way, I plan to resume updates more often. Up the next will be an update to probably my most popular project, WINX CLUB: HEROES OF MAGIX, so expect an update there in about two weeks. Then I will finally get to writing the first chapter of my long planned WITCH series, followed by HUNTIK, and then the first part of my NIGHT RAID: THE REVOLUTION series. Also, who's seen Season 2 of World of Winx on Netflix, gave me ideas on my eventual rewrite of that season when the time comes. I would also like to give an OC challenge to any readers who would like to take it up. Give me an idea, and I'll see where and if I can put it into this project. I love developing complex characters and I would be honored to develop any characters you put before me within reason.**


	6. Clash of the Titans (Part 2)

**Hello Readers, after a long hiatus, I am back with the next update to THE SAILOR MOON SAGA S1: THE INVASION. Rather than spoiling it, I thinks its best you just jump right in. As usual I only own OCs, not any characters related to Sailor Moon, Overwatch, Winx Club, etc. Reviews are appreciated, but NO FLAMING TOLERATED!**

 **THE SAILOR MOON SAGA S1: THE INVASION**

 **CHAPTER 4: CLASH OF THE TITANS (PART 2)**

* * *

 ** _NYPD's 89th Precinct, Detectives Squad Room, Brooklyn, New York City, USA, Planet Earth_**

Kirk shook his head and swore as he looked over the crime scene photos from the armored car robbery. He'd seen some heinous stuff in both his time with the Green Berets and as an NYPD officer, but never had he seen something like this. The cause of death for some of the victims had obviously been multiple gun shots, but the others looked like they'd killed by ice-like weapons, or frozen solid.

"Gnarly." commented Laura as she looked over her partner's shoulder to see the photos, "And I thought all that Meta Human stuff was being exaggerated."

 _If you only knew about the "other things" that this city is currently dealing with,_ Kirk thought to himself as he turned to face Laura. In the short time that he'd gotten to know his partner, Laura Kelly had proven herself to be a very capable, competent detective. Sharp as a whip, and blessed with a near photographic memory, she'd quickly gained Kirk's admiration. Still, he thought it was best she didn't know the whole truth about things just yet. He had yet to hear from Zero or any of his agents and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. With Zero, it was best to never assume anything.

"I've been to a lot of Meta Human involved crime scenes this past year alone." he said to Laura solemnly, "And this is the first time a cop has been killed by one out in the open like this."

"I hope this isn't a sign of things to come." whispered Detective Ingrid Third as she and Detective Cornelius Fillmore walked up to join the two.

"Yeah." agreed Cornelius, "I mean I'm happy with gang bangers and pickpockets, I don't need this superhuman crap too."

"Sometimes I feel like I'm living in a comic book." said Laura.

"Or an action movie." added Cornelius.

Kirk opened his mouth to add into the conversation, but shut it when the door to Sgt. Randall's office opened and out stepped the Sergeant, followed by Detective Oscar Alvers, and a man in a suit with a Lieutenant's badge. Everyone got really silent as they waited for Sgt. Randall to begin the operations brief.

"Alright ladies and germs, listen up!" hollered Sgt. Billy Randall as he stepped in front of the assembled officers and detectives of the 89th Precinct, "Earlier today four of our own were doing an armored car protection detail that was attacked by multiple unknown assailants, the car was looted and the four officers, along with two Brinks guards were killed."

After the bodies of the four officers had been discovered, the Commissioner of the NYPD, Colt McClane, had been immediately notified. McClane, a tall, balding man, with pale blue eyes, was a veteran cop who'd been a decorated detective before later rising up the ranks to Commissioner. The Commissioner had ordered that every cop in the city stop whatever they were doing and form together to find the culprits responsible for the deaths of their fellow officers. In Precincts all over New York, cops were gathering in their squad rooms for briefings on how they were going to find the killers.

"After talking with the responding detectives and M.E, we've confirmed that three victims died by multiple gunshot wounds." continued Sgt. Randall, "Shell casings found at the scene were 7.62 x 39mm, which indicates that some of the perps were carrying AK-47s.

That sent a rumbling of hushed responses and statements among the assembled officers. AK-47s were hard to come by if you didn't know someone. It was rare to encounter street criminals who kept one around as possession of a weapon like that was instant jail time.

"However." warned Sgt. Randall, "The other victims are another story, two were frozen in what appears to be blocks of ice, another was impaled with a large icicle, and the last one had his hands frozen, before getting his neck violently crushed, severing his head in the process, it appears that the culprit was a Meta Human."

So there it was, truth confirmed. Each cop in the room looked at each other in concern. The majority had been involved with taking down Meta Human criminals and troublemakers before, but this was the first time police officers had been killed.

"Now the Mayor is breathing down the PC's neck, so he wants this son of a bitch captured ASAP!" thundered Sgt. Randall, "The FBI has been notified, and the M.H.R.U (Meta Human Response Unit) is out in force, but tonight I want you all to focus finding the perps responsible for this outrage!"

"So what do you want us to do, Sarge?" asked Kirk.

"Hit the streets, and reach out to your informants." replied Sgt. Randall with a nod, "See if any of them heard something about a armored car robbery going down on Heatley Avenue, ask if they know anything about an ice blasting Meta."

He motioned to Oscar, "Detective Alvers, as the most senior man in this room, will taking point on this, tonight you all answer to him."

Oscar nodded, then took over for the Sergeant, "If you do hear something, call it in." he said, his voice serious, "We'll be fielding calls here all night, give us the intel you've gathered and we'll move from there, also be extra careful tonight, these guys have shown no problem killing cops, we don't need anymore bodies, no hero stuff."

Everyone in the room nodded at that, and the brief was adjourned. Kirk grabbed his trench coat, shoulder holster, and gun, put them on, and headed for the exit, a plan forming in his mind. Laura grabbed her coat and gun as well and headed after him.

"So where do you think we should start?" she asked her partner as he pressed the elevator door button.

"I think we should head to the crime scene at Heatley Avenue." he replied, "Maybe there's a witness."

"I thought detectives already canvassed the area?" she questioned, "They found nothing."

"A fresh pair of eyes never hurts." Kirk said with a wry grin, "Besides you'd be surprised at what people can remember at a later date."

The two detectives stood there waiting for the elevator, but as they did, Kirk felt a familiar, yet discomforting feeling come over him. Over the years, Kirk had never shown any kind of advanced abilities like those of a Meta Human, but he did have a few unique skills that made him stand out. Like the ability to know when he's being watched. He suddenly spun around, his eyes scanning the room for his spy. But saw nothing, except officers and staff leaving and entering like business as usual.

"You ok, Kirk?" asked a concerned Laura.

"I could of sworn someone was watching us." growled Kirk in response.

"Of course people are watching us." chuckled Laura, "It would be impossible to come this way and not see us, and finally the elevator is here."

Indeed, the elevator doors opened with a ding and the two detectives stepped in. Kirk tried to put the experience out of his mind and focus on the case before him.

 _All this stuff with legends, Zero, the CIA, and aliens has made me a little jumpy a guess,_ he thought to himself as he traveled downwards, _Lets just focus on catching this Meta Human before he hurts anyone else._

Kirk was right however, he was being watched. As the doors closed behind Kirk and Laura, his spy emerged from the crowd and headed to elevator herself. She was about average height with long blonde hair, sharp green eyes, and dressed in a white business shirt, dark jacket and pants. She wasn't a cop, nor did she even work in the building, but fake Police credentials were easy to come by if you knew the right person. No one in the room knew who she was, but no one approached her either. She simply looked and acted like she belonged, and that was the illusion. She was a woman of many skills and talents, and deception just happened to be one of them.

The woman, like Kirk before her, pushed the elevator button and waited patiently for it to arrive. She'd been waiting patiently in the police station all day, knowing eventually that Detective Kirk Magnus would be there. Her boss's hunch had paid off. When the elevator arrived, she was pleasantly surprised to find the box empty. The woman stepped in, pressed the button for the ground floor, and began her descent down where a van would be waiting to retrieve her. She pulled a cellphone out her pocket, selected a contact to call, and waited. The phone was answered on the first ring.

"Its Lidner." the woman said with a sly grin, "I've found him."

* * *

 **INSERT SAILOR MOON DIC THEME SONG**

* * *

 _Instrumental Music_

" **Fighting evil by the moonlight."**

 **"winning love by daylight."**

 **"Never running from a real fight."**

 **"She's the one named Sailor Moon."**

 **"She'll never turn her back on her friends."**

 **"She's always there to defend."**

 **"She's the one on whom you can depend."**

 **"She's the one named Sailor..."**

 **"Sailor Venus!"**

 **"Sailor Mercury!"**

 **"Sailor Mars!"**

 **"Sailor Jupiter!"**

 **"Secret powers all so new to her."**

 **"S** **he's the one named Sailor Moon."**

 _Instrumental Music_

 **"Fighting evil by the moonlight."**

 **"Winning love by daylight."**

 **"With the Sailor Scouts to help fight."**

 **"She's the one named Sailor Moon."**

 **"She's the one named Sailor Moon."**

 **"She's the one, SAILOR MOON!"**

* * *

 ** _2925 Avenue U, Roosevelt Savings Bank, Brooklyn, New York City, New York, USA, Planet Earth_**

It was a normal afternoon at the Roosevelt Savings Bank. Money was being deposited, loans were being looked over, and business was being done smoothly and efficiently. The Roosevelt Savings Bank had been a prominent financial institution in Brooklyn for some time and was well thought of by its clients. The three story, tan-stone, arch like structure was unusually crowded that day, but no one was expecting anything to go wrong. That perception was about to change however.

At first nobody noticed anything, just a slight drop in temperature, maybe a breeze had been let in through the door. Then one of tellers noticed that he could see his breath every time he exhaled. His eyes widened in shock as he looked around to see matching expressions as they too could see their breaths in the bank's cold air. The temperature continued to drop, far lower than what the thermostats would allow. Before they knew it, it was -30 degrees Celsius! One by one the bank's customers and employees huddled together, hugging themselves to try to keep warm. No one was sure what was happening, but they quickly got their answer as the doors to the bank opened and about twenty armed goons swarmed in.

They men were all dressed in heavy wool coats, thermal pants, ski masks, and armed with AK-47 assault rifles and Nine millimeter pistols. They all fanned out over the bank, shouting commands to stay down and not to move. The bank's patrons could resist even if they wanted too, they were far too cold to move. Then the thug's leader entered the bank. Frostbite walked in slowly, his cold, emotionless eyes staring straight into the faces of his victims. As soon as they all got a good look at the costume and appearance of the former Jamie Snow, their eyes widened in awe. Frostbite smiled wickedly when he saw this. He'd been experimenting with his powers and had discovered that not only could he project cold energy and form ice weapons, but could only lower the temperature the air around him and form ice out of the moisture in the air. So that was what he'd done to the bank, lowering the temperature to the point that it would be too cold for anyone to resist or call for help. Now he and his men could pick the bank clean without any trouble. Even the bank's armed security was unable to do anything as they too were reduced to a shivering mess on the bank's floor.

"Biggs." he ordered, vapor shooting out of his mouth as he did, "Take everything of value, cash, jewels, checks, everything!"

"Yes boss." answered Scotty "Little Biggs as he cocked his rifle, "But that vault is going to give us some trouble."

"I'll take care of the vault." rasped Frostbite.

The bank's vault was a four foot thick door of solid steel that could only be opened by code at certain times during the day. Drilling through it would by near impossible, and electronically cracking it would take time. But the door was nothing compared to Frostbite's power. He simply pointed his hand towards the vault's door and fired a beam of frigid energy that struck it dead it the center. A shell of ice began to form over the door, until it was covered from top to bottom. When he was done, Frostbite kept his hand raised, narrowing his eyes in concentration. To the shock of all who witnessed, criminal and victim alike, the frozen door shattered into a million pieces all over the floor, allowing the criminals access into the vault. As his gang began to loot the bank, their leader turned to the bank's customers and employees who were still shivering on the floor, too cold and scared to do anything.

"Tell the police what you saw here today." he hissed, "I am Frostbite, and soon this city will be mine, this is only the beginning."

One brave soul tried to stand up, his legs knocking as he did, "Wwweee aaaaarrre nnnnotttt aaafffraid oooffff yyyyouuu." he stammered through chattering teeth.

Frostbite sneered in utter distain at him, "There's always one brave fool in a crowd." he rasped, "Care to find out what happens when all your bodily fluids freeze at once?"

The frozen criminal walked up to man, and put a finger on his forehead. The crowd watched in horror as the man gasped out in pain and began jerking like he was having a seizure. Vapor began shooting out of his mouth and ears, his eyes turned a milky white color, and a sound similar to cracking ice began to emulate from his body as his blood froze. Finally the man's eyes shattered, much to the horror of everyone watching, and his body fell to the floor with a loud crunch. Done with his victim, Frostbite to face the others.

"Anyone else feel like being a hero?" he asked darkly, "Good, didn't think so, now lets hurry this along before the cops catch on, my plan for them is not ready yet."

His goons nodded and hurried as they scooped up the last of the valuables, until ten minutes later the bank was clean. At their boss's signal, they headed for the exits where two dark vans would be waiting to take them to their safehouse. It was good that decided to leave then, because a bystander outside had called the cops, seeing that something wasn't right. The second to last man to get in a van, Scotty Biggs could hear a police siren approaching and getting closer by the second.

"Boss hurry!" he yelled, "The POPO is coming."

Frostbite, the last man to exit the bank, simply sneered as he heard the police siren.

"I'm done being afraid of them." he growled, turning to face the bank's entrance, "This will keep them busy!"

He raised his hands and unleased his powers, firing beams of freezing ice that covered the whole front of bank's entrance. The move trapped the customers and employees inside. When Frostbite was done, a giant wall of solid ice had covered the entire front of the bank. A smirk on his face, Frostbite turned to get into the van, the doors slamming shut behind him. The vans sped off, heading for the criminals safehouse, leaving the cops in the dust. When the cruiser finally arrived to the scene, the officers were stunned by the site before them. One the officers immediately grabbed his radio.

"Dispatch, this is Victor 7." he said into the speaker, "We need M.H.R.U down here ASAP, and also contact Detective Alvers at the 8-9 and tell him he needs to come take a look at this."

"What is going on here?" his partner asked, not understanding.

"You know that Meta Human cop killer that everyone's looking for." replied the officer solemnly, "I think he just struck again."

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 ** _Sailor Scout HQ, A & L Diamond Exchange, Diamond District, Manhattan, New York City, New York, USA, Planet Earth_**

"Well?" asked a concerned Serena as she looked a serious Luna in the eye, "How is he?"

Luna gave her a soft smile, "Marcus is going to be just fine." she said, "Amy made the right call in having you reabsorb the excess energy from him, you three saved a lot of lives today."

"That's great news!" exclaimed Mina.

"So how long do you think he'll be out for?" asked Amy.

"Hard to say." answered Luna thoughtfully, as she put a finger on her chin, "I'd say a few hours to a day at most, right now its best he gets some sleep."

"Thank you Luna." thanked Serena with a smile, "For everything."

"Anything for my Scouts." beamed Luna in response.

She turned to head back to where Artemis was at the main computer, leaving the three Scouts alone with their thoughts. After the incident in the mall bathroom, the three Sailor Scouts had rushed the unconscious Marcus back to Scout HQ for a medical evaluation. After a quick check over, Luna had praised the Scouts on their quick actions that had not only saved Marcus's life, but the lives of most of New York City's population. Even Artemis had admitted they'd done okay, which was as much praise as he ever gave them anyway. This was a huge relief to the three Scouts, but there was one thing that still troubled them.

" _So do you really think Marcus could be a Meta Human?"_ Mina asked through the Scout mental link as she observed their friend through the glass door leading into the Medical Bay. They'd decided to communicate through thought to avoid the two Mauans from listening in.

Marcus was in there, shirtless, still unconscious, but stable, lying on one of the metallic examination tables. Serena and Mina were standing outside the glass door leading into the Medical Bay, staring at their friend worryingly. Amy was sitting at a nearby table, glasses on, typing away on her laptop, while Artemis and Luna stood in the corner, conversing quietly.

" _My vision suggested it."_ replied Serena, _"But we won't know for sure until he wakes up."_

 _"Do you think we should tell Luna and Artemis?"_ asked Amy, _"It would be the logical thing to do."_

 _"No, at least not yet."_ answered Serena, _"Until we absolutely sure, I think we should keep this one to ourselves."_

 _"Are your sure about that?"_ Amy inquired, _"Because past history has shown the secrets like this tend to hurt the ones you care the most about."_

 _"Look all I am saying it that we shouldn't jump the gun on this just yet."_ Serena argued back.

 _"Alright, that's enough."_ Mina cut in, stopping the brewing argument, _"You both have a point, Serena, you're right we shouldn't jump to conclusions, a vision can mean anything, take it from somebody whose had plenty of them, but Amy does make a good point, we shouldn't keep this from Luna and Artemis."_

Serena sighed, her friends were right. The two Mauans knew more about this kind of thing than anyone else, and were probably the only ones who could help if Marcus was indeed a Meta Human. The government and the police couldn't, that was for sure.

 _"How could something like this happen anyway?"_ she asked.

 _"No one know exactly how the Meta Human phenomenon occurs."_ replied Amy as removed her glasses, _"The dominant theory though is that it could be genetic, and exposure to certain types of energy could activate like radiation, electricity, or..."_

 _"My powers."_ interrupted Serena quietly. _"This could be all my fault."_

 _"Hey now, don't go blaming yourself."_ assured Mina, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder, _"We don't know anything for sure yet, and if it wasn't for you, Marcus would of died, twice!"_

 _"Mina's right."_ agreed Amy, giving Serena a reassuring smile, _"You saved a lot of people, and like I said, the power has always been inside of him if Marcus is indeed a Meta Human, you just merely jumpstarted it."_

Serena sighed, her friends were right. Even so, she still felt guilty.

"I guess we should go tell Artemis and Luna." she said, "They're bound to find out eventually anyway."

Her two fellow Scouts nodded in agreement and turned to go, Mina checking her phone as they did. Mina's face suddenly turned serious as she looked at the screen, a low growl coming from her mouth.

"What is it?" asked Serena concerned.

"A live news report of a bank robbery that happened about an hour ago." replied Mina, her eyes narrowed as she showed the headline to her friend's, "You're not going to believe this."

Serena's eyes widened and Amy's hands shot to her mouth. The story told was that the Roosevelt Savings Bank in Brooklyn had been hit by a group of thugs armed with assault rifles. According to sources their leader had been a Meta Human with ice powers who'd killed a customer for speaking out. The bank's vault had also been destroyed by the Meta Human and picked clean. The police were being tight lipped, but according to rumors, the Meta Human was calling himself Frostbite.

"Frostbite?" said Amy shaking her head, "Someone's been reading too many comic books."

"You don't suppose this is the same Meta Human that robbed that armored car earlier this morning?" speculated Mina, "The media said that the Meta had ice powers too, and four police officers were killed in that robbery."

"If it is, then he's very bold and confident." said Amy thoughtfully, "Two robberies in one day, multiple victims, he's really escalated."

"Of course its the same guy." growled Serena in anger, "Come on!"

"Not knowing what their friend and fellow Scout was planning, Mina and Amy followed Serena out of the Medical Bay and into the main area where Luna and Artemis were sitting around the Main Computer. The two Mauans stopped their conversation and watched with great interest as Serena marched up to them, her eyes blazing.

"Have you two seen the news?" she asked.

"You're talking about the robberies." said Luna with a sigh, "Committed by the same Meta Human, calls himself Frostbite, yes we've been looking into it."

"You have?" asked Mina in surprise.

"Ever since the first one this morning." replied Artemis, "We got a strange surge of energy on one of our scanners, at first we thought it was another Dark Kingdom attack, but this signature was not Dark Kingdom, it was Meta Human."

"We got the same signature again just over an hour ago." added Luna, "It was same Meta Human, this time he was robbing the bank."

"He's escalating." said Serena staring Artemis dead in the eye, "Who knows what he'll do next, and I know you're not okay with us busting crime, but this guy is a threat, and Dark Kingdom or not, I can't ignore it."

"Me neither." added Mina, "Artemis, you taught me that its a Sailor Scouts responsibility to protect the innocent, and this guy is hurting innocent people, and I can't just sit by and do nothing."

"I concur as well." Amy stated in the most confident voice she could muster, "I have always believed that if see wrong, then you should do something about it, well I have the power to do something about this."

Artemis sighed, and to the girl's surprise even chuckled a little bit, "Relax girls." he said, "I understand where you are coming from, and maybe I've been a little harsh these past few weeks, maybe a little unfair even."

"Well that's an understatement." said Mina sarcastically.

Artemis shot her a glare, "What I am trying to say is that I know I complained about the time you guys foiled that robbery, but I remember saying that emergencies qualified as time you could use your powers, well this is an emergency."

"So you're saying...?" asked Serena.

"Frostbite may not be connected to the Dark Kingdom, but he's still a threat to the safety of this city." continued Artemis, "And I am telling you three to do everything in your power to make sure he is brought to justice."

The three Sailor Scouts were shocked, even Luna looked a little stunned. Grumpy Artemis was actually supporting their decision! This was a deviation from his normal attitude.

"Wow, thank you Artemis." thanked Serena with a smile, "This creep will never know what him."

"Oh don't thank me." snorted Artemis as he stood up and began to walk away, "Just because you can handle this lowlife Meta Human doesn't mean I think you're ready for the Dark Kingdom, he's nothing compared to them, you still need training."

The three Sailor Scouts sweat dropped at that statement.

"And he's back." said Mina glumly.

* * *

 **Later That Evening**

 ** _Warehouse B, Basciano Dockyards, Brooklyn, New York City, New York, USA, Planet Earth_**

"Its getting late, Rocco." Carmine Marcello commented as he checked his watch, "They should be getting hear soon."

"Traffics terrible this time at night, boss." replied the man standing behind him, Rocco Angelico, "But I just got off the phone with Paulie, they got him, and are on route to here."

Carmine merely grunted in reply. He was not a man to be kept waiting. The two men were in the offices at Warehouse B at Basciano Dockyards, a business that Carmine owned and operated as part of his Marcello Shipping Company, a world wide import-export empire. While the plan previously had been to discuss a new business opportunity with some of his associates over dinner, today's bank robbery had required his immediate attention being that it was his money that been stolen. Now instead of enjoying fine Italian cuisine, he was staying in his office past working hours, sitting at an old beat up desk, in a room lit only by a lamp, growing angrier by the minute.

Carmine Marcello was a man of fine tastes, dressed in an expensive dark gray suit, white dress shirt, red tie, and gold chain. The office's lamp glanced off his bald head as his cold green eyes piercing the dark gloom of his office. Carmine wasn't just the owner of Basciano Dockyards, he was also the boss of Brooklyn's Marcello Crime Family, and one of the most powerful members of the Syndicate's ruling council. The Marcello Crime Family had rose up from the ashes of the original Five Families downfall at the hands of Kira, and had ruled Brooklyn with an iron fist ever since. They were involved in everything from drug trafficking, murder for hire, racketeering, prostitution, extortion and weapons smuggling. The many ships that Marcello owned allowed him to import and export all manner of illegal goods, and he was always clever to make sure Customs and the Coast Guard never found anything. No one had defied Don Carmine and lived to tell about it, and those who witnessed the results, were too scared to say anything. On the streets he was known as Carmine the Cutter, because he often used a knife to dispatch his victims. The man standing behind him was his underboss and chief enforcer, "Big" Rocco Angelico. Rocco had known Carmine for years, and had helped form the Family's administration with him. Known on the streets as a violent, sadistic thug who'd beat five murder trials; Rocco, a musclebound galoot, over six feet tall, with dark hair, gray eyes, and dressed in a black sports jacket, and slacks, was the perfect enforcer for Don Carmine Marcello.

About ten minutes later, the door to his office opened and two of his soldiers, dressed in slacks and leather jackets to hid the pistols in their belts, marched in, dragging a poor, scared soul behind them. Tonight's victim was Sam Rivera, the president of the Roosevelt Savings Bank, the same bank that Frostbite and his gang had robbed earlier that day. The Roosevelt Savings Banks was in fact a mob bank, used by the Marcellos to launder and store cash from illicit activities. Now all that cash had been stolen, and someone was going to pay the price. That someone was Sam Rivera. Furious about that money he'd entrusted to the bank had been stolen, Marcello had ordered that Rivera be brought to him. Two of Marcellos soldiers had located the overweight bank president at his favorite bar in Red Hook and had driven him to the Basciano Dockyards, the headquarters of the Marcello Crime Family. They'd forced him into Warehouse B, up the stairs, and into Carmine's office.

"Hello Sam." Carmine greeted with an icy smile as the bank president stood before him.

"Don Marcello." Sam replied nervously, his speech a little slurred.

Sam gulped as he received the look that the feared Mafia boss was giving him. It was a look many a victim had received right before a painful death. Sam Rivera, a short, fat man with greasy black hair, glasses, and dressed in a ugly, three piece suit of green cloth, was a nervous wreck. After getting the news about the robbery, Sam had spent the rest of the day getting hammered. When the Mafia goons had found him, he was slumped over the bar passed out, reeking of Jack Daniels whiskey. At first he'd resisted coming to the docks, but a gun to his head had changed his mind.

"You have some explaining to do, Sam." said Carmine, steel in his voice, "One my deposits was stolen today from your bank today, and I'd like an explanation."

"Don Marcello, I humbly apologize about this mess." apologized Sam nervously, "I was in a conference in Manhattan when I found out, the money's gone, all of it."

"I know that, Sam!" growled the Mafia boss, "What's the status of the investigation."

"The thieves leader is apparently some ice blasting Meta Human, calls himself Frostbite." replied Sam as he wiped beads of sweat from his head, "The police believe that he is the same freak who robbed the armored car earlier this morning, killing four cops."

Carmine nodded at that. He'd heard the news as well, and had been surprised at the rogue's boldness. Two large scale robberies in one day, that was madness!

"Continue." ordered Carmine motioning with his hands.

"Yes sir." said Sam, "Anyway, the police are currently looking for information on the gang's whereabouts, and since bank robbery is a federal crime, the FBI is involved."

Carmine, Rocco, and the two goons groaned, their fears justified.

"Have you been interviewed yet?" asked Carmine.

"No, not yet." replied Sam, his brow furrowing in confusion, "Though I have gotten calls from the NYPD, FBI, and the Press, and since I am the bank president, I'll be inclined to answer them, why do you ask?"

"You see Sam, here is the problem." explained Carmine, his voice calm and pragmatic, "My sources in the feds and the police have confirmed that the bank has been under investigation in regards to the deposits I gave to you, and since that money is currently out on the street, the risk is very high that feds could locate it and trace it back to me and the rest of the damn Syndicate."

Sam's face paled at the mention of the Syndicate, New York's inner circle of ruling crime lords. No one crossed them and lived to tell about it. Sam noticed something else as well. The two goons who'd hauled him to this sit down had gotten very close to him with matching looks of menace in their eyes.

"I expect that if that happens, you'll be interrogated, and I can't have that." continued Carmine Marcello, "The risk you'll be flipped is too high, and I know you Sam, you'll rat your own mother to save your own ass."

Sam's eyes began to tear up as he could see where this was heading.

"Please don't do this." he pleaded quietly, but his plea fell apathetic ears.

"Hold him still for me." ordered Marcello as he stood up.

The two goons to Sam's right and left roughly grabbed hold of the bank president's arms. To prevent Sam from squirming to much, Rocco went up behind him and put his catchers mitt sized hands forcibly on his shoulders, holding him in place.

"You done good work for me Sam, we've made lots of money and done great things together." Carmine Marcello acknowledge as he reached into the pocket of his suit, "But I know a weasel when I see one, and I have to cut my losses for the greater good."

He pulled a small black object from his suit pocket, and with sharp flick of his wrist, four inches of steel sprung from his fist. It was a Gerber flip buck knife, with a serrated edge that made it good for cutting and skinning.

As Sam tried to struggled away, the Mafia Don approached, the knife flashing in his hand. Marcello closed his eyes and took a deep whiff of the air. He got a good hint of alcohol mixed with another scent he was very familiar with, fear.

"PLEASE DON'T!" cried Sam as he tried to struggle, "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"Oh Sam, you know that's not going to work." said Carmine annoyed, "You know its been awhile since I've gotten to kill anyone personally, so I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't going to enjoy this a little, but still nothing personal."

He plunged the blade into lower gut region just below the belly, so as to not immediately kill him, but do cause maximum pain. Sam cried out loudly as blood began dripping from the wound, down his trousers and onto the floor. Marcello pulled the knife out Sam's body, allowing even more blood to spill out.

"Looks we're going to need to get a mop when we're done, boss." commented Rocco as he observed the bloody mess.

"Yeah, looks like it." agreed Marcello and he plunged the blade in again. Again Sam yelled out in pain, this time louder as even more blood spilled out. Carmine twisted the knife a little bit, getting a few more good howls out of Sam, before finally yanking it out.

"PLEASE STOP!" yelled the bank president, now a very bloody mess.

Carmine ignored and instead stabbed him again, and again, and again. Finally after pulling the blade out for the fifth time, Carmine decided to end it. Sam's was no longer struggling, his head was slumped over, and breathing was coming out in wet gasps. Carmine cupped Sam's chin, and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"I'll make sure you are well remembered Sam." he said softly, "You're family will be well taken care of, and I'll even pay for the headstone, unfortunately there won't be a body in it."

He gave a signal to Rocco who grabbed Sam's hair and wrenched his head back, allowing Carmine to cut Sam's throat from ear to ear. The three gangsters let go of Sam allowing his body to drop to the floor with a wet thud.

"No one can find the body." Carmine ordered as he wiped the blood off his knife with a handkerchief, "When you're done send someone to my office to mop up this mess."

The two goons nodded, and dragged Sam's body out, leaving Carmine and Rocco alone in the office. The body would be dismembered, stuffed into garbage bags, and then put on one of his ships. The next morning once the ship was in international waters, the crew would dump the body overboard, piece by piece, into the ocean. It was a system of disposal that Marcello had been using for years, and it was effective. Even rival crime bosses and drug lords would ask permission to use his ships for body disposal once awhile, a request that Marcello would humbly allow...for a price of course.

Once he was done cleaning his knife, Carmine Marcello put it back in his pocket and exited the office. Rocco followed him as the two mobsters headed out onto the catwalk that overlooked the warehouse's interior. The two mobsters stood there in the vast darkness of the room, thinking things over amongst themselves.

"Get word out to the crews." Carmine finally ordered, "Half a million for recovering the money, another half for the head of that Meta Human freak, that'll send a message of what happens to those who steal from me."

Rocco was about to reply, but a deep, cold voice from their right interrupted him.

"That won't be necessary, Don Marcello." it said.

Rocco quickly whipped a pistol out of his jacket and aimed in the direction of the voice.

"Show yourself!" he snarled, "Don't you know who you're talking to."

"I suggest you tell your underboss to lower his weapon." the voice said with a little more venom, completely ignoring Rocco, "Unless he wants to feel what it is like to have his trachea crushed."

Marcello nodded in agreement, "Lower your gun, Rocco."

"But boss..." protested Rocco, only to be cut off.

"Lower your weapon, now." growled the Mafia Don much to Rocco's surprise.

Reluctantly, Rocco slipped the gun back into his jacket and the two gangsters turn to face the mysterious man hidden in the shadows.

"What are you doing here, Arsenal?" asked Carmine, his mouth a firm line.

The man called Arsenal stepped out of the darkness and into the gangster's sight. He was tall, not as tall as Rocco, but tall enough. He was muscled, dressed in dark gray tactical pants, combat boots, black body armor, leather gloves, and a specially designed, Kevlar infused leather jacket, and a dark gray, metallic mask with glowing green eye lenses over the eyes and white vertical lines painted around the mouth. If he were to turn around, the gangsters would of seen the bloody Bullseye that had been stitched onto the back of his jacket. He was also extremely well armed as he had two Desert Eagle semi automatic handguns in a behind the back double holster, another pistol in a shoulder holster under his left arm, two Ka-Bar fighting knives in his belt on the left and right waist, another knife strapped to his ankle, bandoleers of ammo across his chest, more ammo and some grenades clipped in his belt, and a three foot long, tactical sword similar to a Roman gladius sheathed to his back. To save face, Rocco sneered at the stranger, but in the back of his mind he was grateful the boss had ordered him to put away his gun. Just by looking at him, Rocco could tell this Arsenal character was a trained, lethal, and ruthless killer.

"The Boogeyman sent me." Arsenal replied in response to Carmine Marcello's question.

The answer was a shock to both mobsters. "The Boogeyman" was the alias used by the head of the Syndicate and the lord of all organized crime in not just New York City, but the entire eastern United States. This made him Carmine and Rocco's boss. "The Boogeyman" usually let the Syndicate bosses run their own operations in peace, as long they didn't cause trouble, respected the territory lines, and paid their tribute on time. Arsenal was "The Boogeyman's" best assassin and from what Marcello had seen first hand, was extremely well trained.

"I see." said Carmine with a nod of his head, "He wants you to recover my missing money?"

"Indeed, and to take care of the Meta Human." stated Arsenal, "I also bring you a message."

"What kind of message?" asked Marcello.

"He's not pleased with what's been going on Brooklyn." the assassin growled back, "Some of your men have had encounters with a vigilante that left them hospitalized and your last few shipments have been seized by the police, he says fix these problems, or else."

Carmine scowled in response to that. It was true that some of his soldiers had been beaten by some leather clad vigilante while out making collections. The locals called him "The Wraith" and Marcello had put out a price for information. Arsenal was also correct about his drug shipments getting raided. Somehow the police, most specifically Detective Bobby's Phillips's Gangs-Narcotics Strike Force, had raided his last couple shipments leading to losses of money, product, and jail time for his men. He'd sent a hitman to take care of Detective Phillips, but he'd failed and was now in the hospital thanks to the severe beating the detective had given him.

Rocco growled at Arsenal's audacity to talk to his boss like that.

"Is that a threat?" Carmine asked, anger in his voice.

"No, it was a promise." clarified Arsenal, "You focus on that, I'll take care of this Meta Human thief."

He turned and disappeared into the darkness, leaving Carmine Marcello and Rocco Angelico alone in the darkness of the warehouse. Carmine couldn't help but shake his head at irony of it. The boogeyman was a common superstition among children to convince them to be good. In their case, "The Boogeyman" was a reality, and you never knew when "The Boogeyman" was coming to get you.

* * *

 _ **Sunday Morning, Central Park, Manhattan, New York City, New York, USA, Planet Earth**_

It was a calm, yet chilly afternoon in Central Park. A sharp, biting wind blew through the trees, and you could hear ever present sounds of traffic from a distance. Serena hugged herself to conserve warmth as she made her way through the park. She'd decided to put her hair up in a single ponytail that day and was dressed in a jean jacket, dark pants, and a pink shirt. The previous day, after getting the go ahead to take on Frostbite, the three Sailor Scouts had decided to put off telling their Mauan mentors about Marcus's possible Meta Human status until the threat had been taken care of. He was still in a coma and had to be kept at the Scout HQ, but Luna had agreed to do a Mind Meld on his family to prevent them from filing a missing persons report. She'd simply put the idea in their minds that he was staying with relatives in New Jersey for a few days. Serena hoped Marcus would wake up soon, as she didn't think they would be able to lie to his family forever. In meantime, as she was about to go to bed that night, she'd received a call from Amy. The bluenette genius had told her to meet her and Mina in Central Park the next day as she'd figured out a way to track down Frostbite.

Serena walked through Central Park, taking notice of the unusual lack of pedestrians milling about. She guessed the cold weather must of been keeping them indoors, but still no matter the weather, a Sailor Scout was on duty 24/7. She finally located Amy who was sitting on a bench under a large oak tree. Amy was also dressed for the weather, wearing a heavy wool sweater, her dark backpack, and a skirt and beanie that matched her hair. She wasn't alone either.

"That you, Mina?" asked Serena as she approached the pair.

It was indeed Mina, but you wouldn't know it if you'd seen her from a distance. The former movie star was dressed in a leather jacket, jeans, a orange button up shirt, a ball cap pulled low over her eyes, and her favorite dark sunglasses.

"Shush." hissed Mina, looking around, "Don't draw attention, I don't want to be mobbed by fans again."

"But there's no one around." Serena pointed out.

"See, I told you." agreed Amy, "Now stop worrying, I need to show you guys something."

Mina sighed, realizing her friends where right. She reluctantly removed the ball cap from her head, exposing her signature red bow, and allowing her long blonde hair to tumble out.

"She wore your bow under the hat?" Serena asked incredously.

"Its my lucky bow." Mina replied defensively, "I always put it on when I go out, no matter what."

"Girls, can we please move on." pleaded Amy annoyed, "I have something to show you."

"Sorry, Amy." her friends both said at the time. "Jinx!" they then added, struggling to contain their laughter. Even Amy was having trouble keeping a straight face at the blonde duos antics.

"Anyway, so Amy, you have a way to find Frostbite?" asked Serena.

"Yep." replied Amy with a confident smile.

She pulled her Mercury laptop out of her backpack, put on her glasses, and got to work.

"I was thinking that since Frostbite is a cryokinetic, he must give off a very powerful cold signature." explained Amy as she typed away on her laptop, "And I was thinking that if it we could hone in it..."

"Then we could find him." Mina finished with a smile, "Amy, you're a genius!"

"Thanks, but it wasn't really that hard to come up with." Amy said, blushing with embarrassment.

"Still, its a great idea, Amy." agreed Serena, "So what do you got so far."

"Well, I've been monitoring temperature patterns." answered Amy, her eyes narrowing behind her glasses, "And if we scan every Borough, we should be able to..., got it!"

With a triumphant smile, Amy turned the computer screen so that her friends could see it. New York City had always had a reputation as a very cold place to live, especially in the winter. But Serena didn't think in the city's long history that it had ever dropped to -30 below.

"The cold signature is coming from Morris Heights." Amy said as she removed her glasses and stood up, "His powers must allow him to survive extreme cold environments."

Morris Heights is famous in New York for being the location where the music genre of hip hop originated. However, it was also notorious for being one of the worst neighborhoods in The Bronx with almost half the population living under the poverty line, and gangs running the projects with a iron fist. It was a good place if you wanted to lay low from the authorities.

"I'll contact Artemis and tell him what we've discovered once we arrive." said Mina as she pulled out her Transformation Rod.

"Alright Sailor Scouts." Serena said, switching into leader mode, "We don't know what we're walking into, Frostbite is not the Dark Kingdom, but he's still dangerous, and he has a gang of well armed thugs, so we need to be careful."

"How long did you spend rehearsing that?" asked Mina sarcastically causing Amy to chuckle.

"Ugh, just shut up and transform." growled Serena.

The three Sailor Scouts, making sure no one was around, held their Transformation Compact/ Rods above their heads.

"MOON PRISM POWER!" yelled Serena.

"VENUS PRSIM POWR!" seconded Mina.

"MERCURY PRISM POWER!" finished Amy.

* * *

 **INSERT SAILOR SCOUT DIC TRANSFORMATION MUSIC**

* * *

In three flashes of light, one white, one orange, and one blue, Serena, Mina, and Amy were gone. In their place stood Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Mercury. Nodding to each other, and without another word, the three Sailor Scouts took flight and headed for the sight of their next battle.

* * *

 ** _NYPD's 89th Precinct, Detectives Squad Room, Brooklyn, New York City, USA, Planet Earth_**

It was a bad day to be a cop in New York City. Not only had they gotten no leads on this "Frostbite" character, but now the FBI was stepping in thanks in part to the Meta Human's bank robbery that had killed one man, put others in the hospital for hypothermia, and had practically destroyed the Roosevelt Savings Bank. Kirk sighed in frustration as he sat down at his desk. The canvas of the car robbery crime scene had produced a few leads. A few leads that ultimately got put on the back burner as soon as news came out about the bank robbery. Immediately Kirk and Laura had sped to the Roosevelt Savings Bank where Sgt. Randall, Oscar, Cornelius, Ingrid, and just about every other cop in the city was waiting for them. Standing before them was a giant wall of ice right where the entrance to the bank had used to be. The New York City Fire Department had hacked through the ice with their axes, allowing paramedics to get to the half dozen, hypothermic citizens trapped inside. Once they were all clear, the detectives had moved in to work the scene.

Awaiting them was the body of Kurt Johnson from Brooklyn. According to the ME, the victim had been literally flash frozen from the inside out. Some of the bank customers who weren't suffering from hypothermia had informed them about some ice blasting Meta Human, going by the moniker Frostbite. It didn't take the police to pin Frostbite as the Meta they were looking for in connection to the car robbery and the deaths of the four police officers. The balls this Frostbite guy had astounded them. Two large robberies, in one day! The victims had also told them that the other robbers had worn masks and the surveillance cameras had been destroyed by the ice, making any possible ID impossible. The bank had been picked clean of all valuables, just about a $2.5 million total haul. With that much loot floating around on the streets of New York, the FBI had immediately seized control.

Kirk plunked down at his desk, completely frustrated by the turn of events. Two days, seven deaths, and still they were no closer to finding this Meta Human. The bank robbery had gained national attention, with CNN, Fox News, and MSNBC all covering it. Even the President of the United States, Olivia Harp, had commented on it. Some commentators were saying that the police should step aside and let someone like Starstorm, if he could be bothered in his Beverly Hills mansion, capture Frostbite. In Kirk's opinion, that was just BS. This was a New York problem, so let New York's Finest take care of it. He looked around the Squad Room, observing the actions of his fellow officers. Oscar was busy talking on the phone, no doubt following up on some lead. He had unlit cigarette in his hand, no doubt battling the urge to light it up in the building despite the No Smoking Indoors signs that dotted the walls. Cornelius and Ingrid were busy leading another perp in cuffs into the holding the cells, having returned to the streets that morning. As for his own partner, she had just arrived.

"Coffee?" Laura offered as she approached her partner, two Starbucks cups in hand.

"Thanks, Laura." obliged Kirk as he took one of the cups, and sipped it, "Way better the Precinct brew."

"I know, right." agreed Laura as she sat down at her desk across from Kirk, "That stuff tastes like crap, so anyway, what's our next move in the investigation."

"Heck if I know." snorted Kirk, "I heard the feds might step in."

"Well that's great." said Laura sarcastically, "Can't wait to watch them bungle this case up too."

Kirk's eyebrows went up, "You have experience with the feds?"

"I worked an organized crime case with them back in Manhattan my last year in the Gang Unit." replied Laura, her lips pursed, "We'd been investigating the Kitchen Irish in Hell's Kitchen and were getting close to gathering enough evidence to finally take down Rory Coonan."

That was a surprise to Kirk. The Kitchen Irish were among the oldest and most brutal criminal gangs in the city. Hell's Kitchen was their turf, and their main activities consisted of loan sharking, extortion, gambling, drug trafficking, and murder for hire. Rory Coonan, their boss, had proved to be very tough to prosecute as he never handled business personally, and kept a low profile.

"So what happened?" he asked.

"The feds had a leak." growled Laura, "As soon as the FBI got involved, the targets found out about our wires and disabled them, our informants all of sudden stopped talking or disappeared all together, and the case fell apart."

"What makes you so sure that the leak came from the feds?" pressed Kirk.

"The investigation started with my team and I doing surveillance on a bakery." explained Laura, "A local gang was using it to smuggle cocaine in flour bags, but we dug deeper, and realized we'd stumbled upon a front for the Kitchen Irish; we continued to gather evidence, but one of our lieutenants found out and ordered us to bring the FBI in, and once we did that, the case started to unravel, our team was broken up, and I was sent packing to Homicide."

Kirk sighed and shook his head. This wasn't the first time he'd heard about something like that. Organized crime hadn't been this bad in New York since the 1970s and successful mob prosecutions had dwindled as of late. It seemed that the gangsters had gotten smarter about the methods the police used to catch them. Even the RICO laws were no longer effective. Detectives were blaming the feds, the feds blamed the local police, and the lawyers blamed them both. The three way blame game had done nothing to fix the problem and organized crime continued to get worse.

"By the way." Laura commented, interrupting Kirk's thoughts, "In the madness of all this Frostbite mess, I forget to tell you something."

"What's that?" replied Kirk, curious.

"Its about the case in Red Hook, you know the one with body we never could find." informed Laura, "I talked with one of the patrolmen who worked the scene that night, it took some convincing, but he told me that after the body went missing, a man and a woman in dark coats pressured them not to say anything about what they saw."

Kirk felt his blood run cold, "That so, what did this officer have to say about the two strangers."

"He claimed that they wouldn't give him their names." replied Laura, "But he was pretty shaken up when I talked to him, whoever they were, they had him scared."

Kirk wasn't surprised. They were no doubt two of Zero's agents, sent to make sure no news of the Dark Kingdom trooper's body being recovered ever got out. He again wondered why the CIA hadn't contacted him in some capacity yet. Sector Black wouldn't of even had known about the body if weren't not for him.

"So what do you think?' asked Laura.

"I think we need to focus on finding this Frostbite guy." replied Kirk as he took another sip of coffee, "Once we've locked him up, we focus on locating that missing body."

Laura was about to say something else, but the door to Sgt. Randall's office opened, promptly ending their conversation. The police sergeant stormed out, grumpier than usual. The whole squad room immediately took notice. Oscar was the first to speak up.

"Something wrong Sarge?" asked the fedora wearing detective.

"I need to see you, Magnus, and Kelly in my office." Sgt. Randall growled.

The three detectives looked at each other in concern. What had they done? They gingerly followed their boss into his office, the door closing behind them.

"Are we trouble?" asked Kirk

"No, its nothing like that." replied Sgt. Randall, "I just don't want the rest of the rank and file overhearing what I am about to say."

"What is it?" asked Laura.

"The FBI is stepping in." answered Sgt. Randall, earning groans from his three detectives, "They are taking over the investigation, and have ordered us hand over all our notes and files on the case to their agents who should be stopping by this afternoon."

"While I don't like it, its not unexpected." said Oscar.

"Yeah." agreed Kirk, "We knew they would take over as soon as this case involved a high profile, federal crime, why keep this from the others?"

"That's not the reason I brought you three in here." said Sgt. Randall with a sigh, "The bank in question, The Roosevelt Savings, was the subject of a federal investigation involving the Marcello Crime Family's money laundering."

"Are you telling me the Roosevelt Savings is a mob bank?" asked Laura incredously.

"Yeah, for the last three months, the FBI has been trying to tie it to Carmine Marcello." confirmed Sgt. Randall, "They were planning on using marked currency as a way to track the laundered until this robbery put the kibosh on that, now all that money the Marcellos were moving through the bank is out loose on the streets."

"Doubt Carmine Marcello is going like that." commented Oscar.

"We'll be lucky if he doesn't burn down all of Brooklyn looking for it." agreed Kirk, "But why are the feds locking us out on this, we'd be much better served assisting them, besides this Meta Human killed four our own, it should be the NYPD that brings him in."

"I know, I know." agreed Sgt. Randall as he took in a deep breath, "Look the feds are being extremely tight lipped about the whole thing, heck one of their deputy directors called the PC to order him to make sure we cooperated, I heard that this money trail may go even higher than Marcello, and the feds don't want us anywhere near it."

"So they want us to sit here and do nothing while Frostbite and his goons rampage around the city?" Laura asked angrily.

"I'm sorry, but that's the way its going to be." confirmed Sgt. Randall, "Unless we can come up with a lead before they arrive to take our evidence away, I'm afraid Frostbite is about to be a federal target."

Kirk opened his mouth to argue, but was stopped by the sudden buzzing of his cell phone. Confused, he pulled it out, and stared at the collar ID, which was a blocked number.

"You going to answer that?" asked Oscar.

Kirk hit the "Accept Call" button on the phone, and put the receiver up to his ear.

"This is Magnus." he said.

 _"Look in Morris Heights."_ came a gargled, muffled voice.

"Excuse me?" answered a stunned Kirk.

 _"Frostbite."_ the disguised voice replied, _"You'll find him in Morris Heights."_

"Who is this?" demanded Kirk, "Because if this some sick idea of a joke, I swear I'll..."

The line went dead, ending the detective's threat. His fellow officers looked at him in concern.

"What was that about?" asked Laura.

"It was a blocked number." answered Kirk, as he scratched his head, "And they used a voice scrambler."

"Was it a threat?" asked Sgt. Randall, suddenly alarmed.

"No, it was a tip." corrected Kirk, "They said we'd find Frostbite in Morris Heights."

This was way too good to be true. A convenient tip, just as they were about to lose a big case to the FBI? This had to be a joke.

"Do you guys think this is credible?" Laura asked, her eyes scanning her fellow officers for answers.

"Well, that area of The Bronx is a good place to lay low." Oscar informed them with a shrug, "I should know, I worked the spot about ten years back, when I was with The Bronx Homicide Task Force, what do you think Sarge?

Sgt. Randall seemed to think it over for a minute before nodding his head, "Normally, I'd dismiss something like this as a crank call." he said, "But with the feds about to steamroll us, I say what the heck, see if this lead pans out, take Fillmore and Third with you for assistance, but if you do indeed run into the frozen freak out there, call for back-up, that's an order, I won't lose my best detectives over this, I mean it."

"Thank you, Sarge." thanked Kirk, and with that he, and his fellow detectives headed out, determined to bring a cop killer to justice.

* * *

 _ **1520 Sedgwick Avenue, Morris Heights, The Bronx, New York City, New York, USA**_

The 102 unit, red brick, apartment complex at 1520 Sedgwick Avenue in The Bronx was a considered a music icon of New York City. In the 1970's, Clive "DJ Kool Herc" Campbell, and Coke La Rock made the place famous as the birthplace of the hip hop music genre. The building had suffered from urban decline and decay in the years afterwards, only being saved by new ownership in 2007. That same year, 1520 Sedgwick Avenue was recognized by the New York State Office of Parks, Recreation and Historic Preservation for its status as the birthplace of hip hop. This was just as well, since the majority of the Morris Heights neighborhood continued to crumble around it, gangs and drug dealers controlling the streets with an iron fist. This part of The Bronx was slowly beginning to resemble its wild west days in the 1970s and 80s, and was only growing worse.

It was at the top of the famous hip hop icon that the three Sailor Scouts took their positions. Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Mercury Venus stood atop the roof looking out across the entire Morris Heights neighborhood. They'd followed Sailor Mercury's coordinates, leading them to a run down apartment building about two blocks away. They'd informed Luna and Artemis of their discovery, and their plans. After much debate, particularly between Mina and Artemis, the two Mauans had agreed to their plan as long they stayed in contact with HQ so their progress could be monitored. Rather than just charging in their however, the Sailor Scouts had decided to do some surveillance.

"You sure that's the place?" asked Sailor Venus as her eyes examined every detail of the building across from them.

"Positive." replied Sailor Mercury as she scanned the building with her visor, "My sensors confirm it, the temperatures coming from that building are the coldest in the entire city."

"See anything we need to be worried about going in, Mercury?" asked Sailor Moon.

"We've got two guards at the entrance down below trying to act all conspicuous." was the blue haired brainiac's answer, "And I can see at least three on the roof, they are wearing heavy coats to hide their weapons, I can also make multiple body heat signatures inside the building, and one very, very, cold one."

"Frostbite." growled Sailor Venus.

"Precisely." confirmed Sailor Mercury with a nod as she turned her visor off, "Alright, Moon, as team leader its your call, what's the plan?"

Sailor Moon opened to her mouth to speak, but a familiar raspy hiss cut her off.

"I should of known you three would be here." growled The Wraith as he casually came from behind them, his voice making the three girls nearly jump out of their skin.

"Wraith!" gasped a startled Sailor Moon, "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think." was The Wraith's sarcastic reply.

Sailor Moon growled at him, but Sailor Mercury's gentle hand on her shoulder calmed her down. She took a deep breath and said, "How'd you discover Frostbite's location?"

"I've been looking for the Meta Human as soon as I found out about the first robbery, the one that left four New York City police officers dead." answered the leather clad vigilante, "I reached out to every informant I had, and one of them was able to point to a run down building in Morris Heights."

"Good detective work." complimented Sailor Venus, "Well, I guess we could use all the help we can get for this."

"Agreed." nodded Sailor Mercury, "I could make out at least thirty or more personnel inside that building, its also been fortified with barricades, guard posts, and even trip wires."

"Before we go storming in there." cut in The Wraith, "There is something you three should know."

"And what is that?" asked Sailor Moon.

"According to my informants, Frostbite pissed off some powerful people when he stole that money from the Roosevelt Savings Bank." The Wraith hissed, "Apparently it was being used in a mob money laundering scheme, and there is a very genuine fear that the mob will try to get to Frostbite before the cops do."

"Great." groaned Sailor Moon, "First aliens, then vigilantes, then Meta Humans, and now gangsters; what's next witches, fairies, guardians from another world, spies, assassins?"

"Be careful what you wish for." warned Sailor Venus, "Thanks for the intel Wraith, but Frostbite is a threat that's has been escalating, he needs to be stopped."

"Glad we agree, Sailor Venus." nodded Wraith, "Since you three beat me here, I'll let you three come up with the plan of attack."

That surprised the three Sailor Scouts. The experienced vigilante was letting them make the plan?

 _Time to see what you can come up with, Serena,_ Wraith thought to himself as he observed Sailor Moon looking over the data that Sailor Mercury had obtained.

"An attack through the front entrance is too risky." she said finally, "There might be more spotters, or we could get seen from the windows, and going through the walls would be unnecessary and would attract unwanted attention, so we'll have to attack from the roof and make our way down."

"My sensors show three armed guards up there." reported Sailor Mercury, "One at the edge of the roof, two by the door."

"We'll have to be quick." added Sailor Venus, "If one of them gets a shot off, or even shouts, it'll alert the others to our presence."

"Agreed." said Sailor Moon as she brought the three of them close together, "So here's what I am thinking...

 **A Few Minutes Later**

The guard breathed on his hands and rubbed them together, desperately trying to conserve body heat. He was standing near the edge of roof, while his two felloe guards had positioned themselves near the door, trying to warm themselves up by smoking cigarettes. Despite their heavy coats, gloves, and stocking caps, they were still freezing cold, an occupational hazard when your bosses' abilities tended to lower the temperature around them. Not that they were complaining though, as long Frostbite kept his promises of loot and independence, then they'd follow him anywhere. Ever since the Syndicate had monopolized crime in New York City, life had been tough for the small timers. These days you couldn't rob a bodega, steal a car, sell an ounce of crack, mug a bystander, or even pickpocket a tourist without paying tribute to whichever Syndicate boss whose territory you were operating in. Those who didn't pay up were dealt with in a very unpleasant, painful manner. So it was really assuring that they had someone as powerful and ruthless as Frostbite leading them, someone who could protect them from the Syndicate's wrath.

The thug was so busy shivering and thinking, that he never heard the shadow land behind him. It happened so fast, that he didn't even register what was going on. The Wraith crept up behind him, and as fast as a striking cobra, grabbed the thug's head in a side headlock with his left arm. Before the thug could struggle, The Wraith slammed the sharp point of his elbow into the thug's noggin, rendering him unconscious. He turned to face the other two guards who been startled into silence by what they'd just witnessed.

That hesitation was a mistake as Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus landed quietly behind them before they could draw their pistols, and took them down simultaneously with quick elbow strikes to the back of their heads. Sailor Mercury landed as the two thugs hit the dirt, and tried the door, finding it locked. Not letting that stop her, she stuck her finger into the key hole, and concentrated as she fired a highly pressurized stream of water directly into the locking mechanism. The lock burst apart and the door swung open with a creak. Complimenting each other with nods, the four of them descended down into Frostbite's stronghold.

While the four heroes made their way down however, someone else was making their way up. The person in question had immediately noticed the two guards standing around at the front door, and had hidden in the darkness of a nearby alley way, planning his method of attack. One of the thugs, armed with Micro Uzi Submachine Gun under his shirt was playing on his cell phone near the garbage cans. That would be his first target. The other guard, standing at the front door near the stairs, heard what sounded like a loud cough. Dismissing it at first, he was stunned though when his buddy suddenly dropped his cell phone, and slumped forward to the floor, blood dripping out of the hole in his forehead.

"What the?" the guard spat in surprise, his hand scrabbling for his own gun.

However, he never noticed the red laser dot on his chest. He suddenly twitched twice, very dramatically, and joined his friend on the ground, his blood puddling up around the steps from the two bullet wounds in his chest. Their killer shook his head in distain as he stepped out of the darkness of the alley, removing the scope and silencer from his Desert Eagle, and holstering it. Arsenal had gotten the location of Frostbite's safehouse from a member of the Meta Human's own gang, more scared of the Syndicate than of his leader. Arsenal had thanked him for the information, and then promptly shot him in the head. His orders were clear, Frostbite's gang was to be wiped out, no exceptions, and the money recovered. He quietly dragged the two bodies into another alley a few blocks away as so they would not attract attention. The assassin then drew his two Desert Eagle pistols, screwed on their silencers, and stealthily entered the safehouse.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 _ **The Meta Wing, The United States Penitentiary, Fort Leavenworth, Kansas, USA, Planet Earth**_

Opened in 1903, the United States Penitentiary at Fort Leavenworth Kansas was designed as a medium security prison for male inmates convicted of federal crimes. The prison's building was a 3,030 feet long rectangular building made of white stone with a large dome on top, and held over 1,870 inmates. At least those were the normal, non Meta Human convicts. Below the prison's main building was a top secret facility for Meta Humans convicted of serious crimes. These inmates were held under maximum security, close supervision, and were required to wear power dampening Power Collars at all times. It also served as a holding facility for Meta Humans awaiting trial. It was for one these inmates that Colonel Valerie Ryder and two CIA Sector Black agents had come for.

Colonel Ryder had made sure to dress up for the occasion, arriving at the prison in her service dress uniform with her long blonde hair done up in a tight bun. She wore her Air Force dress uniform, consisting of a dark blue coat and matching trousers, with a light blue button up shirt. On the coat's left breast side was a pair of wings, and a stack of ribbons, each one signaling a different accomplishment, and on her right breast side was a silver name plague. Finally, one both shoulders was the silver eagle of a full bird Colonel. The two Sector Black operatives that had been ordered to accompany her, had opted to dress a little differently.

Agent Hawk, a young woman of average height with serious brown eyes, and long blonde hair in a ponytail, was dressed in a white dress shirt, dark slacks, polished shoes, and a long dark coat that concealed the multiple handguns she carried on her at all times. Agent Hawk was expert sharpshooter and never went anywhere without at least carrying three guns on her. Her partner, Agent Six, was a tall man, with short, dark hair, serious brown eyes, a small beard on his chin, and was dressed in a slick green suit, white dress shirt, and black tie. Agent Six was a skilled combatant in numerous martial arts styles and preferred to use bladed weapons in combat.

Upon arrival to the Leavenworth Prison, they'd used their badges and clearances to get an audience with the warden. The warden had directed them to an interrogation room, while corrections officers went to fetch the prisoner they'd come for. The interrogation room was dark and dull, with painted gray walls, black tile floor, a two way mirror, and a black table with two chairs in the center. Colonel Ryder sat in one of these chairs, upright with rigid military discipline while Agent Hawk, and Agent Six stood in the corners, arms folded, patiently waiting.

It took about fifteen minutes, but finally the door opened, and two uniformed corrections officers armed with pistols, and nightsticks led the prisoner in. The prisoner was tall, very muscular, with grayish-blonde hair, an ugly scar that went diagonally across his face, intense brown eyes that had seen too much, and was dressed in a orange prison jumpsuit. His hands were secured with heavy steel cuffs in front of him, and around his neck was a Lee Industries Power Collar.

"Here is the prisoner you requested, ma'am." announced one of the guards.

"Thank you." thanked Colonel Ryder with a nod, "You two may take your leave, we won't be too longi."

The two guards nodded back and left the room, leaving Colonel Ryder, and Agents Six and Hawk with the prisoner.

"Good Afternoon Major Morrison." began Colonel Ryder, "I'm Colonel Valerie Ryder, United States Air Force, these are my associates Agent Hawk and Agent Six, if you would please have seat, we have some things to discuss with you."

The prisoner, Jack Morrison, glared at Colonel Ryder, unsure of what to make of the situation, but he complied. He sat down in the chair, so that he was now facing the Colonel and her two associates. The two agents studied the man before them like you would study for a test. He was in impressive shape, and his posture was relaxed, yet alert at all times. His eyes had an intensity that could only be seen in soldiers who'd been to combat one too many times.

"Hawk do it." ordered the Colonel.

Agent Hawk produced a small, cylindrical device from the pockets of her coat. She pressed the red button on the top, causing it to hum softly.

"Jamming device." the agent explained for Jack's benefit, "This will make sure that no one listens in on what we are saying."

"Thank you, Agent Hawk, now lets start, you have quite the war record, Major Morrison." began Colonel Ryder as she went through a thick manila file she'd placed on the table, "Made it into the Army Rangers, multiple combat deployments to Iraq, Syria, Afghanistan, Somalia, North Korea, Sudan, and Russia, decorated for valor multiple times over, took part in a experiment that was said to have boosted your strength, stamina, agility, and senses to super human levels, it says you went AWOL for a month after an incident with former United States Army Captain Gabriel Reyes, resurfacing in Europe as the vigilante known in the media as "Soldier 76", you surrendered at the American Embassy in Belgium two months ago."

She shut the file, and stared Jack straight in the eyes, "Anything I left out."

"I guess you got me all figured out then, ma'am." growled Jack, his voice deep and gravelly, "So why is the "Chair Force" interested in my case?"

"This isn't about the charges against you, Major." replied Colonel Ryder curtly, "This is about you."

"Oh is it now." Jack said, his interest peaked, "Well, I am listening."

"There's an attack coming." explained the Colonel, her eyes narrowing, "In response, the head of the CIA's Sector Black Division has activated "Project Overwatch", an initiative to put together a team of highly skilled individuals to counter extreme threats conventional forces can't handle."

"So you three work for Zero." said Jack, having heard of the mysterious Sector Black commander before, "But why are you coming to me with this?"

"We want you to be the team's field leader." answered Agent Six.

"Excuse me?" Jack asked, not sure he'd heard correctly.

"Your skills, and experience make you the ideal field leader." added Colonel Ryder, "And that's not counting your Meta Human abilities."

"We've spoken to your former superiors." said Agent Hawk, "They speak highly of your leadership abilities, and of your time leading your old Rangers Squad."

"The flattery is appreciated" replied Jack sarcastically, "But I'm going to have to pass."

"I'm not finished yet." asserted Colonel Ryder.

"But I am." Jack said, his voice serious, "Look, I settled my business on the outside, and I did some things I'm not proud of, and I think its best if I just do my time and pay the consequences, I know at least twenty other men who are just as, if not more qualified to lead this team; what you don't need is some washed soldier who went AWOL to settle a vendetta."

"Your talking about your old squad mate, Gabriel Reyes, who also went through the same experiment that gave you your abilities ." recalled Colonel Ryder knowingly, "According to your old CO, you two were close, until you found out he was selling secrets for money, got a couple of your fellow soldiers killed, he deserted and disappeared into Europe, reemerged as the mercenary and assassin known as "The Reaper", you went AWOL looking for him, made a name for yourself as a vigilante, found Reyes in Belgium at an arms deal between terrorists, engaged in what was reported to be a brutal hand to hand fight, broke his neck, and surrendered at the embassy the next day."

"And your point is?" asked an impatient Jack.

Colonel Ryder took a deep breath, and Agents Hawk and Six tensed up. The Colonel was about to reveal her hand. A few minutes ticked by, and then...

"Gabriel Reyes is alive." Colonel Ryder finally said, "The Reaper Lives."

"What?" snarled Jack, "No, that's a lie, I saw the life leave his eyes the moment I snapped his neck."

"Is that so?" Colonel Ryder asked, almost mockingly, "Then explain this photo taken at the scene of an airport assassination in Berlin last month."

She pulled a photograph out the folder and slid it across the table to Jack. The veteran picked it up, his eyes widening in surprise, anger, and horror when he saw it. The photo showed a scene of mass chaos; people stampeding over each other, bodies with pools of blood around them on the ground, and police doing their best to calm the situation. Jack closed his eyes, and pictured the scene. Another busy day at the airport, when all of a sudden the peace is shattered by loud gunshots. What follows is screaming and panic as the assassin calmly disappears into the chaos. He opened is eyes and focused on the photo's main subject. It was a man, about his height and build, wearing a dark, long, hooded trench coat, body armor that covered his torso, legs, and arms, clawed steel gauntlets, a belt full of grenades and ammo, covering his face was a white, metallic, skull-like mask with black eye holes and a nose piece. The man was walking away from the bloody scene shown in the background, his hands gripping two large hand guns. Jack stared at the figure in the photo, a pit forming in his stomach. He wanted to deny it, but he knew deep down that this was Gabriel Reyes. The Reaper had survived, and he'd failed.

"How?" was Jack's only response.

"You're familiar with the terrorist organization called Talon, correct?" asked Colonel Ryder.

"They were the group that Reyes was selling secrets too." answered Jack, "They were also present at that arms deal two months ago when I last encountered him."

"What you don't is that according to our informants within Talon, Reyes was scooped up by them after you broke his neck and left him for dead." explained Colonel Ryder, "While the experiment that gave you both your powers had amplified your strength, speed, stamina, and agility, it had differing affects on you in other areas."

"Explain." ordered Jack angrily.

"For you it boosted your senses." continued Colonel Ryder, "And for Reyes, it gave him an advanced healing factor, while he was still in the service, the Army ran some tests that were never disclosed to you; Reyes was purposely injured several times, but survived each time when normal humans would of been killed, his body healed at an advanced rate."

While she spoke, Jack's thoughts flashbacked to the several times he was in combat with Reyes. He'd seen Reyes get shot, stabbed, and blown up several times, yet the man had somehow lived through it. At the time, he'd thought that Reyes was just extremely lucky. But the revelation of his healing factor now put things in a different light.

"That son of a bitch." he cursed angrily, "How many victims did he add to his body count while I've been in here."

"Seventeen." answered Agent Hawk solemnly, "And it gets worse."

"How can this get any worse?" scoffed Jack grimacing.

"According to our sources, while Talon had Reyes in their possession, they took advantage of his healing factor to conduct some experiments." answered Colonel Ryder, "We don't know how, but they somehow improved and increased his powers, he now can become intangible, walking through solid objects with ease, and if he touches you, he can now drain your life away to give him strength."

"He's become a literal reaper." said Agent Six, "Even dressing the part, and he doesn't show any signs of slowing down."

Jack absorbed all the information that was being thrown at him. The revelation that his former best friend, now worst enemy was alive had been a gut punch. But learning about the misery he'd caused and the new abilities had made it much worse. Jack narrowed his eyes, took a deep breath, and stood up.

"What is it you want from me?" he asked quietly.

Colonel Ryder smiled at him, "We want you to lead the Overwatch field team, help us counter the grave threat that faces the planet, and in return you'll be reinstated back into the Army, have all charges against you dropped, and will have the full resources of the CIA behind you to hunt Gabriel Reyes down and bring "The Reaper" to justice."

That was it, her final sales pitch. The Colonel and the two agents watched as Jack thought it over, clearly weighing the pros and cons of the request in his mind. It took a good five minutes, but finally he nodded his head.

"I'm in." he said, "But I do want to know about this threat you keep talking about?"

Colonel Ryder stood up, "All in good time, Major." she said with a smile, "As for now, lets get you out of this prison, welcome to Sector Black, Major Morrison, and more importantly, welcome to Overwatch!"

About an hour later, the four of them exited the Leavenworth Prison, heading for a car that would take them to a runway. Major Jack Morrison had ditched the prison uniform for a pair of comfortable jeans, tennis shoes, a black leather jacket, and a loose black shirt. He had to be honest, it felt good to be finally leaving prison. As they piled into the car however, Agent Six's phone began to buzz. Recognizing the Caller ID, he signaled the car to go without him while he answered it.

"This is Six." he said into the receiver once the car had sped away.

 _"I take it the mission was a success."_ came the familiar growl of Zero.

"Yes sir." confirmed Agent Six, "Major Morrison is in."

 _"Good, in the meantime, something has come to my attention."_ said Zero, _"This matter requires urgency so I am pulling you off Overwatch recruitment."_

"Understood sir." replied Agent Six, more than a little puzzled, "May I ask why?"

 _"No!"_ snapped Zero, _"In two days, meet me at the secret runway in Quantico, you'll get your answers then."_

With that, Zero hung up the phone, leaving his agent staring at it, questions going through his head.

( **SEE NIGHT RAID: THE REVOLUTION FOR THE PURPOSE OF THAT CALL)**

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 _ **Frostbite's Safehouse, Morris Heights, The Bronx, New York City, New York, USA, Planet Earth**_

"Burrr." whispered a shivering Sailor Venus as the four of them made their way through the darkened halls of the rundown building, "I don't think I've ever been this cold."

"It's Frostbite's power." replied Sailor Mercury through chattering teeth, "It lowers the air temperature around him and the surrounding area."

After they'd taken out the guards at the rooftop entrance; Wraith and the three Sailor Scouts had carefully made their way through the frigid, broken, rat infested hallways of Frostbite's safehouse. The building had once been an apartment complex, until it had been condemned by the city. Now it was just an eyesore, just waiting for the wrecking ball to one day make its merry way into The Bronx to knock it down. If they ever got around to it that is.

As they walked, The Wraith heard voices up ahead. The Scouts heard them too, and the four of them stopped.

"How many?" asked Sailor Moon quietly, vapor trailing out her mouth as she spoke.

"At least five." replied The Wraith, "Up ahead a couple paces, this is bad."

"Why?" inquired Sailor Moon.

"These hallways are too narrow to maneuver." was Wraith's raspy answer, "If they see us, their bullets will cut us to shreds."

"Is there any way around?" asked Sailor Venus.

"Lets take a look." said Sailor Mercury as she activated her visor and produced her laptop. She typed a few buttons, and turned the screen to show her fellow heroes the results. The computer's screen a map detailing the building they were in, and all routes going in, out, and through.

"This is us." explained Sailor Mercury, pointing to the white, black, blue, and orange dots in the center of the screen, "We are on the top floor and if we continue down this hallway we'll eventually come to a staircase and a disabled elevator heading down."

"Which I presume is being guarded by Frostbite's thugs." guessed Sailor Venus.

"Correct." answered Sailor Mercury with a nod, "They are represented by the gray dots on the bottom, it looks like Wraith was right about there being five of them, and they've taken defensive posts around the elevator entrance."

"Does that map show any way around them?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Most routes around have been blocked off." replied Sailor Mercury after studying the map for a few minutes, "And going through them would make too much noise and alert everyone in the building to our presence, but I've got an idea."

She tapped the ear piece on her visor, "Hey Artemis, Luna, do you read?"

 _"Loud and clear, Sailor Mercury."_ came Luna's sweet voice from the laptop, _"What can we do for you?"_

"With Wraith's help we've infiltrated Frostbite's safehouse." reported Sailor Mercury.

 _"I thought that was him, I could see a fourth heat signature staying close to you."_ replied Luna, _"Good work Sailor Scouts, but please be careful, something in that building is giving off a very high power signature, and the temperatures are very low, your body heat levels have been dropping, if you don't end this fast, you all risk hypothermia or worse."_

"Thanks for the warning." said Sailor Mercury with a shiver as it was indeed getting colder, "But we could use your help..."

She explained the situation to them, and sent them the schematics for the building for them to comb through. It felt a good five minutes had passed before they finally got results.

 _"Well unfortunately you were right in all alternate routes being blocked off._ began Luna.

 _"But there is a ventilation shaft a few paces to your right that should take directly behind the guards covering the hallway."_ came Artemis's voice for the first time, _"You can use that position to take them out, and continue down to the objective."_

"Really Artemis, a ventilation shaft?" asked Sailor Venus incredously, "What am I, Batman?"

"They are not that bad." said The Wraith matter of factly, "I've used them myself several times."

 _"Its either that or getting shot."_ said Artemis sarcastically, _"Well that's all we've got, take it or leave it, good luck Sailor Scouts, we'll continue to monitor your progress."_

The two Mauans went silent, and Sailor Mercury powered the laptop down. She cast a questioning look to Sailor Moon.

"Well its your call." she said.

Sailor Moon sighed, "Look I don't fancy crawling in the vents either, but its not like we've got any choice, lets do it."

The Wraith nodded and led the way, while Sailor Venus groaned, "This mission keeps getting worse." she muttered to herself as she followed along.

It didn't take long for them to locate the vent that Artemis mentioned. It was a simple dull gray vent grate with a shaft just wide enough for a person to squeeze through. The Wraith produced a tool from his utility belt and as quietly as he could, undid the four screws holding the vent in place. When he was done, he softly took the vent off the wall, removed the collapsible staff from his back so that it would bang against the shaft ceiling, and climbed in. Sailor Moon followed him, followed by Sailor Venus, and finally Sailor Mercury. Trying to make as little noise as possible, the four heroes followed the shaft forward, crawling on their hands and knees.

The vent was somehow even colder than the hallway with the freezing metal walls of the shaft practically burning their skin at the touch. The shaft also reeked of mold and mildew, and had black stains and cockroaches dotting the walls. The Sailor Scout uniforms unfortunately did little to shield them from the extreme cold as they crawled through the shaft. Even The Wraith was feeling it despite his heavy trench coat and balaclava. No one said anything as they crawled, preferring not waste body heat by speaking. The entire trip through the vents took about ten minutes of crawling, but it felt more like thirty. They finally reached the edge of the shaft. It ended into a short drop into another room, right on top of their destination. It was just as well, as the four heroes were more than ready to exit the icebox that shaft had become. But before they could move another muscle, they heard the voices.

"Man, I hope the boss finishes up down there soon." complained one of the men below them, "I'm freezing my ass off here."

"I hear that." agreed one of his buddies, "Ever since we shacked up here in this dump, its been colder than the Hudson River on a January morning."

"That's because of the boss's new powers." explained a third man, "Not only can he shoot ice, he can also lower the temperature in a surrounding are around him."

"Wait, the boss is doing this." said another man like it was world breaking news, "I thought this place just had an over enthusiastic air conditioner."

"No you idiot." growled the final goon, "This place hasn't had a working air conditioner in ten years."

The four men below them were all dressed alike, in heavy wool coats, beanies, gloves, ski pants, and boots. They looked like they were heading to the slopes for a Spring Break ski trip. Instead skis however, they were carrying AK-47s and MAC 10s, more than enough firepower to bring the whole rotten, decrepit building down. They were sitting in a semi circle formation covering the hallway so that if anyone came within firing range, they'd be blasted apart almost immediately. The elevator door was to their backs, and the stairs was off to their right. Despite their position and elevation, the four heroes still had a problem. Due to the fact that their were four of them to the enemies five, and they way the goons had positioned themselves, it was going to be very hard to take them all out simultaneously without the fifth goon getting at least one shot off. Fate seemed to smile on them however, because just as Wraith was considering tossing a projectile to distract one of them, the goon in question suddenly stood up and laid his gun in his chair.

"I'm going to take a piss." he said, as he went to a door that was presumably the bathroom, "Watch my gun."

He left to relieve himself, giving the four heroes the perfect opportunity they needed. One at a time they stealthily dropped to the floor, the armed thugs none the wiser. After all they were facing the wrong way, expecting the threat to come straight into their little ambush. They had no need to watch their rear. That was a mistake as The Wraith, Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Mercury each picked a goon, and snuck quietly behind them. At Sailor Moon's nod, they each made their moves. Wraith clubbed his man on the head with his collapsed staff, Sailor Venus lashed out with a stiff chop to the side of her man's head, Sailor Moon bashed her man in the back of the head with an elbow, and Sailor Mercury put her man into a tight sleeper hold that lasted about ten seconds to render him unconscious. Just like that the four thugs were taken out without a sound, without a shot fired. The final man exited the bathroom, stumbling onto the scene before him.

"What the..." he screeched, his hand going to his belt for another weapon.

Sailor Moon didn't give him a chance as she suddenly lashed out with a surprisingly slow right cross that made the man stumble. Though she was shocked by the sluggishness of her attack, she followed with a straight kick to the family jewels right between the man's legs. The man chortled, his face going pale as he joined his buddies on the floor.

"Nice one, Sailor Moon." complimented Sailor Mercury as she observed her friend's handiwork.

"Thank you, Mercury, but not really." panted Sailor Moon. Why was she so tired, and why did her punch not feel as strong as usual.

"Its the cold." stated The Wraith as if reading her mind.

"Huh?" asked Sailor Moon, not understanding.

"The colder your body gets, the slower your reflexes become, and the more air you lungs are force to take in." explained Sailor Mercury, "The trick is to breathe slowly and conserved your body heat."

"I'll try." replied a tired Sailor Moon, "But I feel like the closer we get to Frostbite, the colder its going to be."

"Its nice to be out of that vent." commented Sailor Venus as she stretched her arms and back, "I felt like I was going to be crushed."

Wraith meanwhile was busy examining the one AK-47s that the goons had dropped, _"I wonder how a schmuck like Frostbite got ahold of firepower like this."_ he thought to himself, _"Only gangs affiliated with The Syndicate are allowed to have firepower like this, is there a new dealer in town, must investigate further once this is over."_

"We need to get moving." The Wraith said, placing the rifle on the floor.

"Yeah." agreed Sailor Venus, "At this rate, we're going to be too weak to face Frostbite."

Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, and The Wraith headed for the stairs. Sailor Mercury didn't follow them however. She merely stood in front of elevator door, a frown on her face. Something about this set up wasn't right. She glanced at the stairs which were dirty, rotten, and creaked the moment her friends stepped foot on them. The elevator door however looked relatively unscathed by the buildup of dust, grime, and decay that had cursed the rest of the building. Sailor Mercury was a very logical person, and this scenario was highly illogical. On a hunch she scanned the door with her visor, and with suspicions confirmed, pressed the elevator button which opened with a ding.

"Guys." she called quietly, "Come take a look at this."

Her friends, (could she call Wraith a friend?), came rushing towards her, their eyes wide, mouths open at her discovery.

"The elevator works?" asked Sailor Moon incredously, not believing what was in front of her.

"But that's impossible." argued Sailor Venus, "This building is condemned, there is no way that a working elevator should be here."

"I think can explain." started Sailor Mercury, "You see, I noticed that in comparison with the stairs, the elevator door and button pad were relatively untouched by decay and grime like the rest of the building which tells me it was put in rather recently, I'd say about a year ago at the most if I were to guess."

"So that means..." started Sailor Venus.

"That the center of Frostbite's safehouse is below us." finished Sailor Moon solemnly, "If we take the elevator, we'll find him and probably the rest of his gang as well."

"Good catch, Sailor Mercury." complimented The Wraith with a nod, making the blue haired brainiac blush.

"Well, Sailor Scouts." said Sailor Moon as she stepped into the elevator, "Lets not keep the ice man waiting."

Her two friends nodded and followed her in. The Wraith was the last one in, stopping to scout the area one last time with his eyes before pressing the button that would send them down. He didn't know what, but he had a bad feeling traveling up his bones, and it wasn't just the impending battle. The vigilante didn't know what it was, but it made him uneasy. Sailor Moon had a similar feeling as well, a feeling that things were about to change, and not in a good way as the doors closed and they began their descent downwards, the temperature dropping the closer they got.

It was about fifteen minutes after the Sailor Scouts and their ally had left that the said bad feeling made his way up the stairs and near the elevator entrance. One of the knocked out goons was just starting to regain conscious, his eyes opening to stare into the barrel of silenced Desert Eagle.

"No..." the man began to say only for the assassin to cut him off.

"Beg." Arsenal sneered as he fired a silenced round into the man's head at point blank range.

As the man's blood stained the walls and ceiling, the assassin calmly fired four more shots into the other unconscious goons, ending their lives.

 _"I wonder who knocked these guys out."_ Arsenal thought to himself as he put a fresh clip into his pistol, _"The vigilante perhaps..."_

He sure hoped it was, this "Wraith" character had been making things a little difficult for his boss's operations in Brooklyn. Bringing "The Boogeyman" his head would ensure a hefty price indeed, on top the head of Frostbite and recovering the laundered money. Arsenal had slowly been making his way up through the building, killing any unfortunate member of Frostbite's crew that he happened to come across. While the intense cold had been effecting him as well, he'd worked in environments with even worse conditions and was used to it. He'd killed six people so far, before offing the five men guarding the elevator. He'd been a little disappointed, expecting more targets, and was surprised to find Frostbite nowhere to be found. The assassin was about to write it off to bad intel, before his eyes caught the elevator door. He studied it for minute, coming to the same the conclusion that Sailor Mercury had come to. Arsenal then walked forward, pressed the button, and watched the it light up.

"Just as I thought." he muttered as he waited for the elevator to come back up, a sick smile forming behind his mask as he did.

 _"It's time for some killing."_ he thought to himself as he drew a knife.

* * *

 **Thirty Minutes Earlier**

 _ **Sedgewick Avenue**_ _ **, Morris Heights, The Bronx, New York City, New York, USA, Planet Earth**_

It was dark, and very quiet. The extreme cold emulating from the safehouse had driven most of the night walkers indoors. The only noticeable thing was a dark Crown Victoria parked on the curb next to an garbage strewn alley. The alley matched the rest of the neighborhood, dark and quiet. Not even a squeaking mouse could be heard. The alley wasn't completely vacant however. If you squinted, you might of been able to make out two human sized shapes sprawled on the alley's cold floor, and another figure crouched over them, examining the shapes with scrutiny of a biologist examining a specimen through a microscope. After about five minutes, the figure stood up, reached into his coat pocket, and pulled out what looked to be a small box. The click of a lighter's wheel suddenly pierced the frigid night air as the figure lit up a cigarette. The cancer stick's glow revealed the unshaven face of Detective Oscar Alvers.

When the Brooklyn detectives had arrived in the Morris Heights neighborhood, they'd agreed to split up in order to canvas more effectively. Oscar had gone alone, despite objections from Kirk and the others. He'd always worked best by himself, and didn't see any reason to stop now. After about half an hour of fruitless searching and door to door, the veteran detective had stumbled upon a grisly discovery in the alleyway off Sedgewick Avenue. There were two bodies, both young males, one white, one African American. Both had been shot from what looked to be a large caliber handgun, one in the head and the other twice in the chest. From what he could tell due to lack of blood, it looked like they'd been shot somewhere else, and dragged into the alley as too not attract attention. They'd also not been dead long as despite the extreme cold, the bodies were still warm. Oscar worked at least hundreds of homicides like this, but this unnerved him. Both men had been armed, but he'd checked, and they'd never fired their weapons, never even got the chance to draw them. Also he'd heard no calls for shots fired in this area, and two deceased were also dressed in the same attire as the members of Frostbite's gang that had robbed the bank. The detective never liked to jump to conclusions, but given what he knew about the money that had been stolen, this one was becoming very clear to him.

 _"Someone is gunning for Frostbite and his crew."_ he thought to himself as he took a drag on his cigarette.

He blew out smoke, and pulled his cellphone out his pocket. It was time to tell the others about his discovery. He shot his fellow cops a quick text reading, _Found something on Sedgewick Avenue you guys really need to see, COME QUICKLY!_ He closed his phone, slipped it into his pocket, and waited. The air was somehow getting colder the longer he stood there, and the wind was beginning to pick up. He pulled his duster tight around his body, and his fedora low over his forehead to protect his face from the wind. How long was this going to take?

The answer ended up being almost half an hour, but finally the headlights two more Crown Victorias arrived at the scene, parking directly behind each other. Kirk and Laura exited one, while Cornelius and Ingrid emerged from the other. The four detectives pulled their coats tight around them as they walked around, looking for their fellow officer.

"Hey Oscar!" called Kirk softly, "Where are you?"

"Right behind you." came a familiar growl.

The four detectives turned to the see the bundled up, blue in the face Oscar; his shivering hands struggling to light another cigarette. The sight was so comical, that four of them couldn't help but snicker.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Frosty the Snowman." teased Kirk with a grin, "Hey we're looking for our friend Oscar, have you seen him?"

"Very funny, Magnus." retorted Oscar as he finally got his cigarette lit. He took a puff before continuing, "While you four are cruising around in your heated cars, I'm standing out here, freezing my ass off, trying to solved this case."

"You didn't have to stand out here in the cold waiting for us, you know." Laura pointed out, "You could of waited in your car with the heater on."

"Heats busted, again." replied Oscar as he turned back towards the alley, "Besides you won't be laughing for long, there's something you four need to see."

He led the four of them into the alley, and showed them the bodies. Immediately all potential jokes left their minds as they got to work examining the bodies.

"Large caliber handgun by the looks of it." said Cornelius as he observed the wounds, "I'd say a 357 Magnum, maybe even a Desert Eagle."

"They also haven't been dead for very long." added Ingrid as she felt one of the foreheads, "Body still has a warmth to it, I'm no M.E, but I'd say they've only been dead an hour or two at the most."

"That's what I was thinking." confirmed Oscar with a nod.

"It looks like you found the remains of two members of Frostbite's crew." said Kirk.

"Your sure?" asked Laura.

"Positive." replied Kirk with a nod, "The coats are identical to what the robbers were wearing in the bank's security footage."

"But who could've killed them?" asked Cornelius, "I thought this "Frostbite" Meta liked to freeze people solid, maybe another gang, or an internal beef within the crew?"

"Actually, it could much worse than that." said Kirk solemnly, the gears in his head turning.

"What do you mean?" asked Cornelius.

"We received intel that money Frostbite stole was being laundered through the bank by the Marcello Crime Family." explained Laura, her eyes narrowed, "And I doubt it being stolen made the Marcellos very happy."

"It that's true." Cornelius said, his mind putting the pieces together, "Then it wouldn't be too far out of the wheelhouse to think they'd have someone out looking for the money and whoever stole it."

"Bingo." confirmed Laura.

"Guys!" hollered Ingrid suddenly from where she'd been examining the ground, "I've got something."

The other detectives all turned their attention to her. The pale, dark haired officer was pointing at one the drag marks that Oscar had noticed earlier.

"Those are drag marks, Detective Third." snorted Oscar, "I already took note of them."

"Did you see the frozen blood in them?" asked Ingrid with a sly smile.

"Frozen blood?" inquired Kirk, his interest peaked.

"Yes, there's a thin line of frozen blood in the drag marks." said Ingrid, "They are leading out of the alley and into the street, I was thinking that ..."

"There could be a blood trail?" guessed Kirk, "That could lead us to where they were shot, maybe the location of Frostbite's hideout."

"Pretty much." answered Laura with a shrug, "I mean its worth a try, what do you think?"

Kirk shot her a grin, "I think that's some damn good work, Detective Third." he complimented, "We'll send someone to pick up the bodies later, right now we'll follow trail."

"Nice catch, Ingrid." added Cornelius, making his partner blush.

The five detectives exited the alley, and began scanning the ground for blood. It was Laura who found it first, and just as Ingrid had guessed, there was a thin drippy, trail of dark red blood leading away from the body dump scene. Without a word, the five detectives followed the uneven trail down the sidewalk, the air becoming more frigid the more steps they took. Kirk was worried that they would lose the trail eventually, but luckily for them the blood never seemed to turn or stop, sometimes becoming thicker the farther they went. Finally the trail ended, and it was easy to see why. At the steps of some ramshackle apartment building was a frozen puddle of dried blood.

"Guys." said Laura as she extracted a busted cellphone from the puddle, "I think we've found the crime scene."

"Yeah." agreed Oscar, "Must been quick since it looked like neither man got a shot off in return."

"Wonder where the shots came from?" asked Cornelius as he wiped some condensation from his glasses.

"If I was to guess, I'd say from that alleyway across from us." guessed Kirk, pointing across the street, "Provides pretty good cover, and you'd never see it coming."

"Wonder what they were doing in this spot?" asked Ingrid aloud.

That was a good question. What were the two bank robbers doing in this spot? Most the buildings were run down and gutted. Only the legendary complex at 1520 Sedgewick Avenue stood tall and proud while everything else crumbled. The tip Kirk had received back at the Precinct had led them to Morris Heights, and the discovery of the two bodies led them. But what did it all mean? Sure they might be able to ID the two bodies which might lead them to Frostbite, but by then the FBI would of taken over the case, and they'd be left, quite literally, out in the cold.

Kirk leaned against the brick wall, various thoughts and hypothesis swirling through his mind. He'd been hoping this lead would pan out, but it was looking like a gigantic bust, leading to more mysteries than answers. What were the two robbers doing in this spot? Why were they out in the open? Who killed them? Did it have anything to with stolen Mafia money? He cast a glance towards the door of the gutted apartment complex the robbers had been standing in front of, and that's when the answer hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Guys." he whispered, turning to face them, "I think I've figured it out."

The four other detectives turned their eyes to him, intrigue plastered onto their faces.

"What is it partner?" asked Laura.

"I think the crew members were standing out here in the open because they were ordered to." said Kirk, his voice serious, "They were ordered to act as guards and look outs."

"If that's true, then they failed." observed Oscar, "But what were they guarding."

"The entrance to their boss's hideout." replied Kirk, motioning to the door the apartment complex, "The tip was right, we've found it."

The other detectives however weren't so sure however.

"Are you sure, Kirk?" questioned Laura, "Because this building doesn't look like anyone has lived in it for years."

"I with your partner on this one, buddy." agreed Oscar, "I know at least a hundred buildings in the Morris Heights neighborhood that would serve as better hideouts, why this one?"

"Take a look at the blood smear on the door knob." Kirk pointed out, "It looks like the killer got some blood on his hands after hiding bodies, and left some behind when he entered this building, why else would go in unless it was to take out the rest of Frostbite's crew."

Now that made more sense.

"I'll call in back up." began Cornelius as he reached for his phone, only for Kirk to shake his head at him.

"Screw back up." he growled, pulling his Glock pistol out his shoulder holster, "By the time they get here, we could have more dead bodies on our hands, I'm ending this now."

He jacked the slide back on his pistol, and with a sharp kick, knocked the door off its hinges.

"NYPD!" Kirk hollered as he stormed in, his gun trailed on his surroundings.

Laura sighed, drew her gun, and turned to the others.

"We probably had just better follow his lead on this." she said and headed in after her partner.

Cornelius and Ingrid just shrugged and followed the example of the senior officers. They followed Kirk and Laura into the rundown apartment complex, pistols drawn, and ready for action. Oscar was the last to go in.

"We're all going to catch a rip for this." he muttered as he pulled out his revolver and checked the cylinders.

With an exasperated sigh he entered the hideout as well, not knowing what to expect as the cold air sucked warmth from their bodies.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 _ **Frostbite's Safehouse, Morris Heights, The Bronx, New York City, New York, USA, Planet Earth**_

Cold, that was all Sailor Moon knew as she and her friends descended into the heart of Frostbite's hideout. You'd think that Sailor Scout Uniforms would protect from this kind of thing, and maybe they did. But it seemed that Meta Human gene powered freeze punched right through it. She'd have to ask Luna or Artemis about later. If she survived till later that is. Sailor Moon was shaken from her thoughts however as the elevator stopped, signifying that they'd reached their objective.

"We're here." she said.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." growled Wraith, his knuckles tightening.

They were all tense. They had no idea who was behind that door, and knew wouldn't be quick enough in the confined space to react if it was an enemy. The doors opened and they all braced for a fight, but to their luck there was no one there. The elevator opened up into a long, concrete tunnel that went on for a good distance.

"What is this?" asked Sailor Venus as she stepped out of the elevator, taking in her surroundings.

"I'd say this is part of an old sewer tunnel." reported Sailor Mercury, "But it looks likes its been refitted for something else."

"I have a pretty good idea." said The Wraith as he snapped his steel bo staff open, turning to the others, "Lets go."

The Sailor Scouts nodded and followed him into the tunnel. The tunnel was just as, if not more cold than the building had been. But they all soldiered on, doing their best to ignore the discomfort. After a few yards, they could hear voices up ahead, and slowed their pace as to not make any unnecessary noise. Finally the tunnel opened up, and what they saw made their blood run cold. Before them was what looked to be a large underground warehousing area with numerous boxes and crates stacked all over the place, with a large table in the center. It was what was on the table that got their attention. A large pile of green $100 bills sat on top of it, no doubt from the two robberies the gang had pulled.

They weren't alone either, as they dived behind a stack of crates as to not be seen. Standing in the center of the room was an African American male in his fifties with slick hair, a confident smile, and dressed in a red park. The Wraith recognized him as Jefferson Hall, a known arms dealer with international ties. He'd rumors that Hall had been operating in The Bronx, and it seemed like he was the man who'd supplied Frostbite's gang with the heavy weaponry. Two large bodyguards in matching coats stood guard behind Hall, but in front of him stood Frostbite and a large group of armed members of his gang. Sailor Moon had previously seen the frozen criminal on the bank's security footage from the robbery, but seeing him in person sort of unnerved her. It was like all warmth in and around him had stopped and been replied by frigid ice.

"Don't make any moves until I give the word." Wraith whispered.

The Scouts all nodded in reply and turned their attention on what was taking place before them. It was pretty obvious to them that a deal of some kind was taking place, and they needed to know what.

"I trust the pieces I sold you worked as flawlessly as I said?" Hall asked, his voice as smooth as silk.

"The weapons worked fine." growled Frostbite, his chilling voice spitting out vapor with every word, "But I'm here for the rest of them that were promised to me once the job was done."

"Ah yes, the RPGs and grenades you requested." stated Hall, his smile never disappearing, "Well here is the deal about that."

"They've already been paid for." hissed Frostbite, growing impatient.

"Yeah." added Scotty Biggs, who was among the armed goons standing behind his boss, "You better not be trying to screw us over."

"Oh no, its not anything like that." assured Hall with a wave of his hands, "Its just that we need to renegotiate the payment."

"And why is that?" demanded Frostbite, a dangerous edge to his voice.

Hall smiled greedily before clearing his throat to explain, "Word on the street is that the money you lifted from the bank belongs to Carmine Marcello, and since The Syndicate are very important business partner with my boss, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to charge extra if I'm going to be a part of any conspiracy against them."

The air seemed to grow even chillier as Frostbite listened to the slimy weapons dealer. Hall was obviously too greedy and too stupid for own good and he did not realize the danger he was in. It was going to cost him.

"How much?" Frostbite asked.

"How about half of the bank job's haul." replied the arms dealer, a hopeful, satisfied look on his face.

That earned a roar of protest from Frostbite's gang. No way were they giving their shares away.

"That's BS!" yelled Scotty, "Don't do it, boss!"

"Shut up, all you." Frostbite ordered his men. That silenced them immediately, and they watched as their leader turned back to Jefferson Hall.

"You want the payment up front I suppose?" asked Frostbite, his eyes narrowing.

Hall nodded, "That would be preferable."

"Here you go then." said Frostbite coldly as he raised his right arm and shot two spear-like icicles out of his palm.

The icicles entered the chests of Hall's two bodyguards, killing them before they could do anything. His crew watched in grim fascination as Frostbite calmly walked forward, and gripped Hall by his throat, using his increased strength to lift the hapless arms dealer off his feet.

"What are you doing?" gasped Hall, his assailants grip so cold that it burned at the touch.

"Showing you what happens to those who screw with me." sneered Frostbite, another icicle forming protruding from his other knuckle, "You come into my house, and try to make me pay you more, how stupid are you?"

"You can't!" protested Hall, seeing what was about to happen, "Don't you know who I work for?"

"If Kasper Hekmatyar seriously wants to avenge your sorry ass, he knows where to find me." said Frostbite sadistically, "I can add him to the collection of sculptures I've made!"

He was about the drive the icicle into Hall's noggin, but a loud shout stopped him.

"CRESCENT BEAM!" a loud, female voice hollered and a beam of orange energy slammed into the frozen criminal's back, causing him to drop Hall, and sending him careening into a pile of boxes.

"What the...!" yelled one of the gang members as all them turned to face the direction the attack had come from.

Standing before them were three young women in strange, armored sailor uniforms, each a different color. One was white with her blonde hair done up in the Japanese Odango style, the other one was orange with a large red bow in her hair, and the last one was blue, same as the wearer's hair which struck the men as odd. That wasn't the only thing however. The looks of anger, intensity, and determination coming from the three girls told the men only one thing. They were here for a fight, well the gang members were damned if they were going to get taken down by three weirdos in funny costumes. That wasn't going to happen.

"Who the heck are you!?" demanded Scotty, breaking the silence.

The orange one shot him a confident smirk, "Protected by Venus, the Scout of Love and Energy; I am Sailor Venus!"

"Protected by Mercury, the Scout of Intelligence and Water!" added the bluenette, "I am Sailor Mercury!"

"And protected by the Moon, the Scout of Justice and Healing." finished the last girl, "I am Sailor Moon, and we are here to bring you to justice for your crimes, Frostbite!"

The response they got in return was laughter. A cold, sadistic laughter as Frostbite rose from the pile of boxes Sailor Venus's attack had sent him into. He had a violent smile on his face and a dangerous look in his eyes. The temperature seemed to drop even lower, and wind and ice seemed to swirl around him as he pointed at the Sailor Scouts.

"Well, well, well, boys." he sneered, his arm pointing at the Sailor Scouts, "Looks we have some teeny boppers who want to play hero, time to show them what happens to those who stand in my way, light those bitches up!"

His goons all smiled wickedly and opened fire with their guns. Sailor Venus quickly threw up an energy shield around her and fellow Scouts just in the nick of time before the bullets reached them. The automatic gunfire was deafening as Sailor Venus strained against the barrage of bullets slamming into her shield. She closed her eyes, trying to focus, sweat dotting her forehead.

"I don't know how longer I can keep this up." she grunted as the gunfire continued to pound her shield.

"You've got this Venus." encouraged Sailor Mercury with a smile

"Yeah, don't give up." added Sailor Moon as she put her hand on her friend's shoulder, "Just a little bit longer."

Sailor Venus nodded and poured more of her power into maintaining the shield for just a little bit longer. Frostbite meanwhile watched with a sick smile as his men fired away at the three Sailor Scouts. He didn't know who or what they were or what they were trying to prove, but coming here had been a mistake. A mistake that was going to cost them their lives. He was so focused on the Sailor Scouts, that he failed to take note of the shadow that was sneaking up behind him.

That had been the plan all along after all. While the Sailor Scouts distracted Frostbite and his goons, Wraith would sneak around behind the frozen Meta Human in order to take him down quickly. After their boss was down, his gang would be driven to chaos, allowing the four of them to overwhelm them with ease. Unfortunately their was one flaw with the plan. Wraith had underestimated Frostbite! Frostbite suddenly stiffened up, sensing the warmth generated by Wraith's body heat and sidestepped out of the way of Wraith's knockout chop. Undeterred, Wraith came at Frostbite with his bo staff, only to be sent sprawling with a hardened punch to the chest.

"Cease fire boys, we've got another one!" Frostbite ordered as The Wraith got to his feet.

His gang stopped shooting and turned to lay their eyes on the individual who'd attacked their boss. As soon as they saw it was The Wraith, a few goon's eyes widened. They recognized the leather clad vigilante.

"It's The Wraith!" yelled one of them, anger in his voice.

"He's the asshole who put me in the hospital last month!" added another.

"So, you're the vigilante that has all the criminals in Brooklyn running scared." snarled Frostbite, "While normally I'd commend anyone who gives Carmine Marcello a headache, unfortunately you're interfering in my business, and for that you will die."

The Wraith brushed off the threat. "I don't think so." he hissed, twirling the bo-staff expertly in his hand.

Frostbite growled and sent a beam of freezing energy at Wraith, who expertly avoided it. The beam struck the wall, creating a pillar of ice with a loud crunching noise, and with that the battle was on. Sailor Venus dropped her shield, and the Sailor Scouts scattered to different parts of the underground garage. One thug went after Sailor Venus, but she kicked his gun away and knocked him down with a sharp right to his jaw. Some more goons took the opportunity to aim their assault rifles at The Wraith, preparing to fill him full of holes. That's when Sailor Moon made her move.

"MOON TIARA BOOMERANG!" she hollered as she took her tiara off her head.

The tiara immediately flattened into a glowing disc that she flung at Frostbite's thugs. The disc knocked the weapons out of the hands of three goons, bounced of another one's chest to the head of a final thug, finally off the ceiling and back into the waiting hands of Sailor Moon. One thug came at her with an uneven haymaker that she ducked under. She came up with an elbow to the goon's chin, snapping his head back, and took him down with a thrust kick to the chest. Another thug was able to squeeze off a few rounds in her direction, but Sailor Moon somersaulted away from the shots. The thug took aim again, but this time Sailor Moon was ready.

"MOON TWILIGHT BLAST!" she called, and the white laser shot her tiara's gem, hitting the thug in the chest, destroying his gun, and sending him flying.

Sailor Moon smiled confidently, proud of herself. She heard the sound of a weapon clearing and spun around to face two more goons advancing on her, guns in hand. In response, she put her fists in a combat stance.

"Bring it on." she taunted.

Meanwhile, another goon slumped to the floor unconscious thanks to a hard chop to the head courtesy of Sailor Venus. Another goon took a swing at her, only for the Scout of Love to block, plant her own fist in his gut, and finish him with a high kick to the chin. As he hit the dirt, one of his buddies took aim at Sailor Venus with a MAC-10. In response, Sailor Venus smirked back, and aimed a finger gun at him.

"What's that suppose do?" the thug taunted.

"Lay you out on your ass." retorted Sailor Venus, "CRESCENT BEAM!"

As that goon was sent hurdling into the wall, Sailor Venus heard a sharp click to her right. It was another thug, switchblade in hand, coming at her. He was making threatening gestures with it, a disturbing smile on his face. Sailor Venus however wasn't intimidated, she'd faced far worse. She just shook her head and sighed in annoyance.

 _Man, these guys are stupid,_ she thought to herself as she avoided the man's knife strikes, _Even the Dark Kingdom's troopers fight smarter than this._

"Stand still." the goon panted, tiring himself out.

"I don't think so." responded Sailor Venus as she knocked him backwards with a straight kick, "VENUS CHAIN ATTACK!"

The glowing chain immediately appeared in her hands, and with a flick of her wrist, the magical links snapped the knife from the man's grasp. The thug howled in pain, clutching his hand, but Sailor Venus wasn't done. She flung her chain out again, wrapping it around the man's throat. With a hard tug, she pulled him in close, and laid him out with a knee smash to the face that broke his nose.

"Well that was easy." she commented as the chain disappeared, "Now whose next?"

On the other side of the room, Sailor Mercury somersaulted away from a burst of automatic gunfire, the bullets whistling far over her head. Her analytic mind immediately took note of this.

 _It looks like these guys are really bad shots,_ she thought to herself with a small smile, _Good thing I'm not!_

As the goons reloaded, Sailor Mercury extended her arms, palms crossed, facing outwards. She pointed the gesture at her attackers.

"HYRDO SHOT!" she yelled, and a torrent of pressurized water shot from her palms, sending the goons into the concrete wall.

The blue haired Sailor Scout didn't have time to congratulate herself however as two more thugs, one armed with a baseball bat, and the other with a chain, came at her. The man with the bat took several hard swings, attempting to bash her brains in. Sailor Mercury easily avoided these attacks however, and when the man reared his bat back for two handed blow, she lashed out with a high, martial arts style kick to his chin. The man stumbled to the side, allowing his partner with the chain to move in with horizontal swing. Sailor Mercury ducked under the attack, and took the man off his feet with a low sweep. She flipped up onto her feet as the goon with the bat recovered.

"You're going to pay for that, bitch!" he snarled, spitting a tooth out of his bloody mouth.

Sailor Mercury shot him a defiant look as the goon prepared to charge. In response, she simply crossed her arms over her chest, twirled on her heel and shouted, "SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"

Instantly a blue light lit up her arms, and she chopped out. The powerful water orb shot out, straight into the goon's chest, sending him sailing. With that one taken, Sailor Mercury activated her visor, pulled out her laptop and got to work. If they were going to win this fight, they'd need a strategy.

While the Sailor Scouts were engaged in their own individual scrapes, The Wraith had taken it upon himself to face down Frostbite, Scotty, and about five gun toting gang members. He dodged another ice beam, and responded with a throwing knife that Frostbite blocked with a shield of ice.

"Don't just stand there!" he hissed to Scotty and the goons, "Kill him!"

Scotty and two of the gang members nodded and took aim with their assault rifles, while the other three foolishly charged at the vigilante, assorted weaponry in hand. The Wraith jumped away from the gunfire, allowing one pipe wielding goon to get in close enough to take a swing. The Wraith simply blocked the attack with his bo staff, and planted a sharp knee into the man's groin. The thug's face went pale as he dropped his pipe, and struggled to breath. The vigilante followed by snapping his staff hard against the man's back, sending to floor, and the vigilante finished by brutally slamming the staff into his leg. Their was a sick snapping noise as the limb broke, causing the goon to start hollering in pain.

The Wraith ignored him as he faced his next opposition. Two more goons came at him with knives, but they were no match for The Wraith. He knocked one man's attack aside with his staff, and planted a stiff fist into his jaw, stumbling him. The thug's buddy came at him from behind, trying to run him through, but Wraith was ready. He went to his, and using the thug's own weight against him, he grabbed the man's arm and effortlessly tossed him into his fellow knife wielder. The two thugs collided hard, and collapsed to the dirt. The Wraith didn't have time to rest though, as Scotty and the other gun wielders opened fire. Wraith avoided the bullets and responded by letting two throwing knives fly. One knife buried itself into a goon's chest, and the other into a man's shoulder. Both criminals slumped to the ground bleeding and moaning. Scotty Biggs meanwhile watched in horror.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled as he saw his fellow thugs go down. He turned back to face The Wraith, only to see the bottom of the vigilante's spiked boots coming at his head. Frostbite's second in command uttered a vile curse word right before the boot connected, breaking his nose, putting multiple holes in his cheeks, and sending him cartwheeling back towards his leader.

"Boss, do something." he pleaded weakly, "We are getting our asses handed to us!"

Frostbite surveyed the scene before, his anger growing. He'd worked hard to build his gang up, arm them with heavy weaponry, and stick it to The Syndicate by stealing their money. Now it was all falling apart thanks to a guy in a trench coat, and three girls in multi color sailor uniforms. Well, he'd been holding back before, but now he was done. It was time for them to experience the full range of his power. Wraith watched as the Meta Human's eyes glowed a pale blue, narrowing in concentration. Wind, ice, and snow seemed to swirl around, growing in speed and intensity the more the seconds ticked by. The temperature in the room dropped to dangerous levels, as the wind picked up. Sailor Mercury had been scanning Frostbite's power, trying to determine a weakness, but now a red warning sign suddenly appeared on her screen. She studied the data for a few seconds, crying out in alarm when she saw what was about to happen.

"Wraith, get away from him!" she hollered, an urgency in her voice.

But it was too late. Frostbite raised his hands and with an angry yell, unleashed his power. Large beams of freezing energy shot from his hands and into the ceiling, spreading a thick sheet of ice throughout the entire room. Everyone, hero and criminal alike, was immediately blown off their feet. Sailor Moon smacked her head on the concrete floor as she hit the ground, the whole world turning white as she lost consciousness.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 ** _Sailor Scout HQ, A & L Diamond Exchange, Diamond District, Manhattan, New York City, New York, USA, Planet Earth_**

"Oh dear." said a concerned Luna as she typed a few buttons on the Main Computer. The Main Computer was linked directly into the Sailor Scout uniforms allowing them to communicate via Mercury's comlink, which Artemis was working on expanding into the other uniforms, and monitor their vitals and energy levels. Due the extreme cold that Frostbite was giving off, the Scouts were in serious danger of hypothermia. Under normal conditions, the uniforms would of protected them, but it seemed Frostbite's power was just too much. Upgrades would have to be made.

"What is it?" asked Artemis as he returned from the Infirmary where he'd been checking on Marcus's condition.

So far there had been no change as Marcus was still unconscious, and Artemis was beginning to get worried that the stress of his ordeal had put the young boy into a coma. While Artemis had been against Marcus knowing their secret, he couldn't help but respect the guy for risking his neck. Most humans wouldn't of done that, so he'd do his best to help the kid out of whatever was ailing him.

"The girl's vitals are dropping." replied Luna urgently, in response to Artemis's question, "The cold was always a danger, but as long as they kept moving their body heat would stay above the safety margins, but now..."

Artemis realized what his friend was getting at, and turned his gaze at the computer screen to get a look for himself. It showed three holographic images of the Sailor Scouts in uniform with various data readings coming off of them. It was their body heat however that was the cause for concern as it was slowly dropping for all three Sailor Scouts. If this continued, they'd go into shock and their bodies would no doubt shut down.

"Dammit, they must of been incapacitated somehow." Artemis cursed as he tapped a key on the computer, "Sailor Mercury, come in."

There was no response, so Artemis tried again, "Sailor Mercury come in, Sailor Moon? Sailor Venus, Mina? ANYONE!"

"Artemis, calm down." coaxed Luna, stunned by her friends shouting, "That's not going to help."

"But sitting here and watching their vitals drop definitely isn't either." snapped Artemis as he turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" asked Luna with a raised eyebrow.

"Going to save our Scouts." replied Artemis as he checked his blaster, slamming it into his holster.

"But Artemis." pleaded Luna, "You'll never get there on time in cat form, and your Mauan form will attract too much attention."

"So what are we supposed to do then!" growled Artemis.

Luna sniffled, tears threatening to leave her eyes, "I don't know."

Meanwhile in the Infirmary while Artemis and Luna argued, something interesting was taking place. It had happened after Artemis had left, and had come from almost out of nowhere. At first the only sound that could heard was the Marcus's breathing and the slow, steady beeping of the machines hooked up to him. Then the beeping began to speed up and as unfamiliar readings where plastered across their screens. Marcus's body became surrounded by a glowing, blue energy that enveloped for about fifteen seconds. His body began to change in some ways as his already thick, powerful muscles seemed to tighten and enhance. Then with a loud gasp, Marcus awoke from his coma, his eyes glowing bright blue. He sat up dizzy, unsure of where he was, or his surroundings. He did however have one thing on his mind that seemed to guide his actions.

The Sailor Scouts Were In Trouble!

With that only thought on his mind, he quickly got off the medical table. The ground cracked under his bare feet, but Marcus didn't notice. It was if he was in a trance. He took off running towards the other end of the Medical Center, his speed building up until he powered straight through the back wall! He didn't stop however, smashing through every single wall in his way until he'd exited the HQ and was out into the city. Artemis and Luna ceased their arguing as they heard the racket created by Marcus's demolition, and rushed to the Infirmary as alarms began blaring throughout the HQ. Artemis entered the Infirmary first, blaster drawn, with Luna behind him. The first thing the two Mauans noticed was the gaping hole in wall near the back of the infirmary. Artemis stood there speechless, not even reacting to Luna's cry of surprise.

"Marcus!" she yelled, "He's gone!"

"What!" cried Artemis as he snapped back into reality, "But how...?"

As he tried to process these new developments, Luna took the time to gaze at one of the machines Marcus had been hooked up to. It had been knocked to the ground during Marcus's escape, but was still somehow functioning. She gasped when she saw the data it showed, and picked it up.

"You're not going to believe this." she said as showed Artemis the result.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN CLASH OF THE TITANS PART 3...**

 **Whew, that took a long while to write. I really didn't want to make this a three part chapter, but the story sort of took on a life of its own and was getting a little too long to fit into just two chapters. This chapter was a lot of fun to write as I got to expand the variety of characters. I am happy to answer any questions you may have. The third part should come along eventually, but not until I've updated WINX CLUB: HEREOS OF MAGIX, WITCH: GUARDIANS OF KANDRAKAR, and NIGHT RAID: THE REVOLUTION. I know I am not as fast as updating as I would like to be, but I plan to fix that. But to those of you who take the time to read my stories, I say thank you for the support. Reviews and PMs are appreciated**

 **I am also thinking about writing a crossover story combining RWBY (love that show) and Star Wars (my whole childhood). I was thinking it would take place at the start of Volume 5 involving a rogue Jedi that survived Order 66 and jumps into Hyperspace far into the Unknown Regions. He crash lands on Remnant and with his ship destroyed and with the Jedi Order dead, he begins life on Remnant. He hides his true power from the locals, surviving on his natural skills, and wit, allowing them to mistake him as a Huntsman. In the process however, he loses his connection to the Force and does his best to try to put his past life behind him. Three years go by, and he finds himself in Haven, just as our favorite heroes arrive there as well. The story would unfold basically the same way as Volume 5, with some minor differences, including the Jedi in question rediscovering his connection to the Force and the realization that there some things worse than the Dark Side.**


End file.
